Una historia de tres mujeres
by Liz Croaker
Summary: He vuelto. Ahora Nina se preocupa por Snape. Y Agnes está un poco histérica. Petra, sólo un poco distraída.
1. Conociéndonos

Hola a todos:

Este es el primer fic que publico, así que, sean condescendientes conmigo. Mi editor (que es mi hermano) me dijo que es la única cosa que he escrito que merece ser publicada... ¡pero no es cierto! Por eso espero que me dejen muchos reviews y prueben que se equivoque...

Bueno... supongo que tengo que decir que en este fic hay personajes que no me pertenecen, que son de J. K. Rowling, o de quien sea, y que sólo escribo con el fin de divertirme.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Capítulo I: **Conociéndonos**

            La campanilla de la puerta sonó, y él levantó la cabeza de forma casi automática. Vio entrar a una  mujer, con un vestido largo, de fondo blanco, estampado con pequeñas flores rojas. Llevaba un saco de croché, posiblemente a modo de túnica. En la mano, un bolso de paja, o de otro material similar. En la cabeza, un sombrero del mismo material que el bolso, adornado con un pañuelo y una flor roja. Sus cabellos eran de un color entre el oro y el castaño claro, y los llevaba sueltos.

            -Buenas tardes -dijo acercándose al mostrador.

            -Buenas tardes señora Diwan. ¿En qué puedo servirla?

            -Mi padre me ha enviado con una lista de todos los ingredientes que necesita.

            -Ha venido en el momento justo, ayer mismo recibimos mercancía.

            -Me alegro mucho. Aquí tiene la lista –la mujer sacó un pergamino de su bolso, y se lo entregó al hombre que atendía la tienda.

            -Muchas gracias señora. Iré a buscar todo esto al depósito. Será mejor que se siente –dijo señalando un juego de living que había en una esquina del negocio, bastante bien escondido- Esto puede tardar un rato.

            La mujer sonrió, se dio media vuelta, y se dirigió a una niña de cabellos rubios y lacios, que estaba parada junto a la puerta. Con una carga bastante considerable.

            -Nina, vamos, siéntate. Cuando el señor Dickerson dice que demorará, así será.

            -Mamá, estoy aburrida. –dijo la niña cuando llevaban una rato sentadas en los sillones.

            -Nina, ya sabes que tenemos que comprarle todas estas cosas al abuelo Roy. ¿Por qué no lees uno de tus libros? El de pociones estoy segura que te resultará agradable.

            La niña buscó el libro entre sus paquetes, y cuando lo encontró, se recostó en el sillón donde estaba sentada. La mujer, por su parte, se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar entre los ingredientes que allí vendían.

            -¿Algo más?

            El hombre que venía observando la escena dio un respingo.

            -¿Disculpe?

            -Le pregunté, señor, si le hacía falta alguna otra cosa.

            -Sí, Brown. Lo único que me hace falta es un kilo de corazones de sapo.

            Brown, el muchacho que estaba atendiendo al hombre fue hacia atrás del mostrador, y abrió un barril de madera.

            -Pro... digo, señor, ¿frescos o disecados?

            -Mejor medio y medio Brown.

            -¿Necesita algo más?

            -No, por ahora no.

            -Entonces serían... trece galeones y cinco sickles.

            Después de pagar al encargado, el hombre tomó las cinco bolsas que contenían sus compras, y salió al callejón, donde la gente iba de un lado a otro, con sus compras, y demás cosas.

            Fue caminando hasta su apartamento, después de todo, quedaba solo a cinco cuadras de caldero chorreante. Le molestaba ver tantos _muggles_ en las calles, pero, a final de cuentas, era su culpa. Nadie le había mandado comprarse un piso en una zona no-mágica.

            Subió las escaleras de su edificio, y llegó hasta su apartamento. Era muy ordenado, a decir verdad, especialmente para un brujo, pero igual no le importaba mucho como lo tenía, ya que pasaba muy poco tiempo en él. No mucho más de dos meses al año. Hogwarts era su hogar. El único lugar donde sabía que siempre lo esperaban con brazos abiertos. Donde nadie le recordaba del pasado, por más que estuviera siempre allí, latente, a punto de salir a la superficie, como la lava de un volcán.

            Sintió un golpeteo en la ventana de su habitación. Era una lechuza, del colegio. La tomó, sin mucho interés. Ya sabía lo que diría, por lo que no se molestó en absoluto.

            _Estimado Profesor Severus Snape,_

_                        Por la presente, se le comunica, que deberá presentarse el próximo treinta y uno de agosto, en le Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Se ruega a usted que avise con al menos veinticuatro horas de anticipación, si no podrá concurrir en la fecha establecida, ya que sus funciones incluyen también la vigilancia de los alumnos de su casa, y demás tareas correspondientes al cargo de jefe de casa._

_Saluda a usted cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

            -Supongo que tendré que terminar estas pociones antes de esa fecha. –dijo para si mismo en voz alta- y tendré que ir a visitar hoy a Dumbledore. Hace ya algunos días que no voy por allí.

            Empezó a almacenar todas sus cosas, y a preparar el caldero. Lo mejor era empezar lo antes posible. Sacó un libro de su biblioteca, y lo abrió en la página indicada. Ya se sabía la poción de memoria, pero, de cualquier manera prefería estar seguro de que la estaba haciendo bien.

            Mientras tomaba el tiempo que debía revolver la poción, escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

            -¿Quién demonios será?

            -Buenos días señor Snape –dijo una niña de cabellos negros como el carbón, y la tez blanca como la nieve cuando él abrió la puerta. Tenía los ojos negros como la noche- mi madre me ha pedido que le traiga esto.

            La niña, que se llamaba Petra Duckworth, tenía un paquete verde, con una moña plateada. Severus se quedó unos instantes mirando el paquete, como si pensara que en él traía una bomba.

            -Mi madre dice que es su cumpleaños. ¿Es cierto?

            -No, no lo es. –dijo él con calma. No podía tratar a esa niña como cualquier otra, había algo en ella que era especial- es en setiembre.

            -Ah... creo que ella dijo algo sobre que usted nunca está para esas fechas.

            -Es que yo trabajo en un colegio interno... dime, Petra, ¿quieres entrar?

            -No sé... mi madre salió, no sé si me deje estar aquí.

            -Estoy seguro que te dejará. Entra, tengo algunos bocadillos.

            Él tomó el paquete y ella entró con una mirada extraña en los ojos.

-Siéntate –le dijo él- en el living. Ya iré a buscar algo a la cocina.

            Cuando entró a la cocina, se dio cuenta que el caldero todavía estaba en el fuego, y casi era el momento de apagarlo. Mientras sacaba algunas cosas que le había enviado Dumbledore de regalo '_por ningún motivo en especial. Pero creo que deberías endulzarte un poco_', le agregó las uñas de dragón a la poción, que ya estaba afuera del fuego.

            La niña estaba parada junto a la ventana, y miraba a la calle, en dirección al Caldero Chorreante.

            -Ven, Petra, puedes sentarte. Te traje algunas golosinas.

            -Sabe, señor Snape, yo también voy a ir a un colegio interno. No sé bien donde queda, pero creo que en Escocia. ¿Qué es lo que enseña usted?

            Severus lo meditó por un momento. ¿Qué le diría a esa _muggle_?

            -Química –dijo por fin- y el colegio al que yo enseño, también queda en Escocia.

            -Señor Snape... ¿no va a abrir el regalo?

            -¿Qué? Oh... s

            Severus abrió la caja con cuidado. Dentro, vio que había una daga de plata, con incrustaciones de esmeraldas en el mango.

            -¿Qué se supone que es esto?

            Él reconoció la daga de inmediato, había sido de todos los primogénitos de su familia por años, y, por su puesto, también había sido suya. Pero hacía años que no la veía, la había empeñado hacía más de diez años, cuando necesitaba dinero, cuando todo aquello había ocurrido.

            -¿Dónde lo conseguiste? –fue lo único que pudo decir

            -¿Le gustó? Mi madre lo vio cuando fuimos a comprar mis cosas para el colegio. El hombre que la vendió dijo que estaba barata, porque a nadie parecía interesarle, pero mamá pensó que era muy bonita, y que a usted le podría gustar recibirla de cumpleaños.

            -¿Sabes por qué dijo eso?

            -No, no tengo la menor idea.

            Severus se quedó mirando a la chica por unos instantes. ¿Las cosas del colegio? La tienda de empeño estaba en el callejón Diagon, entonces, ella debió comprar sus cosas allí...

            -Veo que le gusta el verde –dijo ella mirando el living. Era verdad, él había tapizado todo el lugar de color verde, como las habitaciones de Slytherin- personalmente, prefiero el plateado. Me parece delicado, pero a la vez poderoso. No tanto como el dorado.

            -¿Por qué dices que es poderoso? El oro siempre ha movido al mundo. Yo diría que ese es más poderoso.

            -No me interesa el oro. El oro es muy común, ya le dije, la plata es más delicada, más femenina. Usted debe saber algo de eso, después de todo, es profesor de química.

            -Dime, Petra, ¿sabes como llegar a Hogwarts?

            La niña se quedó callada por unos instantes, mirando al profesor a los ojos. _'¿Cómo supo?'_ Pudo ver claramente.

            -¿Usted es un brujo?

            Severus sonrió. Un brujo, era más que eso.

            -Seré tu profesor. De pociones.

            Ella seguía sin entender. Él miró su rostro, tan blanco. Lleno de pecas, tan fresco.

            -No me ha respondido la pregunta.

-Si, soy un brujo. –respondió él.

            -Se... se... será mi profesor... –dijo ella en voz baja.

            -¿Te sorprende?

            -Es que nunca... nunca me imaginé algo así. Usted siempre me pareció una persona extraña, pero nunca un mago. No... nunca me lo imaginé. Salen olores raros de su casa, sí. Y no se viste como nosotros, pero, un brujo... nunca pensé. Bueno, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. Sabe, hace poco que sé sobre esto de la magia. Pero igual, yo siempre me consideré rara. Podía hacer cosas que otros no, oír cosas que otros no, ver más allá de mis ojos. Siempre me pareció... distinto...

            -¿Hace cuanto recibiste la lechuza? –Severus estaba tratando de ser cortés. Ella, por más que le cayera bien, era su alumna. Lo iba a ser.

            -Hace como un mes y medio. Fue muy raro. Ni papá ni mamá se inmutaron, el que me explicó todo el asunto se sorprendió mucho con la reacción de mis padres.

            -¿Y cuanto sabes del mundo mágico?

            -Muy poco, casi nada a decir verdad. ¿Qué es lo que debo saber?

            -Primero que nada, que todo está en un inmenso caos. Existe un mago, uno malvado, aterrador, no sé si hay un adjetivo para describirlo. Ese mago, que yo llamo, Señor Oscuro, tiene enormes poderes, magia oscura, y un número de seguidores. Algunos de ellos están en la cárcel, la prisión de Azkaban, porque hicieron cosas atroces. Se llaman a si mismos, Mortífagos. Todos les temen, hace no mucho tiempo, un año, él volvió. Digo volvió, porque, aunque no estaba muerto, era muy débil. Débil, porque hace unos quince años, un chico, que entonces era sólo un bebé, lo debilitó. Tanto, que el Señor Oscuro tuvo que huir. Hace más de quince años, le mundo mágico estaba inmerso en un terror como este. Gente moría, tus amigos, brujos y _muggles_, amigos y enemigos. Ya no sabías en quien confiar. Ningún lugar era seguro, ningún lugar estaba a salvo de su ira, si te le enfrentabas.

            Severus la miraba a los ojos, como hacía para intimidar a sus alumnos. Él había omitido partes que se referían a si mismo, como, especialmente, el hecho de que él mismo había sido mortifago. Petra, por su parte, no dijo nada por unos instantes, era como si estuviera tratando de digerir todo eso.

            -¿Porqué es tan temible? Digo, si todos sus seguidores están presos no...

            -No, Petra. Ellos están presos ahora, pero no será por mucho. La prisión ya no tiene guardias, ellos están del lado del Señor Oscuro. Además, no son todos. Algunos aún están libres, y él sigue juntando seguidores...

            -¿Para qué?

            -Sabes, algunos magos, creen que la gente como tú, de origen _muggle_ no es lo suficientemente buena. Que no son brujos y brujas dignos. Creen que lo que ellos llaman _sangre-sucia_ tendría que ser erradicado del planeta. Son gente peligrosa, muy peligrosa. Lo que te recomiendo es que cuides tus espaldas, a todo momento. No tanto en Hogwarts, ya que Albus Dumbledore es el director. El único hombre al que el Señor Oscuro teme, el único hombre...

            -Y... ese, Señor Oscuro, ¿por qué le teme? –interrumpió ella.

            -El profesor Dumbledore posee grandes poderes. Pero será mejor que tu le llames el Innombrable, o Quien-tu-sabes...

            -¿Por qué no como lo hace usted? ¿Por qué usted no le llama Innombrable?

            -Esos son mis asuntos... no hablemos más de ese tema. Hogwarts es un tema bastante más interesante.

            -¿Por qué?

            -Porque yo se lo indico, señorita Duckworth. Y, no siga insistiendo, o la pondré en detención.

            -Como usted diga, profesor. –dijo ella con cierto resentimiento en la voz.

            -Bien. El colegio Hogwarts fue fundado hace algo más de mil años, por cuatro magos excepcionales de la época. Ellos se llamaban Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, y Godric Gryffindor. Ellos eran muy buenos amigos, pero, eran también muy distintos, lo que no hacía fácil la convivencia. Y, al final, Salazar Slytherin terminó abandonado el colegio. De cualquier manera, hay cuatro casas en honor a cada uno de ellos: la casa de Slytherin, que es para aquellos capaces de conseguir lo que se proponen, la de Ravenclaw, para los inteligentes, Hufflepuff, para los trabajadores, y Gryffindor, para los valientes.

            -¿Usted estudió allí?

            -Como no. En la gloriosa Slytherin.

            -¿Cree que yo llegue a estar en ella?

            -No... no creo –respondió, tratando de esquivar las verdaderas razones- no creo que vaya contigo. Ten –el se acercó a su biblioteca y tomó un libro grueso que decía 'Hogwarts, una historia' –aquí tienes. Este libro te gustará. Pero será mejor que vayas a tu casa. Tu madre llegará pronto.

            Severus se quedó mirando como la chica salía de su apartamento. Era eso, la chica le llamaba la atención porque era bruja... o quizás era algo más. Había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar, pero de una manera perturbadora.

            -Buenos días señora Diwan.

            -Oh, buenos días Matt. ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy no es tu día...

            -No, no. Ya sé. –la interrumpió él- Sólo pensé que le gustaría llevar a Nina a King Cross, ya sabe, hoy es su primer día en Hogwarts. Ni se preocupe... no le cobraré horas extras...

            -¿Te parece buena idea?

            -Oh sí.

            Ella miró unos instantes al hombre que acaba de entrar a la tienda. Su nombre era Matt West, un futuro Curandero, que trabajaba a modo de pasantía en el negocio de su familia, desde que había comenzado sus estudios. Tenía él veintitrés años, un cuerpo fornido, pero no era muy alto que digamos. Tenía los cabellos pelirrojos, pero muy cortos, la cara con múltiples pecas, y los ojos celestes. Era un muchacho amable, especialmente con Nina.

            -Bueno, si insistes... ya sabes. Mi padre está abajo.

            -El señor McRoy está abajo... entiendo.

            -¡Nina! Baja ya, que es hora de salir.

            Una niña bajó corriendo las escaleras. Llevaba unos vaqueros, y una blusa verde. También traía un ave en una jaula, una pequeña lechuza colorada. La niña era rubia, de cabellos bien lacios. Tenía la cara alegre, y los ojos color ámbar le brillaban de la emoción. Era delgada, y algo alta para su edad. Su madre la adoraba. Era el calco de su padre, en todo, sólo que era niña.

            -¿Tu me acompañarás? Pensé que tendría que ir sola.

            -No, no más. Matt vino a suplantarme.

            -Bien... no tenía muchas ganas de ir sola

            -¿Dónde están tus cosas? ¿En el living?

            Su madre fue hasta el living, tomó el baúl, y lo hechizó, para que quedara más liviano. Salieron al jardín, y luego de que su madre apuntara con su varita al aire, el autobús noctámbulo apareció frente a su casa.

            Luego de un rato, el autobús finalmente llegó a King Cross. Madre e hija se bajaron algo mareadas, pero no tardaron en encontrar la plataforma.

            -Bien, Nina –le dijo su madre dándole un abrazo- ya sabes. Cualquier cosa, escríbeme. Estaré esperando a ver en que casa quedas, así que escríbeme lo más pronto que puedas. Sabes que sin importar la casa en que estés, todos estaremos orgullosos.

            Nina sonrió. Ella sabía que era cierto. Su abuelo había estado en Slytherin, que su madre era de Ravenclaw, su padre de Hufflepuff, y Matt de Gryffindor, así, no importaba cual fuera, todos estarían orgullosos.

            -Chau mamá. Te voy a extrañar.

            -Yo también... yo también...

            Nina subió al vagón con cierto recelo. No estaba demasiado lleno todavía. Miró su reloj... aún eran las 10:30. Faltaba mucho tiempo para que salieran de la estación. Entró a un compartimiento vacío, y soltó a su lechuza para que pudiera moverse con comodidad. Luego de colocarse su uniforme, miró por la ventana hacia la plataforma, en busca de su madre, pero ella ya se había ido. Tomó un libro de su baúl, sobre botánica, y se acomodó en el asiento.

            -Buenos días.

            Nina levantó la cabeza de forma brusca, al oír que alguien le hablaba

            -¿Qué? Ah... buenos días.

            -Me preguntaba, si podría compartir el lugar contigo. No encuentro ninguno vacío. Llegué encima de la hora...

            -Si... supongo...

            -Gracias. Mi nombre es Petra Duckworth.

            -Nina Diwan. Mucho gusto

            -Dime, ¿en qué casa estás?

-No, no... yo soy de primero...

-¿En serio? Pareces mayor... ¿sabes en qué casa vas a estar?

-No, nadie lo sabe. Yo puedo estar en cualquiera, los antecedentes de mi familia y de cómo crecí pueden ser cualquiera...

-El único brujo que conozco es de Slytherin –dijo Petra en voz baja.- un vecino.

-¿Eres hija de _muggles_?

-Ajá. No sé como será vivir en una familia de brujos.

-Bueno, mi familia es algo normal, a sacar, claro, el hecho de que son todos de casas distintas, y... bueno... lo de mi padre.

Parecía como si a Nina le costara trabajo hablar de eso.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Petra, con su habitual falta de tacto.

-Fue hace muchos años. No lo recuerdo para nada. Mi madre dice que me parezco a él. Mi padre trabajaba en Gringotts.

-¿El banco?

-Sí, el mismo. Estaba trabajando en China hacía unos meses, lo habían transferido allí. Mi madre y yo estábamos por mudarnos con él. Hasta que una noticia terrible llegó. Mi padre había muerto, atacado por un bola de fuego chino.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Un bola de fuego? Es una especie de dragón. Mi madre quedó destrozada, pero, con el tiempo, se ha venido recuperando. Mi padre se llamaba Godfrey Diwan, pero todos le decían 'Droxie', no sé por qué. Pero por eso llamé así a mi lechuza.

Ella señaló a una bola negra emplumada que volaba por el compartimiento.

-¿Qué es lo que hace tu madre? –Petra estaba muy interesada en saber que hacían los brujos para vivir, además del señor Snape.

-Bueno, mi madre trabaja en la tienda de pociones de mi abuelo. Ella hace más que nada la parte de atención a los clientes. Mi abuelo es el que prepara las pociones. Aunque a veces yo ocupo, o ocupaba, su lugar en el mostrador, y ella ayuda a mi abuelo en las más difíciles. Además está Matt, un estudiante en San Mungo.

-¿En dónde?

-En el hospital mágico. Es especialista en pociones, dice que es gracias a haber trabajado en la tienda. No sé si será cierto. Matt es como un hermano mayor para mí. Yo crecí con él trabajando con mi madre y mi abuelo. Bueno, yo crecí entre calderos. Sé preparar algunas pociones básicas, pero, por su puesto, nunca me dejarían preparar multijugos o veritaserum.

Petra meditó por unos momentos. Estuvo a punto de preguntar qué eran esas pociones, pero prefirió quedarse callada. No quería parecer una ignorante.

-¿Qué hay de tu familia? –esta vez era Nina la interesada en saber sobre la otra. Nunca había oído mucho del mundo _muggle._

-Bueno, mi padre trabaja en un banco, igual que el tuyo. Pero claro, uno _muggle_. Mi madre... mi madre no trabaja a tiempo completo, o sí. No lo tengo muy claro todavía. Bueno, ella es periodista, periodista política. Trabaja muchísimo en época de elecciones, pero cuando no, se pasa mucho tiempo en casa. Como ahora. Tendrá alguna entrevista que otra, pero no mucho más. Hay veces que no están en casa en todo el día. En especial mi madre. Se va antes de que me despierte, y llega cuando ya estoy dormida. Conocí a mi vecino una vez que mi madre le pidió si me podía cuidar. Tendría unos cinco o seis años. Era verano, pero las noticias no se toman vacaciones, dice mi madre, y mi padre estaba con problemas con los accionistas del banco, así que, se tenía que quedar hasta tarde. Él no tenía muchas ganas, pero, al final aceptó.

-¿Dónde es que vives?

-En Londres, cerca del Caldero Chorreante. Sabes, nunca me había dado cuenta que estaba allí, hasta que recibí mi carta.

-Yo vivo en Porthmouth. En la zona mágica de la ciudad. Pero vamos a Londres seguido, cuando mi madre tiene ingredientes que comprar.

Las dos hablaron por horas. Se contaban cosas una a la otra de los mundos de donde venían.

Noc, noc.

-Adelante.

Un chico rubio, con una insignia en el pecho, una serpiente, apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-Pónganse sus túnicas niñas. –dijo él sin interés- estamos por llegar.

-¿Ya?

-Sí, sí. Ya.

Petra lo miró con cara rara.

-¡Qué pesado! –fue su comentario cuando salió.

-Deberías ponértela. –dijo Nina- ya estamos por llegar

-¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué? ¿Has olvidado la túnica? –Nina tenía la impresión de que los _muggles _eran medio despistados.

-No, no. Va a empezar a llover. Allá se ven algunos relámpagos.

Nina miró por la ventana. Era cierto. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes y se veían los relámpagos por todos lados.

            -¡Los de primer año! ¡Los de primer año! –Nina y Petra escucharon a un hombre gritar desde lejos.

            -Supongo que es para nosotras.

            Las dos niñas se acercaron al hombre, que era enormemente alto, y las dos lo miraron con la boca entreabierta por unos instantes.

            -¿Están todos? –dijo el hombre- Síganme.

            Todos los alumnos lo siguieron hasta el lago, donde una flota de botes los esperaba para cruzarlo. Nina y Petra se subieron juntas en uno, junto a otras dos chicas. Poco a poco, pudieron ir viendo la figura del castillo erguirse sobre un peñasco.

            -Gracias Hagrid –dijo una mujer de aspecto severo, pero algo cansado cuando llegaron al castillo. –de ahora en más, son míos. Ahora puedes ir al comedor.

            La mujer estuvo contemplándolos a todos durante unos instantes, como si estuviera buscando que decir.

            -Buenas noches a todos –dijo por fin- sean bien-venidos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall. Cuando crucen estas puertas, pasaran a la prueba de selección, para integrar una de las casas del colegio, cada una con una historia brillante, sus tradiciones, sus características. Esas casas serán su hogar lejos de casa. De acuerdo a lo que hagan, las casas ganarán puntos, o perderán. Sin importar cual sea, sé que estarán orgullosos de estar allí. Esas casas son Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. En un momento pasarán a la selección.

            Nina y Petra entraron al Gran Salón casi temblando. No estaban seguras que esperar, pero podían ver que todos los ojos del Gran Salón los miraban con aprehensión.

            Petra pudo ver que sobre un taburete, frente a todo el colegio, había un sombrero viejo y raído. Nina, por su parte, miraba asombrada el techo. Le habían dicho que era impresionante, pero nunca se había imaginado que fuera así.

            De repente, una ranura se abrió en el sombrero, como una boca, o algo similar, y éste comenzó a cantar:

_Puedo ver, lo que no puedes ver,_

_Puedo sentir, lo que no puedes sentir._

_Soy lo que soy, y tu eres lo que eres._

_No soy el que decidirá tu tiempo_

_Tu lo has hecho toda tu vida._

_Por eso, tu casa, no es más que un paso._

_Tu futuro, no es más que el reflejo del pasado._

_Porque, ya no importa, no, no importa._

_Si eres astuto como un Slytherin,_

_O valiente como un Gryffindor._

_Si eres inteligente como Ravenclaw, _

_O trabajador como Hufflepuff._

_No importa, no importa la casa, no importa._

_Sólo importa quien eres, y quien quieres ser._

_Y recuerda, que los verdaderos amigos _

_Están allí desde siempre._

_Y que eres quien eres,_

_ Y no quien yo decida que eres._

Todo el gran salón aplaudió con ganas. Nina no entendía mucho de que se trataba todo eso, quizás por los nervios, o por la canción en sí. Pero no tenía las cosas muy claras.

-Ahora –dijo la profesora McGonagall- los iré nombrando, y, de a uno, se irán poniendo el sombrero, que decidirá a que casa irán. Adams, Caroline.

Una chica morena subió temblorosa al taburete, y la profesora le colocó el sobrero, el cual le quedaba tan grande que le cubría la mitad de la cara. La niña seguía temblando de pies a cabeza, eso no era difícil de darse cuenta, pero tras unos instantes el sobrero dijo en voz alta.

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Una mesa más apartada, aplaudió con entusiasmo, así como los profesores. Adams, Caroline todavía temblaba cuando llegó a su mesa. De a uno, los alumnos fueron llamados.

-Diwan, Nina.

Nina pudo sentir que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella, y, a decir verdad, se sintió algo aliviada cuando el sombrero cubrió su propio rostro.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –dijo una vocecita dentro de su cabeza, tras un largo silencio- la verdad es que tienes de todo un poco... esta va a ser una elección complicada. No sé si difícil. Podría decir que te pareces mucho a tu madre...

-¿No era que me parezco a mi padre? –pensó Nina.

-Es cierto... –le respondió la vocecita- pero aún así, eres más parecida a tu madre, en como eres. Por eso, te colocaré en ¡RAVENCLAW!

Nina  se puso de pie de un salto, y se quitó el sombrero. Pudo ver que una mesa la aplaudía con entusiasmo, y se dirigió a ella sin pensar. Se acomodó en uno de los asientos reservados a los de primero, y se quedó con los dedos cruzados, esperando que Petra quedará en su misma casa, ya que era ella la que ahora estaba bajo el sombrero.

Petra quedó mirando al sombrero, boquiabierta. Sabía, por el libro que le había prestado el señor Snape que la ceremonia de selección involucraba a un sombrero, pero nunca se imaginó que el sombrero hablara.

Con la mirada, Petra dio un vistazo al recinto, y se encontró con la mirada de su vecino. Ella le sonrió, pero él no pareció devolver la sonrisa.

-Diwan, Nina

Petra miró a su nueva amiga, y vio lo nerviosa que estaba. Estuvo sentada bajo el sombrero un minuto o dos, lo que para Petra pareció una eternidad, ya que ella sería la próxima.

-¡RAVENCLAW! –gritó el sombrero, y Petra comenzó a acercarse lentamente al frente de la fila.

-Duckworth, Petra –dijo la profesora McGonagall

Petra se apresuró a llegar al banco, tratando de parecer más confiada de lo que realmente estaba.

            Severus oyó el nombre de su vecina, y sonrió para sí. Se vio totalmente sorprendido por su propia reacción. La pequeña Petra parecía estar bastante confiada. Todavía no podía entender qué tenía esa niña que hacía que se comportara distinto que con otras de sus alumnas.

            Petra miró a la multitud unos instantes antes que el sombrero le tapara la cara, y sintió como el estómago le daba un vuelco.

            -Mm... –Petra sintió que alguien le hablaba al oído- muy interesante... podría decirse que quedarías bien en Slytherin... estoy seguro de que lograrás tus metas. Tienes esa iniciativa, esa voluntad para cumplir lo que te propones, además, lo tienes dentro de ti. Sin embargo, Ravenclaw no sería tan mala opción, tienes esa sed por el conocimiento, esas ganas de aprender todo lo que te sea posible... tal como tu madre... es una pena que tu padre piense como piensa. Diría que te pareces bastante a tu padre en muchas cosas. Sin embargo, supongo que será más seguro para ti si vas a ¡RAVENCLAW!

            Petra salió algo mareada de su selección. No entendía mucho lo que el sombrero le había dicho. Le había hablado de sus padres... era raro. Sí, su madre tenía locura por aprender, era cierto, pero... ¿qué quiso decir con lo de su padre? ¿Cómo pensaba su padre? A ella no le parecía que fuera una lástima, a no ser que...

            -¡Qué bien! ¡Nos tocó juntas!

            -¿Qué? –Petra todavía no había bajado de la nube cuando se sentó en la mesa de su casa- ¡Ah sí! ¡Qué bien! –respondió ella tratando de sonar animada, aunque no se había recuperado del todo de las palabras del sombrero.

            La selección transcurrió con normalidad hasta de Whitelaw, Agnodice fue seleccionada en Slytherin. Después de eso, el director Albus Dumbledore dio su discurso de bienvenida, presentando a la profesora Escott, que iba a dar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

            -¡Que comience el festín! –dijo el director, y las mesas se llenaron de comida.

            -Mira, Petra –dijo Nina señalando a una mujer semitransparente que volaba sobre la mesa de Ravenclaw- esa es la Dama Gris, el fantasma de Ravenclaw.

            -Bien... –dijo Petra. Ella no le prestaba mucha atención. Estuvo pensando en lo que le había dicho el sombrero seleccionador sobre su padre- Oye...

            -¿Qué?

            -Hay algo que no entendí muy bien... el sombrero me quería poner en Slytherin, pero el señor Snape me había dicho que no encajaría en Slytherin...

            -¿Snape? ¿Conoces a Snape? –preguntó Nina ignorando completamente la pregunta de Petra- sabes, me han dicho que es un profesor total y completamente insoportable. Dicen que es muy imparcial, y sólo favorece a Slytherin...

            -No... digo, si, lo conozco, pero no me parece que sea como dices. Es un poco cerrado, pero es amable conmigo... Pero no me contestaste mi pregunta... ¿podría estar yo en Slytherin?

            -Eh... –Nina vaciló un momento, no quería sonar ruda, no quería herirla- lo que sucede... es que en Slytherin no se permiten personas que no sean de linaje mágico, y como tú eres de origen _muggle_, no creo que hubieras podido entrar.

            -Pero... el sombrero quería ponerme en Slytherin...

            -No te atormentes, no llegarás a nada. Además, ya estás en Ravenclaw... vas a ver como sí encajas aquí. Nunca podrías encajar en Slytherin, ellos desprecian a los... –Nina pensó un momento. Estuvo a punto de decir _sangre sucia_ pero se contuvo- a los que son como tu.

            -¿Cómo yo?

            -Sí... de familia no mágica.

            -Mira –chilló Nina la mañana siguiente cuando le entregaron sus horarios- ¡ahora tenemos pociones!

            -¡Bien! –dijo Petra- tengo que hablar con el señor Snape.

-Deja ya de llamarle señor, es tu profesor. Tenemos con Slytherin... me pregunto si será tan del favoritismo como dicen...

-Deja ya eso, ¿quieres?

-No te enojes... mañana tenemos herbología, con Hufflepuff, y tendremos también clases de vuelo con ellos.

-¿Tenemos alguna clase con los de Gryffindor?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te gusta alguno de ellos?

-Imbécil. –dijo Petra por lo bajo.

-Voy a hacer como si no hubiera oído eso último. Con Gryffindor tenemos... Historia de la Magia. Una materia muy interesante para quien quiera quedarse dormido... eso dice Matt. ¿Vamos?

Las dos salieron del Gran Salón, en busca del salón de Pociones. No conocían el camino hacia tal lugar, y pronto se perdieron. Por suerte, se encontraron con una chica bastante mayor que ellas, que llevaba una insignia de prefecto en el pecho.

-¿Dónde queda el salón de pociones? –preguntó Petra sin mucha educación.

-Por aquellas escaleras –la chica indicó las nombradas escaleras- llegarán a las mazmorras. Tomen el primer camino hacia la izquierda, y caminen hasta el final. Allí verán que el camino se abre en dos. El de la izquierda lleva al despacho de Snape, y el de la derecha al salón.

Las dos bajaron las escaleras, y se encontraron en un pasillo de piedra, con antorchas en las paredes.

-No me gusta este lugar –dijo Nina tocando una de las húmedas paredes- me da escalofríos.

Petra la miró de reojo, pero siguió caminado.

-Muy bien –dijo Petra cuando llegaron a la puerta del salón- este debe ser.

Trataron de abrir la puerta, pero no pudieron. Estaba trancada.

-Tendremos que esperar a que lleguen los demás. Faltan quince minutos para que empiece la clase... sólo nos queda esperar... –dijo Petra recostándose contra la pared.

Pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho, al poco rato llegó una chica de Slytherin. Ella tenía el cabello castaño, atado en una trenza que estaba adornado con una moña doble, con dos cintas, una verde y la otra plateada. Tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, que resaltaban de una manera impresionante. Pero aparte de eso, su aspecto no era muy bueno. La ropa le quedaba toda grande, como una bolsa de papas, y había perdido mucho color. En lugar de negra, parecía de un color gris rata. La excepción era su falda, que le quedaba impecable, pero apenas se veía entre todo ese bulto de tela.

-Hola –dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia a su aspecto, y apoyándose en la pared opuesta a donde estaba Petra- mi nombre es Agnes Whitelaw.

-Nina Diwan

-Petra Duckworth.

Ni Petra ni Nina parecía saber que decir, o quizás, no querían hablar con ella. Las tres se miraban de reojo de vez en cuando, hasta que Agnes Whitelaw decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Les gusta pociones?

-No sé –dijo Petra secamente- nunca he hecho una

-A mí sí –dijo a su vez Nina, y mirando con cara de reprobación a Petra- yo crecí entre pociones. Sabes, mi familia tiene una tienda de pociones. Pero yo quiero trabajar en San Mungo.

-Yo también –dijo Agnes sonriendo- siempre he querido hacer eso. Me encantaría poder llegar a serlo algún día. Pero estuve leyendo el libro de pociones, y hay cosas que no las manejo muy bien. Digo, yo he hecho pociones desde... desde muy chica, pero todo siempre fue a ensayo y error. Y no soy muy buena que digamos

-¿Cómo puede alguien saber que va a ser dentro de siete años? –dijo Petra enojada e incrédula.

-Vamos... Petra... no te pongas así. Cuando llegues a séptimo, ya vas a tenerlo todo claro.

Petra sonrió, pero no de muy buena gana. Sin embargo, ella siguió con la conversación, que se tronó mucho más animada y distendida. Al rato, el resto de sus compañeros comenzaron a llegar. Para ese entonces, parecía que las tres se conocían de toda la vida.

-Buenos días clase –dijo el profesor Snape entrando al salón, cuando ya todos sus alumnos estaban ubicados. -Les tendré que pedir que hagan silencio.

Él hablaba muy lentamente, arrastrando las palabras, y se podía sentir algo raro en su voz, como desprecio o amargura. Petra se sorprendió. Ese no era el mismo hombre que su vecino. El siempre hablaba de manera normal.

-En esta clase –dijo él de repente, lo que hizo que más de uno saltara de su asiento- aprenderán el fino arte de preparar pociones. O al menos, eso es lo que se intenta, ya que no espero que la mayoría de usted pueda alguna vez sentir el placer de preparar un poción bien hecha, de encontrar el punto exacto, capaz de decidir entre la vida y la muerte. No espero que ninguno de ustedes llegue a descubrir como forzar al amor, alcanzar la fama, controlar la vida, en las profundidades de un caldero burbujeante.

Toda la clase estaba en silencio. La mayoría estaba con la mayor cara de espanto posible. Petra miró a su derecha, y vio que la cara de Nina, en cambio, mostraba claras señales de aburrimiento. El profesor Snape, por lo visto también se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Dígame –dijo él de pronto, parándose bien delante de Nina- ¿tiene algún problema? Señorita...

-Diwan. No tiene que preocuparse en buscar mi nombre. –respondió ella desafiante cuando el tomó el pergamino con la lista- y un problema... no, no tengo ninguno. No exactamente. Pero pienso que todo lo que está diciendo son puras tonterías.

-¿Ah sí? –Snape sonreía para sí, no se podía saber si estaba molesto o no con la actitud de la alumna, pero Petra pudo sentir que a su izquierda, Agnes respiraba agitada- Dígame, señorita Diwan, ¿qué lograría yo si a una poción preparada con agujas de mantícora, le agrego polvo de colmillo de elefante?

-El veneno de la poción sería totalmente anulado, siempre y cuando se agregue el polvo antes que la poción esté terminada, pero después de que se coloquen las agujas de mantícora. Sin embargo, esta poción no servirá para detener el veneno de la mantícora en otra poción, ya que el poder curativo del marfil se verá anulado.

El profesor hizo una mueca. Probablemente no esperaba que ella contestara esa pregunta.

-¿Y que sucede si mezclamos el veneno de la mantícora con el de un basilisco?

-Eso no se debe hacer, ya que esos dos venenos son altamente tóxicos, y cuando entran en contacto el uno con el otro, explotan. Lo único que queda como vestigio, es una nube de un gas total y completamente mortal. No existe ser viviente que pueda resistir. Incluso se cree que es capaz de quebrar diamantes.

El profesor abrió la boca, como para lanzarle otra pregunta, pero calló. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a escribir en le pizarrón.

-El jueves en nuestra próxima clase. –dijo él cuando terminó, dejando muy claro en la pizarra 'Jueves, pergamino y medio, poción vigorizante de Billio'- Quiero que investiguen sobre la poción vigorizante de Billio para la próxima clase, y preparen un informe de un pergamino y medio sobre ella. La prepararemos la próxima clase. Pueden salir.

Todos miraron a Nina con algo de disgusto. La impresión general era que ello lo había hecho enojar, y por su culpa, ya les habían enviado tarea. Por otro lado, no se podían quejar, los habían dejado salir veinte minutos antes de hora.

-Vayan –les dijo Petra a Nina y Agnes-, tengo que hacerle una pregunta al profesor Snape.

Petra cerró la puerta tras de si, cuando toda la clase ya se había ido.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal les pareció? Recién empiezo... tengo el próximo capítulo empezado... puede ser que lo publique el próximo fin de semana... :)


	2. Pasadizos

Hola a todos...

Este es el segundo capítulo de esta historia... ya les aviso que el próximo capítulo ya está en progreso, pero no lo voy a poder publicar hasta el fin de semana que viene... Ya saben, el liceo...

Aprovecho esto para agradecer a los reviews que me dejaron, y que espero recibir más...

DISCLAIMER: Supongo que lo que hay que decir es que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, y que el único propósito que persigo es divertirme un poco –y relajarme de toda la matemática que elegí tener en el liceo :)

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Capítulo II: Pasadizos

            -Se... profesor... –tengo que hablar con usted.

            Snape levantó la mirada, y se encontró con Petra, aún de pie contra la puerta.

            -Siéntate, Petra, por favor. Dime que te sucede. –el profesor había perdido por completo el tono amenazador de su clase, y ahora le hablaba a Petra de la misma manera que siempre lo había hecho.

            Petra se sentó apresuradamente en una silla que le profesor acababa de hacer aparecer. Estaba un poco nerviosa. Miraba hacia el piso, y tenía las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas.

            -Tengo una pregunta.

            -Dime Petra. Trataré de responderla.

            -Bueno... es lo siguiente... ayer, durante la selección, el sombrero me dijo que podría estar en Slytherin, pero usted me dijo que no podría estar en Slytherin, y Nina me dijo porque, porque soy hija de _muggles._

            -La señorita Diwan le dijo eso...

            -Sí, ella. Pero, hay algo más... mi padres, sus vecinos, no son mis padres. Es que yo soy adoptada y pensé...

            -Que podrían ser magos. –Snape completó la frase por ella.

            -Sí... algo así.

            -Dime, Petra, ¿por qué viniste a mí?

            -Bueno por varios motivos. Primero, usted es el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, por lo que debe saber bien los criterios de elección.

-No, no en realidad. No sé más de lo que dicen las historias, y la acumulación de canciones del sombrero a través de los años.

-Por otro lado, -siguió ella- usted es el único brujo que me conoce, y que yo conozco...

-No creas que me conoces, Petra... –él la interrumpió.

-Además, sabe mucho más del mundo mágico que yo. –continuó ella sin darle mucha atención la interrupción.

-No creo que te sirva de ayuda. Será mejor que vaya a hablar con el director. Dumbledore sabe más de lo que dice saber, y eso ya es mucho. Ahora ve a tu próxima clase, que si no, legarás tarde.

Petra se puso de pie, y salió de salón, aparentando calma, pero, por dentro, no estaba nada contenta. El señor Snape no la podía ayudar... más bien parecía que se estaba sacado de encima. Ya lo había hecho antes. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, ya que pronto llegó al gran salón, donde, Nina la esperaba de brazos cruzados y actitud impaciente.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías. –dijo ella en cuanto la vio- ya estaba por ir a buscarte.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué tenemos ahora?

-Encantamientos. Pero yo ya pude encontrar donde queda el salón. Sólo sígueme.

-¿Y Agnes? –preguntó ella mientras Nina la guiaba por un laberinto de pasadizos y puertas trampa.

-Tiene DCAO.

-¿Qué?

-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Dice que nos pasa a buscar cuando salga.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de un salón, donde sus demás compañeros esperaban la llegada del profesor.

-Bien venidos a Ravenclaw –dijo el profesor Flitwick cuando sus alumnos estaban dentro del salón. Esta vez, Nina y Petra se sentaron en el fondo del salón. –me enorgullece tener una clase con alumnos tan entusiastas como ustedes. Se puede ver su anhelo por aprender en el brillo de sus ojos. Hoy, lo que haremos será probar su potencial. Me gustaría saber que tan buenos hechiceros podrían llegar a ser. Pero luego de pasar la lista.

Cuando el profesor Flitwick nombró al último Ravenclaw de la lista, Luke Riach, ordenó que de a uno, fueran haciendo salir chispas de sus varitas. En un instante, todo el salón estaba echo un campo de batalla, donde volaban chispas para todos lados. Sin duda, esa fue una clase muy divertida.

-Eso estuvo bien –dijo Nina a llorando de risa cuando salieron del salón- nunca pensé que esto pudiera llegar a ser tan divertido. ¿Viste la cara de Flitwick cuando tu empuñaste la varita? Parecía que se le iba a quemar el pelo.

Pero Petra no respondió. Se había quedando absorta, mirando la pared que tenía en frente.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Creo que vi algo... –sin quitar los ojos de la pared, Petra sacó su varita de entre sus túnicas.

-Mira, allí vienen los de Slytherin.

Agnes llegó instantes después, jadeando. Había hecho el último tramo del pasillo corriendo, para llegar junto a sus nuevas amigas.

-Cuanto tiempo –dijo ella bromeando- ¿cómo les fue en encantamientos?

-Fue divertido –respondió Nina- pero parece que Petra quedó medio hipnotizada.

Petra seguía sin decir nada. Tomó a Nina de la muñeca y la llevó hasta la pared que estaba mirando.

-Tócala –le dijo medio ordenándolo.

-¡No voy a tocar nada! ¡Tú no me das órdenes!

-Déjate de tonterías y toca la pared.

-Te digo que no la voy a tocar.

Agnes se metió entre las dos, y sin decir nada. Ella fue y colocó la mano en la pared.

-¡Silencio las dos! –gritó Agnes- parecen niñas chicas. Ven, no pasa nada.

Pero fue decir eso, que su mano comenzó a atravesar la pared, como si fuera una especie de gelatina. Poco a poco, su cuerpo fue atravesando la pared, y ella cayó de bruces al otro lado. Petra la siguió, todavía con Nina tomada por la muñeca.

-¿Dónde estamos? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a Agnes.

-Parece un pasadizo, o más bien un pasillo. –dijo Nina, sonando lógica.

-¿Qué hace algo de esto aquí?

-Bueno, Petra querida, era de esperarse, es Hogwarts. –dijo Nina en tono de burla, todavía seguí molesta, no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes.

-¡No me hables así!

-¡Se callan de una vez! –la cara de Agnes estaba como la de un profesor muy enojado, pero de pronto, su expresión cambió, a la de una niña traviesa- ¿vemos a dónde lleva?

-De acuerdo. –dijo Petra soltando a Nina- veamos a donde nos lleva.

Nina las miró asustada, pero no dijo nada, solamente sacó su varita de sus túnicas, al igual que Agnes, y las siguió por el pasadizo.

Caminaron muy lentamente, ya que no podían ver muy bien, hasta que vieron una luz al final del túnel, y comenzaron a caminar más rápido. Pero igual de rápido se detuvieron en seco, cuando oyeron voces.

-¿Qué sucede, Severus? ¿Qué te trae aquí?

'Esa voz yo la conozco' pensó Nina 'estoy segura que la conozco de algún lado.

-Es que algo se me vino a la mente... por años no se había ocurrido, pero ahora... ahora me pregunto como no se me ocurrió antes... un nombre...

'Esa es la voz del señor Snape' pensó Petra.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es la voz del profesor Dumbledore –dijo Nina en un susurro- este debe ser su despacho.

-Es de... –Snape sonaba algo inseguro.

-¿Se trata de Lord Voldemort?

Las tres retrocedieron al oír ese nombre. A Agnes casi se le cae la mochila del susto, y Nina emitió un leve chillido, apenas audible.

-No, no se trata de señor oscuro. No tiene importancia. Olvide lo que dije.

-¿Se trata de Florence? ¿No, Severus?

Esta vez, el profesor tardó un poco más en contestar.

-Ya le dije que no tiene importancia. Ella murió, murió... no puede ser...

-¿Cuánto hace de eso? –el director no parecía estar buscando información, más bien, sonaba como si estuviera tratando de sacar recuerdos a flote.

-Doce, trece años. Ya ni lo sé. –el profesor sonaba algo triste y melancólico, pero al mismo tiempo bastante molesto- Ella se fue. Ella eligió irse.

-Tu bien sabes que ella nunca elegiría morir. Tu más que nadie sabes eso. Tu sabes que la echaste.

-Pero ella se fue. Yo no le dije que se fuera. Si se hubiera quedado... quizás... quizás...

-Nunca sabremos si seguiría viva, Severus. Pero no me has dicho que fue lo que recordaste que se te hizo tan urgente venir a mi despacho.

En ese momento, una tercera voz entró en la conversación. Sonaba agitada, como si acabara de correr varios kilómetros. Era la voz de una mujer.

-Siento interrumpirlos caballeros –dijo ella, con una voz algo pomposa, pero agitada- pero esto es urgente.

-¿Qué sucede, Trink? –la voz de Dumbledore demostraba que ya sabía que esperar.

-Los Mortífagos... los que estaban en Azkaban... han escapado.

-Eso era de esperarse –la voz de Dumbledore sonaba extrañamente calma- reúnan a todos los alumnos en sus salas comunes y... no mejor que no se enteren de nada. Pero reúnan a los profesores en la sala de profesores en diez minutos, yo tengo cosas que hacer. Entenderás, Severus, que nuestra conversación tendrás que quedar para otro día.

-Ciertamente profesor.

Las tres no se quedaron a oír más. Volvieron todo el camino corriendo, y llegaron jadeando al pasillo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –dijo Petra cuando logró recuperar el aliento.

-Bueno... sabemos que llegamos al despacho de Dumbledore.

-Y que escuchamos conversaciones ajenas.

-Y nos enteramos porque Snape es tan amargado. No la culpo a esa tal Florence por dejarlo, yo no lo hubiera aguantado nunca.

-Mira que él es muy amable cuando lo tratas...

-No lo culpo –dijo de pronto Agnes. Su voz temblaba un poco, como si estuviera a punto de largarse a llorar- no lo culpo por ser como es. No si es así porque ella lo dejó.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Agnes?

Agnes se sentó en el piso, y apoyó su espalda contra la pared. Lloraba de una manera un tanto irregular, y le costaba un poco respirar.

-¿Agnes? ¿Qué sucede? –insistió Petra.

-No lo culpo... no lo culpo... Ella, esa maldita, despreciable, esa... esa asquerosa de mi madre... –decía Agnes entre sollozos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Nina, con cierta nota de acusación en su voz- ¿Eres hija de Snape?

-¿Cómo voy a ser hija de Snape? ¡No seas idiota! Mi madre... ella... nos dejó... a mi padre y a mí... yo tenía sólo cuatro años... pero todavía me acuerdo... esas cosas nunca se olvidad.

Petra se tiró a su lado y la abrazó, mientras Nina seguía sin entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Ya pasó... ya pasó... –le decía Petra mientras la abrazaba.

-No... no pasó... esa mujer... ya ni mi madre es... me acuerdo, mi padre lloraba, nunca antes lo había visto llorar, ni lo vi llorar después. '¿Dónde va mamá?' le pregunté yo, con esa estúpida inocencia. 'Mamá no va a volver... mamá no va volver.' No. Eso no pasó...

-Toma –le dijo Nina sacando un chocolate de su mochila- esto te va hacer sentir mejor... cómelo.

Agnes no dijo nada más. Tomó la barra de chocolate, se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica, y salió hacia el Gran Salón, dejando a Nina y a Petra atrás.

-¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó Nina cuando la vio doblar la esquina.

-Sólo Dios sabe. Ven, que tenemos que comer.

-Tendremos que hacer algo que animarla. Podemos ir a la biblioteca con ella. Después de todo tenemos tarea de pociones que hacer.

-¡Qué divertido! ¡Tarea! –dijo Petra con cierto sarcasmo en su voz- Eso sí la va a animar mucho.

-Pues, dime, que otra cosa podemos hacer.

-Bueno... supongo que algo de razón tienes... –dijo Petra cuando llegaron a la puerta del Gran Salón- pero ve tu a hablarle. Yo no tengo ganas de acercarme a la mesa de Slytherin.

-¡Petra! No eres tu la que dice que los Slytherin son _tan adorables_.

-¡Yo no digo eso! Sólo digo que el profesor Snape es amable. Y Agnes, se sabe.

-No pensabas lo mismo hoy, antes de entrar a Pociones.

-¿Qué sabes tú lo que pienso?

-Nada más digo... como quieras... yo voy a hablar con Agnes, pero tarde o temprano vas a tener que ir.

Nina fue hasta la mesa de Slytherin, donde vio que Agnes comía su almuerzo con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

-¿Agnes? –dijo Nina por detrás, haciendo que la Slytherin pegara un salto- ¿estás mejor?

-Ah, Nina... me asustaste... bueno, ya sabes, no estoy muy bien...

-Sí... entiendo... bueno, te vengo a invitar para ir a la biblioteca después de clase, ya sabes para hacer la tarea...

-Como quieran. ¿Y Petra?

-No se quiere acercar a la mesa de Slytherin, ya sabes, por lo de _sangre sucia_.

-Dile que por hoy la perdono. Pero que no sea boba.

-Se lo digo. –Nina dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, y fue hacia su propia mesa.

Esa tardecita, tres alumnas de primero eran de los pocos alumnos que ya estaban en la biblioteca en el primer día de clase.

-¡Esto es aburrido! –dijo Petra tirando la pluma sobre el pergamino- ¿cómo me convenciste de venir a la biblioteca?

-Porque tenemos tarea que hacer.

-Eso no le quita lo aburrido –dijo Agnes en tono de protesta- si no recuerdas, es culpa tuya que tengamos que hacer esta tarea.

-Sólo respondí a las preguntas.

-Le hubieras dicho que no lo sabías.

-¿Y dejar que me saque puntos? ¿Dejar que manche el nombre de mi familia? Ni pensarlo...

-Para ti es fácil, digo, no tienes mucho que pensar. Ya te sabes todas las pociones de memoria.

-No todas. Algunas todavía me faltan, pero en las vacaciones, te aseguro que convenzo a Matt para que me las enseñe.

-Matt trabaja para su madre –explicó Petra, a una muy confundida Agnes- Eso no importa. Tú ya terminaste el ensayo, y nosotras no vamos ni por la mitad.

-¡Por favor! Déjense de cosas. Yo se los hago, y después lo copian. No tengo ganas de oírlas chillar.

-¡Te adoro! –chilló Agnes y la abrazó.

-Te dije que no chillaras. –dijo Nina medio ahogada, tratando de sacarse a Agnes de encima.

-Pero, si ahora podremos hablar como personas normales. –dijo Petra medio a las risas- aún no entiendo todo lo que dijo Dumbledore, de los Mortífagos...

-Sabes quienes son, ¿no? –le dijo Agnes volviendo a su silla, mientras Nina hacía la tarea de las dos.

-Sí, el se... profesor Snape me lo dijo.

-Bien. Entonces sabrás que hace algunos meses, varios Mortífagos fueron metidos presos en Azkaban, la prisión mágica. Salió en el profeta por semanas, luego, empezaron los ataques, dentro de poco tendremos noticia de alguno... se sabía que no tardarían en escapar. Los dementores están del lado del Innombrable, era sólo cuestión de tiempo... ellos estuvieron custodiados por Aurores, cazadores de magos tenebrosos todo este tiempo, pero, contra Quien-tu-sabes, no hay auror que se le resista. Dumbledore está del lado de los buenos, siempre lo ha estado... se dice que él comanda la oposición contra Ya-sabes-quien.

-Sabes, es gracioso –dijo Nina entregándole el pergamino a Agnes- una Slytherin hablando así del Innombrable.

-El hecho que sea de Slytherin no quiere decir que sea una maga oscura.

-Ya sé. Sólo te tomaba el pelo...

-No es gracioso. –dijo Agnes enojada.

-Hablemos de otra cosa –dijo Petra al ver que dentro de poco Agnes se podía poner a llorar otra vez- ¿cómo te fue en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

-La profesora Escott es muy entretenida, ya sabes... estuvimos un buen rato con esa babosa carnívora hasta que a Daniels se le ocurrió meterla en el florero de la profesora. Un consejo, no lo imiten. La babosa se comenzó a hinchar, y a hinchar, hasta que explotó. Yo por suerte, estaba debajo de un pupitre, sino hubiera quedado llena de esa cosa desagradable. Y todavía que era un bebé. Me imagino si hubiera sido una adulta. Eso si que hubiera sido muy asqueroso. El único que logró algo útil fue un chico moreno, no me acuerdo de su apellido, pero la convirtió en una mariposa vegetariana, no me acuerdo como lo hizo. La mía se transformó en una mariposa carnívora, y me persiguió por todo el salón.

Nina se empezó a reír con ganas, mientras le pasaba el pergamino a Petra.

-Sí, Diwan, ríete, porque ya les va a tocar. Lo peor de todo es limpiar el salón después, con todo ese intestino de babosa por el salón.

-No sabía que las babosas tenían intestinos –dijo Petra mientras copiaba textualmente la tarea.

-Esas sí los tienen, te lo aseguro.

-Bueno, por lo menos fue más entretenida que la clase de Historia de la Magia. –dijo Nina, todavía riéndose- Riach se quedó dormido, y Petra y yo nos pusimos a jugar al ta-te-ti, mientras Binns no miraba. Creo que el único que estaba prestando atención fue ese tal Pitcher.

-Sí, -recordó Petra- es increíble lo rápido que sacaba apuntes. Yo, por mi parte, nunca pensé que alguna clase pudiera llegar a ser tan aburrida.

-Y yo que pensé que Matt me estaba tomando el pelo...

-Terminé –dijo Petra guardando el tintero en su mochila, y con una cara de satisfacción como si lo hubiera hecho ella misma. –ahora podemos bajar a cenar, que después tenemos astronomía.

-¡Se me olvidó! –dijo Agnes pegándose con la mano en la frente- tengo que ir a buscar el telescopio.

-¿Tienes con nosotras? –preguntó Petra intrigada.

-Claro –le respondió Nina, antes de que Agnes pudiera hablar- sino no podrían dar clases a todo el colegio. Ve tranquila, que nosotras te guardamos el lugar.

Agnes salió a toda prisa de la biblioteca, con su mochila al hombro. Nina y Petra fueron más despacio, al Gran Salón.

-Hola. –les dijo Riach, uno de sus compañeros de Ravenclaw, cuando se sentaron a comer- pensé que se habían perdido. Yo ya me he perdido cinco veces hoy.

-No... casi no nos hemos perdido... estábamos en la biblioteca.

-¿En la biblioteca? –él sonaba realmente sorprendido.

-Sí, haciendo lo de pociones –explicó Petra, mientras se servía un pedazo de pastel de verduras.

-Lo de pociones... –el tono de la voz del muchacho cambió un poco, y miró de reojo a Nina. –Bueno, nos vemos en Astronomía.

Riach puso su mochila al hombro, y salió del comedor.

-¿Qué bicho le picó? –dijo Petra sorprendida cuando él estaba a una distancia considerable.- Un momento te trata bien, y al otro, sale disparado para las clases.

-Supongo que soy yo... supongo que no le caigo del todo bien... –dijo Nina, algo cabizbaja

-No le hagas caso. –le dijo Petra a su amiga- y come.

-Pero me di cuenta de algo interesante... no nos hemos perdido.

-Es que, mi querida Nina, tenemos un excelente sentido de la orientación... –dijo Petra dándose aires de grandeza- y ahora come. –le ordenó.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, la profesora de Astronomía le explicaba a sus alumnos el funcionamiento básico de los telescopios y los mapas estelares. Nina, Petra y Agnes, muy entusiasmadas, anotaban todo lo que creían necesario. La profesora les indicó que intentaran ellos mismos con sus telescopios. Las tres se concentraron en los suyo, pero, de pronto, la profesora se apareció entre las sombras.

-Lindo telescopio. –dijo ella al oído de Agnes, y esta última pegó un salto- hace mucho tiempo que no veo uno de esos, creo que ya no se construyen...

-Era... era... de mi padre. –dijo ella todavía medio agitada- de cuando él venía al colegio.

-Sí... lo supuse... cuídelo bien, señorita Whitelaw, cuídelo bien...

Nada más interesante sucedió ese día en clase, al menos, hasta que no salieron de ella.

Mientras salían de la torre, Agnes se tuvo que agachar para atarse los zapatos, y al ponerse de pie, fue cuando se tropezó con unos escalones, y se dio contra un cuadro, el cual se hizo literalmente a un lado la ver que la niña venía rodando escaleras abajo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –dijo Petra- Oí un grito.

-Sonaba como Agnes. –dijo Nina dándose vuelta. –mejor será que vayamos a ver que es lo que sucede.

Las dos amigas, subieron otra vez la escalera, y se encontraron con un agujero en la pared, donde debería estar un cuadro.

-¿Por allí? –dijo Nina señalando la pared- ¿Vamos?

-Mejor será que pongamos el cuadro en su lugar, antes de que la profesora baje, y vea este desastre.

Nina y Petra se metieron por el pasadizo, y con cuidado, pusieron el cuadro de nuevo en su lugar.

-Es como un tobogán. –dijo Petra tanteando el piso- por aquí podremos bajar.

Petra bajó primero, sentía como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, que subía y bajaba por todo el castillo. Instantes después llegó Nina, y aunque Petra no podía ver su cara, estaba segura que estaría tan blanca como un fantasma.

-¡Agnes! –gritó Petra- ¡AGNES! ¿Estás por ahí?

-¡Aquí! –gritó Agnes- ¡Por aquí!

Petra y Nina caminaron el tramo que quedaba, y casi se golpean con Agnes cuando la encontraron.

-Bien por ustedes. –dijo Agnes sobándose la nuca- pensé que nunca llegarían. Tengo la impresión que estamos cerca de la salida...

Ella las guió un poco más, hasta una pared.

-No me digas que vas a atravesar esa pared también. –dijo Nina.

-No seas ridícula. Esta es la parte de atrás de un cuadro, ¿ves? –Agnes lo corrió, y ellas estaban de nuevo en la luz del pasillo.

-Luz... –dijo Nina aliviada- nunca pensé que estaría tan feliz de ver la luz del día otra vez...

-No es de día, Nina.

-Lo que sea Petra, pero hay luz... –Nina se arrodilló y besó el piso- nunca más voy a entrar a algo así en mi vida.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo Agnes preocupada- no es hora de andar dando vueltas por los pasillos. Algún profesor nos podría encontrar, y no sería una situación agradable...

Las tres caminaron en silencio, pero rápidamente, por los pasillos de Hogwarts, hasta que escucharon voces.

-Parecen alumnos. –dijo Nina en voz baja- deben ser los de primero.

Las tres seguían caminando en silencio, buscando de donde salían las voces, pero, de pronto, escucharon una voz grave, de un alumno mayor. Las tres quedaron clavadas en el lugar.

-Te digo Goyle, no hay caso. Mi madre me ha dicho que ya lo sabremos. Por eso vamos a la lechucería, tengo que escribirle lo antes posible...

Ellas se metieron en un recoveco en la pared, y esperaron a que las personas pasaran.

-Será mejor que vayamos directamente a nuestras salas comunes. –dijo Petra en un susurro.- Si nos encontramos con algún profesor, les diremos que nos perdimos cuando volvíamos de astronomía.

-Lo que es cierto. –concluyó Agnes.

-Hasta mañana.

Petra y Nina siguieron su camino hasta sus dormitorios, y en cuanto tocaron sus camas, se durmieron con los uniformes todavía puestos.

-Encontré algo. –dijo Agnes al día siguiente, durante el almuerzo.

-¿Un pasadizo nuevo? –probó Nina

-Algo así. Estaba buscando el salón de transformaciones, y como no lo encontré, empecé a seguir a un alumno mayor por el castillo. Él llegó a un pasillo, acarició un cuadro, y se metió por él. Después de transformaciones, volví al lugar, y descubrí que si acaricias la pera del cuadro, puedes llegar hasta las cocinas.

-¡Estupendo! –dijo Petra mientras servía un pedazo de postre- ¿puedes llevarnos después de clase? Estoy deseando encontrar más cosas nuevas del colegio.

-Como no. Nos vemos en la biblioteca, ya saben. –y diciendo eso, dio media vuelta, y fue hasta la mesa de su casa.

-¿Estás segura de que es buena idea? Eso de andar dando vueltas por el colegio. –dijo Nina algo preocupada.

-Nina, tranquila, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-Que nos expulsen –respondió Nina sin mucho miramiento.

-Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte. No nos va a pasar nada. Vas a ver, tenemos que hacer que el colegio sea algo divertido, ¿no crees?

-Buenos días alumnos. –dijo una mujer de cabellos color fuego y ojos castaños. Nina y Petra reconocieron la voz de inmediato, era la profesora que había estado la tarde anterior en el despacho de Dumbledore- Mi nombre es Katrinka Escott, y seré su profesora de Defensa Contra las artes Oscuras.

La profesora Escott era una mujer de casi treinta años, con la mirada alegre, y la voz algo chillona. Era bonita de cara, y de cuerpo, hasta el punto que nadie pudo dejar de notarlo.

Ese día trataron sobre unos seres llamados Ashwinder, una especie de serpiente de fuego. Nina y Petra, que estaban preparadas para las babosas carnívoras, se vieron muy sorprendidas. La profesora Escott se limitó a mirar o que hacían sus alumnos para controlarlos, y definitivamente se estaba divirtiendo a su costa.

Nina fue la primera en hacerles frente. Tenía empuñada firmemente su varita, y parada sobre un pupitre, echaba hechizos por todo el salón, pero lo único que logró fue que un par de pupitres de prendieran fuego.

Marc Pitcher, el que aparentemente parecía disfrutar las clases de Historia de la Magia, trató de pisar uno con su zapato, pero se le prendió fuego, y la profesora Escott tuvo que entrar en acción, para evitar que también su pie sufriera una quemadura.

Luke Riach, con algo de suerte, de acuerdo con la opinión de Nina, logró hacer que se quedaran quitas unos instantes, tirándoles agua, pero, eso no funcionó por mucho tiempo, ya que unos segundos después de que el agua tocara al animal, ésta se evaporaba, y el Ashwinder seguía con su recorrido.

Petra no logró hacer mucho más que la mayoría de sus compañeros, sólo corría de un lado a otro del salón, tratando de evitar que los animales la atraparan a ella.

-No estuvo mal –dijo Nina cuando salían del salón- tendrías que haber visto la cara de susto que ponías mientras ibas corriendo de esa culebra...

-No era una culebra –le dijo Petra enojada- y si no me equivoco, no se quien hizo más destrozo, los animales o tu.

-Estaba tratando de recordar el hechizo que usa Matt para capturarlos, pero tenía como un bloqueo mental...

-Si, claro... como no...

Nina, Petra y Agnes congeniaron en seguida. No parecía, de manera alguna, que tan no se conocían de antes, ni que estuvieran en casas distintas. Ni que Agnes estuviera en Slytherin, por la manera en que trataba a Petra.

-Este debe ser. –dijo Petra la mañana del Jueves, mientras con la otra Ravenclaw buscaban el camino al salón de transformaciones- Agnes nos dijo que hay que ir por el tapete del cuarto piso, en la parte norte, y doblar a la derecha en el primer camino que encontremos.

-Hay por los menos cinco tapetes en este pasillo. Además, yo creo que ella nos está tomando el pelo.

-No. Aquí hay algo.

Petra levantó el tapiz, pero se encontró con una puerta, no con otro pasillo como ella esperaba. Abrió la puerta, y se encontró con una especie de oficina. Todo estaba lleno de polvo, y parecía que no se le había hecho una buena limpieza en muchos años. Habían libros por todos lados, y las estanterías estaban todas rotas.

-Definitivamente, este no es. -dijo ella cerrando la puerta- hay como una oficina.

-Debe ser el despacho de algún profesor.

-No, parecía abandonado.

-Entonces, es el despacho de algún profesor, en desuso. Vamos, Petra, que Riach pasó hace poco por aquí.

Las dos siguieron su camino, y encima de la hora, llegaron a la clase de transformaciones. Dentro de todo, Agnes no estaba tan equivocada. Sí tuvieron que pasar por un tapete, pero ese estaba del otro lado del pasillo.

-Tenemos que mostrarte algo. –dijo Petra cuando llegaron al salón de pociones esa misma tarde- encontramos un lugar nuevo. No creo que nadie lo vaya a ver. Es como un despacho.

Justo en ese momento, el profesor Snape entró por la puerta del salón, dejando toda la clase en silencio.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Ahora, es hora de contestar los reviews (por cierto, no dejen de ponerlos, porque me encanta recibirlos). Otra vez, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me escriben...

**Daneva Snape: **Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia... puede ser que publique otra dentro de poco, pero no sé... tengo mucho que estudiar, y con todo esto, ni tengo tiempo para escribir una tan rápido como quisiera.

**Khye: **Hola a ti también... espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado... no te puedo decir quien es el padre, será mejor que leas y te enteres, pero va a ser algo raro para todos los personajes... Y gracias por avisarme lo de los mensajes.

Bueno... esto es todo. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. La señora Diwan

Hola a todos!

Este es el nuevo capítulo. Después de una semana muy ajetreada, lo he terminado... Espero que les guste ;).

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Capítulo III: **La Señora Diwan**

-En el pizarrón tienen el procedimiento que deben seguir –dijo el profesor Snape- Espero que dejen la poción terminada encima de mi escritorio antes de su siguiente cla-.

El profesor se detuvo en seco, y dirigió sus pasos, un tanto irritado, hacia donde estaba Nina, quien tenía la mano en alto, y los labios fruncidos.

-¿Algún problema, señorita Diwan?

-Esa no es la poción vigorizante de Billio.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Esa poción no es la de Billio. La poción de Billio, que aparece es su libro publicado en 937, titulado _'Pociones Cotidianas para Brujos Ordinarios'_, incluye lágrimas de mandrágoras, intestinos de _kappas_ y ojos de araña. Esa poción –Nina señaló al pizarrón- es una que aparece en un libro publicado en 1350, esta vez con el título _'Pociones Ordinarias para Brujas Cotidianas'._ Sucede que el libro del brujo Billio, era de gran renombre, pero su precio era muy elevado para el brujo común. Este nuevo libro, de la bruja Triana Lovelace, era bastante más accesible, y como la gente confundía los títulos, compraban el libro de Lovelace, pensando que era el de Billio. Ella, como era de esperarse, no aclaró el malentendido, ella hizo su fortuna con las ganancias que tuvo ese libro. No le quito el mérito al libro de Lovelace, y debo decir que las pociones son bastante buenas, pero con el pasar de los años, la pócima vigorizante que allí aparece, comenzó a ser conocida como la de Billio. Esa misma poción, es la que aparece en la recopilación del señor Jigger.

Snape lucía medio atontado, pero fue capaz de dar una respuesta al cabo de unos pocos segundos.

-Dígame, señorita Diwan, ¿tiene usted alguno de los libros en cuestión?

-No, no aquí en el colegio...

-¡Entonces cierre la boca y dedíquese a hacer su tarea! Y eso va para toda la clase. No se olviden de dejar sus trabajos junto con la poción encima de mi escritorio.

Nina abrió la boca, como para decir algo, pero se calló, y comenzó a colocar las cosas en su caldero. No dijo nada en toda la clase, pero fue la primera en terminar la tarea. Después de etiquetarla, y colocarla sobre el despacho de Snape en un frasco, junto con sus deberes, salió enojada del salón.

-Te veo en herbología –fue lo único que fue capaz de decir Petra al verla salir.

Agnes y Petra estuvieron otra media hora con la poción en sus calderos, hasta que lograron que les quedara de un verde brillante, casi cotorra.

-¿Crees que estará bien? –preguntó Agnes mientras subían las escaleras de las mazmorras.

-Supongo... ¿qué tienes ahora?

-Historia de la Magia –respondió ella sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Entonces nos vemos esta tardecita en la biblioteca, a la hora de siempre.

Petra salió hacia los jardines del colegio. Era un día hermoso, y el reflejo del sol en sus ojos hasta que le resultó agradable. No encontró a Nina por allí, pero pensó que estaría en otro lado, después de todo, aún quedaban comenzara la clase.

Nina llegó encima de la hora, con la mano en el pecho, como si hubiera corrido desde la sala común de Ravenclaw, hasta los invernaderos.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Estaba en la lechucería –le respondió Nina colocándose en el lugar libre al lado de Petra- le envié una nota a mi madre. Espero que me responda para mañana de mañana.

-Le dije a Agnes que nos viera en la biblioteca después de clase.

-Bien. Creo que descubrí un pasadizo nuevo.

-Así me gusta. Te estás poniendo tan trastocada como nosotras.

Nina sonrió, y volteó hacia la profesora Sprout, quien acababa de entrar al invernadero.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Agnes sentándose en la mesa de la biblioteca que llevaban ocupando toda la semana, y dónde Nina y Petra la esperaban impacientes.

-Tengo uno nuevo. –dijo Nina sacando un pergamino de su mochila.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un simple pergamino. –respondió Nina irritada- ¿no ves?

Agnes arqueó una ceja.

-Una Slytherin no es tan fácil de engañar, ¿sabes? Nosotros nos especializamos en eso.

            -Está bien... es un mapa. Muy incompleto, pero recién lo empiezo. Supongo que con el paso del tiempo irá mejorando. He puesto todos los pasadizos que conocemos, y, por supuesto, los que todos los alumnos conocen. Aquí tenemos el que Petra encontró el lunes. –Nina pasó el dedo el pasillo que habían recorrido ese día, y que llevaba al despacho del director.- Asumamos que ese es el despacho de Dumbledore. Éste es el que encontró Agnes el Martes de madrugada –ella indicó con el mismo dedo el pasadizo que llevaba desde la torre de astronomía hasta otra torre.- descubrí que lleva hasta la torre Norte. Las cocinas, y el que encontré hoy, que lleva directamente del despacho que encontró Petra hoy de mañana, hasta un pasillo cerca de las lechucerías.

            -¿Eso estuviste haciendo entre pociones y herbología?

            -Aja.

            Agnes estuvo mirando el mapa unos instantes, y Nina pudo ver que su cara ponía la expresión más traviesa hasta el momento.

            -Propongo algo. –dijo Agnes, mirando a Petra en busca de apoyo.

            -¿Qué? –ella esbozó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

            -Adueñémonos del despacho, y hagamos de él nuestro escondite.

            -Creo que también tiene un salón. –dijo Petra, que empezaba a ponerse tan traviesa como Agnes.

-Pues, entonces incorporemos el despacho a mi plan.

-Estupenda idea.

-No sé... –Nina no sonaba muy convencida.

-Vamos Nina. Será divertido, y, además, no va contra las normas.

-En realidad, Agnes, si va contra las reglas del colegio, -señaló Petra, que se había leído todo lo que podía sobre Hogwarts antes de entrar al colegio- pero eso lo hace más divertido. Di que sí... vamos Nina. Nadie sabrá si no les contamos.

Al final, la rubia se dejó convencer, pero con la condición de que no lo hicieran hasta después de clases del día siguiente.

-Despierta dormilona –le decía Petra, mientras sacudía a Nina en su cama- Hoy va a ser un día emocionante. Un día para recordar.

-¿Qué? –Nina todavía no se había despertado del todo.

-Hoy iremos al salón, bella durmiente. ¡Al salón!

Las dos Ravenclaws salieron y fueron hasta el gran salón, donde una eufórica Agnes las saludó con la mano. Se podía ver, incluso a lo lejos, los chisporroteos de emoción que tenía en los ojos.

-Esta mañana tenemos clase de vuelo. –dijo Nina mirando su horario cuando se sentaron a desayunar- espero que me vaya mejor que la última vez que me subí a una escoba.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Petra mientras untaba una tostada con manteca.

-Bueno... mi tía, que juega en las harpías, me fue a visitar para navidad, y llevó su escoba consigo. Me la prestó para que la probara. Cuando despegué fue impresionante, sentí el viento en mi cabello, pero no había volado ni cien metros, cuando un viento más fuerte del que esperaba me llevó con más fuerza de la que esperaba, y yo caí con escoba y todo al agua. Por suerte, mi tía Linda me sacó del agua a tiempo. Lo que recuerdo después de eso, es que estuve dos semanas en cama.

Petra de pronto estalló en carcajadas, lo que hizo que algunos de sus adormilados compañeros la miraran como un bicho raro.

-Cállate –le dijo enojada Nina- no es gracioso.

-¡Por favor! Sí que es gracioso.

Nina tomó un vaso con jugo de calabaza que tenía enfrente, y estuvo a punto de volcar el contenido en la cabeza de su amiga, pero se detuvo por la llegada del correo matutino.

-Esta vez te salvaste –le dijo ella, mientras desataba la carta que su lechuza, Droxie, tenía atada a la pata.

-¿Es de tu madre?

-Sí... supongo... –pero la voz de Nina no sonaba del todo satisfecha.

-¿Qué dice?

-¿Te importa? Es personal...

-Disculpa. –dijo Petra molesta.

-Tómala, léela tú. –le dijo Nina después de darle una leída rápida- no tiene nada interesante.

Petra abrió el pergamino, y vio que estaba escrito con letra irregular, y tinta violeta.

_Querida Nina,_

_            ¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero que bien... aquí no mucho ha cambiado, pero tengo que admitir que las cosas están bastante más tranquilas ahora que no estás. Felicitaciones por haber quedado en Ravenclaw..._

_            Con respecto a los libros que me pediste, estoy seguro que tu madre tiene los dos, pero me va a llevar un poco de tiempo encontrarlos. Espero que para mañana te los pueda enviar._

_            Con respecto a todo esto, mejor te doy un consejo: no te conviene hacer enojar a Snape. Él no tendrá el menor problema en darte el peor castigo imaginable por dejarlo como estúpido._

_            Cuídate bien. Besos..._

_                                               Matt_

-¿Qué pediste que te enviara? –preguntó Petra dejando la carta a un lado.

-Los libros de Billio y Lovelace. –respondió ella sin darle mucha importancia- pero espero que mamá no se entere, o armaría una escena... por eso la nota iba dirigida especialmente a Matt.

-¿No te dijo que no hicieras enojar a Snape?

-No me interesa. Aunque me haga limpiar todos los baños. Nadie me trata así.

Petra no le hizo más caso, y prefirió, en cambio, concentrarse en su desayuno.

Afortunadamente, para Nina, esa práctica de escoba estuvo bastante mejor que la anterior. Lo único que no estuvo del todo bien, fue que voló por las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido, lo que hizo que Madame Hooch se desesperara por traerla de nuevo a tierra.

-Dime que fue a propósito –le dijo Petra aquella tarde, mientras esperaban a Agnes para ir al despacho-.

-Algo así... aunque hubiera preferido realmente entrar al bosque.

-Llegué –dijo Agnes, que traía una montaña de libros en sus brazos.

-Nos dimos cuenta. –dijo Nina, tomando algunos libros de Agnes en sus propios brazos- ¿para qué tantos libros?

-Para hacer mi tarea durante el fin de semana.

-Me acordé de algo –dijo Petra de pronto- vayan sin mí. Tengo que ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca. No se preocupen.

Nina y Agnes siguieron sin ella, hasta el tapiz donde habían estado Nina y Agnes la mañana anterior.

-Aquí es –dijo Nina abriendo la puerta tras el tapiz.

-La verdad es que ella no bromeaba cuando dijo que estaba en desuso.

Las ventanas del lugar estaban todas cerradas, y la poca luz que había, indicaba que lo menos que había pasado por allí era un huracán.

-Me pregunto quien habrá dejado este lugar tan mal... –dijo Agnes, mientras dejaba los libros en una mesa un tanto destartalada que había en una esquina.

-Quien haya sido, nos dejó un tesoro.

Nina fue hacia una puerta que había, en un extremo de la habitación. Esa puerta conducía a una escalera, que dejaba bajar a un salón en un estado todavía peor al del despacho. Todas las bancas estaban rotas, y puestas a un lado. Se podían ver pedazos de vidrios por todos lados, y había un olor bastante malo, que Nina no reconoció, pero estaba segura de que no le gustaría saber de que se trataba.

-¡Oye! –le gritó Agnes de la otra habitación- creo que encontré un baño... ¡Agh! No mejor olvídalo. Encontré algo que supo ser un baño.

-¿Dónde están? –esa era la voz de Petra que acababa de llegar a la habitación.

-¡Ya voy!

Nina y Agnes surgieron del salón y del baño respectivamente, y tantearon su camino hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba parada Petra.

-Veo que tendremos mucho que hacer –dijo ella, mirando a su alrededor algo desanimada- ¿les parece si empezamos ahora?

-No podría estar más de acuerdo. –dijo Nina sacando una telaraña de su cabello con cara de asco- lo mejor será que empecemos con el despacho. Parece que no nos puede llevar tanto tiempo. Es bastante mejor que el salón...

-Y no está tan mal como el baño.

-Igual no creo que algún día lleguemos a arreglar ese baño del todo.

-No... no creo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con toda la basura que encontremos aquí?

-La tendremos que llevar al salón. No vamos a poder sacar las cosas por el tapete, y, estoy segura que va a pasar un buen tiempo antes de que podamos arreglar todo esto...

-¿Empezamos?

Las tres niñas estuvieron limpiando el despacho hasta las nueve de la noche, cuando debieron regresar a sus dormitorios, porque esa era la hora máxima que tenían permitido estar fuera de sus salas comunes.

-Nos vemos en la mañana. –dijo Agnes bostezando, mientras juntaba todos sus libros- aquí mismo...

-Parece que va a ser un hermoso día. –dijo Nina mirando hacia el techo del gran salón, durante el desayuno de aquel sábado- es una pena que lo desperdiciemos limpiando. Quizás sea el último día así de hermoso en lo que queda del año...

-Nina... –le reprochó Petra a su izquierda- sé que no te mueres por romper las normas... pero, ya verás, será entretenido... si tenemos suerte, nos durará hasta que terminemos Hogwarts...

-Pero... si nos descubren...

-Nadie nos va a descubrir –dijo Petra, tratando de sonar confiada, aunque dentro de ella, también había algo de temor de que eso sucediera.

-¿Qué descubran qué? –dijo una voz por detrás de ellas, y que hizo que las dos dieran un salto en sus asientos.

-Ho... hola Riach –dijo Nina tímidamente, y todavía un poco pálida por el susto- no sabía que estabas atrás...

-Evidentemente.

-Escucha, -le dijo Petra molesta- no tienes el derecho de andar escuchando las conversaciones de los demás. ¿Entendido? Si a nosotras se nos ocurre hablar de lo mucho que le gustas a Nina, vamos a hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?

            Él no respondió. Se quedó mirando a Nina unos instantes, luego a Petra.

            -¿De qué están hablando?

            -¿No oíste? –dijo esta vez Nina, tratando de reprimir una carcajada- me gustas mucho, estoy enamorada. Pero, el problema es que también le gustas a Petra, entonces, tendrás que elegir a una de nosotras.

            Él pareció de pronto darse cuenta que le estaban tomando el pelo, y se dio media vuelta, para ir junto a Pitcher.

            -¿Qué fue eso? –le preguntó Petra, con la cara contorsionada, ya que trataba de reprimir la risa, por la reacción de Nina.

            -Sólo te seguí el juego... –le respondió entre risas- es una lástima que no sepa mentir mejor...

            -Pero si casi se lo cree. Yo casi me lo creo...

            -Si casi te lo crees, eres muy ingenua. Vamos, Agnes se acaba de ir del Gran Salón. No le va a gustar que la hagamos trabajar demás...

            -Buenos días. –les dijo Agnes cuando las dos entraron al despacho- Es una pena que pasemos un día como este encerradas con el castillo...

            -¿Ves? –le dijo Nina, mientras se dirigía hacia las ventanas del despacho, para abrirlas.

            -¿Qué tienen ustedes dos?

Pero ellas no le respondieron. Agnes empezó a juntar todos los libros que estaban desparramados por la habitación, y Nina maldecía al paño de la ventana que iba en caída libre hacia el piso.

-_Accio_. –gritó ella rápidamente, ya con la varita en la mano, para atraer el cuerpo hacia ella.

-¿Accio? –le preguntó Petra sin entender mucho- no hemos aprendido ese hechizo...

-Se supone que no lo aprenderemos hasta cuarto –le explicó Nina- pero mi madre me lo enseñó, para hacer el trabajo con las pociones más fácil. ¿Ves mi varita? –dijo ella, dándole vueltas entre sus dedos- La tengo desde que aprendí a leer.

-Pero igual –le dijo Agnes desde la puerta del salón- se supone que esas cosas son demasiado poderosas para nosotras.

Nina sólo sonrió, y se volvió hacia la ventana, donde el paño permanecía levitando en el aire, y, con algo de esfuerzo, lo atrajo hacia ella. Cuando lo apoyó sobre el piso del despacho, miró hacia abajo, para confirmar que nadie las hubiera visto. Vio los terrenos, los alumnos de todos los cursos, que paseaban junto al lago. Vio el sauce boxeador, el portón del colegio, el bosque prohibido... de repente, en el mar de túnicas negras vio una figura blanca, una persona, que iba a pasos agigantados hacia las puertas del castillo.

-Oh no... –dijo ella, con los ojos puestos como platos, mientras miraba hacia abajo- Oh no..

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Petra, sacando su cabeza llena de polvo por la puerta del salón, donde estaba ayudando a Agnes a organizar los libros.

-No... no... por favor, no...

-¿Quién será el de blanco? –preguntó Agnes, mirando por otra ventana.

-Parece una mujer... –dijo Petra, que miraba por la misma ventana que Agnes- ¿sabes quién es? –le preguntó a Nina.

-Es... es mi madre... –respondió ella, alejándose de la ventana, pero todavía con cara de espanto.

-¿Tu madre? –dijeron Petra y Agnes al unísono

-¿Qué hace ella en el colegio? –le preguntó Petra, alejándose ella también de la ventana.

-Snape –respondió Agnes en lugar de Nina, sin quitar la vista de los terrenos.

-¿Está ahí?

-No... bueno, no creo. De cualquier manera, sería imposible distinguirlo con la túnica negra que siempre tiene puesta, pero no creo que sepa que ella está aquí.

-¡Bien! Entonces me dé el tiempo para pararla antes de ella llegue a hablar con él, ¡o incluso con Dumbledore!

-Un momento –le dijo Agnes tomándola del brazo- no vas a ir a ningún lado. Si tu madre está aquí, es porque te opusiste a Snape, y nosotras estábamos allí, ahora tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

-Pero...

-Pero nada –dijo esta vez Petra- te vas a quedar aquí. Después de todo, ella es tu madre, y si ella va a hablar con Snape, lo va hacer, aunque trates de impedirla. Además, le escribiste para que te enviara esos libros...

-¡Yo le escribí a Matt! –chilló Nina a modo de defensa

-Pero le pediste los libros de tu madre. –le replicó Agnes- no podías esperar que  ella no se enterase...

-No te preocupes. Después vamos a hablar con Snape, para evitar que te haga limpiar los retretes. Yo hablo, si eso te preocupa.

-Está bien... ¡pero si él toma represalias va a ser culpa de usted dos!

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, sólo se dieron vuelta sobre sus talones, y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo.

-Llegamos, señora. –dijo un brujo joven, a una mujer, con los cabellos en un bonito rodete, adornado con algunas flores blancas y turquesas, de un color entre el oro y el castaño claro. Sus ojos eran verde agua, algo azulados, y su rostro se notaba algo pálido, pero, probablemente por falta de sol. Llevaba una túnica blanca, con algunos adornos turquesas en los puños y la barra. Se podía decir que era bonita, pero en su rostro ya se asomaban algunas arrugas. En sus brazos, tenía un par de libros muy gruesos, y en la mano del mismo brazo, se veía un pergamino algo arrugado.

-Aquí estoy –dijo para sí misma- tanto tiempo sin venir por aquí... tantos años...

Ella caminó hasta el portón de metal, y con su mano libre, trató de abrirlo.

-¡Maldición! Está cerrado.

-Buenos días –dijo de repente una voz a su derecha- supongo que querrás entrar al castillo.

Ella miró, con algo de curiosidad, pero ya sabía de quien era esa voz. No había manera de confundirla.

-Hola Hagrid –dijo ella, todavía con los libros en sus brazos, presionándolos contra su pecho- cuanto tiempo... ¿cómo estás?

-Hola Val. Yo estoy bien, ya sabes, dentro de todo ¿cómo estás tú?

-Algo molesta, el profesor de pociones anda enseñando cualquier cosa... ¿cómo pueden dejar que enseñen las cosas de esa manera? Si en primer año, y en las cosas que yo sé enseñan cualquier cosa, imagínate en las cosas que yo no manejo... como Transformaciones, ¡o Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!

Hagrid soltó una sonora carcajada al oír los reclamos de esa mujer.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó ella, algo molesta- ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Na... nada... –le respondió él entre risas- ven, entremos al colegio.

-¡Me vas a decir que pasa! –exigió ella detrás de Hagrid, mientras entraba a los terrenos del colegio.

-Nunca cambiarás Val, nunca...

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó ella, elevando la voz- ¡dímelo!

-Debí habérmelo imaginado... una niña de primero cualquiera no le podría haber gritado al profesor Snape como lo hizo ella... y mucho menos afectarlo...

-Esa es mi Nina... –dijo ella, con una nota de orgullo en la voz, suponiendo que hablaba de su hija.

-Sí... Nina Diwan... no sé como no me di cuenta antes... es idéntica a Droxie, pero no me imaginé que ella fuera también hija tuya... ¿cómo no me di cuenta cuando él llegó maldiciendo al Gran Salón? Pero claro, eso no es una conducta extraña en él.

-Todavía no te entiendo. –dijo ella, un poco más calmada, con los libros todavía contra su pecho.

-Te lo pondré de esta manera... Severus Snape es el profesor más temido de Hogwarts. Ningún alumno, ninguno, se atrevería a enfrentarlo de la manera que ella lo hizo. Ella le dijo que estaba equivocado. Rompió la regla de oro: 'Nunca hieras el orgullo de Severus Snape'. Ni los de Slytherin rompen esa regla... pero ella lo hizo, ¡y en su primer semana! No hay lugar a dudas que ella sabía de lo que estaba hablando...

-Ella podría hacer esa poción hasta los ojos cerrados...

-Sé que sí... y más ahora, que sé que es tu hija... pero no me olvidaré del día en que cierta niña de primer año casi recibe una bofetada de una profesora de pociones...

-Después me di cuenta que hubiera sido mejor quedarme con la boca cerrada.

-Supongo que Nina también lo entenderá... pero, cuando me contaron lo que había sucedido en el salón, no pude evitar recordarte, pero incluso entonces, no me imaginé que ella fuera tu hija...

-Es que se parece demasiado a Droxie... –la voz de Valerie Diwan tenía un tono de tristeza que Hagrid no llegó a percibir.

-Supongo que querrás ir al castillo. Pero te lo advierto, tu hija no se pondrá muy contenta de verte en el colegio.

-A la larga me lo agradecerá. –dijo ella sin darle importancia a la advertencia del guardabosque.

-¿Necesitas que te acompañe?

-No, gracias Hagrid. Creo que todavía me acuerdo como llegar al castillo.

Valerie Diwan siguió su camino hasta las puertas de roble del castillo. Vio a los alumnos, con sus túnicas negras, estudiando, riendo, tan inocentes...

-¿Necesita algo? –le dijo una voz detrás de ella, cuando llegó a las puertas de roble.

-A decir verdad, -respondió ella, con cierto tono de desagrado e insolencia en su voz, muy distinto al que usaba con la mayoría de las personas, pero ese hombre nunca le había caído bien- sí. Busco al profesor de pociones.

-No creo que el profesor Snape la reciba.

-No me interesa que crea o deje de creer. Yo vine aquí a hablar con él, y no me voy a ir hasta que lo haga, señor Filch.

-Pero me temo, que yo sigo siendo el celador de este castillo.

-Y yo la madre de una alumna, así que, yo misma me guiaré hasta el despacho del profesor.

La señora Diwan entró al recibidor, y de repente, se sintió como si tuviera diecisiete años otra vez. Sabía perfectamente como llegar hasta parte de las mazmorras. Conocía el camino al salón de pociones como la palma de su mano, así como el del despacho del profesor. Ella fue avanzando por pasadizos con paso seguro, como si todos esos años nunca hubieran pasado, y ella sólo fuera a una clase más, con sus libros contra su pecho.

-Aquí es... –dijo ella mirando la puerta del despacho- hace mucho tiempo...

Con los nudillos de su mano libre golpeó la puerta.

-Adelante. –dijo una voz masculina del otro lado.

-Buenos días. –dijo ella al entrar al despacho- tengo que hablar con usted.

-¿Se puede saber quien es usted?

Severus Snape, el profesor de pociones tenía un lote de pergaminos sobre su escritorio, posiblemente ensayos de sus alumnos. Miró unos instantes a la mujer que tenía en frente. Ella tenía unos libros en sus brazos. Él frunció en entrecejo. No le gustaba que le interrumpieran su trabajo.

-Mi nombre es Valerie Diwan, y ya le dije que tengo que hablar con usted.

La mujer seguía de pie, y no hizo ademán ninguno de buscar lugar para sentarse. No tenía ganas de sentarse, eso la calmaría, y ella estaba demasiado enojada como para querer sentarse.

-Ya veo... usted debe ser la madre de la señorita Nina Diwan... siéntese. –él le señaló una silla, y ella, luego de pensarlo por un par de segundos, tomó asiento- ¿Qué tiene que discutir conmigo?

-Tengo que decir que usted no está cumpliendo su labor correctamente.

-Supongo que el discurso de su hija con respecto al asunto de Billio le hace decir tal cosa. –la voz del profesor estaba totalmente inexpresiva.

-Sí –respondió ella simplemente. Su voz era desafiante, al igual que su mirada.

-Me temo, señora Diwan, que lo que suceda aquí no le incumbe en lo absoluto.

-Me temo que sí. Es de mi hija que estamos hablando.

-Si no le gusta la educación que recibe aquí, envíela a otro colegio. En otro caso confórmese.

-Usted no entiende. Yo sé lo suficiente de pociones como para sacarle el puesto –ella se había puesto de pie, y lo miraba directamente a los ojos- y tengo suficiente autoridad como para decir que lo que usted está enseñando está mal.

-Señora Diwan –le dijo él, poniéndose también de pie- le repito: Yo soy el profesor de pociones, y no usted, y en mi materia se hace lo que yo diga. O acaso, ¿usted vino aquí a quitarme el puesto?

-¡No vine a hacer nada de eso! Pero si quisiera hacerlo, lo haría.

-Usted es tan arrogante como su hija.

-No es cuestión de arrogancia, es cuestión de que las cosas deben estar bien hechas.

-Comparto esa visión con usted: las cosas deben estar bien hechas. Pero nada le da el derecho de venir aquí decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer.

-Ella es mi hija. Eso es derecho suficiente.

-Está en un internado. Hay ciertas cosas que debería considerar antes de venir hasta aquí.

-¡No me interesa! Iría aunque estuviera en Azkaban. Pero, no vine hasta aquí a decirle lo que puedo y no puedo hacer. Estos son los libros de Billio y Lovelace. Devuélvalos cuando termine. Mi hija no tendrá problemas en aceptarlos. Y no trate de quitarle ninguna hoja, ella se conoce de memoria ese libro.

-¿Piensa que llegaría a hacer algo como eso?

-Ya no sé que esperar de alguien que se cree el genio de las pociones sólo por el puesto que ocupa.

-¿Y es usted acaso un genio de las pociones?

-Yo no me lo creo, ¡lo sé!

Valerie Diwan sabía que se estaba pasando, pero ¡qué importaba! Nadie le iba a decir que era lo que podía hacer, y que no podía hacer. Y menos el profesor de su hija.

-No me decía usted que no era arrogante.

-Escúcheme –le dijo ella, empezando a temblar de rabia- ¿cuándo fue la primera vez que preparó Veritaserum, sin supervisión alguna? Estoy segura que tenía más de doce años. Yo lo hice cuando tenía ocho años. Nina preparó su primer Veritaserum a los seis años y medio. No lo ha hecho nunca más, no se lo permito, pero si le da receta ella lo hará tan bien como usted y yo. Le advierto, cuidado con lo que pretende con ella, porque ella podría dejarlo muy mal parado.

Sin decir nada más, ella dio media vuelta y salió del salón dejando al profesor estupefacto. Después de reaccionar, tomó los libros que estaban en su escritorio, y los llevó hasta su cama, donde los dejó apilados.

-Los miraré cuando termine –dijo él, sin quitar su expresión de enfado.

Volvió a sentarse en su despacho, y vio que sobre el ensayo que estaba corrigiendo cuando llegó la señora Diwan había un pergamino algo arrugado. Lo abrió, y vio que era una carta. 'Ella debe habérselo olvidado' pensó, y sin importarle nada más, lo leyó.

_Querido Matt,_

_            Soy yo, Nina. Supongo que habrás reconocido a Droxie. Entonces, ¿cómo estás? Espero que bien... yo estoy bien, digo más o menos. Pero de eso te cuento después._

_            Las buenas noticias del caso son que quedé en Ravenclaw, como mamá. Y ya tengo dos amigas: Petra Duckworth y Agnes Whitelaw. Petra está conmigo en Ravenclaw, y sus padres son _muggles. _Agnes está en Slytherin, pero es muy amable..._

_            Pero no te escribí para hablarte de esto. Tengo que pedirte algo. ¿Sabes donde están los libros de Billio y Lovelace? Por las dudas, están en la biblioteca de mamá. Bueno, te quería pedir que me los enviaras tan pronto como fuera posible. Pero que mamá no se entere, no quiero que arme un escándalo. Lo que pasó es que tuve una discusión con el profesor Snape porque cual es la verdadera poción de Billio, y quiero demostrarle que está equivocado. Lo que me llamó la atención es que ninguno de estos libros está en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Ya sé que me dijiste que tuviera cuidado con él, pero no pude evitarlo, ya me conoces._

_            Esto es todo, un beso._

_                                               Nina_

_PD: Espero verte en Navidad_

Él arrugó el pergamino, y lo tiró a la basura. No decía nada interesante, al menos no nada más de lo que él sabía del asunto. Por otro lado, le alegró que Petra tuviera amigas en Hogwarts. No supo bien porque, pero eso le alegró.

Siguió corrigiendo los pergaminos. El de Nina Diwan merecía un 10, y se lo puso. Era conciente de que era considerado parcial, pero no le importaba mucho. Sabía reconocer un trabajo cuando estaba bien hecho. Además, no tenía ganas de recibir otra visita de esas a su despacho. No tenía ganas de recibir a una madre histérica gritando '_Mi hija no se merece un 9, se merece un 10. Ella es la mejor en hacer pociones, es una genio. No creo que usted haya hecho la mitad de las pociones que ella ha hecho. ¿Qué sabe usted?'_

Terminó con esa tarea tan tediosa que formaba parte de ser profesor antes del almuerzo. Esa misma tarde, ya que no tenía nada que hacer y no tenía la menor intención de ir a ningún lado, se dedicó a mirar los libros que le había dejado la madre de su alumna de primero.

La tapa de uno, el más antiguo y desvencijado, tenía la cubierta hecha de cuero negro, con letras plateadas bordadas en él. Se leía 'Pociones Cotidianas Para Brujos Ordinarios de Merk Billio.'

Lo abrió con cuidado. Parecía que si no tenía cuidado suficiente, el libro se desintegraría. En la primer página, estaba escrito algo con tinta negra, como una dedicación '_Para mi valiosa Valerie, de tu adorado Droxie. Para que esta temporada seas quien desees ser.'_  Pasó hoja por hoja, pudo ver que muchas de las pociones estaban escritas en runas, y otras en latín. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía pociones escritas en latín. Aparentemente ese libro tenía la edad que su alumna decía que tenía. Finalmente encontró la poción que había estado buscando y dejó el libro a un lado, para buscar en el otro libro.

El otro libro no era tan grueso. Estaba forrado en terciopelo azul, pero estaba muy desgastado, y se veían algunas quemaduras. El título –'Pociones Ordinarias para Brujas Cotidianas'- estaba escrito con letra de imprenta color verde, y el nombre de la autora –Triana Lovelace- estaba escrito con letras doradas. Este también tenía dedicación, pero estaba un poco borroneada. Severus pudo leer '_Para Linda Venimeux  de tu profesor Trank Arznei. Enero de 1352.' _ Severus meditó unos instantes. Esos nombres, Arznei y Venimeux le sonaban de algún lado, pero por la fecha, supuso que serían solamente familias de magos, o de antiguos alumnos suyos. No le dio más importancia y siguió buscando la poción en cuestión.

-Bueno. –dijo Petra cuando terminó de almorzar- creo que es hora de ir a visitar al profesor de pociones. ¿Te parece Nina?

Ella no dijo nada.

-Las acompaño. –dijo Agnes, que se acercaba a la mesa de sus compañeras de curso después de haber terminado su almuerzo- pero no entraré al despacho. Yo no tengo nada que ver en el asunto, y no ayudaré en nada, pero te ayudo a llevar a Nina hasta allí.

Petra se puso de pie cuando Agnes terminó de hablar, y tomó a Nina del brazo.

-Vamos –le dijo- sé que no quieres hablar con él, pero no tienes más remedio, además, fue tu idea...

Nina seguía sin decir nada, pero se puso de pie, y salió en dirección a las mazmorras, seguida por Agnes y Petra.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del despacho, Petra golpeó la puerta y esperó la respuesta del profesor.

-Adelante. –dijo él en un gruñido.

-¿Estás segura que no nos quieres acompañar? –le preguntó Petra a Agnes ya con la mano en el postigo de la puerta.

-No... no se preocupen. Yo las espero aquí afuera. Además, como ya les dije, yo no tengo nada que ver con este asunto.

-Bien. Como quieras.

Nina seguía sin decir nada, sólo miraba al piso. Petra fue la primera en entrar al despacho. Al verla el profesor perdió su expresión de enfado que le había quedado marcada desde la visita de la Señora Diwan, y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Petra le devolvió la sonrisa y se adentró aún más al despacho. Nina venía caminado bien detrás de ella y seguía con la cabeza gacha.

-Buenas tardes, Petra. –dijo el profesor, que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Nina en el lugar- ¿Deseas alguna cosa?

-Buenas tardes, ¿profesor? –dijo ella, todavía con la sonrisa en su boca, pero un poco más nerviosa- Eh... sucede que... bueno... Nina y yo queríamos...

-¿Nina? –la interrumpió él sorprendido. Recién en ese momento Nina se puso a un lado de Petra, permitiendo que el profesor la viera por primera vez- Buenas tardes, señorita Diwan, ¿qué se le ofrece?

La expresión del profesor cambió completamente al ver a esa alumna, y se puso como la que acostumbraba usar con sus alumnos.

-Bueno... –Petra seguía hablando por Nina- nosotras queríamos dejar algunas cosas en claro. Primero que nada, queríamos aclarar que el que la madre de Nina haya venido al colegio no fue a pedido de Nina. Fue sólo que ella creyó conveniente venir.

-Lo sé. –dijo él inexpresivamente.

-¿Lo sabe? –dijo Petra sorprendida- Bueno. Por eso, no creemos conveniente que Nina reciba un castigo por la visita de su madre.

-¿Por qué le pondría un castigo por eso?

-Porque... bueno, no sé porque. Pero, solamente por las dudas.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Siguiendo con lo que estaba diciendo, tampoco pensamos que ella deba recibir un castigo por lo sucedido en la clase el jueves, ya que creemos que fue una tontería por un tema sin importancia.

 -¿La señorita Diwan también cree que esa impertinencia que fue un tema sin importancia? –preguntó el acusadoramente.

-¡No fue una impertinencia! –le respondió Nina enojada- Si usted no sabe _todo_ lo que se puede llegar a saber en el mundo de las pociones, no se las agarre con los alumnos que se interesan por su materia. Debo decirle que somos muy pocos. Estoy segura que los pocos que siguen los niveles más avanzados de pociones lo hacen porque no tiene  más remedio.

-Nina... –le dijo Petra tratando de tranquilizarla- deja que yo hable, ¿sí?

-Un momento Petra. Déjame terminar. Si usted no es capaz de enseñar lo que debe, entonces no lo haga. Por lo que he visto de sus clase, ¡yo podría enseñar pociones! ¡Usted no debería andar por el colegio dándose aires de genio, si no posee los conocimientos básicos!

-Nina...

-¡Y no fue un tema sin importancia! Si usted no enseña bien desde el principio, después los errores se arrastran, y uno llega a tenerlos hasta el final. No creo que sea bueno que tengamos errores como estos cuando lleguemos a quinto año... ya sé lo que dirá, que es sólo un error de conceptos. Pero le voy a decir algo, esos errores son los peores, porque son los más difíciles de erradicar. Usted los tiene, la mayoría de sus alumnos los tiene. Usted debería aceptar que no es el mejor, y que una alumna de primero es capaz de superarlo. Supongo que Florence lo abandonó porque nunca fue capaz de admitir sus errores y le estropeó la vida a usted y a ella.

-¡SUFICIENTE! –rugió él, que temblaba por la paciencia que se le acababa de terminar- señorita Diwan, acompáñeme.

Alumna y profesor salieron del despacho. Nina se dio cuenta del grave error que acababa de cometer. No sólo había metido un tema que no tenía nada que ver con el asunto, y que era completamente personal de profesor, sino que era algo que habían escuchado de una conversación ajena, que definitivamente no deberían haber escuchado.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita Whitelaw? –dijo él casi gritando al ver a Agnes de pie al lado de la puerta del despacho.

-Yo... nada... –dijo ella algo intimidada- sólo esperaba a Petra...

-La señorita Duckworth ya la acompañará.

El profesor Snape y Nina siguieron su camino a afuera de las mazmorras, y Agnes los siguió con la mirada.

-¿Qué sucedió? –le preguntó a Petra que acababa de salir del despacho.- escuché algunos gritos, pero no oí lo que decían.

-Sucede, que nuestra querida amiga mencionó lo que escuchamos por accidente en el despacho del director. –le respondió ella, con cierta nota de reprobación en la voz.

-Maldita sea. –dijo Snape cuando llegaron una gárgola. Ésta se movió, y una especie de escalera apareció, que los hizo subir hasta una puerta.

Nina no se atrevía a decir nada. Era conciente del terrible error que acababa de cometer, y no tenía la menor intención de volver a meter la pata. 

-Profesor Dumbledore. –dijo él- tengo que hablar con usted.

'Así que este es el despacho de Dumbledore' pensó Nina. ¿No la irían a expulsar? Inmediatamente recapacitó, no lo podían echar por algo tan ridículo como gritarle a un profesor sobre su vida personal. Estaba mal, lo sabía, pero sólo eso. Se merecía un castigo, pero no la expulsión. Del castigo, Snape se podía encargar él mismo. Entonces, ¿qué hacían en el despacho del director?

-Adelante Severus. –le respondió la voz del director del otro lado.

El profesor abrió las puertas y entró, seguido de cerca por Nina, que seguía sin decir nada.

-¿Qué sucede Severus? –le preguntó Dumbledore, al ver la cara que tenía.

-Señor director, le traigo a esta alumna, que me resulta un tanto impertinente, pero ya se me ha ido de las manos.

-Me resulta poco creíble eso Severus. ¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es Nina Diwan. –respondió el profesor señalando a su alumna.

-Ah... debí suponerlo. Severus, creo que ya sé de que se trata. Te pido, por favor, que nos dejes solos, a la señorita Diwan y a mí.

-Cómo quiera, profesor. –dijo Snape, y salió sin más del despacho.

-Muy bien... –dijo el director, colocándose sus gafas en forma de media luna- siéntate Nina.

Ella, sin decir nada, obedeció. Estaba muy asustada. Ya no sabía que pensar. ¿Y si terminaban mal por lo del despacho en desuso? ¿O por haber escuchado la conversación de Dumbledore? Cualquiera fueran las consecuencias ella aceptaría toda la culpa. No quería que Agnes y Petra se vieran en problemas por su discusión con Snape.

-Me preguntaba cuando sería que Nina Diwan vendría a visitarme. –dijo el director con algo de calma.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Hola de nuevo. ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. El personaje de la señora Diwan está basado en mi propia madre –supongo que ella me mataría si lee lo que pienso de ella- aunque lo exageré un poco...

Ahora es momento de contestar los reviews:

**Daneva Snape:** Bueno, supongo que esa era la idea, ya que los Weasley se fueron, necesitamos alborotadores a largo plazo, y no tienen porque ser iguales a los Weasley. De cualquier manera, todavía les falta para hacer explotar inodoros.

**John Croaker:** Hola, editor, me encanta que desees que suba los próximos capítulos rápidamente...

**Dama Narcala:** Creo que sé a quien te refieres, pero me temo que vas a tener que esperar un poco para descubrir la verdadera identidad del padre, ya que Petra no es el único personaje, y hay otra chica a la cual le van a pasar cosas muy... interesantes, por así decirlo...

Esto es todo. Quizás demore un poco más para subir el próximo capítulo... será cuestión de paciencia.


	4. Todo tiene un comienzo

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!

¿Cómo están? Siento mucho haberme demorado tanto para actualizar el fic, pero sucedieron dos cosas:

1- tengo un chorrera de escritos, más una monografía que hacer. Estoy segura que después de esto, quedo pelada, digo, por todo el pelo que vengo perdiendo.

2- tuve una seria crisis de imaginación. Sabía como escribir lo que pasaría, por ejemplo, estas navidades, pero ni cerca del aquí y el ahora. Pero supongo que el estrés inducido por álgebra me ha estado dando nuevas ideas para el fic, lo que dentro de todo, puede considerarse bueno... –todos los que hayan tenido a Alejandro López me entenderán, pero no creo que sea alguno de los leen estas cosas-

Ahora los dejo leer tranquilos, y al final contesto reviews, todo bien?

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Capítulo IV: **Todo tiene un comienzo**

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Que me extrañaría si no hubiera recibido una visita de la hija de Valerie McRoy a estas alturas.

-Lo... lo siento... todavía no entiendo que viene mi madre al caso.

-Evidentemente. –dijo Dumbledore, mientras se acomodaba en su sillón.

-Entonces... ¿me lo explicaría?

-Oh... sí, como no. Casi me olvido de esa parte. –dijo el director con una sonrisa- Valerie siempre fue muy buena en pociones. Yo conocí personalmente a tu abuela, la familia de tu madre siempre fue muy dedicada a todo eso. Han hecho pociones profesionalmente por siglos, unos cuantos han dado clases en Hogwarts. Uno de tus tatarabuelos fue mí profesor, dicho sea de paso. Pero eso no viene al caso. Como tú, tu madre recibió clases para el preparado de pociones desde muy pequeña, así como tu tía.

-Eso ya lo sé. –aclaró Nina que no quería perder el tiempo.

-Las dos eran excelentes, podrían haberse presentado para sus EXTASIS de pociones en primer o segundo año sin problemas. Especialmente tu madre. Era un excelente alumna, pero como tu, se tomaba muy a pecho las pociones. En esa época la profesora Medea Jassar estaba a cargo de la materia. Ella era una mujer muy temperamental, y orgullosa. Cuando llegó tu madre, por supuesto, deslumbraba a todos con sus conocimientos, pero tu unos cuantos enfrentamientos con la profesora Jassar por tecnicismos, como los tuyos. La profesora Jassar, que era una mujer de carácter bastante especial, se ofendió por los tecnicismos de tu madre, hasta que en una clase, a fines de noviembre, tu madre le empezó a gritar a la profesora que no debería estar dando clases, para decirlo de una manera... digamos... amable... la profesora Jassar, que estaba en sus mejores días, se enfureció de tal manera con Valerie que le puedo haber pegado, sin la menor necesidad de magia. Lo hubiera hecho, pero justo en ese momento llegó Madame Pomfrey al salón en busca de sangre de vampiro.

-¿Quién es Madame Pomfrey? –preguntó Nina, que conocía lo suficiente a su madre como para saber que eso podía ser totalmente cierto, y no lo encontraba para nada sorprendente.

-Claro... no la conoces... llevas sólo una semana en el colegio... Poppy Pomfrey es nuestra enfermera.

-Ah...

-Bueno, -siguió Dumbledore- lo que debes saber de esta historia es que la convivencia de Valerie y Medea no fue de las mejores. Tu madre no dijo nunca más nada en clase al respecto de los errores de la profesora, pero Medea no le daba las calificaciones que merecía. Sólo te pido que te guardes los tecnicismos para ti misma, y no hagas enfurecer al profesor Snape.

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Nina, aliviada de haber zafado del castigo.

-¿No hay nada que desees saber?

-Sí. –dijo ella decidida- ¿qué hacía un hombre lobo en Hogwarts?

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, ese hombre lobo hace muchos años que se fue de aquí. –le respondió Dumbledore, esquivando la verdadera respuesta- Ahora puedes irte a hacer lo que más desees.

-¿Cómo te fue? –fue lo primero que preguntó Agnes cuando la vio entrar al despacho.

-Bien. No nos van a castigar.

-¿Por qué _nos_ castigarían? –preguntó Petra, mientras leía un libro junto a la ventana, y hacía raros movimientos con su varita.

-¿Por qué? Por esto.

-¿Esto?

-Sí Agnes. Esto. El despacho, las conversaciones, los...

-No nos castigaría por eso. Cálmate un poco ¿quieres? Zafaste.

-Hoy...

-Sí, pero no pasó nada. Puede ser que no sea así la próxima vez, así que mejor te controlas junto al señor Snape.

-Bueno, bueno. –dijo Agnes en tono tranquilizador- ahora, vayamos a lo que importa. Petra y yo terminamos de pasar todos los libros para la otra habitación. Mañana de mañana vamos a limpiar todo esto. Creo que lo que vamos a tener que hacer es empezar a buscar velas, para poder trabajar de noche.

-¿De noche?

-Sí Nina. –siguió Agnes- si no, no vamos a terminar nunca. Es una pena que no podamos dormir aquí, pero estoy segura de que algún día podremos...

La siguiente semana pasó muy tranquila para las tres niñas. No descubrieron muchos pasadizos, sólo uno que permitía llegar al lago sin tener que pasar por el vestíbulo donde habían esperado para la selección. Para llegar a una especie de mirador que daba al lago había que ir hasta el cuadro de una bruja joven vestida de azul en la torre norte, y a partir de allí dar treinta pasos en dirección sur. Allí, había correr el tapiz a la derecha, y por allí, después de bajar unas enormes y largas escaleras se llegaba al mirador en cuestión. Petra había descubierto que el cuadro de la bruja vestida de azul era el mismo que tapaba la salida del tobogán de la torre astronomía.

En cuanto a Snape, actuó en sus clases como si Nina no existiera. De hecho las clases se tornaban aburridas, porque lo único que hacía en toda la clase era pasar lista y colocar la tarea del día en la pizarra, y por su puesto, enviarles mucha tarea.

-Hay algo que creo que tenemos que hacer –dijo Petra la mañana del Sábado cuando entraron al despacho- tenemos que hacerle una contraseña al despacho.

-¿Una contraseña?

-Sí... para que nadie entre. Nadie aparte de nosotras. Lo mejor sería encantar a la puerta para que nos reconozca, pero eso ya es demasiado avanzado. Pero lo que tenemos que hacer primero es inventar la contraseña.

-Perdona... –le dijo Nina- pero, ¿cómo sabes hacer eso de poner contraseñas?

-Sí, -dijo Agnes- eso tampoco está en el libro de hechizos.

-Todas tenemos nuestros secretos. –dijo Petra con su sonrisa pícara en el rostro- ¿Alguna sugerencia en cuanto a la contraseña?

Las tres salieron con contraseñas de lo más ridículas, pero ninguna del todo buena. Al final, concluyeron que lo mejor sería seguir con la limpieza, y ya se les ocurriría algo.

Para el domingo a la tarde ya habían barrido y ordenado todos los muebles del despacho. También habían colocado algunas velas en unos candelabros que habían encontrado en un depósito en desuso cerca de las mazmorras. Las velas, según Agnes que fue quien las encontró, habían salido de ese mismo depósito, aunque a diferencia de los candelabros, que necesitaron unas buenas manos de pulidor antes de poder ser expuestos, estaban de lo más limpias. En tan buen estado, que Petra y Nina hubieran jurado que eran nuevas.

Los productos de limpieza los sacaron de un armario que estaba al lado del de Filch, el lunes de mañana, antes de ir a desayunar.

Entre las tres arreglaron todos los muebles del despacho, así como las aberturas de las ventanas, aplicando un hechizo que estaba en el penúltimo capítulo del libro.

-_Reparo. –_dijo Petra apuntándole al último mueble que quedaba por reparar en el despacho: una butaca negra con el tapizado raído, y una de las patas quebradas- Estos hechizos no son muy fuertes, no creo que resistan por mucho tiempo. Lo ideal sería que las arregláramos de forma normal.

-¿Normal? –preguntó Nina, sentándose en una silla que ella misma acababa de reparar- ¿A qué te refieres con normal?

-Sí, normal. Sin magia. –le aclaró Petra.

-Bueno, -dijo Agnes, que se estaba sacando el polvo de sus pantalones- lo que tendremos que hacer ahora es traer estos libros y guardarlos en las bibliotecas, y después... después podremos decir que hemos terminado aquí.

-¡Por fin! –exclamó Nina con una sonrisa- quiero descansar...

Las tres empezaron a traer los libros de a poco. Los pusieron en las estanterías, sin ningún orden particular. Nina leía los títulos de los libros mientras los guardaba.

-_Abeo. _–leyó ella en la tapa del último libro que quedaba por guarda- Que nombre tan raro. Me pregunto de que será.

-No abras ese libro. –le dijo Agnes mirándola con una expresión sombría, muy rara en ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Ese libro mata al que lo lee, o hace que te suicides. Sólo magos expertos del ministerio han podido leer los contenidos y continuar con vida. Y no son nada agradables.

Nina miró la tapa del libro. Estaba vieja, pero parecía inofensiva.

-¿Por qué tendría alguien un libro como ese en el colegio? –preguntó Nina, mientras guardaba el libro.

-Gente rara. –dijo Agnes todavía con la mirada algo oscurecida.

-¿Cómo sabes lo del libro? –le preguntó Petra, que había sacado un grueso libro de hechizos de su mochila.

Agnes no dijo nada. Miraba al piso con la expresión perdida. No quería decir lo que sabía, y menos porque lo sabía. Pero ellas habían resultado ser sus amigas, sus primeras amigas, y, después de todo, algún día se lo tendría que contar. Respiró hondo, y soltó su historia

-Mi padre trabajaba en el ministerio. –dijo ella con la voz entrecortada- era un inefable.

-Después te explico –le dijo Nina a Petra, que no sabía de esas cosas.

-Hacía unos años que trabajaba en el ministerio cuando perdió el trabajo. Entró justo después de la caída del innombrable. Le iba muy bien, o algo así. Vivíamos en Londres. Yo pensaba que éramos felices. Una estupidez. Con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de que mis padres no eran felices. Mi padre amaba a mi madre, todavía la ama. Pero ella no... ella nunca lo amó. Ni hizo el esfuerzo. La obligaron a casarse con él. La familia de mi madre, una familia de magos en decadencia estaba desesperada por casar a sus hijas lo más pronto posible. Mi padre siempre había mostrado interés en ella, y mis abuelos estuvieron más que felices de sacársela de encima. Mi madre la pasaba muy mal, y mi padre al no ser correspondido, también. Luego nací yo. No recuerdo la cara de mi madre. No he visto ninguna foto de ella. Mi padre las quemó cuando ella se fue... pero... pero eso no importa. Cuando mi madre se fue, mi padre comenzó a beber. En un año perdió su empleo, y bebió aún más. Yo lo quiero mucho... mucho... aunque me haya golpeado en sus momentos de borrachera, aunque yo haya sido la encargada de hacer todo funcionar. De cocinar, de limpiar, de la ropa... de todo. Cuando mi padre estaba sobrio, me contaba cosas de su trabajo, cosas del ministerio. Cosas que no se supone que yo debo saber. Mi padre tiene un libro como ese en casa. Sé muy bien lo que dice, pero no quiero hablar de ello.

Agnes acurrucó en su silla, y comenzó a llorar. Petra estaba pálida, y la miraba con los ojos como platos. Nina se acercó a Agnes y la abrazó.

-Lo siento... –le dijo entre sollozos- no tenía ni idea...

-No... te... preocupes... ya me acostumbré. Ya sé que ella no va a venir. Ya lo sé. Lo único que me dejó fue este moño. –dijo ella señalando el moño verde y plateado que tenía en su trenza- es de mi familia. Todas las de mi familia, la de mi madre, hemos usado este moño. Mi hija lo usará, y mi nieta lo usará.

-Es... es muy bonito. –dijo Nina, que seguía abrazando a Agnes- vamos a comer.

Las tres salieron de la pieza, y fueron a las cocinas a buscar algo de comer. No querían ir al bullicioso gran salón. Después de ese día, no se volvió a mencionar el tema, hasta una fría mañana de fines de octubre.

-¡Halloween! –dijo Petra cuando llegó al tapete que comunicaba con el despacho- ¡Hoy es Noche de Brujas!

-Cálmate. –le dijo Nina por detrás- o nos descubrirán.

-¡Pero hoy es Halloween! –dijo Agnes que acababa de llegar.

-_Celo_. -dijo Nina y abrió el tapete, mientras soltaba un leve bufido- ustedes nunca cambian.

Celo había sido la contraseña que habían elegido, que significa mantener un secreto en latín.

-Vamos, señorita Diwan. –le dijo Petra, imitando a la profesora McGonagall que perdía la paciencia con Nina en clase cuando ella comenzaba a decirle a los demás lo que estaban haciendo mal- sé que es muy buena, pero será mejor que tenga un poco de paciencia con sus compañeras.

-¡Ya basta! –le dijo Nina, tratando de sonar molesta, aunque le costaba mucho mantenerse seria frente a tal actuación. Pero se contuvo. Sabía lo que venía luego. Petra y Agnes llevaban un mes haciendo ese repertorio.

-Señorita Diwan. Usted debería saber que esa no es manera de hablarle a un profesor. Sus conocimientos en pociones no le dan la autoridad para andar dando muestras de ellos por el colegio. Acompáñeme. –Agnes hablaba con la misma voz desagradable que usaba Snape con sus alumnos, menos con Nina y Petra, ya que a Nina había dejado de hablarle desde el incidente en el despacho. Entonces su voz cambió, y se puso amable, hasta un poco melosa- Buenos días Petra, ¿cómo estás?

Nina no pudo contenerse ni un segundo más y se descostilló de la risa. Mientras se reía, su rostro se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo, e iba caminando hacia atrás, hasta que chocó contra la estantería, y algunos libros cayeron sobre su cabeza.

-¡Señorita Diwan! –dijeron Petra y Agnes al unísono.

Ellas estaban seguras de que Nina estaba bien, y decidieron seguir con el juego.

-Señorita Diwan. ¿Se en encuentra usted bien? –le dijo Petra ayudándola a levantarse.

-¿Qué importa? Profesora McGonagall, déjeme recordarle que la señorita Diwan ha mostrado una conducta un tanto cuestionable, y no merece la más mínima atención. Por otro lado, espero que no se haya dañado ningún libro, porque sino, ella misma tendrá que repararlos _sin magia_. Y veinticinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw.

-Ya es suficiente. –dijo Petra mientras guardaba los libros que se acaban de caer- ven, ayúdanos. Después podemos bajar a las cocinas y hace nuestra propia fiesta de Halloween aquí.

-No creo que sea buena idea... –dijo Nina, mientras ponía ella también libros en los estantes.

-Siempre la misma. Pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo. Me enteré que la decoración del gran salón es estupenda, ya que los mayores tienen baile, y yo no me lo quiero perder. Es una pena que no podamos ir nosotras también.

-Gracias Agnes. Es bueno contar con tu colaboración de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir, mi querida serpiente, que no siempre me apoyas. Por lo general estás del lado de la vándala.

-¡Oye! ¡Ella es peor que yo!

-Bueno, como quieran. Las dos son vándalas entonces.

-Mira quien habla. La señorita Nina _odio a Snape_ Diwan. Déjame recordarte que no eres el ejemplo de la buena conducta. Cuando se trata de respeto, eres diez veces peor que nostras dos, juntas.

-No lo niego. Como tampoco niego las verdades de mi familia.

Ese comentario fue directamente a Agnes, aunque no fue la intención de Nina que saliera así. Ella había estado haciendo lo posible por controlar su carácter, pero a veces no le salía del todo bien.

-Lo... lo siento. –dijo Nina- no quise decirlo. En serio. No me controlo. Soy una estúpida.

-No te preocupes –le dijo Agnes tratando de sonar tranquila, pero con un tono raro en la voz, una mezcla de tristeza y risas a la vez- ya sabemos que eres estúpida, pero te queremos igual. La vándala y yo.

-¡Oye! –le gritó Petra, tirándole un almohadón a Agnes por la cabeza- eres peor que yo.

En un instante le erupción de Nina se había olvidado, y las tres estaban en una guerra de almohadones.

-¡Suficiente! –gritó Nina por encima de los gritos de las otras dos- tenemos que ir a almorzar.

Petra y Agnes dejaron su batalla por terminar, y salieron del despacho, tras Nina. En eso, oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban.

-¿Quién será? –dijo Nina en voz baja, no era conveniente que anduvieran por allí a esas horas.

Petra iba delante de las dos, y dio vuelta en la esquina de pasillo.

-Hola señor Snape –dijo ella fuerte y claro, como para que las otras dos tuvieran tiempo de esconderse. Los encuentros entre Nina y Snape fuera de clase eran aún peores.

-Buenos días Petra, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y usted?

-Muy bien. ¿Y tus amigas?

-Eh... –Petra vaciló un momento, lo mejor era mandarlas lo más lejos de allí posible- están en la lechucería... Nina le mandó una carta a su madre.

_'Estúpida, idiota' _se dijo Petra a si misma _'no debes mencionar la madre de Nina'_

-La señora Diwan, ¿eh? ¿Me puedes decir por qué?

-Creo que algo sobre el cumpleaños del abuelo de ella, pero no entendí muy bien. –Petra inventaba una mentira atrás de la otra, con la esperanza de que él se las creyera.

-Ya veo... ¿me acompañas al comedor?

-Sí, como no. Sabe, señor Snape, hace mucho tiempo que no conversamos. ¿Irá a Londres para las navidades?

-Aún no lo sé. Depende de muchas cosas. ¿Irás tu?

-Sí. Quiero ver a mis padres. Espero poder ir a visitar a Agnes, sé que ella vive en Londres, pero todavía no tengo del todo claro donde.

En eso, llegaron al gran salón. Petra se quedó mirando el lugar boquiabierta. Cerca del techo del lugar volaban murciélagos, que dejaban tras de si un rastro de estrellas naranjas. En lugar de las tradicionales velas flotantes, se habían puesto unas calabazas tan grandes como la propia Petra, con una vela en su interior. En lugar de los estandartes se habían colocado imágenes de relatos de Halloween, algunos que Petra logró reconocer como los mismos que contaban los _muggles_.

Snape dejó a Petra sola, mientras ella seguía mirando las distintas imágenes que adornaban el gran comedor.

-Hola –le dijo la voz de Nina en su oído- volvimos.

-¿Dónde se habían metido?

-En la lechucería –le respondió Agnes guiñándole un ojo.

-Pero sí estábamos allí. –dijo Nina.

-Claro. Si cierta niña no podía evitar reírse. Tuvimos que ir a otro lado.

-Muy graciosa... Cambiando de tema... sabes el cumpleaños de mi abuelo _s_ es la próxima semana. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Es que soy una gran adivina. –le respondió Petra con su sonrisa traviesa, aunque un tanto sorprendido que alguna de sus mentiras hubiera resultado cierta.

-Buenos días clase –dijo la profesora Escott a su clase de primero de Slytherin el lunes por la mañana- Hoy estudiaremos un hechizo de ataque muy sencillo, del que hablamos la clase pasada. Quiero que se pongan en sus habituales parejas de trabajo, y practiquen el movimiento, _sólo_ el movimiento, que yo ya paso por sus lugares a ver si lo hacen bien.

Agnes empuñó rápidamente su varita, y se puso con Cecil Daniels, un chico que era, por consenso general, muy extraño, por lo que siempre quedaba sólo.

De repente, se oyó a alguien golpear la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo la profesora Escott mientras corregía a una de las parejas.

La puerta se abrió, y se pudo ver a Severus Snape.

-Buenos días profesor –dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa- ¿Qué desea?

-Buenas tardes profesora. El director desea verla. Me ha pedido que yo me ocupe de su clase.

-Si él lo ha pedido... –dijo ella todavía con su sonrisa en los labios- Severus, están practicando el movimiento del ataque _Laedo Ledo_. Por favor, sólo el movimiento.

La profesora Escott salió del salón, y el profesor Snape ocupó su lugar.

-Veamos... –dijo el profesor cuando llegó a dónde estaba Agnes- Whitelaw y Daniels. Por favor señorita Whitelaw, haga su movimiento.

Agnes movió su varita con un movimiento suave y definido. Eso hasta que le resultaba fácil. No había tenido una varita cuando era chica como Nina, pero le gustaba ojear los libros del callejón Diagon y el Knocturn –donde ella vivía- y luego practicar los hechizos con una vara.

-Muy bien señorita Whitelaw –dijo Snape- ¿le ha ayudado alguien?

-No, no profesor. –Dijo Agnes con una sonrisa-.

-Muy bien, merece cinco puntos por eso. Es su turno Daniels.

Daniels parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, agitó la varita, y le sonrió al profesor.

-Muy bien Daniels, -dijo el profesor- cinco puntos para usted también. Estoy seguro que su hermana se ha molestado bastante en enseñarle algo.

Agnes se quedó mirando a Daniels, pero no dijo nada. No sabía que tuviera hermanas, de hecho, nunca había escuchado el nombre Daniels en ninguna reunión de familiar en esas que sólo hablan de los sangre puras. Pero se forzó a si misma a olvidar el asunto y mirar al profesor, ya que había escuchado su nombre.

-Whitelaw y el señor Daniels –decía el profesor- han sido los únicos capaces de realizar el movimiento perfectamente. Pasen adelante y muestren a la clase.

Agnes sentía como la cara le hervía, y pasó al frente tambaleándose un poco. Con la mano sosteniendo firmemente a la varita, hizo el movimiento, y la bajó. A cada instante sentía a su cara más caliente, y sabía que estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que traten decir el encantamiento. A ver, _Laedo Ledo._

-_Laedo Ledo._ –dijo toda la clase al unísono.

En eso, sonó la campana para la salida, y Agnes se apresuró a su lugar para guardar sus cosas.

-Señorita Whitelaw –dijo Snape- ¿podría quedarse un momento?

-Como usted desee profesor.

El profesor esperó a que toda la clase saliera, y cerró la puerta del salón.

-Dígame, señorita Whitelaw, -dijo él- ¿cómo le cae la señorita Duckworth?

-¿Petra? –se asombró Agnes. Ella pensaba que le iría a mencionar a Nina, y estaba preparando una defensa digna de admiración- Bueno, a mí me cae muy bien. Es muy buena con Nina y conmigo.

-Y... ¿no le molesta que sea...

-¿sangre sucia? –completó Agnes- no para nada. Estoy segura que usted habrá revisado el expediente de mi familia, ¿no es así? Pero el hecho de que estemos todos en Slytherin no quiere decir que seamos todos iguales. ¿Le contesté su pregunta?

-Sí. Pero ella me preocupa...

-No se preocupe, estoy segura de que nada le sucederá, al menos no por ahora. Y ella ni se le ha ocurrido lo que le ha pasado a usted por la mente.

-Señorita Whitelaw, ¿cómo...?

-Oclumancia. –le respondió ella con una sonrisa, y salió del salón.

Agnes todavía tenía la sonrisa estampada en el rostro cuando llegó al comedor. Pensó decirle a las chicas lo que pensaba Snape, pero al final no dijo nada. No quería que ellas supieran que podía 'leerles' la mente, y además, si la idea de Snape resultaba ser cierta, ya se enterarían.

Se sentó en su habitual lugar, de donde podía ver claramente la mesa de Ravenclaw. Desde su lugar, vio gesticular a Nina.

-¿Dónde estabas? –leyó en sus labios.

-Le tuve que preguntar algo a Snape. –mintió ella. Si le contaba realmente lo que había sido el motivo por el cual se había quedado con el profesor tendría que contarles lo que hacía un minuto había decidido callar.

Esa misma tarde, cuando las tres iban al despacho sucedió algo totalmente inesperado. Cuando estaban ya cerca del salón de transformaciones, Nina encontró con un libro, con la tapa de cuero marrón, tirado en el piso.

-Mira, ¿quién dejaría un libro de éstos tirado por aquí? –dijo Agnes mirando también el libro.

Cuando Nina lo tuvo entre sus manos, el libro se abrió solo y de una de sus páginas salió un líquido negro que las dejó bañadas a las tres.

-¿Qué es esto? –chilló Agnes.

-¡No te muevas mucho! –le ordenó- y no abras los ojos. Quizás tengamos tiempo de llegar a la enfermería antes de que endurezca. ¿Algún consejo de pasadizo?

-No se me ocurre nada.

-Podemos usar el que va por debajo de la escalera del segundo piso, el que pasa justo al lado de la oficina de Filch, -sugirió Agnes- sólo espero que no nos vea manchando su precioso piso.

-¡Y que no nos huela!

-Vamos. –dijo Nina.

Las tres caminaron muy despacio a la enfermería. Como no podían ver hacia donde iban, tanteaban las paredes para saber donde estaban. Tras un largo rato, llegaron a lo que aparentaba ser la enfermería, sólo tenían que confiar en su sentido de la orientación. Oyeron que la puerta que tenían delante se abrió.

-¿Qué significa esto? –era la voz de una mujer.

-Eh... nos han echado algo raro encima –dijo Agnes sin saber muy bien de que se trataba esa sustancia negra.

-Pasen, rápido.

Las tres niñas entraron al lugar, y la mujer dirigió a cada una a una cama.

-No se muevan que ya las ayudo.

La mujer colocó un poco de una especie de crema en el rostro de las tres niñas. Luego les indicó que pasaran de a una al baño, que ella les pondría esa cosa en todo el cuerpo.

-¿Están mejor? –les dijo la mujer.

-Sí. –respondieron las tres al unísono.

-Bueno, será mejor que se queden aquí hasta la hora de la cena, y no quiero que les salga un feo sarpullido. Si me disculpan, tengo que seguir con mis quehaceres.

-Esto debe ser la enfermería. -dijo Nina sentándose en su cama y mirando alrededor.

-¿Qué era eso que teníamos encima?

-Parecía _Lentesco,_ pero no creo que alguien sea tan estúpido para hacerla así... igual, sé que no dejaron ese libro allí a propósito. Ese libro es mío, hacía más de una semana que lo andaba buscando.

-Entonces tiene que haber sido alguien de Ravenclaw. –dijo Agnes, agradecida que no hubiera sido alguien de su propia casa- eso reduce considerablemente nuestra lista de sospechosos.

-Puede ser... –dijo Petra pensativa- pero te olvidas que cierta niña anda con sus libros por todo el colegio.

-¡No todos! –exclamó Nina indignada- sólo algunos. Además, nunca andaría con este libro por ahí. –dijo ella con el libro en la mano- especialmente este libro. Ni siquiera lo bajo a la sala común. Bueno... lo bajé la última vez que lo vi, pero me quedé dormida haciendo las tareas y no me di cuenta que faltaba hasta el medio día.

-¡Confirmado! –dijo Agnes contenta- Es un alumno de Ravenclaw, y más probablemente, un varón, ya que si alguna niña quisiera sacarte un libro, lo podría hacer directamente del dormitorio de ustedes.

-Eso lo único que nos deja es la posibilidad de realizar una muy detallada investigación al respecto –dijo Petra que a la vez esperaba poder tener la posibilidad de quebrar las normas.

-Pero tienen que prometerme que quien haya sido recibirá la venganza que se merece. Le enseñaré lo que es un _lentesco_ bien hecho.

Agnes y Petra se miraron asombradas. Nina por lo general les seguía la corriente en eso de encontrar pasadizos, y de hecho, era la que les frenaba el carro, pero nunca esperaron que propusiera romper las reglas por iniciativa propia.

-Nina, ¿te sientes bien?

-Creo que algo de esa cosa le llegó al cerebro. –dijo Agnes con cara de preocupación- creo que mejor llamemos a Madame Pomfrey para que la revise.

-¡No me llegó nada al cerebro! –dijo Nina indignada.

-Bueno, parece. Ni Agnes ni yo, con nuestras mentes maquiavélicas tenemos pensado hacerle daño a nadie. Pero tú, tan seguidora de las normas, fuiste la primera en hablar sobre el asunto.

-Como digan. Y si no me quieren ayudar, ni se molesten, yo puedo sola, sólo que no le digan a nadie.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no te queremos ayudar? Lo dices como si Petra y yo fuéramos santitas.

-Si no lo recuerdas. También a nosotros nos tiraron con eso.

-¡No aguanto más! –salió gritando Nina de la última clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura de esa semana- ¡sí tengo que tener otra clase de estas con Snape te juro que dejo Hogwarts!

La profesora Escott no había vuelto a aparecer en escena desde que Severus Snape la había ido a buscar ese lunes cuando estaba con la clase de Agnes, y él profesor de pociones estaba dando clases de sustituto, además de las acostumbradas clases de pociones. La gran mayoría de los alumnos se horrorizaron al ver a su profesor de pociones en el salón de DCAO, pero ninguno tanto como Nina, quien, como no tardó de darse cuenta Snape, era un desastre total en el área de la defensa.

El profesor, por su puesto, había hecho cuestión de dejarla en ridículo, y la estaba volviendo loca a Nina. Petra por su parte, que había resultado ser excelente en todo lo que involucrara una varita, no podía hacer más que aguantarse la risa ante los ataques de locura de su amiga.

-Cálmate –le decía Petra tratando de permanecer seria, pero la verdad es que le costaba mucho- creo que Riach dice que vuelve la semana que viene.

-¡Eso espero! O me voy a volver loca.

Nina caminaba a zancadas por el pasillo del despacho secreto gritando insultos a Snape, sólo porque sabía que él estaba en clase de pociones con los de sexto, o eso decía Petra. Cuando llegó el despacho, dejó pasar a Petra, y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

-¡Cómo estamos hoy! –fue lo único que pudo decir Agnes, que ya sabía que sólo el profesor de pociones era capaz de hacer que ella perdiera la cabeza de esa forma, y no había caso en tratar de calmarla.

-No me hablen, no me hablen. –decía Nina desde su sillón favorito- o la próxima que lo haga termina probando el arma de la venganza.

Agnes y Petra se miraron. Era divertido ver a Nina enojada, porque siempre era capaz de hacer algo insensato, pero sabían que no convenía reírse, porque ella era capaz de hablar muy enserio.

-He revisado la lista de los posibles sospechosos. –dijo Agnes- y he llegado a la conclusión que los de cuarto, o mayores no pueden haber sido, por que no nos conocen, y tienen mejores cosas que hacer que andar mojándonos con pociones _lenteja._

-_Lentesco_, no _lenteja._ –corrigió Nina, que seguía molesta.

-Sí, sí, lo que tu digas. –dijo Agnes sin darle mucha importancia. Después de todo, ella lo estaba diciendo a propósito así- Como iba diciendo, los de cuarto y superiores no pueden haber sido, ya que ellos, además, sabrían preparar mejor la poción.

-Después, pensamos los motivos del crimen. –Petra había tomado el mismo papel que interpretaba Agnes, como detective- Creo que por común acuerdo que es por los sucesos ocurridos después de Billio versus Lovelace. Por lo que, según mi averiguaciones, sólo los alumnos de primero sufrimos un cambio notable en las clases. Los demás, según nuestra encuesta, lo notaron un poco más exigente y mal humorado, pero nada que no pudiera esperarse.

-Lo que reduce nuestra lista a cinco sospechosos.

-¡Muy bien señorita Diwan! Creo que ha empezado a recuperar su habitual nivel de raciocinio, sólo es una lástima que no lo pueda aplicar para hacer un simple escudo.

-Cállate Snape. –le gritó Nina a Agnes- y para su información, las transformaciones se me dan muy bien.

-Ya sabemos Nina, y que la profesora McGonagall siempre habla de tu abuela y de...

-No necesitamos esa información, gracias oficial Duckworth.

-De nada, detective Whitelaw. Bueno. Los sospechosos que tenemos son: Riach, Smith, Pitcher, North y Lane.

-Creo que a North y a Lane los podemos descartar. Los dos se llevan muy bien conmigo. Además, nos conocemos desde chicos.

-Dime Nina, ¿existe a alguien en este castillo que no conozcas, por un motivo o por el otro?

-No lo creo.

-Entonces son tres. Riach siempre está enojado con Nina por algo, Smith es el mejor amigo de Riach, así que entra en el juego, pero Pitcher... no sé... no creo que sea capaz de hacerle daño a una mosca.

-¡Agnes! ¿No tenemos delante de nosotros al perfecto ejemplo de que las apariencias engañan?

-Sí... supongo.

-Además, ya sabemos que Pitcher no te cae bien, y como a nosotras no nos va ni nos viene, si quieres te ayudamos a hacer una travesura especial sólo para él.

A las tres niñas les llevó algo más de una semana tener todas las pociones prontas. A Smith y a Riach se les dio un baño de _lentesco_ en la mitad del almuerzo, claro está con la cómplice ayuda de los elfos de las cocinas, que después de mucha charla, accedieron a colocar la poción en las copas de éstos.

En el caso de Pitcher dio un poco más de trabajo. La poción elegida había sido una especie de infusión de hierbas que lo tenía que dejar morado con manchas verdes. Sin embargo, los elfos por error lo habían puesto en la comida de todos los chicos del colegio.

-Señorita Duckworth, -dijo Snape en la siguiente clase de Pociones- quiero hablar con usted después de clase.

Las tres niñas se miraron. ¿Qué querría Snape? Asumieron de entrada que no tendría que ver con lo da la infusión, ya que si Snape hubiera querido regañar a alguien, hubiera elegido a Nina, y no a su _adorada_ Petra.

-Espero que no te pase nada. –le susurró Nina antes de salir del salón acompañada de Agnes.

-¿Qué desea señor Snape? –le preguntó Petra cuando toda la clase ya se había ido.

-Dime, dime Petra. Por favor, dime que no es cierto. Dime que no fueron ustedes.

El profesor la miraba directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos negros, lo miraban tratando de aparentar calma. Pero el profesor trató de mirar más allá, y vio que ella sabía muy bien que se refería al estampado que llevaban los varones del colegio.

-No sé de que me habla.

-Petra, yo sé que lo sabes. Así que, no te hagas la inocente. Pero quiero oírlo por mi mismo. Yo no las castigaré, ni siquiera a Diwan, por más que lo quiera. Así que, ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué no?

-Y yo que creía que Diwan era sensata.

-Lo es. Pero fue su idea.

Snape se quedó mirándola, totalmente inexpresivo. Petra se preguntaba que le pasaba. No era normal que él adoptara ese tipo de conducta.

-Puedes irte. Ya te lo he dicho, no te castigaré. Y dile a Diwan que no se preocupe, la profesora Escott regresó esta mañana.

Petra salió atónita del salón, y fue sin más hasta la clase de encantamientos.

-¿Qué sucedió? –fue lo primero que dijo Agnes cuando las encontró en el despacho esa tardecita.

-Snape sabe. –le respondió simplemente Nina- pero no nos va a castigar. ¿Puedes creerlo? No me va a castigar.

-No te va a castigar, probablemente, porque también tendría que castigar a Petra.

-Detalles, detalles. –dijo Nina como restándole importancia al asunto- Entonces, ¿alguna pista sobre por qué la profesora Escott no vino por dos semanas?

-No, ninguna, pero dicen los rumores que algo tiene que ver El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Los días, las semanas pasaron. Llegó el partido de Quidditch, entre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, que terminó 300 a 170, a favor de los últimos. Pero el tiempo siguió pasando, y llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Bueno, este capítulo se ha terminado, y es hora de contestar reviews, como lo prometí.

**Eris Membrana:** ¿No te cae bien Nina? Yo creo que ese aspecto obsesivo es una característica de mi personalidad, pero ya verás, puede resultar algo positivo –con el paso del tiempo. Yo, por mi parte, lo único que he logrado con esa obsesividad (esta palabra no existe) es perder un par de cabellos tratando de resolver las ecuaciones de matemática. Además eso de creerse mejor que el resto, también lo heredó de mí, aunque, yo, por su puesto, lo mantengo bien oculto.

**Dama Narcala:** Bueno, sí, es bastante obvio... pero no importa, si lo suelto ahora, no va tener gracia para los personajes, ¿o sí? Y si ya lo sabes, mejor para ti.

**Marissa:** Me alegra que te hagas tus suposiciones, sigue así. También me encanta que te guste el fic. ¡No se hace una idea de lo mucho que me gusta leer reviews!


	5. Vacaciones de Navidad

Siento mucho por la tardanza. Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este intento de historia. Ya les pido desde ahora que me dejen reviews, comentarios, y sugerencias, porque me encanta recibirlos.

Por otro lado, supongo que es necesario aclarar que algunos personajes y lugares de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino que son de JK Rowling, y que me he apropiado de ellos para divertirme un rato.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Capítulo 5: **Vacaciones de Navidad**

-¿Van a hacer algo especial estas vacaciones? –preguntó Nina por enésima vez cuando volvían en el Expreso de Hogwarts para las Navidades.

-No, creo... -dijo Petra mientras ojeaba un libro que le había tomado prestado de la biblioteca- pero espero que el señor Snape esté en casa, tengo muchas ganas de hablar con él, ya saben, fuera del colegio.

Agnes no decía nada, sólo tenía la mirada perdida hacia un punto indefinido del paisaje que se veía pasar por las ventanas del tren. Ninguna de sus dos amigas se atrevía a decir nada al respecto, ella a veces se ponía así, como inerte, y ellas sabían muy bien que prefería ser dejada sola.

-Espero que disfruten sus vacaciones. –dijo Agnes de pronto- Saben, a veces me gustaría tener algo lindo que ponerme, sólo para pensar que realmente soy parte de una familia de Slytherin.

-Pero ese moño es precioso. –le dijo Petra dejando su libro a un lado- No necesitas mucho más. A mí me gustaría poder tener algo de mis padres...

-Me refiero a ropa. A faldas, como las que usan ustedes. Ese tipo de cosas. Yo siempre estoy vestida como un bicho. ¿No les dije que esta es la ropa que usaba mi padre cuando era chico? Sí, uso la ropa de un chico, y todavía está más de treinta años desactualizada.

Petra y Nina se miraron. Por su puesto que se habían dado cuenta de los defectos en su vestimenta pero no decían nada. Al principio no se dieron cuenta, porque siempre andaba con el uniforme, después, cuando andaban con la limpieza, asumieron que se ponía eso sólo para no ensuciarse, pero después la usaba también para ir a los partidos de Quidditch, o simplemente para juntarse con ellas. Pero el problema no era exactamente su ropa, por que, como bien decía Nina, siempre se puede arreglar, pero que ella hacía cuestión de que todo su aspecto siguiera un estándar de dejadez, y desde luego, el único signo de que era una chica, era su moño plata y verde.

-¡Pero que cosas dices! –dijo Petra en tono algo de broma- si nosotras bien sabemos que lo haces sólo porque quieres parecerte a tu padre lo más posible.

Agnes esbozó una leve sonrisa, pero volvió a mirar por la ventana.

No mucho tiempo después, el tren llegó a la estación King Cross.

-Bueno –dijo Nina entre su bufanda, antes de salir en búsqueda de Matt, el ayudante de su madre y su abuelo- Nos veremos para el inicio de clases.

-¡Nos vemos! –se despidieron las otras dos.

-¿No quieres que te llevemos a tu casa? –le preguntó Petra a Agnes cuando pudo ver a su padre entre la multitud- No nos molesta para nada.

-No te preocupes, no vivo lejos de aquí. –le dijo Agnes, que tironeaba con su baúl.

-Entonces nos vemos.

Petra se despidió de Agnes, y salió de la estación. De pronto, Agnes se vio sola en la inmensidad de la estación, y comenzó a luchar para lograr mover su baúl. Caminó sola por las calles de Londres, hasta que llegó al caldero chorreante.

-Me alegra haber llegado antes de que oscureciera. –dijo para sí, mientras abría la barrera hacia el callejón Diagon- odio andar por ahí durante la noche.

Ella atravesó el callejón, luego el callejón Knocturn, hasta que cerca del final, llegó a un local con las ventanas rotas, y muy poco acogedor.

-Hogar, dulce hogar. –se dijo a sí misma en voz baja, con cierto tono amargo en su voz, y abrió la puerta de local.

Era increíble que alguien pudiera vivir allí. Hacía más de tres meses que nadie lo limpiaba, estaba lleno de botellas por todos lados, y se percibía un cierto olor a rancio en el aire. De repente, se escucharon pasos, y algunas palabras sin sentido, provenientes de una habitación contigua.

Agnes caminó hasta su habitación, dejó su baúl junto a la puerta, y se acostó, no quería ver a su padre, y menos a alguno de sus compañeros de bar. Quería dormir, olvidarse de todo. Volver a Hogwarts si fuera posible, y no volver a salir hasta graduarse. Pero no pudo cerrar un ojo por horas, y decidió ir a buscar un vaso de agua, solo por hacer algo.

Atravesó el living, y en uno de los sillones vio un bulto moverse.

-Hola papá. –dijo ella, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gruñido.

De repente, se oyó a alguien golpear la puerta. Agnes pensó en ir hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su padre ya estaba en camino, y ella optó solamente por seguir su propio camino hacia la cocina.

-Whitelaw. –dijo un hombre con voz grave desde la puerta. Agnes podía oír todo lo que sucedía en la entrada de la casa.

-Sabes lo que el señor oscuro quiere, todo lo que tienes que hacer es dárselo.

Se oyó un golpe seco, como el de alguien cayendo al suelo. Agnes no precisó que se lo dijeran dos veces, y se escondió debajo de la mesa de la cocina.

En la habitación contigua se oían cosas golpear por todos lados, los platos de las paredes se rompían, y los tres hombres -su padre y los dos Mortífagos-, se lanzaban maldiciones los unos a los otros.

-Tú te lo has buscado Whitelaw. –le gritó uno de los hombres.

De repente se abrió un hoyo en la pared, que hizo temblar toda la casa. Agnes pudo ver por el agujero en la pared de la cocina, como su padre caía al piso, luego de ser atingido por un haz de luz verde, y minutos después, el techo de la casa se empezó a desmoronar. Los dos hombres salieron a toda prisa de la casa, no sin antes dejar su marca color esmeralda en el cielo nocturno. Agnes sabía que tenía que moverse rápido, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Acababa de ver morir a su padre. A su alrededor caían los pedazos de techo. Las paredes temblaban cada vez más. De un instante a otro, el techo se desmoronó, y Agnes quedó atrapada entre los escombros.

-Buenas noche Petra. –dijo Severus Snape abriendo la puerta de su apartamento- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, gracias señor Snape, ¿cómo está usted? –dijo Petra mientras entraba.

-Bien, por suerte. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Mi madre me dijo que lo viniera a invitar a la cena de Navidad, si es que quiere ir.

-Gracias, mas creo que no podré ir. Pero siéntate, siento que aunque nos hemos cruzado un par de veces en Hogwarts, no hemos podido tener una conversación decente.

Petra entró con paso seguro a la sala del lugar, y se sentó en un mullido sillón verde con arabescos, su favorito. Snape por su parte, se sentó en una silla de madera oscura que quedaba mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Cómo se enteró Diwan sobre Florence Brewer?

Petra se quedó muda por unos instantes. Había escuchado ese nombre, Florence Brewer, antes pero no sabía cuando había sido. Recordaba que tenía algo que ver con ella, su madre se lo había mencionado, pero no recordaba quien era. Pero algo era seguro, no se le había ocurrido para nada que fuera la misma Florence que había dejado a Snape.

-Es que... escuchamos una conversación por accidente. –dijo Petra. Su intención era mentir lo menos posible, ella sentía que su profesor de pociones la vigilaba tratando de descubrir alguna falla en su defensa.

-¿Qué escucharon exactamente?

-Eh... –ahora sí ella no sabía que responder. De hecho, no se acordaba muy bien de lo que habían escuchado, pero no quería revelar su secreto.

-No te preocupes, no me cuentes si quieres. De cualquier manera, creo que ya sé de que se trata. Y dime, ¿cómo te ubicas dentro del mundo mágico? ¿Qué materia te gustan más?

-Por ahora... me gustan Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y hechizos. Lo siento, pero Pociones no es lo mío.

-Pero te va bastante bien.

-Me va bien porque soy amiga de Nina, ella sabe explicarnos todo muy bien. Además, sin importar lo que usted diga respecto a su actitud, es muy buena en pociones, y también como amiga. Aunque tenga un carácter de perros y no pueda mantener el hocico cerrado.

Snape sonrió levemente, con una de esas sonrisas que últimamente le dedicaba solamente a Petra. La mención de los perros de hizo acordar a Sirius Black. No era que el recuerdo de su ex compañero le hiciera gracia, ni nada por el estilo, sino que, por el contrario, lo hizo sentirse casi feliz de tener una conversación como esa con Perta. Cada vez que la veía, que hablaba con ella, había algo que le hacía recordar...

-Entonces se puede decir que la señorita Diwan, la señorita Whitelaw y tú son amigas.

-¡Por su puesto! Creo que ya se lo he dicho. Y por favor, llámelas Nina y Agnes si a mí me llama Petra.

-Y supongo que esa amistad incluye también estampar la piel de algunos compañeros...

-Bueno, -Petra tenía su típica expresión traviesa en el rostro- esos son algunos efectos colaterales de tener amigas como ellas.

Snape volvió a esbozar su sonrisa, pero ésta se congeló de pronto. Sus ojos divisaron a la distancia una mancha verde. Parecía que la marca tenebrosa estaba en el callejón Knocturn.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Petra algo preocupada, al ver que el rostro de su profesor palidecía de pronto.

-Mejor será que te vayas. –le dijo Snape bruscamente- ve a tu casa, y no salgas. No salgas hasta que yo te diga. Te iré a avisar. Y dile a tu madre que haré lo posible para cenar con ustedes esta navidad.

Petra se paró todavía algo extrañada, y miró hacia fuera. Vio en la distancia, una figura verde en el cielo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-El señor Oscuro lo hizo. Hazme caso y vete.

Ella no se atrevió a preguntar más y salió del apartamento.

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, el profesor Snape tomó un pergamino y la pluma de Fawkes que le había dado Dumbledore.

_Profesor Dumbledore,_

_ Es me deber informarle que ha habido un ataque en Londres, probablemente en el callejón Knocturn. Pensé que todavía no lo sabría._

_Severus Snape_

El profesor simplemente apuntó con su varita al papel, y este se desapareció. Él sabía que en ese preciso momento, el profesor Dumbledore estaba recibiendo su mensaje.

Petra llegó hasta su cuarto golpeando las puertas. Su madre había salido, de hecho no la había visto desde que se había ido a Hogwarts, pero ella llegaría en un par de horas más. Su padre había ido de compras. Nadie le había dicho que invitara a Severus Snape para navidad, pero ella quería invitarlo, y así sería.

Se tiró en su cama boca abajo, y sacó una caja de zapatos que guardaba debajo de ella. Adentro de la caja tenía todas las cosas que más le importaban desde niña. Vio adentro el primer regalo que le había hecho el señor Snape para su cumpleaños: una muñeca de porcelana con un vestido de terciopelo verde. Ella sonrió. Ahora sabía el porque de tanto verde a su alrededor. Por un instante, pensó que la muñeca le sonrió a ella también, pero descartó la posibilidad. Snape no le hubiera regalado una muñeca mágica a esa edad, cuando todavía pensaba que ella era _muggle_. Siguió revisando sus cosas y encontró lo que estaba buscando: una fotografía.

-Hola mamá. –le dijo ella dejando la caja en el piso, quedándole solamente la fotografía en la mano.

Esa fotografía se la había dado su madrastra, la que para ella había sido siempre su madre. Sus padrastros habían conocido a su madre. De hecho, su madre había muerto poco después de que ella naciera. Según le habían dicho, tenía una enfermedad, desde hacía mucho tiempo, incluso antes de quedar embarazada. Vivió sólo un par de semanas, y luego falleció. Sus padrastros, Marie y Samuel Duckworth la habían adoptado en parte porque su madre se la había pedido en el lecho de muerte, y por otro, porque se habían encariñado con la pequeña Petra. Petra... ese nombre lo había recibido en honor a un pariente de su madre, pero no sabía cuál.

De su padre no sabía nada. Sus padres no lo habían conocido, ya que al poco tiempo de que sus padres y su madre se conocieran, su madre llegó llorando a la casa de sus padres, diciendo que se había peleado con su marido, y no tenía a dónde ir. Sus padres la acogieron, y fue parte de su familia hasta que ella murió.

Comenzó a analizar la foto, no era de cuando su madre vivía con sus padres, en ese mismo apartamento, sino de antes, de cuando estaba en el colegio, probablemente tendría unos dieciséis años. Ella era una muchacha delgada, con el cabello de un marrón cobrizo. Tenía los ojos grandes y azules, y una nariz pequeña en forma de botón, como la suya. Ese era probablemente el único rasgo que tenía en común con su madre, su nariz, y las pecas. El rostro de su madre era extremadamente pecoso, pero con pecas bonitas, hasta agradables, como las suyas propias. Sin embrago el cabello de Petra era muy distinto al de su madre. Era negro y lacio, sin gracia ninguna. Sus ojos también eran muy distintos. Eran negros, como una caverna oscura. Su madre vestía un uniforme. Todo gris, con detalles azules.

De repente, Petra se puso totalmente pálida, como una sábana. Ese uniforme era el mismo que el suyo. El de Hogwarts. Sólo le faltaba la túnica negra y el sombrero. Volvió a mirar el rostro de su madre, y tuvo la impresión que la chica de la foto le guiñaba un ojo. Al final de cuentas, su madre si había sido una bruja. Dio vuelta la foto para ver si decía algo en el anverso, pero no había nada escrito. Cuando volvió a mirar la foto, por primera vez e muchacha la saludaba con la mano, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Agnes sintió que algo la encandilaba. Trató de abrir sus ojos, pero le resultaba muy difícil. Podía sentir que la cabeza le dolía como si se la hubieran partido en dos, y el resto de su cuerpo demoraba en responderle. Sí sabía que estaba en una cama. Una cama blanda, tan blanda como la de Hogwarts, pero muy distinta a la suya propia.

Finalmente logró abrir los ojos. Vio que estaba en un lugar que no conocía, con paredes blancas, y rodeada de gente que nunca antes en su vida había visto.

-Buenos días. –le dijo un brujo joven con el cabello pelirrojo y los ojos celestes, que llevaba una túnica color verde lima- me alegra que te hayas despertado. Será mejor que no te muevas mucho. Ya vendrá mi supervisor a revisarte. Sabes, es muy fea esa herida que tienes en la cabeza, pero con un poco de suerte, esta misma tarde volverás a Hogwarts.

Agnes volvió a cerrar los ojos, y delante de sus ojos comenzaron a correr las últimas imágenes que recordaba: su padre cayendo al suelo, los Mortífagos, la marca verde en cielo.

-Buenos días querida. –dijo una voz femenina y un tanto aguda a su lado- ¿cómo te encuentras?

Agnes abrió los ojos una vez más. La mujer era una mujer mayor, delgada y con el rostro demasiado arrugado. Tenía, además, demasiado maquillaje, lo que la hacía ver aún mayor.

-Me duele... la cabeza... –respondió Agnes casi con un hilo de voz.

-Era de esperarse. Te recetaré un calmante, que te aliviará el dolor, pero me temo que la herida tendrá que cicatrizar sola, no hay poción alguna que la cierre. Así que lo mejor será que te coloquemos una buena venda. Después de eso, cuando llegue el enviado de Dumbledore te podrás ir a Hogwarts. Mira, ya llegó.

Agnes trató de levantar la cabeza un poco, pero el dolor era demasiado, por lo que decidió esperar a que llegara hasta donde estaba ella.

-Buenos días señorita Duckworth.

Agnes logró reconocer esa voz, era la voz del profesor Snape.

-Que bien que ya está aquí. Es una pena que Poppy esté de viaje, estoy segura que ella lo hubiera resuelto en un instante. Si nos espera unos diez minutos, ella ya podrá irse al colegio con usted. –dijo la mujer que había estado hablando con Agnes instantes antes- Sólo tendremos que darle una buena dosis de calmantes, no sé si en Hogwarts tendrán suficientes. Igual le enviaremos una lista de todas las pociones que necesita, con los horarios, y la forma de realizarlas. Sólo espero que puedan encontrar a alguien capaz de realizar este tipo de pociones.

-No se preocupe, yo soy el profesor de pociones.

-En ese caso, ella estará lista en cinco minutos. Tome asiento mientras le preparamos su traslador.

Agnes se quedó dormida otra vez, pero cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en su habitación en la mazmorra de Slytherin. Se sentó en su cama, y para su alivio, ya no le dolía la cabeza. Supuso que sería por las pociones que le habían administrado en San Mungo. Aunque todavía estaba un poco mareada, Agnes se puso de pie parar ir hasta el tocador y así poder peinarse.

Mientras se dirigía al baño, vio que sobre su baúl había un pergamino con una nota. Ella lo leyó en un instante, siguió su camino hacia el baño. La nota decía:

_Querida Agnes,_

_ Antes de decirte nada, mejor será que tengamos una pequeña conversación. Cuando quieras encontrarme, ve a mi despacho que allí te esperaré._

Albus Dumbledore 

Agnes decidió que lo mejor sería terminar con eso lo antes posible. No sabía que cosa nueva podría decirle el director. Sabía todo lo que tenía que saber. Su padre había sido asesinado, asesinado por Mortífagos. No había nada de nuevo para agregarle al tema.

Ella caminó apresuradamente por los pasillos. Sabía donde estaba el despacho del director, Nina lo había puesto en el mapa tan pronto como recuperó la calma después de los percances con Snape. Agnes sólo esperaba que la contraseña no hubiera cambiado.

-Maldita sea. –dijo ella poniéndose de pie frente a la gárgola.

Agnes pudo darse cuenta que su voz estaba ronca, y que temblaba un poco. Ella pasó sus dedos por su trenza, y luego por su nuca. Podía sentir como una especie de bulto debajo de la venda que le habían colocado en la cabeza a modo de vincha. Por unos instantes por su cabeza cruzó la pregunta de que demonios le habían puesto debajo de la venda, y porque era que no lo podían curar así como así, pero la pregunta de disipó al ver que la gárgola se movía, para cederle al paso al despacho del director.

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en su silla. Su expresión no era la alegre que solía mostrar frente al alumnado, sino era más bien seria y preocupada. Agnes agradeció por ello, ya era suficiente lo mal que se sentía.

-Buenos días Agnes, toma asiento.

-Buenos días señor director. –respondió ella sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio de Dumbledore.

-Primero que nada, querida Agnes, quiero decirte cuanto siento lo de tu padre.

-No se preocupe, puede decirme que murió, yo lo vi morir. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. –dijo Agnes tratando de sonar segura de sí misma, aunque en realidad, lo que quería hacer en ese mismo momento era largarse a llorar.

-No hay motivo para no llorar, Agnes, eso te hará bien. Pero, como esperarás, no te pedí que vinieras para darte mis condolencias.

-He bajado la guardia profesor, ¿qué es lo que quiere decirme?

-¿Por qué crees que tu padre murió?

-Bueno, no hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta, -dijo Agnes tratando de sonar lógica- mi padre era un inefable, y ellos buscaban información, pero él se rehusó a dársela, entonces lo mataron.

-Bien... –dijo Dumbledore más para sí mismo que para Agnes- Entenderás que tendrás que permanecer aquí durante lo que queda de las vacaciones. Más adelante hablaremos sobre tu futuro.

-Como usted diga.

-¿Hay algo más que quisieras saber?

Por la cabeza de Agnes cruzaron un millón de preguntas, pero prefirió preguntar algo que la venía inquietando desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué tanto sabe Petra sobre... sobre su padre?

-Todavía nada, pero creo, o al menos espero, que no demore en descubrirlo. Puedes retirarte.

Agnes salió del despacho de Dumbledore, y tan pronto como cerró la puerta tras de sí, se echó a llorar. Ella acababa de decirlo, su padre había muerto, y no había manera de volver el tiempo. Agnes dejó que sus pies la guiaran, mientras no paraba de llorar. Subió y bajó escaleras, cruzó innumerables pasillos, y de pronto, mientras ella subía unas escaleras, sintió como se golpeaba contra algo, o más probablemente, alguien, y ella caía rodando escalera abajo.

Antes de quedar inconsciente, Agnes pudo oír la voz de alguien, que le gritaba cosas que le resultaban incomprensibles. Justo en el momento que su cabeza tocó el frío piso de piedra, ella quedó inconsciente.

-Hola Nina. –dijo Matt cuando entró a la tienda de pociones esa tarde- ¿Cómo te lleva Hogwarts?

-Hola Matt. Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Y Hogwarts me lleva bastante bien, si no tomamos en cuenta a ciertos profesores.

-Sé lo que se siente tener clase con Snape.

-Oh no, no sabes lo que es estar en m lugar. Gracias a mí, o a mamá, o a quien sea, las clases de pociones son una verdadera pesadilla, y toda la clase me culpa a mí.

-¿Tus amigas también?

-Bueno, Agnes y Petra más bien me toman el pelo. Deberías ver sus imitaciones de McGonagall y Snape, me hacen reír por horas. Quizás las invite para que vengan en verano, ¿te parece?

-No me preguntes a mí, yo no tengo nada que ver. La de todo este asunto es tu madre. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llaman tus amigas?

-Petra Duckworth y Agnes Whitelaw, ¿por?

-Whitelaw... ese nombre me suena... ¡Ya sé! Anoche llegó una chica a San Mungo, debe tener tu edad, pero su nombre era Agnodice Whitelaw, no Agnes.

-¡Esa es Agnes! –dijo Nina, mientras sentía que todo se le subía de pronto- ¿cómo está?

-Eh... –Matt por un instante deseó no haber dicho nada- no del todo bien. Tiene una herida bastante fea en la nuca, pero se curará antes de que comiencen las clases otra vez. No te preocupes, hoy de mañana Snape la fue a buscar para que regresarla a Hogwarts, ahora ya debe estar caminado.

-¿Hogwarts? –dijo Nina, que comenzaba a oler algo raro en el asunto- No, no puede haber vuelto a Hogwarts. Ella vino con nosotras en el tren. A no ser que...

-¿Qué?

-Espera un momento.

Nina salió disparada hacia el salón, donde por lo general estaba el periódico. Allí, en primera plana, había una foto en blanco y negro de la marca tenebrosa, con un enorme titular: '_El innombrable vuelve a atacar. Anoche en el callejón Knocturn murió un hombre víctima de Mortífagos. Nadie resultó herido'_

-¿Desde cuando lees el periódico? –le dijo Matt desde la puerta del salón.

-Desde que hablan sobre la muerte del padre de una de mis amigas.

Nina leyó rápidamente la hoja, y allí, encontró el nombre que tanto temía.

_'Alan Whitelaw, de treinta y tres años, y antiguo funcionario del ministerio fue la única víctima del ataque. Su hija Agnodice, de apenas once años, no se encontraba en el lugar en el momento del ataque, ya que había decidido permanecer en Hogwarts para las navidades. Desde la edición de este periódico, transmitimos nuestro pésame.' _

-Pobre chica... –dijo Matt mirando a Nina, que había quedado muda después de haber leído esas líneas.

Nina seguía sin decir nada. Subió a su cuarto, y tomó un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma.

_Querida Petra,_

_ ¿Cómo la estás pasando? Yo, ya de paso, te cuento que por mi casa nada interesante ha sucedido. No sé si te has enterado de los sucesos que han acabado de pasar. El padre de Agnes falleció anoche en manos de Mortífagos. Agnes resultó herida en el asunto, pero ahora estás bien. Creo que lo más importante por el momento es idear alguna manera de animar a Agnes._

_Escríbeme pronto._

_ Nina._

Ella dejó ese pedazo de pergamino a un lado, y tomó otro, esta vez para escribirle a Agnes.

_Querida Agnes,_

_ ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, o al menos un poco mejor. Por el momento no sé que decirte, más que lamento lo de tu padre, y que espero que te pongas bien pronto. Espero con ansias el retorno a clases._

_Un abrazo muy fuerte,_

_ Nina_

Nina puso cada pergamino en un sobre, y luego dos de las lechuzas que su madre usaba para los envíos. Las dejó salir por la ventana de su habitación, mientras pedía al cielo que su amiga estuviera bien.

Petra todavía no se había recuperado de la sorpresa de saber que su madre había sido una bruja. Andaba todo el día mirando la foto de su madre como embobada, pero aún no salía del apartamento. El señor Snape le había pedido que se quedara allí, y precisamente eso iba a hacer, o al menos hasta que él le dijera que podía salir.

Esa tarde, mientras revisaba su lista de navidad, oyó un leve golpeteo en la ventana de la cocina. Levantó la vista, y vio una lechuza. No era Droxie, la lechuza de Nina, pero igual pudo darse cuenta en seguida que la carta era de ella, ya que la señora Diwan le había enviado a Nina unos cuantos paquetes con esa lechuza. Ella se apresuró a llegar hasta la ventana para dejar entrar a la lechuza. Una vez que la lechuza entró a la cocina, Petra le dio unos pedazos de pan que tenía sobre la mesa, y abrió el sobre que tenía la carta de su amiga.

Al terminar la carta, le costó un poco asimilar todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días. Pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta. Esa marca verde que había visto en el cielo cuando estaba en la casa del señor Snape evidentemente había aparecido cuando murió el padre de Agnes, por eso el señor Snape se había puesto de esa manera. ¿Sólo por eso?

Petra decidió que lo mejor sería no pensarlo más, y escribirle a Nina. Ella tenía razón, tenían que imaginarse algo para animar a su amiga.

_Querida Nina,_

_ ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Yo estoy bastante bien, gracias por preguntar. La verdad es que lo de Agnes es trágico, y como tu, pienso que tendríamos que hacer algo al respecto._

_ Por otro lado, te cuento que descubrí que mi madre era de hecho una bruja, y por eso creo que mi padre también lo era. Tendré que preguntarle a Dumbledore cuando regrese al colegio, ya que el señor Snape no me dice nada._

_Escribe pronto. Un beso y un abrazo,_

Petra 

Petra ató la carta a la pata de la lechuza de Nina, y la dejó salir volando por la ventana.

Él vio como la persona con la que se había golpeado caía escaleras abajo. De igual manera, cayó la montaña de libros que acababa de sacar de la biblioteca.

-Fíjate por dónde vas. –gritó él enojado- No te metas en mi camino.

Él bajó la escalera a saltos, mientras recogía los libros que habían quedado desparramados, hasta que llegó al lugar donde estaba aquella persona. De un momento a otro, vio como el piso del pasillo de llenaba de sangre que salía de la cabeza de la niña. La niña tenía el cabello castaño atado en una trenza que terminaba en una trenza en los colores verde y plateado.

En ese momento de dio cuenta de que aquella niña era una compañera de casa. Esa no era la época para que las alumnas de Slytherin anduvieran desangrándose por los pasillos. Recogió rápidamente sus libros, y con un movimiento de su varita la hizo flotar por el aire. La llevó así hasta la enfermería, dónde encontró a Madame Pomfrey.

-Buenas tardes Malfoy, -dijo la enfermera cuando lo vio entrar a la enfermería- ¿qué se le ofrece?

-Ella. –dijo él señalando a la niña que seguía flotando inconsciente-.

-¡Señorita Whitelaw! Póngala en esta camilla. ¿Qué le ha sucedido?

-Eh... se ha caído por las escaleras. –él no entendía muy bien que tanto alboroto armaba la enfermera. Por lo general ella curaba a todos en un instante.

-Vaya a buscar a la profesora McGonagall, dígale que vaya a buscar la poción de la señorita Agnodice Whitelaw, el resto déjemelo a mí.

Él salió rápidamente de la enfermería, no sin antes dejar los libros en la enfermería. Él sentía que de alguna manera era su deber de prefecto velar por la seguridad de sus demás compañeros de casa. Aproximadamente quince minutos después él regresó con un frasco que contenía un líquido violeta.

-La profesora McGonagall dice que es lo último que queda, y si necesita más tendrá que pedirle al profesor Snape que la prepare.

-Muchas gracias, puede irse tranquilo, ella estará de pie antes de la cena.

Agnes salió esa tardecita de la enfermería, tal y como había dicho Madame Pomfrey. Ella estaba hambrienta, por lo que lo primero que hizo fue ir al gran comedor a ver si la cena ya estaba servida.

Mientras caminaba, recordaba algunas cosas que habían sucedido en los últimos días. En San Mungo habían dicho que era una pena que Madame Pomfrey estuviera de viaje, pero ella estaba en Hogwarts... había algo en todo ese asunto que no andaba bien.

Cuando llegó al comedor, vio que el único alumno de Slytherin era un chico con el cabello rubio platinado. Agnes decidió sentarse a cenar con él, cualquier cosa sería mejor que comer sola.

-Hola. –le dijo él cuando ella se sentó en la mesa- ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien... supongo. Todavía me duele un poco la cabeza... disculpa que te pregunte, pero ¿cómo te llamas?

-Lo siento, olvidé presentarme. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, y voy en sexto. Además soy prefecto. Tú debes ser Agnodice Whitelaw.

-Sí esa soy yo, pero dime Agnes, ¿te puedo decir Draco?

-Como quieras. Y quiero que sepas que no era mi intención tirarte por las escaleras.

-No, yo era la que no prestaba atención.

-Lo que digas. Si quieres te acompaño hasta que termines de comer, no hay nada que hacer en este maldito castillo. Por lo menos algo como la gente. Sabes, si no te hubiera encontrado hubiera pensado que era el único Slytherin en todo Hogwarts.

-Es que... –Agnes hizo una rápida revisión mental de los últimos acontecimientos para encontrar lo mejor para decir, sentía, o incluso sabía, que algo estaba ocurriendo, y lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente a Dumbledore- tuve un accidente y me tuvieron que llevar a San Mungo, la misma noche que todos regresaron a sus casas. Por eso cuando caí sangré tanto, la herida que tiene que cicratizarce sola, no me puedo imaginar porque. Pero, como verás, ya estoy bien. Tengo que ir a tomar esa cosa violeta todas las noches antes de irme a dormir. Es realmente asquerosa, por no le puedo hacer nada.

-Así que eres de la familia Whitelaw. No recuerdo tener ningún pariente de esa familia.

-No creo que tengas parientes de la familia de mi padre, ellos antes vivían en Canadá. Mi padre fue el primero en venir a Hogwarts. Aunque puede ser que tengas parientes por parte de mi madre. Sinceramente, la familia de mi madre me da lo mismo, hace muchos años que no los veo.

-¿No? ¿Puedo saber el motivo?

-No, no puedes. –le respondió Agnes dándose aires de superioridad-.

Malfoy sonrió, y se sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-Sí que eres Slytherin.

-¿Algún problema con eso?

-Ninguno. –respondió él restándole importancia al asunto y rascándose la cabeza al mismo tiempo- Esto pica.

-¿Qué pica?

-Esa cosa que alguien puso en la comida los otros días, cuando quedamos todos manchados. Me dejó una alergia horrible. Si llegara a descubrir quien fue, te juro que le daría un buen castigo. Apuesto lo que quieras que fue un Gryffindor. Son un infierno.

Agnes soltó un risita leve, pero nada más. Él no tenía ni idea que había sido alguien de su propia casa, y que peor aún, estaba delante de él.

-Buenos días. –le dijo un muchacho pelirrojo a Petra cuando entró a la tienda- ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Eh... –dijo ella mirando a su alrededor, esa tienda era como el paraíso, era un pena que Agnes no pudiera estar allí- ando buscando algo para una amiga. Un regalo, no quiero hacerle ninguna broma, pero ella si quiere hacer bromas.

-¿Qué edad tiene tu amiga? –le preguntó él mirándola con una expresión suspicaz.

-Tiene once, como yo. Lo que realmente quiero hacer es animarla, el se... el Innombrable... ya sabe...

-Cuanto lo siento. –dijo él dirigiéndose al final de la tienda, como buscando algo importante- Dime, ¿por causalidad podrías decirme quien fue que hizo enojar a Snape? Hace tiempo que ando buscando a la persona que lo hizo, para felicitarlo. Nunca lo vi tan molesto, y eso viniendo de Fred Weasley ya es mucho.

-Al señor Snape lo hizo enojar otra amiga mía. Todavía sigue molesto con ella, pero cuando está conmigo hace como si no fuera así.

-¿Lo conoces? Digo, afuera de Hogwarts.

-Sí, es mi vecino. Sabes, es muy bueno cuando le caes bien.

-Sólo conozco una persona que se lleva bien con él, Dumbledore, y quizás algún que otro mortifago. Si tu te llevas bien con él, y no pareces ser mortífaga, te mereces mi admiración.

-No sé porqué dices eso, pero me da igual. ¿Qué me recomiendas para mi amiga?

-Buenos días. –dijo una voz femenina cerca de la oreja de Nina- Hoy es navidad.

La niña se sentó de un golpe, y luego de decirle 'Feliz Navidad' a su madre, salió disparada hacia la sala, donde habían armado el árbol de navidad. Allí encontró un montón de regalos, la mayoría de ellos con su nombre escrito. De sus tías recibió la habitual desmesurada cantidad de ropa, unas cuantas chucerías verdes y plateadas de sus parientes que habían asistido a Slytherin. Hizo las medias a una lado, se las daría a Agnes cuando regresaran a Hogwarts. En el montón encontró el regalo de su madre, el de su abuelo y el de Matt, que parecía que habían roto la chanchita para comprarle en diario forrado en terciopelo azul, con un águila hecha de bronce en la tapa. A eso tenía acompañado unas cuantas plumas de pavo real y tinta que podía cambiar de color.

Los últimos regalos que abrió fueron los de sus amigas. Ella pensaba que no tendrían que haberle regalo nada, aunque ella sí les había enviado regalos. Especialmente Agnes.

Petra le había enviado un grueso libro de pociones con una tapa negra y sobria que decía _'Pociones Básicas'_. Cuando ella abrió el libro para ver si tenía dedicatoria, se dio cuenta que en realidad la tapa negra era una tapa falsa, y la tapa verdadera tenía unos colores muy chillones, que cambiaban a cada rato. Tenía escrito en negro _'Pociones para vengarse, destruir, y hacer bromas pesadas sin dejar de divertirse con los resultados. No apto para magos adultos'_ El libro sí tenía dedicatoria. Petra le había escrito:

_'Cuando Snape vio este libro, dijo: "Para que la mocosa de la señorita Diwan continúe rompiendo las normas y llevándose la autoridad por delante" y espero que sea así. Petra'_

Nina sonrió y dejó el libro a un lado. En ese momento decidió que sería mejor calmar los ánimos con Snape, para evitarse problemas en el futuro. Por último abrió el paquete que tenía el regalo de Agnes. Lo primero que vio fue una tarjeta de navidad verde y plateada, con la estilizada letra de Agnes.

'Feliz Navidad, mi querida amiga Nina. Por más que siempre estemos peleando, quiero que sepas que te quiero, y no podría pedir una mejor amiga que tú.'

Adentro del paquete encontró un sombrero de bruja de color lila, el color preferido de Nina. No sin preguntarse de dónde demonios había conseguido dinero para comprarle un regalo de eso, Nina llevó todos sus regalos a su habitación, esperando que a sus amigas les gustaran los regalos tanto como le habían gustado a ella.

Agnes se dio vuelta en su cama tranquilamente, y se despertó con algo de pereza. Se vistió con un par de pantalones y una camisa, y bajó a la sala común de Slytherin. Allí se encontró con Draco Malfoy, que estaba abriendo su montaña de regalos, con un plato de galletas de jengibre a un lado.

-Feliz Navidad Agnes. –le dijo él cuando la vio aparecer de las habitaciones de las chicas. Ellos se llevaban muy bien, ya que eran los únicos con los que habían hablado en todas las vacaciones, y ellos comenzaban a ver al otro como un hermano.

-Feliz Navidad Draco. ¿Hace mucho que te levantaste?

-Un rato. Tuve que esperar a que los elfos terminaran de hacer las galletas. Ven a abrir tus regalos.

Agnes se acercó al árbol que habían puesto en la sala común de Slytherin sin mucha esperanza de recibir muchos regalos, pero se sorprendió al ver el montón de regalos que llevaban su nombre.

El primer regalo que abrió fue el que le entregó Draco tan pronto como se sentó al pie del árbol. Estaba forrado con un papel verde, y tenía un hermoso moño plateado. Dentro encontró una falda de jean que posiblemente le quedaría más corta que el uniforme, una camisa con diminutas flores celestes, un buzo de hilo blanco con pequeñas serpientes.

-Muchas gracias Draco. –dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerza antes de soltarlo- no tenías que haberme regalado nada.

-Quédate quieta o te lo quito. –dijo él en broma- y gracias por la bufanda. Debe haberte costado una fortuna. Y por si no te diste cuenta, celeste y blanco son los colores la familia Whitelaw.

Agnes sólo sonrió. Él ni se imaginaba que la había tejido ella misma, y que la lana, así como los materiales para los demás regalos, se la había conseguido un elfo llamado Dobby. Ella se preguntó si sus amigas se habrían dado cuenta que ella había hecho todos los regalos.

Luego siguió con el regalo de Nina. Su amiga le había enviado en una hermosa caja de madera, una hermosa muñeca de porcelana vestida de ángel, y le había incluido una nota:

'Para la traviesa Slytherin, su ángel de la guardia, para que la cuide como lo haría yo'

Agnes colocó el ángel a un lado, y buscó el regalo de Petra. Estaba en una bolsa de papel, con un nombre escrito en rojo. '_Sortilegios Weasley'_. Adentro encontró envuelto en un delicado papel una cajita no más grande que un libro. Sobre la caja estaba escrito '_Polvo multiusos'_. Agnes pensó en abrir la caja, pero conociendo a Petra, mejor sería no hacerlo. Volvió a revisar la bolsa, y allí encontró una tarjeta al estilo _muggle_, de algo llamado UNICEF.

'Este regalo espero que lo uses para castigar a algún pobre desgraciado, que nos halla quedado entre ceja y ceja. Antes de todo, te recomiendo que leas el folleto que me dieron en la tienda.'

Ese regalo era algo distinto de lo que había esperado, pero era esperable de Petra, que por lo general era la de la mente más diabólica de las tres. Entre los demás regalos encontró una caja de dulces que le había enviado el director, una pequeña serpiente en miniatura que le había enviado el profesor Snape –para su propia sorpresa-, y un sexto regalo que nunca hubiera esperado recibir: un regalo de su madre.

Estaba envuelto en un papel dorado. Era una caja pequeña, y tenía algunas inscripciones en jeroglíficos. No tenía la menor idea que dirían, pero no le importó mucho. Adentró de la caja encontró un telescopio en tamaño miniatura, también con jeroglíficos, y un pequeño mapa estelar de tamaño acorde al telescopio.

-¿Sabes que dice aquí? –le preguntó Agnes a Draco pasándole la cajita-.

Él miró unos instantes la caja, y finalmente confesó que no tenía la menor idea, y lo mejor sería preguntarle al señor Binns.

Cuando golpearon la puerta del apartamento, Marie Duckworth salió apresurada a atender la puerta. Como suponía, del otro lado encontró a un hombre vestido totalmente de negro, con algo que probablemente sería una botella de algo en una mano, y un regalo en la otra.

-Por favor, adelante. ¿Puedo decirle Severus? –le dijo la señora Duckworth cuando lo vio, recibiendo alegre la botella- Siéntese por favor.

Él caminó mirando un poco receloso a su alrededor, pero finalmente se sentó en uno de los sillones. La casa tenía chirimbolos por todos lados, y un árbol de navidad que evidentemente había sido colocado allí a la fuerza.

-Sam llegará dentro media hora, más o menos, recibió una llamada urgente del banco. –le decía la señora Duckworth desde la cocina- en un momento le llamo a Petra. ¡Petra! ¡El señor Snape ya está aquí!

-No tienes que gritar mamá. –dijo ella saliendo de su cuarto- Ya lo oí cuando llegó. Feliz navidad señor Snape.

-Feliz navidad Petra. Toma. Éste es tu regalo.

Ella rasgó con alegría el papel, y adentró encontró una pulsera de plata, con pequeños zafiros incrustados.

-No... no... tenía que gastar tanto... –dijo Petra mirando medio mareada la pulsera- en serio... al lado de esto mi regalo es... nada.

-Tu regalo me encantó, en serio. Y tú te mereces un regalo como este.

-Es hermoso. –dijo la madre de Petra cuando se acercó a ver el regalo- y te combina con el regalo de tu amiga.

-¡Es cierto! –dijo Petra sin quitar la mirada de su regalo- venga que le quiero mostrar todos mis regalos.

Sobre la cama de Petra se encontraban unas cuantas cosas, un poco amontonadas.

-Bueno –dijo ella señalando cada cosa mientras hablaba- este perfume me lo regalaron mis padres, estas polleras fueron mis abuelos que me las regalaron, la bufanda fue mi tía que vive en Canadá, este cuaderno de poemas fue Nina. Ella sabe que me encanta escribir. Y esta capa me la regaló Agnes.

Petra levantó la capa turquesa que tenía sobre la cama. Le quedaba hasta el piso, y tenía algunos símbolos bordados con un hilo plateado en los puños y en la parte de abajo.

-¿Sabe que dice?

-Está escrito en celta antiguo, pero creo que ya lo he visto escrito antes. Estoy seguro que dice Brewer.

-¿Brewer? –dijo Petra mirando la capa- ¿Ese no era el apellido de Florence?

Snape se quedó en blanco. Ella tenía razón, era el apellido de Florence, Florence Brewer. Su Florence Brewer.

-Sí, creo que sí.

Él se quedó bastante callado durante él resto de la cena. Quería que terminara pronto para estar sólo y poder pensar con claridad. Debía haber algo que se le había escapado. Dumbledore sabía, y quizás sólo estaba esperando que él se diera cuenta. Cuando llegó a su propio apartamento al terminar la cena, se tiró en su cama, cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Bueno mis querido lectores, aquí termina este quinto capítulo, y en los próximos capítulos conoceremos un poco del pasado de nuestro adorado Severus Snape. Les pido, les ruego, que tengan paciencia conmigo, porque como el miércoles empecé a estudiar para mis malditos exámenes de fin de curso, no hago nada más que estudiar. Pero espero que no me demore mucho...

Un beso,

YO

Ahora, a contestar los reviews:

**Dama Narcala:** Hola, las preocupaciones de Snape van a salir a luz en estos próximos capítulos, ni yo sé en cual, pero te digo que tiene que ver con su pasado, y con una cierta chica, que ya debes saber quien es... pero te digo que la preocupación de Snape está lejos de que Petra se de cuenta, y tiene que ver con su pasado, y con Dumbledore, y... creo que ya di demasiada información.

**John Croaker:** Hola hermanito, ¿cómo estás? Esta es la actualización que tanto me pediste. Un besote.


	6. La marca

¡Hola a todos!

Perdón por el retraso, es que... bueno ya había escrito este capítulo pero me había quedado algo soso, entonces tuve que volver a escribirlo, y ya saben, me llevó algo de tiempo. Pero ahora sólo lean.

Y con respecto al nombre de este capítulo, ya se que deja algo que desear.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Capítulo VI: **La marca**

Severus Snape cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar.

**FLASHBACK**

Un niño de apenas unos once años estaba sentado sólo en un compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts. Tenía el cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos, y una nariz ganchuda que sobresaltaba en su cetrino rostro. Llevaba una túnica negra, y a su lado tenía un baúl que evidentemente era demasiado viejo. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la plataforma, pero era imposible decir cual. De repente, la puerta del compartimiento de abrió, y varias personas entraron.

-Hola. –dijo una niña con los cabellos crespos y rubios, que tendría la misma edad que él- ¿podemos sentarnos contigo?

Él no respondió, seguía pensando en el cadáver frío de su madre que acababa de ver hacía menos de veinticuatro horas quemarse en una pia funeraria. Su madre... esa mujer que él había adorado tanto, y que él hubiera defendido hasta la muerte, si hubiera podido.

-Tomaré eso como un sí. –dijo la chica, sentándose- mi nombre es Camilla Rosier. Él es mi primo Evan Rosier. –ella señaló a un chico que también tenía el cabello crespo y rubio, pero corto.

-Yo soy Beth Stanley. –le dijo una chica con el cabello castaño y lacio- y ella es Florence Brewer.

-Hola -dijo Florence Brewer. Ella tenía el cabello castaño cobrizo, que llevaba en dos trenzas, sus ojos grandes y azules resaltaban en su rostro pecoso- ¿cómo te llamas?

-Severus Snape. –dijo él secamente.

-Un gusto. –dijo ella sonriendo, y se sentó a su lado.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, al menos para él, porque su mente no se encontraba allí, sino en el momento en que se encontró con el cadáver de su madre en su propia cama.

-Severus... –le dijo la niña de trenzas- llegamos a Hogwarts, vamos.

Él salió del tren, y allí se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo, dejó su baúl junto a los de sus compañeros de compartimiento, y los siguió junto al gigante que los recibió. Cruzó el lago en bote, y fue junto a sus compañeros a esperar que los llamaran para la selección.

-Entonces, -decía un chico con el pelo negro y gafas- mi padre me dijo, 'si te comportas te daré una escoba de carreras nueva', y yo, por su puesto, no dije ni mu en toda la cena. Por su puesto me dieron la escoba, y además como premio extra, todo un uniforme de Quidditch.

-Maldito niño rico. –dijo Severus para sí, esperando que nadie lo escuchara.

Sin embargo, pareció que uno de los chicos que estaba con él lo escuchó, porque se le puso de pie, y lo confrontó.

-¿Qué dijiste? –le dijo.

-Maldito niño rico. –le respondió él mirándolo a los ojos.

-Cuida lo que dices... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre no es de tu incumbencia.

-Todo es de mi incumbencia. –dijo él mirando despectivamente- pelo grasiento.

_ 'Lo que me faltaba.' _pensó él _'Otro hijo de mamá.'_

_ 'Maldito Potter y maldito Black'_ pensó el Snape de carne y hueso que estaba recordando todos esos acontecimientos.

Pasaron al gran salón, Black fue a Gryffindor, la de trenzas a Ravenclaw, Potter a Gryffindor, los dos Rosier a Slytherin, así como él, y Beth Stanley a Gryffindor.

Pasó la cena, se fue a sus nuevos dormitorios, y no recordó más de sus primeros días de Hogwarts. No recordaba más que su sensación de pertenencia la primera vez que lo colocaron delante de un caldero, y como pensó que a través de las Artes Oscuras podría vengar la muerte de su madre, e incluso llegar a hacer su padre orgulloso.

-Hola Snape. –le dijo Evan Rosier una mañana de invierno, durante su curso de sugundo año, en el gran salón.- ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-¿Qué quieres? –le dijo él con su habitual bienvenida matinal.

-¡Qué carácter! –le dijo la prima de Evan que acababa de llegar- ¿Qué te hicieron los Gryffindor esta vez?

-Nada que te interese. –le dijo él con un gruñido- ¿qué quieres Rosier?

-Quería pedirte que me ayudes con la tarea de pociones.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te ayudaré?

-Bueno, quizás que si no hago la tarea bien esta vez, Jassar dijo que me quitaría cincuenta puntos, y no queremos que Slytherin pierda puntos.

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Brewer? Se supone que te llevas mejor con ella que conmigo.

-Porque la última vez que me ayudó la hice enojar tanto, que me hizo quedar con el pelo violeta con un solo hechizo. Además, ella es Ravenclaw, no del tipo que pasaría una tarde conmigo para evitar que Slytherin pierda puntos.

-Te ayudaré sólo porque no quiero ver a Potter y a Black pavonándose en el tren al regreso otra vez, pero que conste que será la última vez.

-Gracias Snape. Nos vemos en la biblioteca. –le dijo él, y se fue junto a sus amigos, unos alumnos mayores, entre los que estaban Bellatrix Black y Lucius Malfoy.

Esa tarde en la biblioteca, Evan Rosier le hizo un propuesta que le cambiaría la vida de una manera que él nunca pudo imaginar.

-Sé que te gustan las Artes Oscuras. –le dijo mientras copiaba los apuntes que le dio Severus.

-Sí. –dijo él sin prestarle atención.

-Entonces te voy a hacer una oferta. Aquí en el colegio existe una asociación de Artes Oscuras, y queríamos invitarte a formar parte. No es fácil entrar, así que siéntete orgulloso de que te hallamos invitado. Si te interesa, la próxima reunión será el sábado después del almuerzo en el salón vacío frente al de Historia de la Magia. Y lleva una máscara.

Sin decir más, Evan salió de la biblioteca, dejando sólo a Severus con sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Irás? –le dijo de repente la voz de una chica que acababa de sentarse junto a él en la biblioteca. –Por favor Severus, no vayas.

Severus únicamente la miró de reojo y salió de la biblioteca, dejando a Florence Brewer sin respuesta alguna.

Sí, fue a esa reunión, y a muchas otras. A medida que pasaban más reuniones, él se hacía más oscuro, más cerrado en sí mismo. Lo único que hacía aparte de esas reuniones era estudiar, y la única persona con la que hablaba era Evan Rosier, y para nada más que para saber cuando serían las próximas reuniones. En eso terminó el curso, y fue a la casa que odiaba tanto, que le traía tanto recuerdos de su madre.

-Tenemos que hablar hijo. –le dijo su padre en una de las escasas veces que se veían, debido a que su padre se pasaba todo el día trabajando.- me he enterado que formas parte de un cierto grupo de sangre-limpias que se dedican al estudio de las artes oscuras. Lo único que deseo decirte es que sigas con ellos, para honrar el honor de los Snape, y que estoy orgulloso de ti.

Él se quedó inmóvil en su lugar. Su padre nunca le había hablado de esa manera, nuca jamás le había dicho que lo hacía orgulloso. Es más, lo único que hacía era quejarse de él.

-Bueno muchacho, di algo.

Severus no sabía que responderle a su padre. Lo miraba todavía algo confundido.

-Como quieras, no me respondas. Me tengo que ir. –eso fue lo último que le dijo su padre, antes de irse, frotándose su antebrazo izquierdo. En eso llegó una lechuza al castillo Snape, y la carta lo sacó de su embobamiento.

Él abrió la carta, y la leyó sin mucho entusiasmo.

_Querido Severus,_

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estás pasando las vacaciones? Espero que bien. Te escribo porque no tengo nada que hacer, y sólo esperaba por lo menos tener novedades de alguien. _

_Por aquí mi padre anda muy atareado, ya sabes, por lo del ministerio y tal. Me preguntaba si te podría ir a visitar este verano. Ya sé que no es normal ni socialmente aceptado que una niña vaya a visitar a un chico en vacaciones, pero ninguno de mis padres notará mi ausencia, ya que nunca están en casa, y tengo muchas ganas de poder hablar con alguien que no tenga el brazo, ya sabes, tatuado._

_Un beso,_

_Florence Brewer _

Severus miró el pergamino sin entender que quería Brewer. ¿Por qué demonios le escribía a él? Él no le caía bien, y ella sabía que él iba al club de artes oscuras, o al menos lo sospechaba. También iba una de las amigas de Brewer, Camilla Rosier, pero no sabía nada de su otra amiga, Beth Stanley. ¿Y qué quería decir con eso del tatuaje? Él sabía que ellas eran sus únicas amigas, y que por lo menos Evan no tenía tatuaje ninguno, lo veía todos los días, podía jurarlo, y nada lo hacía creer que Camilla tuviera uno. Además, ¿qué había hecho que de repente Florence Brewer le escribiera una carta? A él un Snape, tan ligados al mundo oscuro como cualquier Malfoy o cualquier Black. Una Brewer, justamente. Alguien perteneciente a una de las familias con el historial más limpio de las historia del mundo de la magia. Y aún así, a favor de la limpieza de sangre.

Pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que él. Fue hasta el escritorio de su padre y tomó un pedazo de pergamino y un pluma, para comenzarle a escribir.

_Brewer,_

_No sé que locura te dio para escribirme, pero no podrás venir a mi casa, mi padre me tiene prohibido recibir visitas. Y no insistas._

_Severus Snape._

No sintió necesidad alguna de escribir una carta amable, ni mucho menos. La intención era repelerla, y cuanto más agresiva fuera la carta, mejor. Buscó la lechuza de su padre, y le envió la carta.

Ahora, de adulto, se preguntaba que hubiera sucedido si hubiera sido amable con Florence, como ella se merecía. Quizás –se decía a si mismo- quizás nunca hubiera sucedido nada, y ella resultara sólo un rostro más en los recuerdos del colegio, y más seguramente, él estaría en su antiguo bando en esa nueva guerra. A veces deseaba que ella no hubiera sido tan insistente.

Florence le respondió la carta, entre otras cosas, quejándose de lo insensible que era su padre. Él se río con esa carta. La verdad es que a veces sirve ponerle la culpa a los padres. No le respondió la carta. Ni ninguna de las otras que ella le enviaba, en las que, para su asombro, ella le contaba los pormenores de su vida cotidiana. Esas cartas le resultaban demasiado aburridas para recordarlas, pero yendo en contra de todo sentido común, las guardó entre sus medias, como si ellas tuvieran algún secreto a punto de salir a la superficie.

Severus Snape, tirado en su cama en su piso de Londres sonrió al pensar lo ingenua que era Florence a esa edad. O lo confiada. Le contaba cosas a él, un chico lleno de rencor, perteneciente al lado oscuro, pero con una extraña lealtad hacia Florence que él todavía trataba de entender, que podían haberle resultado muy útiles para el señor Oscuro, cosas que eran relativas al ministerio, y que pudieron haber hecho la primer guerra mucho peor de lo que en realidad fue. Cosas que para ella resultaban más que cotidianas.

-Gracias a Merlín que no tardaste mucho en darte cuenta que tenías que mantener la boca cerrada. –dijo él en voz alta, como si Florence Brewer lo pudiera oír.

Cuando comenzaron tercer año, Severus se comportó como si nunca hubiera recibido carta alguna, aunque estaba seguro que Florence si sabía que las había recibido. Ella, por su parte, nuca hizo mención a las cartas, él hasta llegó a pensar que ella no las había escrito. Lo único que ella hizo fue sentarse con él para estudiar en la biblioteca. La excusa era que ninguna de sus amigas tenía la menor motivación para ir a la biblioteca.

Al principio él se quejaba, y mucho, pero al final cedió. A veces ella podía resultar de alguna utilidad. Mientras no hablaran de pociones. Ella tenía cierta repulsión a abordar el tema. No que fuera mala, a decir verdad, le iba considerablemente bien, pero no era un tema que le interesara.

-¿Qué estás escribiendo? –le preguntó bruscamente Severus una vez, cuando se el fue quien se le acercó en la biblioteca. Ella tenía un pergamino, pero ningún rastro de libro.

-Nada que te interese, Severus. –le dijo ella sin quitar la vista del papel- ¿Qué vienes a estudiar?

-Nada que te interese, Brewer. – le respondió él de la misma forma- ¿Puedo leer lo que escribiste?

Él no esperó que ella le respondiera. Le quitó el pergamino de la mesa, y comenzó a leer. Era un poema.

_Dale tiempo al tiempo._

_Déjame respirar._

_Déjame saber si lo que siento._

_Es realmente de verdad._

-Es... –comenzó a decir Severus.

-Ya sé que es lamentable, ahora me lo devuelves, o empiezo a gritar.

-¿Para quién es? –le preguntó él devolviendo el pergamino- ¿Para mí? –le preguntó él en tono de burla.

-Para nadie que te interese. –le respondió ella molesta, y algo sonrojada- ahora tengo que irme.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Tengo club de encantamientos. –y sin decir más, salió de la biblioteca.

Con el tiempo, los dos se fueron haciendo amigos, ella era quizás el único amigo verdadero que él tenía, pero no iba más allá de las puertas de la biblioteca. Se sabían los horarios del otro, pero nunca decían nada al respecto. Sabían cuando encontrase en la biblioteca, sin tener que marcar horario. Además, nadie que no se pasara todo el día en la biblioteca, lo que significaba ser de séptimo o sexto, o algún ratón de biblioteca, de esos que nunca faltan en ningún curso, podría decir que ellos cruzaban más palabras que _'Buenos días'_.

Cierto día, Florence no apareció sola, como era costumbre, sino que acompañada de otra pelirroja del mismo año que ellos.

-Hola Severus. –dijo Florence casualmente, sentándose delante de él, y dejando su mochila en el piso- ¿cómo estás?

Él sólo contestó con un gruñido.

-Nos levantamos de mal humor hoy... –dijo ella burlonamente- Espero que no te importe, invité a Lily para que estudiara con nosotros hoy.

Él volvió a gruñir.

Florence sonrió, y miró a Lily Evans que seguía de pie, mirando a ambos.

-No te preocupes, el perro ladra pero no muerde. Puedes sentarte a mi lado si te molesta.

Aún medio espantada, Lily Evans se sentó en la mesa, y sacó sus apuntes de su propia mochila. Él no dijo nada en todo el rato, pero no se movió del lugar. Cerca de la hora del almuerzo, Lily Evans se fue, no sin antes despedirse de ambos, con un sonrisa.

-¿Por qué trajiste una sangre sucia? –le espetó el sin muchos miramientos- y todavía una Gryffindor.

-Sabes, -le dijo Florence en un tono frío que nunca antes había usado con él, aunque él estaba seguro que en alguna oportunidad le había hablado así a algún chico mayor que la había invitado a salir- hoy realmente no te trago. Será mejor que controles lo que dices delante de ella, porque ella va a seguir estudiando con nosotros.

-Me pregunto que dirían tus padres si supieran que una Brewer estás estudiando con una sangre sucia. Probablemente tu madre pase el resto de sus días en San Mungo.

-Probablemente pase sus días en San Mungo si se entera que estudio con un Snape, y que parece que va a honrar en nombre se su familia.

Esas últimas palabras de Florence, fueron aún más frías. Eso lo hizo pensar que ella sabía que era lo que sucedía en sus reuniones del '_club_'. Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo en ese mismo momento, porque ella ya se había ido.

Ella no le volvió a dirigirle la palabra por lo menos durante dos meses. Seguía estudiando con Lily Evans, pero hacía cuestión de hacerlo cuando él no estuviera, o cuando la biblioteca estuviera más llena, para que él evitara a toda costa un acercamiento. Al no tener la única persona con quien intercambiar una palabra amigable, se volvió más cerrado de lo que ya era, y eso, contra todas la teorías, sí era posible. Pudo ocultarlo por poco tiempo, porque pronto Evan Rosier comenzó a molestarlo, especialmente durante las horas de las comidas.

-Supe que tu amiguita Brewer te ha cambiado por una sangre sucia.

-Supe que a tu primita la han cambiado por una sangre sucia y un montón de libros. –le devolvió Severus.

-Para tu información, -le dijo Camilla Rosier- Florence y yo seguimos siendo amigas, a pesar de... ciertas diferencias... ella no es más amiga de Lily Evans que de nosotras, pero ni Beth ni yo no asomamos a la biblioteca a no ser que sea sumamente necesario. Así como ni Florence ni Beth se acercarían al señor Oscuro.

-¿Qué es eso del señor oscuro? –les preguntó Severus, tratando de dejar su mal humor de lado.

-¿No lo sabes? –le preguntó Evan sorprendido- pensé que tu... debido a tu padre... a la posición que ocupa...

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Nada interesante, sólo que... bueno, realmente no interesa. Y lo del señor Oscuro, ya te enterarías tarde o temprano. Sin embargo me sorprende, yo sé que lees el profeta, ya allí hablan de él.

-¿El que mató a los _muggles_? –preguntó Severus, como quien habla del último resultado de Quidditch.

-Él. –le respondió una chica rubia que iba en su último año- realmente Snape, pensé que estabas más informado.

-Es que él se la pasa en la biblioteca, hermanita querida . –le dijo Bellatrix Black, que acababa de llegar con su prometido, Rodolphus Lestrange- no puedes esperar que el pobre muchacho entienda algo de todo esto, lo único que interesa es que él está de nuestro lado, y que su padre también. Además, para lo que él nos sirve, así es suficiente. Por otro lado, no sé que te importa de todo esto, si no vas a entrar.

-Eso no quiere decir que no me interese. Fui criada para tener hijos, pero no para ser una guerrera, como tú querida, lo que no significa que no me interese lo que va a suceder en la vida de mi marido. Además, yo también soy parte del club, pero como te dije, desde un principio dejé claro que no iría más lejos.

Severus pensó en preguntar de qué era que estaban hablando, pero debido a los rostros de los demás a su alrededor, todos ellos parte del club de Artes Oscuras, de dio cuenta de que quedaría como un reverendo estúpido.

Pero ahora, cuando estaba sólo y pasaba sus dedos por su marca, hubiera preferido preguntar, para no llegar más lejos en eso que ahora desde su perspectiva parecía tan sólo un juego de niños.

Esa misma noche, en la reunión del club de Artes Oscuras, los alumnos de séptimo, se dirigieron a los de tercero, mientras todos los demás se quedaban a un lado. Entre sus máscaras, ellos hacían cuestión de marcar su autoridad.

-En su próxima salida a Hogsmeade conocerán su destino. Ese destino que tiene todo a ver con esto, y con mucho más. Tiene a ver con la preservación de la pureza de sangres. Ese destino sólo podrán cambiarlo ustedes, nada más que para encontrar el otro, la muerte segura y desgarradora.

Todos los de tercero, e incluso algunos de cuarto quedaron hechos piedra en sus lugares. La verdad es que la propuesta de morir desgarradoramente no sonaba muy tentadora. En medio de ese silencio, se oyó la carcajada de Bellatrix Black, que estaba con los demás alumnos de sexto que pertenecían al club.

-La verdad, que quien haya hecho ese discurso de bienvenida, debería buscarse otro trabajo. –dijo ella sin importarle la autoridad de los que eran un año mayores que ella en el grupo.- Queridos niños. –empezó ella dando vueltas por el salón- siento informarle que no tienen escapatoria, el día que pusieron sus pies en este salón, sellaron su destino con el Señor Oscuro. Ese destino para el cual fueron criados, el cual hace que su vida tenga sentido. El cual deberán defender hasta la muerte de ser necesario, para proteger la existencia del mundo mágico. La próxima vez que vayan al pueblo, recibirán la marca, serán bautizados en nombre de nuestra causa, en la causa de los sangre limpia, de los puros en este reino. Servirán aun sólo señor, y no a sus corazones, y no tienen más opción. Algunos serán sus servidores, otros tendrán la función de continuar la pureza de nuestra estirpe. Pero nada, les repito nada, podrá hacer que su destino sea otro, y cualquier intención que tengan de hacerlo, sólo los llevará a la muerte, porque el que traiciona al señor Oscuro, traiciona a sus amigos, a su familia, y puede considerarse a sí mismo como un _squib._ Lo que aprendan de aquí en adelante no debe salir de este salón, y por ningún motivo, repito, por ningún motivo debe llegar a los oídos de profesor alguno. Ni siquiera de sus amigos no elegidos. No piensen que no sabremos quienes fueron si otros de llegan a enterar. El camino que han elegido los llevará hasta la gloria, y es su deber alcanzarla, o perecer en el intento. Esta es la única manera de hacernos valer en el mundo, y no habrá quien no haga entender lo contrario. No piensen que el señor Oscuro los dejará esperando, mientras todos esos sangre sucias, esos traidores de sangre toman los lugares que nos pertenecen por derecho. Ni siquiera pueden planteárselo. Todos y cada uno de nosotros recibirá tareas. Unos tendrán pociones para preparar, otros deberán recoger información, pero no piensen en huir, porque aunque el camino les parezca duro y peligroso, la respuesta al final valdrá la pena, y si tienen dudas, sólo recuerden que _'no existe tal cosa como el bien y el mal, sólo poder, y aquellos demasiados débiles para buscarlo'_.

Los alumnos de tercero no habían recibido ningún tipo de ánimo con ese discurso, pero por lo menos sabían que no tenían más que seguir órdenes y nada les sucedería. La persona que habló por primera vez, volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¿Me podrías decir en que sentido ese discurso fue motivador?

-Bueno, -le respondió ella con su voz de fanática- por lo menos sabemos que en este grupo no habrá desertores.

-Si lo vez de esa manera... bueno, ahora a lo que importa. Hoy tenemos que repasar el hechizo de piedra...

No se volvió a mencionar el tema hasta el mismo día de la visita a Hogsmeade, pero Severus no dejaba de inquietarse. Sería eso lo que ponía orgulloso a su padre. Si era eso, no tenía porque dudar, su padre había mostrado su interés en que él formara parte del club. Pero, su padre nunca antes había dicho estar orgulloso de él. De hecho, lo más que hacía era quejarse de él, e insultarlo, sin dejar de decirle que era un débil e inútil, como su madre.

En su cama, el Snape adulto, cerró sus puños con fuerza.

La rabia lo apoderó al recordar como trataba su padre a su madre. De los golpes, de las noches que la encontraba sola en el baño, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras trataba torpemente de curar sus heridas. De cómo había aprendido en secreto algunas pociones curativas para curar a su madre, sin que su padre se enterara. De cómo tardó demasiado en enterarse de cómo era él.

Recordó también la última vez que vio a su madre con vida. Su padre acababa de irse en un viaje de negocios por un par de días, y él había estado en su cuarto, ordenando con entusiasmo su baúl para el próximo inicio de clases. Cuando fue a avisarle a su madre que los elfos tenían la cena lista, se encontró con su madre semiconsciente, llena de sangre, tirada a los pies de su cama. El joven Severus se acercó a ella, temiendo lo peor, y fue el único testigo de sus últimas palabras: '_No te vuelvas como él. Miente, traiciona, escóndete, pero nunca __mates'._

Finalmente llegó el día en que se uniría a las filas del señor oscuro. Esa noche no había podido dormir, y sabía que no era el único. Podía oír a Evan Rosier moverse agitadamente entre sus sábanas, y esa mañana, en la mesa de Slytherin, Camilla Rosier tenía unas ojeras muy pronunciadas.

Los alumnos de séptimo los guiaron por las calles de Hogsmeade. El resto de los alumnos del club solamente deberían pasar la tarde por ahí, como cualquier otro alumno. Cuando pasaron por las Tres Escobas, Severus escuchó risas provenientes del lugar, y no se equivocó al asumir que Potter y su séquito eran los responsables del desorden. Sin embargo, se sorprendió, y hasta sintió algo de repudio al ver que Florence Brewer reía con ganas de la última estupidez de Black.

-Tu amiguita te ha abandonado. –le dijo Evan Rosier al oído, cuando vio la cara te espanto con la que Severus miraba por la ventana de las Tres Escobas-.

-Cierra el pico Rosier –le gruñó Severus.

Ellos fueron guiados hasta los límites del pueblo, y luego hasta la cima de una colina, donde había una estrecha entrada hacia una cueva. Una vez allí, los de séptimo encendieron sus varitas, y se fueron arrimando a las paredes de la cueva. Delante de los de tercero estaba un hombre alto, al que no se le veía el rostro, porque lo tenía oculto debajo de su capucha. Detrás de él habían otros hombres, y quizás alguna mujer, todos ellos con túnicas y máscaras como las que usaban los alumnos mayores en las reuniones del club de Artes Oscuras.

-Bienvenidos –dijo el hombre con un siseo- les doy la bienvenida, caballeros de Walpurgis. Pasen de a uno, y serán parte de este clan, de esta familia que limpiará nuestra raza para toda la eternidad.

Los niños, como dirigidos por un pastor invisible, se fueron ordenando en fila, aunque nadie quería ser el primero. Severus se colocó a propósito en la mitad de la fila, para no ser el último, pero tampoco el primero.

La primer persona en pasar era una chica, Alina Paul. Una de esas personas engreídas que aunque no tienen ni un centavo, hacen cuestión de parecer los millonarios más importantes del lugar, y de igual manera, nunca dejaba escapar a ningún chico lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacerle caso, en especial si ese chico le llevaba más de cinco años.

Cuando ella se acercó, el hombre la tomó por el brazo, lo dejó al descubierto. Luego le acercó la varita, y en susurro dijo: _'Mosmorde'._

Alina Paul, soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor pero nada más. Severus la miró, y pudo ver que su rostro de contorsionaba de dolor. Ella se tenía que apoyar en una pared para permanecer de pie.

Severus se comenzó a preguntar que tanto dolería eso, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de evaluar sus posibilidades de escapar, porque ya era su propio turno. Cuando el hombre dijo las palabras, Severus sintió como la carne de ese lugar se su brazo se quemaba, como si tuviera una braza ardiendo justo allí. Trató de no mostrar señal alguna de dolor, permaneciendo lo más sereno posible, imaginándose que lo que tenía en el brazo no era más que otra broma de Potter, y si mostraba emoción alguna, le daría justo lo que él buscaba. Con un valor que no tenía levantó la vista, y justo detrás del hombre vio a otro, que tenía los mismos ojos negros que él, Severus, tenía. Esos ojos que habían pasado de generación en generación, de Snape en Snape. Pero justo después de reconocer a su padre, el hombre con la varita le soltó el brazo, y él entendió que tenía que apartarse de la fila.

Cuando se acomodó junto a la pared de la cueva, tal y como Alina Paul había hecho, Narcisa Black le alcanzó una máscara, igual a la que todos los alumnos mayores usaban. Él se la colocó con su brazo sano, y siguió mirando a su padre, preguntándose que demonios hacía él allí, y si el motivo de la constante comezón que sentía su padre en el brazo –justo en el mismo lugar donde ahora Severus tenía la marca- era ese dolor insoportable que él mismo estaba sintiendo.

-Bienvenidos a nuestra hermandad. –dijo el hombre, dejando se cabeza al descubierto, una vez que todos ellos tenían la marca en el antebrazo- Yo soy Lord Voldemort, su señor y su amo a partir de este día. Sus poderes mágicos son míos ahora, pero juntos perseguiremos una causa común: la pureza de la magia, una vez más. Esa pureza que perseguía Salazar Slytherin, y que por tantos años fue degenerada por incontables generaciones. Ustedes no deberán utilizar mi nombre, deberán tratarme como el señor Oscuro, entre ustedes, y con los demás. Deberán servirme fiel y ciegamente, pero confiar en sus instintos para no ser descubiertos, porque yo no responderé por ninguno de ustedes. Recibirán órdenes para cumplir dentro del castillo, pero con la debida prudencia de evitar la mirada de Albus Dumbledore –él dijo ese nombre con cierta repugnancia- serán recompensados si cumplen las órdenes como es debido. Ahora vayan, mis Mortífagos, y esperen mis órdenes.

Los flamantes Mortífagos salieron de la cueva, pero Severus no pudo evitar mirar por última vez a su padre, que seguía con el rostro escondido detrás de su máscara.

La mañana siguiente, el dolor del brazo seguía, y él hubiera preferido quedarse en su cama, pero tenía tarea atrasada, y la expectativa del nuevo acontecimiento no lo había dejado concentrarse. Comió sin muchas ganas, y fue hasta la biblioteca, apretándose el antebrazo con fuerza, como si de esa manera, el dolor fuera a disminuir. Buscó una mesa apartada, para evitar encontrarse con estudiantes indeseables, y comenzó su tarea sobre los hombres-lobo.

Sin embargo, su plan no funcionó como él esperaba, ya que cuando iba por la mitad, su antigua compañera de estudios se sentó a su lado.

-¿Puedo estudiar contigo? –le dijo ella una voz aguda y algo falsa.

-¿Y Evans? –le dijo él con un gruñido.

-Tenía otras cosas que hacer. –le respondió ella simplemente.

Él no le dijo nada, y ella, por su parte, se sentó delante de él. Florence estuvo un buen rato mirando su libro, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-¿Qué cuentas, Severus?

-Nada. –le respondió él de mala gana.

-Bueno, la verdad es que Lily está estudiando con Remus Lupin, ya sabes, porque es de su propia casa. Beth, como es de esperarse, sigue durmiendo, y Camilla, anda algo rara hoy

-¿Qué hacías ayer con los Gryffindor?

-¿Te importa?

-¿Y qué si me importa? –Severus comenzaba a irritarse, y él no tenía la menor idea de porque le seguía la conversación. Él, justamente que había aprendido a no mostrar emociones cuando se trataba de discusiones- ¿Te afecta que me importe?

-Me afecta que me estés siguiendo como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Yo nunca te he hecho nada.

-Te juntaste con Evans. Ese es insulto suficiente.

-¿Te parece? Bueno, para tu información, yo no tengo nada en tu contra. Y Lily a va seguir estudiando conmigo. Ya sabes, es mi compañera del club de hechizos. Si no quieres estudiar con nosotras, bueno, es tu problema, pero quiero que sepas que me agradaba estudiar contigo. Eres una persona con quien puedo pasar un buen rato. Pero si vas a estar tan espeso, me voy.

Florence se puso de pie, y luego fue en búsqueda de otra mesa vacía. Severus la siguió con la mirada. Cuando ella se sentó en una mesa vacía, Severus, por algún impulso todavía desconocido por la humanidad, se puso se pie y fue hasta donde estaba ella. Tomó aire, y comenzó a hablar.

-Lo siento Brewer. No quise decirte esas cosas. Es que cuando estás cerca yo me... me descontrolo. No puedo quedarme quieto. Yo... yo... yo te quiero...

Él se quedó mirando a Florence, que desde que él se le había acercado tenía la cabeza gacha, y leía con mucho interés su libro. Cuando él terminó, ella levantó la vista, y apuntó con su varita hacia sus orejas.

-Lo siento Severus. ¿Dijiste algo? No pude escuchar nada, me silencié los oídos. –dijo ella señalando sus orejas como si eso explicara todo-.

Él la miró con algo de enojo, pero trató de mantener la calma.

-Sólo quería decirte que no fue mi intención decirte esas cosas. Sólo perdí un poco los estribos.

-Ya sé. –le respondió ella-. ¿Algo más?

-Eh... no, mejor olvídalo.

Él sólo fue hasta donde había estado antes, juntó sus cosas y fue hasta su sala común. No tenía ganas de estar cerca de Florence. Era como si ella le hiciera daño. Él acababa de soltar lo que había tenido en el corazón por tres años, y ella no le había hecho el menor caso. Por otro lado, sentía como la marca de su brazo le quemaba más de lo que le había quemado desde el momento en el que se la colocaron. Era como si él hubiera hecho algo mal, y alguien lo estuviera castigando por ello.

Severus caminaba por los pasillos del Expreso de Hogwarts, buscando un compartimiento vacío para regresar a su casa. Evan Rosier estaba con ese grupito de sexto, y él, aunque pasaba muchas horas con ellos, no disfrutaba su compañía. De repente, sintió como alguien lo cinchaba por el brazo a un compartimiento vacío.

-Hola Severus. –le dijo Florence, que todavía no le soltaba el brazo.

-Hola Brewer. –le respondió él. ¿Porqué le resultaba tan difícil controlarse cuando estaba con ella?- ¿Qué quieres?

Ella no respondió nada. Lo miraba a sus ojos, como si tratara de contarle algún secreto prohibido, y sólo esperara que él la entendiera.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Mejor olvídalo.

-Ahora dime.

Florence lo miró con intensidad, como si salieran chispa de sus ojos. Ella sólo lo abrazó, y le di un beso. Severus quedó helado en donde estaba parado.

Ella lo soltó, y sin decir ni hacer nada más, salió del compartimiento, no sin antes llevarse su baúl y sus cosas, dejando a Severus sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Gracias a todos por leer esto... no olviden dejar reviews, con sugerencias, críticas, etc.

Les aviso que a partir del próximo capítulo la historia se va a llamar 'Una historia de tres mujeres' aunque para los que leen esto, se darán cuenta que ni Petra, ni Agnes ni Nina son todavía mujeres, jeje...

Ahora, a contestar los reviews que me dejaron, o mejor dicho el único. Buaaaa, nadie me quiere, buaaaa. Snif, snif....

Mejor será que recobre la compostura.

**Antiope Black:** Hola querida, la única que me quiere... Te voy a contestar de nuevo lo que ya te dije, sólo porque tengo ganas... Malfoy es bueno, sí, pero con Agnes: la única Slytherin que hay en la vuelta, la única persona que no lo trata mal por ser Slytherin –aquí entre nosotras, no es que él no se merezca que lo traten mal-, pero ya sabes... Con respecto a los regalos de navidad, bueno, con el tiempo se irán revelando la cosa, en el próximo capítulo se hablará más sobre los regalos de Petra. Y sobre la daga, bueno, ya te conté sobre eso, pero, no puedo contarlo aquí, porque echaría a perder algo de la historia.

PD: les recomiendo que los el fic de esta chica. :)


	7. Vaivenes

¡Hola Chiches!

Yo estoy de vuelta, aprovechando que mi madre me ha prohibido seguir estudiando matemática, -¿a cuántos les gustaría que sus padres les dijeran eso?- he terminado este hermoso capítulo (¿A quien trato de engañar?). Espero que volver el fic al presente no me lleve mucho tiempo. Es que tengo mucho que hacer para todo. Mejor me quedo quieta y los dejo leer tranquilos.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Capítulo VII:** Vaivenes**

Severus se quedó mirando la puerta por unos instantes. ¿Qué le sucedía a esa chica? De a ratos no le habla, de a ratos lo besa. Definitivamente está loca.

Él miró a su alrededor, estaba sólo. Lo mejor sería permanecer allí, ya que era eso lo que él más buscaba, viajar sólo.

Finalmente el tren llegó a Londres. Severus levantó su baúl, y vio que había una capa de viaje celeste en uno de los asientos. Supuso, y correctamente, que esa capa sería de Brewer, la juntó, y decidió que ya se la devolvería cuando la viera en la plataforma. Pero ella no se encontraba allí, ni ninguna de sus amigas. Como no tenía ganas de dejarla allí, y a decir verdad, le gustaba tener algo de Florence consigo. Arrastró su baúl hasta el mundo _muggle_, donde su padre lo estaba esperando.

Cuando llegaron al castillo Snape, Severus todavía no se había recuperado del shock que le había dejado ese beso de Florence Brewer. Él le había dicho que la quería, pero ella no lo había escuchado, ¿o sí? Además, ella era hermosa, nunca se fijaría en alguien como él, no sólo que no era ningún galán ni mucho menos –más bien todo lo contrario- y que por encima de todo, la trataba horriblemente. Quizás no tan mal como su padre trataba a su madre, pero igual así la trataba mal.

Llegó a su cuarto, pero no llegó a desempacar. Lo único que hizo fue dejar su capa sobre su cama, junto a la de Brewer, y mirar la última, como si estuviera viendo a su dueña justo allí, sobre su cama. La capa era celeste, con símbolos plateados bordados en las mangas, igual a la que tenía ahora Petra Duckworth. Tenía también un broche de plata, en forma de F, que servía como una especie de botón.

Finalmente llegó la hora de cenar. Él escuchó a los elfos que lo llamaban, bajó, pero su mente seguía en la su cuarto, en la capa de esa chica pelirroja llamada Florence Brewer.

-¿Qué te sucede, imbécil? –le preguntó su padre desde el otro lado de la larga mesa del comedor, con su típico cariño- Pareces uno de esos idiotas que se enamoran. –Severus miró a su padre con algo de interés en lo que había dicho. ¿Se habría dado cuenta?- El señor Oscuro no permite que sus vasallos se enamoren. El amor es cosa de tontos, es de los débiles. El señor Oscuro castiga a aquellos que son lo suficientemente débiles y estúpidos como para sentir una cosa tan ridícula como el amor. Lo único que el señor Oscuro valora es la ambición.

-Y el poder. –añadió Severus.

-Y el poder. –corroboró su padre.

Severus bajó la cabeza. Si se enamoraba de Florence, o al menos alguien llegaba a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella, él estaría en grandes problemas. Y no sólo él, también ella. Y eso no podría permitirlo. Aprovecharía esos dos meses de aislamiento para quitarse esa chica de su cabeza, y de su corazón. Y trabajaría duro para que su padre no se enterara que estaba enamorado. Había leído en un libro de Artes Oscuras sobre la Oclumancia, algo para bloquear su mente de la invasión de otro, y también sobre la Legimancia, que era para entrar a la mente de otros. No sabía si su padre era capaz de realizar Legimancia, pero era mejor no arriesgarse. Sabía que si él se encontraba en entre el poder y su padre, su padre sabría sacarlo de en medio.

En un instante lo decidió, cada vez que su padre saliera, él irrumpiría en su biblioteca para buscar algún libro sobre el tema. Y en cuanto a Florence, sólo deseaba que ella se fuera de su cabeza.

Escondió la capa en lo más profundo de su baúl, junto con las cartas que había guardado del verano anterior, y lo único que hizo fue leerse cada libro sobre la Oclumancia que encontró en la biblioteca de su padre. Cada vez que algún elfo le preguntaba que hacía allí, le decía que estaba haciendo su tarea para el verano. ¿Qué sabrían ellos sobre la tarea que les enviaban en Hogwarts?

Y así pasaron los dos meses de vacaciones, y él volvió a Hogwarts. Sus objetivos se habían cumplido a medias. Había logrado aprender lo básico de la Oclumancia, y algo de legimancia, pero todavía tendría que perfeccionarse en Hogwarts, donde podría utilizar su varita sin problemas. Pero su plan había fallado, y no había logrado quitarse a Florence de la cabeza, ella seguía estando allí, persiguiéndolo por las noches, donde su cuarto se inundaba de la fragancia que emanaba de su capa, por más que estuviera oculta en su baúl.

-Que tengas un buen año de clases. –le dijo su padre antes de que Severus se fuera a Hogwarts. –me alegro que te hayas recuperado de eso que tenías. Una mujer nunca debe ponerse entre un hombre y lo que él busca. Ellas sólo sirven para dar hijos. Después se vuelven como tu madre, seres débiles, que esperan poder cambiarnos. Esas son estupideces. Por eso tuve que sacarla del medio, estaba echando a perder toda nuestra familia con esos sentimentalismos y otras atrocidades.

Severus no le dijo nada, pero tuvo tiempo de procesar todo lo que su padre le había dicho mientras viajaba a Londres. Su padre había quitado a su madre de en medio. En otras palabras, era él quien la había matado. Él había querido vengar la muerte de su madre, matar a su asesino... ahora tendría que matar a su padre para vengar a su madre. Tendría que matar al hombre que durante años había tratado de enorgullecer. Pero no tenía vuelta atrás, ya lo había decidido. Él tendría que pagar.

XxXxX

-Hola Snape. –le dijo Evan Rosier cuando lo vio entrar al expreso de Hogwarts- ¿quieres sentarte con nosotros?

-No. –Severus nunca mostraba mucha cortesía cuando hablaba con alguien.

-¿Qué? ¿Buscas a Brewer?

-¿Para qué la estaría buscando? Es una traidora de sangre. No tengo ningún interés de pasarme todo el día con ella.

A Severus le dolía tremendamente decir esas cosas, pero tenía que guardar las apariencias, no podía permitir que lo descubrieran. Florence era más valiosa que eso

-Entonces, ¿por qué no te sientas con nosotros?

En ese momento, Severus vio que cuatro varones de su misma edad, sin la mínima intención de pasar desapercibidos, venían hacia él, con una expresión que no le gustó para nada.

-De acuerdo, viajo con ustedes.

Adentro del compartimiento, viajaba, además de Evan, Bellatrix Black, Roldolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, y un chico que parecía que estaba por empezar Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó Severus mirándolo con algo de atención.

-Bartemius Crouch

-¿Tu padre trabaja en el ministerio? –le preguntó Bellatrix aparentado interés.

-Sí. –le respondió él- pero lo odio. Pero más odio al estúpido del ministro Brewer. Va a casa dos por tres, a esos banquetes de etiqueta, es tan, pero tan inepto. No cree que la mejor manera de librarse de los _muggles_ es matándolos. ¿Cómo puede haber alguien tan blando?

'El padre de Florence' pensó Severus. Tuvo que controlarse para no golpearlo por insultar a alguien de la familia de Florence.

Bellatrix, por su parte, tenía una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

-¿No te gustaría formar parte de un club de Artes Oscuras? –le preguntó ella.

-Podrías utilizar lo que aprendas allí para librarte de tu padre. –le dijo Severus, pensando en su propio plan- y también de esos _muggles_ estúpidos.

El rostro de Crouch se volvió muy parecido a la de Bellatrix, con un extraño brillo en los ojos, y una sonrisa torcida.

-De acuerdo. Acepto.

-Te haremos saber cuando será la primer reunión del año.

-Ya son dos de primero. –dijo Rabastan sacando una revista sobre Quidditch de su baúl.

-¿Dos?

-Si. Él, y mi primo Regulus. Por lo menos no salió como él atrofiado de mi primo.

Severus no necesitó más para saber que era de Sirius Black que ella estaba hablando. No tenía ganas de seguir hablando del asunto, por lo que sacó el único libro de Oclumancia que había logrado robar de la biblioteca de su padre y comenzó a leerlo, por enésima vez.

XxXxX

-Hola Severus. –le dijo Florence Brewer sentándose junto a él en la biblioteca.-¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

-Aburridas.

-Las mías no tanto. Fui a cincuenta fiestas. ¡Cincuenta! ¿Puedes creerlo? Y mis padres tienen otra este fin de semana, en la casa del embajador de Suecia.

-¿En serio? –le dijo Severus, dejando en claro que esa información no le interesaba para nada.

-No tienes que hablarme así. Y no me escribiste en el verano.

-No sabía que tenía que escribirte. Y aunque lo hubiera sabido, no te hubiera escrito.

-Sabes, te besé en el tren, en Junio.

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta. Si no me lo decías todavía estaría preguntándome que te había sucedido.

-Pensé... pensé...

Severus la miraba a los ojos. En un instante se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza. Trataría de descubrir que era lo que ella pensaba realmente.

Dentro de los ojos de Florence, él vio como ella escribía un nombre en un pergamino una y otra vez, perdida en sus propias ideas. Se acercó un poco más y pudo darse cuenta que ese nombre era el de él, el de Severus.

-¿Qué pensaste?

Ella ahora tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Qué le había dicho ahora?

-Sabes. –dijo él tratando de cambiar de tema- dejaste tu capa en el tren la otra vez. Si quieres te la traigo mañana.

-Gracias... –dijo ella tratando de mantener la frente en alto- no tenías que hacer nada por mí... yo sólo...

-Mejor olvídalo, ¿sí? Una chica como tu no debe llorar. -¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Él nunca se comportaría de esa manera, era de muy mal gusto, al menos para él. Esa no es la manera en la que se comportan los Snape.

-No tienes que ser amable conmigo... no te preocupes.

Otra imagen de la mente de Florence pasó por su cabeza. 'Yo también te quiero'. Decía ella al aire desde el balcón de lo que parecía ser su cuarto.

Él no podía seguir allí. Sentía que en cualquier momento saltaría y la besaría. Se contuvo y miró hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. Lily Evans venía entrando, con su habitual cargamento de libros. Por primera vez en su vida, él deseó que Lily Evans se sentara con ellos a estudiar, para liberar un poco la tensión entre los dos. Sus plegarias fueron respondidas, porque ella fue directamente hacia ellos.

-¿Qué sucede Florence? –le preguntó ella mirándola preocupada.

-Mal de amores. –le dijo Severus sin tener ganas de brindar mucha más información.

-¡Hombres! –le dijo Lily casi gritando de indignación- ¡Dime quien fue y lo parto al medio! Especialmente si es amigo de Potter. Sabes, lo disfrutaría al máximo. Los hombres son los seres más rastreros y despreciables que existen sobre la faz de la Tierra. Claro, que tu no Severus. –le aclaró Lily, dándose cuenta que él estaba allí.- Tu nunca le harías daño a una chica.

Severus la miró con los ojos como platos. Ella acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga.

-Olvídalo. –le dijo Florence, todavía con los ojos llorosos- No me hagas caso.

Florence juntó sus cosas, y desapareció de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué le hiciste ahora? –le dijo Lily mirándolo enojada-.

-Yo creí que no era capaz de hacerle daño a una chica.

-Si, claro, y yo me chupo el dedo.

-Entonces hazlo. Yo no le hice nada ahora ni nunca. Sólo se me enojó porque no le escribí durante el verano. Es que ella no entiende que tengo que sacármela de la cabeza, por su propio bien.

-¿Se lo has dicho?

-¿Estás loca? Si le digo eso nunca más me va a volver a hablar.

-Entonces la quieres.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Eso era todo lo que quería saber.

Lily Evans salió con la misma rapidez con la que Florence había salido en su momento, dejando a Severus duro en su silla.

-Eso me pasa por hablarle a Evans. Si me hubiera quedado callado, no hubiera pasado nada. –dijo él en voz baja, para sí mismo.

XxXxX

-Atentado contra el ministro. –dijo Evan la mañana del lunes siguiente en la mesa de Slytherin, mientras leía el profeta.- Esta es la última de una reciente ola de ataques contra altos funcionarios del ministro Brewer. El ministro y su esposa se encontraban en una fiesta que daba el embajador de Suecia, en su mansión de las afueras de Londres. Hubo dos muertos, y más de una docena de heridos, pero por fortuna, ni el ministro ni su esposa se encontraban entre ellos. Se atribuye el acto al Innombrable, el mismo que hace ya varios años viene realizando ataques contra _muggles_ y magos hijos de _muggles_. Este reportero tiene la esperanza que estos ataques terminen pronto, y el culpable, detrás de las rejas.

-Pobres ingenuos. –dijo Camilla mientras se servía un poco de cereal- como si el señor Oscuro fuera a dejarse atrapar. Sólo espero que Florence no esté muy afectada. Yo no sabía que sus padres iban a estar allí.

Severus miró con atención a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Florence permanecía muy callada. Estaba pálida, y miraba con algo de miedo una hoja de periódico.

-¿Por qué estás tan pálida? –le preguntó Severus a Florence esa misma tarde cuando se encontraron en la biblioteca- A tus padres no les sucedió nada. –no era necesario que le explicara todo lo que tenía que ver a su estado de ánimo.

-Pero fue mi culpa que los atacaran. Yo fui quien gritó en la biblioteca que tendrían una fiesta en la casa del embajador sueco. Me pregunto cuantos hijos de Mortífagos habría en la biblioteca los otros días.

Severus sintió que algo se le movía en el estómago. Era culpa. Culpa porque él sabía que los padres de Florence estarían allí, él era hijo de un mortifago, él mismo era uno, y tenía la idea de que el señor Oscuro se había enterado por él donde ellos estarían. No que tuviera la idea clara, sólo era una idea.

-No te preocupes, Florence, no les sucederá nada. Y a ti tampoco. Estarás segura aquí en Hogwarts, con Dumbledore vigilándote. Y yo también estoy vigilándote. Nunca dejaría que nada malo te sucediera.

-Gracias Severus. –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

XxXxX

-Dime Snivellus. –dijo una voz demasiado conocida para él, cierto día en clase de pociones- ¿Te gusta Brewer?

El miró a Evans que estaba del otro lado de las mazmorras, trabajando en su poción. Ella le habría dicho a Lupin, y él a Potter.

Severus bajó la mirada a su propio caldero.

-No, Potter.

'No menos de lo que a ti te gusta Evans.' Pensó Severus.

-Eso no es lo que he escuchado.

XxXxX

-Le dijiste a Potter. –acusó Severus a Lily Evans cuando la encontró sola en la biblioteca.

-¡Yo no le dije nada! –se defendió ella- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que yo le daría información de ese tipo a Potter? Tú eres el obvio. Te pasas estudiando con ella, la consuelas siempre que se está deprimida por algo. Tú eres quien se delató sólo. Estoy segura que Remus le pasó algo de información, y ellos sólo querían molestarte, ver como reaccionarías. A decir verdad me sorprendió como mantuviste la calma. Cuando te preguntó eso, pensé que le ibas a hacer algo, hasta tuve la esperanza de que le echaras maldición, pero debo decir que en ese aspecto me decepcionaste.

-¿Y esperas que yo te crea eso?

-No me interesa si me crees o no, yo sólo te digo lo que pienso. Y si me permites, tengo club de encantamientos.

XxXxX

El estado de ánimo de Florence mejoró rápidamente, y evidentemente, Severus se percató de ello.

-Has vuelto a sonreír.

-Me han dado una buena noticia.

-¿Qué? ¿No tendrás que ir nunca más a clase de Pociones?

-Eso estaría bien. –dijo Florence con la voz soñadora- pero no. Es otra cosa, tiene que ver con Lily, pero ella me pidió que no se lo contara a nadie, especialmente a ti.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué ese secreto?

-Si te lo dijera, dejaría de ser secreto.

-Dímelo. Soy tu amigo, puedes confiar en mí. ¿Es de algún chico?

Florence no dijo nada, pero se puso muy colorada.

-Entonces sí se trata de algún varón. Espero que Evans no tenga planeado pegarle o algo, a no ser, se sabe que sea Potter o alguno de su pandilla, que en eso, yo la apoyo.

-No digas estupideces, Severus. Ella no le va a pegar a nadie, a no ser que sea sumamente necesario.

-¿A quien le tengo que pegar? –preguntó Lily Evans, que acababa de sentarse- Dame un motivo para golpear a Potter y lo haré.

-¡Lily! –exclamó Florence, abriendo los ojos en alarma- ¡Por favor! Tu no eres así.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella haciendo de cuenta de que no la entendía. Luego miró a su alrededor, y pareció darse cuenta de algo. Se acercó sigilosamente a Severus y lo agarró por el cuello- Ahora me lo pagarás.

-Quita tus asquerosas manos de mí. –le dijo él soltándose- nunca más vuelvas a tocarme, sangre sucia. ¿Entendido?

De repente, Lily quedó helada. Él pensó que ella le iba a pegar, pero no fue así. Sólo se quedó allí mirándolo con desagrado. Florence, en cambio, le dio una cachetada con toda su fuerza, y lo miraba roja de furia.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso? –le decía ella, gritando tan alto que todos en la biblioteca se voltearon para verla, y Madame Prince le empezó a decir que se callara- ¡Ya te he dicho que no eres nadie para llamar a las personas así!

-Florence... –le decía Lily tratando de calma, pero sin mucho resultado- Calma... no es nada, en serio... ya me acostumbré a que me digan esas cosas.

-¡No me interesa! –ella estaba fuera de sí- ¡Nadie te insulta de esa manera! ¡Nadie!

-¡SEÑORITA! –gritó Madame Prince haciendo callar a todos- Le tendré que pedir que se retire de la biblioteca hasta que esté más calmada, aquí hay gente tratando de estudiar.

Florence juntó sus cosas molesta, y salió de la biblioteca, lanzándole miradas de furia a Severus.

-La hiciste linda... –le dijo Lily Evans, que no se había movido del lugar dónde estaba cuando Severus la insultó- Es imposible decir que tan enojada está.

-No me dirijas la palabra. –le dijo él, también enojado.

-Yo no digo nada, sólo que Florence, que te quiere tanto, ahora no te puede ni ver...

-Ella me detesta. –le dijo Snape, que ya había guardado todas sus cosas, y ahora se iba de la biblioteca- Ella es una Brewer, y yo un mago oscuro.

A Severus le dolió admitir eso en voz alta, pero era cierto. No había dicho que era mortifago, pero eso no era necesario. Florence ya lo sabría.

-Ella no te detesta. –le dijo Lily Evans jadeando para llegar junto a él- si lo hiciera no se juntaría contigo para estudiar, no te hubiera escrito durante verano del año pasado, y si ella te odiara... no te hubiera besado. –agregó ella, bajando la voz sólo para que él pudiera oírla- Ella te quiere, y hasta te ama.

Severus se detuvo en seco. Se dio media vuelta, y miró a Lily Evans con interés. No le dijo nada, sólo la miró.

-Y tu también la amas. –le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

En ese mismo instante, él sintió una fuerte puntada en su antebrazo, y tuvo que apretarlo con fuerza para calmar un poco el dolor. Esperando que Evans no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Y creo que sería mejor que hicieras algo para conquistarla de una buena vez. Si me preguntas, yo le enviaría flores, o algo. No es necesario una cosa cara, sólo algo que la haga sonreír, y que haga que ella, y nadie más, sepa que fuiste tu quien se las envió. Yo sé que ella te corresponderá.

Severus seguía sin decir nada. Consideraba que Evans no era lo suficientemente importante para que él le dirigiera la palabra.

Sin decir nada más, ella salió hacia el gran salón. Severus, por su parte, decidió darse una vuelta por los terrenos, para aclararse un poco la mente.

'_Así que ella me ama_' se decía él mientras caminaba por las heladas aguas del lago '_Y yo, ¿la amo? No sabría decirlo, pero la quiero, la adoro. Necesito tenerla a mi lado. Sí, la amo_' De repente, una idea loca le vino a la cabeza. Con la velocidad de un rayo, fue hasta el bosque prohibido. Buscaría allí un buen ramo de flores, sabía que a las chica siempre les gusta recibir flores, y se las enviaría con un a lechuza del colegio antes de que ella subiera a la sala común de Ravenclaw esa noche.

Hizo que su varita se encendiera, y caminó con mucho cuidado por los senderos del bosque. Una vez adentro, se dio cuenta que no sería tan fácil encontrar flores por allí, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Florence valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Luego de estar media hora adentrándose por el bosque, se encontró con un pequeño riachuelo, y del otro lado vio que crecía un arbusto con unas delicadas flores de un color extraño. No era realmente un color, más bien parecían hechas de cristal, o de alguna otra cosa similar. Esas eran jazmines, estaba casi seguro, por la fragancia que tenían. Jazmines mágicos, los jazmines del Fakir. Sí esos eran. La profesora Sprout les había hablado algo sobre ellos en clase, pero le resultaba imposible acordarse de que les había dicho.

Miró el riachuelo, no parecía muy profundo, probablemente podría cruzar sin problemas. No llegaba a los tres metros de ancho. Colocó un pie dentro del agua, y de repente sintió que algo lo cinchaba hacia el fondo. Severus no lo pensó ni dos segundos, empuñó su varita con agilidad extraordinaria, y le lanzó un sencillo hechizo para repelerlo, y siguió adentrándose. No necesitó mucho más para darse cuenta que ese riachuelo era bastante más profundo y peligroso de lo que parecía a simple vista, pero no tenía pensado retroceder ni un solo milímetro.

Avanzó con bastante esfuerzo, pero finalmente llegó al otro lado. Cuando llegó al otro lado, se dio cuenta que no había traído tijeras para cortar las flores. Trató traer un par desde los invernaderos con un hechizo, pero eso no funcionó, probablemente porque estaba muy lejos de los invernaderos. Lo único que le restaba por hacer era cortar las flores con sus propias manos, y luego, con algo de paciencia, las acomodaría.

Severus cortó todas y cada una de las flores de la planta, y volvió a cruzar el riachuelo, esta vez usando como puente unas ramas que pasaban sobre el agua. Cuando puso sus pies en tierra firme, Severus tuvo el presentimiento de que no estaba solo, se dio media vuelta, y se encontró cara a cara con el director de Hogwarts. Rápidamente puso las flores detrás de sí, para que Dumbledore no las viera. No sabía si estaba permitido cortar esas flores, y no tenía intención de averiguarlo.

-Buenas noches Severus. –le dijo el anciano mirándolo serio- ¿Dando una vuelta por el bosque?

Él sintió como su mente se iba a otro lado, a un lugar del otro lado de la isla británica, y allí, un hombre, que él ya había visto en otra oportunidad, comenzaba a sentir un odio inmenso. El mismo odio que ahora Severus sentía, sin razón aparente hacia el hombre que estaba de pie a poco más de un metro de él.

-Bue... buenas noches señor director. –dijo él, volviendo a la realidad- yo... este... –él acababa de darse cuenta de que no tenía ninguna excusa para estar en el bosque prohibido, lugar que él sabía tan bien como cualquier otro alumno, estaba fuera de los límites.

-Como no fue a clases durante toda la tarde, y tampoco fue a cenar, el profesor Mallory y yo nos empezamos a preocupar. Pero veo que no le ha sucedido nada. Debo decir que estamos sorprendidos de que ninguno de sus amigos preguntara por usted. Ni siquiera el señor Rosier se mostró preocupado cuando le preguntamos si sabía dónde estaba. A decir verdad, si no hubiera sido por la señorita Evans, no lo hubiera encontrado. Nunca pensé que usted haría algo así.

-¿Evans? –dijo Severus, sin querer, en voz alta.

-Sí. Ella nos contó una historia bastante interesante, de hecho. Algo sobre una tal Florence. No que yo supiera que usted se lleva con alguien de ese nombre. –Severus sentía que el profesor le estaba diciendo todo lo contrario a la realidad.- Pues bien, sí usted está enamorado de esa joven, lo que me pondría muy feliz, ya que no hay nada que me cause más placer que ver a los adolescentes enamorados, le recomiendo que arregle ese ramo, ya que no hay nada que cause una peor impresión que un hombre poco prolijo. Si me alcanzas el ramo, podré arreglártelo.

Severus miró al director con algo de recelos. Había algo en el director que le causaba algo de recelo. No era normal que se tratara a los alumnos de esa manera, especialmente cuando éstos acaban de infringir las normas. Pero prefirió seguirle la corriente.

El director recogió ramo, y con un sutil toque de su varita, lo dejó tan bien como su lo hubiera comprado.

-Aquí tienes, y ahora sígueme, que no debes estar aquí.

Severus no dijo nada. No creyó prudente hacerlo. Cuanto menos metiera la pata, mejor. Él sólo caminaba con la cabeza gacha. No se había dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que había caminado para llegar hasta allí.

En cierto momento se oyó un aullido a los lejos. Recién en ese momento Severus se dio cuenta del peligro que había corrido al adentrarse tanto al bosque. Pudo haber sido víctima de un centauro, o de sólo Merlín sabe que otra criatura.

-Ahora puedes irte. –dijo el director, cuando llegaron a la puerta del castillo- No te metas en problemas Severus.

De un momento a otro, el director desapareció del hall de entrada, dejándolo sólo con sus propios pensamientos. Dejó que sus propios pie lo guiaran por los pasillos vacíos hasta la lechucería. Allí buscó una lechuza rojiza del colegio, y le ató las flores a la pata. Antes de dejarla ir, le ató una nota muy corta a la para, que escribió apurado. '_Lo siento mucho. Espero poder verte en los invernaderos mañana a las seis._'

No firmó, ella sabría que era suya, y no podía pedirle nada más. Ella podía no ir, pero era su única opción.

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, Severus llegó temprano. Quería ver el rostro de Florence. Si ella había recibido las flores, y le habían gustado, o si no. Florence llegó al comedor en la hora pico. Tenía uno de los jazmines en una de las orejas, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Por menos de un segundo, sus ojos y los de Severus estuvieron conectados como por una cuerda invisible. Ella siguió hasta encontrar a Camilla Rosier, quien ya se había puesto de pie, e iba hacia ella con una media sonrisa. Del otro lado del Gran Salón, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Beth Stanley parecía no terminar de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero rápidamente de puso de pie, y fue hacia ella casi corriendo, mientras que Lily Evans lo miraba a Severus, aparentemente muy contenta consigo misma.

Cuando Severus terminó su desayuno y fue hasta las mazmorras, donde tendría clase de pociones con los alumnos de Gryffindor, para su desgracia. Cuando llegó, la profesora Jassar ya estaba adentro del salón, aparentemente de muy mal humor, y mirando un viejo libro.

-Buenos días profesora. –dijo Severus más por cortesía que por otra cosa, cuando entró al salón- espero no molestarla.

-Oh... no. Para nada Snape. Toma asiento, sus compañeros llegarán en cualquier momento. –en realidad, la profesora sí parecía estar molesta, pero no por Severus, sino por algo más, algo que él no podría adivinar por sí sólo.

Él se levantó la vista, y vio a los ojos de la profesora, perdidos en la inmensidad de la pared de la mazmorra. Severus se concentró lo más que pudo, hasta que pudo ver en los ojos de la profesora la imagen de una niñita, que probablemente estaba en primero, segundo a lo sumo, con el cabello rubio muy alborotado, y que le gritaba todo tipo de cosas a la profesora, que estaba en su despacho. Severus estaba comenzando a interesarse por el asunto cuando dos chicas entraron al lugar. Eran Stanley y Evans. Ellas pasaron junto a la banca de Severus, y Beth Stanley le dejó una nota de forma muy casual.

Severus la abrió lo más rápido que pudo, y leyó las dos palabras que estaban allí escritas '_Allí estaré'._

Severus no pudo estar tranquilo durante el resto del día. Se pasó todo el día pensando en encontrarse con Florence para algo más que estudiar. Evidentemente, Beth Stanley también de había enterado de todo, y probablemente Camilla Rosier también lo sabía. Eso podía ser un problema, pero Florence era su gran amigo, y ella sabría guardar los secretos.

Ese día después de clase no bajó a cenar, fue lo más rápido que pudo a las habitaciones de los chicos de Slytherin de cuarto año, se dio un buen baño, se colocó su mejor túnica negra, y un poco de colonia que tenía Evan escondida en su baúl, pero que sólo él sabía al respecto, y salió.

Cuando pasaba por la enfermería, se llevó por delante a una alumna de séptimo de Ravenclaw, pero no tuvo tiempo para disculparse, él iba muy apurado como para prestar atención a nada.

Llegó a los invernaderos, todavía con el Jesús en la boca, y miró su reloj. Había llegado cinco minutos antes de lo previsto, y prefirió sentarse para recuperar el aliento. Sabía que debía estar algo desarreglado, pero no podía ser tan malo. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, que por primera vez desde que había entrado a Hogwarts lo tenía bien limpio, tal como a su madre le gustaba.

-Hola Severus. –le dijo Florence entre las sombras- ¿tenías algo que decirme?

Ella salió a la luz, o mejor dicho, a la poca luz que había en ese atardecer. Ella tenía su cabello suelto y en su lugar, con pequeños rulos en las puntas. No tenía su uniforme, sino la túnica celeste que Severus había guardado todo el verano en su baúl. Estaba maquillada, lo que fue una sorpresa para lo que generalmente era su día a día. Severus estaba sin habla.

-Estás preciosa. –le dijo él, recuperando su habilidad para comunicarse- no... no tenías que hacer eso por mí...

Ella sólo sonrió. Era tan hermosa su sonrisa, tan perfecta. Toda ella era perfecta. Un ángel... no había palabras para describirla.

-¿Para qué me llamaste, Severus?

-Yo... yo... quería... yo quiero decirte que... que te quiero. –dijo Severus, juntando todo el valor que tenía, y al mismo tiempo hacer que esa punzada en su brazo se hiciera notar.

Pero él hizo como si la punzada no existiera, como si su corazón fuera lo único capaz de comandarlo en ese momento.

-Y... quería preguntarte... –continuó él- si, por algún motivo, te gustaría ser... ser mi novia.

Ya estaba, lo había dicho. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar la sentencia de Florence.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significaría? –le preguntó ella, en lugar de responder, haciendo que él comenzara a preocuparse.

-Eh...

-Significaría que tú, un mago oscuro, -a Severus le dolió oírla decir eso- tendrías que admitir que eres capaz de amar, que has traicionado a tu amo, y que nos pondrías en peligro a ambos por ello.

-¿Cómo? –Severus no era capaz de comprender como ella era capaz de deducir todo eso, eso que él había temido por tanto tiempo.

-Es lo que me dijo Camilla cuando le conté que estaba enamorada de ti, ya hace bastante tiempo. No quise creerle, pero veo que es cierto. –dijo ella, sonando realmente decepcionada.

-¿Eso significa un no? –dijo Severus, que sentía que el dolor del brazo se le había trasladado al pecho.

-No. Significa que nadie sabrá de esto. Lord Voldemort es muchas cosas, es capaz de destruir todo, y yo no dejaré que él destruya lo que yo siento. No puedo detenerlo, y tú también sabes que no puedes detenerlo, pero nadie más que los que ya lo saben se enteraran de esto.

-¿Y esos serían?

-Camilla, Beth y Lily

-¿Nadie más?

-Nadie más.

-Bueno, creo que Dumbledore ya está enterado del asunto.

-Bien por él.

-Y... –Severus no entendía mucho de los que estaba pasando por la cabeza de esa chica- ¿qué se supone que somos?

-Amantes. –Florence parecía tener todas las ideas bien claras, como si lo hubiera planeado de antemano- aprenderemos a comunicarnos solos. Seguiremos estudiando en la biblioteca. Lily me prometió estudiar conmigo. Nos comunicaremos por Camilla. Ella me ha prometido no decir nada.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Ellos se quedaron mirándose por varios minutos. Severus no sabía que hacer, nunca había besado a una chica, por lo menos no como era debido. Se le fue acercando lentamente. Le rozó la mejilla con la mano. Luego le puso la otra mano en la cintura, y la llevó hasta él. Sus cuerpos quedaron juntos, luego sus rostros, sus labios se fueron acercando. Severus podía sentir como sus manos sudaban, y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Pero se acercó a sus labios, y dejó que sus propios impulsos lo gobernaran.

Ella le respondió. Él podía sentir como su cuerpo se llenaba de esa vida que por tanto tiempo le había faltado. Dejó de temblar, y abrazó a Florence con aún más fuerza. Sus rostros se separaron, y allí estaba ella, sonriéndole, con su sonrisa tan hermosa.

XxXxX

-Estás de buen humor últimamente Snape. –le dijo Evan Rosier una tarde cuando salían de la reunión del club de artes oscuras.- ¿Se puede saber por qué?

-No. –le respondió Severus, imaginándose justo delante de él al rostro de Florence- No puedes Rosier.

-Oh. Vamos, me puedes contar. ¿Es alguna chica? -Severus, instintivamente buscó la mirada de Camilla Rosier para que lo salvara de esa. Ella era amiga de Florence, y no iba a permitir que nada le sucediera- ¿Estás teniendo un caso con mi primita? –él se había dado cuenta del movimiento de Severus.

-¡Por favor Evan! –dijo Camilla- Me insultas. Además, bien sabes que salgo con Nott.

-No me vengas con esa. Tu no sales con Nott. –dijo Evan- Él sale con Leticia. En tus sueños saldrías con él.

-¿Qué? –ella parecía realmente molesta- Así que Leticia... él me va a oír. Él me va a oír.

Ella se apuró y salió hacia la biblioteca. Un lugar muy extraño para ella.

-¿Qué Leticia? –le preguntó Severus, cuando ella se había perdido de vista.

-Leticia es la hija del dueño de una tienda de Hogsmeade. La que vende artículos para el colegio. Ella está en primero, y Nott no la conoce. La ha visto nada más que en la sala común, pero es divertido burlarme de ella.

-¿Crees que sea prudente? Nott puede terminar en la enfermería por tu culpa. Oí decir que ellos están muy cerca de salir.

-Tienes muy buenas fuentes, ¿no?

-Hago mi trabajo...

-Bueno, ellos sí están por salir. Él la va a invitar para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade. Pero yo sólo quería divertirme un rato. Además, no le va a suceder nada al corto plazo. Él va diez metros atrás de nosotros, y Camilla fue a la biblioteca.

-Entonces le irá a preguntar a Evans y a Brewer la mejor manera de aniquilarlo.

-Ella no las necesita para eso. Debe saber más maldiciones que las dos juntas. Pero ya se le pasará. Además, Nott va más avanzado que ella, recuerda que va en sexto.

-Después no te quejes si se las agarra contigo.

-Ya lo ha hecho, y sigo de pie. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Tengo que estudiar. Hay parcial de pociones mañana.

-No necesitas estudiar pociones Snape. Eres el mejor. Pero no importa. Yo me voy a la práctica de Quidditch. Quizás pueda hacer que me pongan en el equipo para el próximo partido.

Severus siguió su camino solo. Cuando llegó a la última esquina antes de la biblioteca, una chica de Ravenclaw de séptimo lo paró.

-Sé que te traes entre manos. –le dijo ella casi susurrando.

-¿Sí? –él trataba de mostrar el mayor desinterés, una de las cosas en las que era experto.

-Te vi... te vi los otros días besando a una chica de mi casa. –eso no era bueno. Él acababa de darse cuenta quien era esa chica. Era Bertha Jorkins, la chica más chismosa del todo el colegio. Severus hasta se sorprendió de que ella no hubiera dicho nada en una semana- Con la hija del ministro, con Florence Brewer.

Había algo raro en todo eso. Era como si ella quisiera decir algo más. De pronto le cayó la ficha. Lo estaba extorsionando. Pero él no lo permitiría, Severus sacó rápidamente su varita, y le apuntó.

-Infirme. –dijo él en voz baja, y una luz blanca salió de su varita.

Ella voló por el pasillo, se estrelló contra la pared de piedra, y aterrizó inconsciente en el piso. Severus se dio media vuelta, y comenzó a ir hacia la biblioteca, cuando se encontró cara a cara con dos profesores. La profesora McGonagall, profesora de transformación y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, y el profesor Mallory, profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

-Señor Snape –la profesora McGonagall parecía tratar de mantener la calma, pero no lo estaba logrando del todo- ¿qué significa esto?

-Minerva, yo me encargo. Él es de mi casa, pero lleva a la señorita Jorkins a la enfermería. Y tu Snape, me acompañarás a la mi oficina, luego iremos al despacho del director.

'_Genial_' pensó Severus. '_Justo lo que necesitaba, ser regañado por Dumbledore._'

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Bueno, ya está. Terminé este capítulo. Como verán, los que esperaban a un Severus Snape rudo y demás, no lo encontrarán aquí, pero igual espero que les guste. Es un Severus Snape muy Light, pero si escribiera como se supone que fue él, me deprimiría demasiado, entonces comería demasiado chocolates, y engordaría, y eso no me sirve, porque queda poco menos de un mes para que empiece el verano, y lo yo tengo hacer, en realidad es perder centímetros. Y para colmo, los días que yo tengo gimnasia llueve... Supongo que lo que acabo de escribir no viene al caso, así que olvídense de lo que dije.

Pasando a temas que sí me divierten, por el capítulo anterior, recibí un total de TRES reviews, uno de los cuales es de un lector nuevo. Para ustedes tres, muchas gracias, -en un ratito se los respondo- y para los otros, ¿Qué están haciendo mientras leen? Podrían estar dejándome un hermoso review. Aunque sea sólo para decir 'hola', o para criticarme, mandarme ideas –estas son siempre bienvenidas- Ya sé que no soy quien para quejarme, si yo he escrito sólo dos reviews en toda la historia, pero lo prometo, lo juro, voy a mandar más...

Discúlpenme que esté emotiva, es que... ya saben.... con Andrés y todo...

Aquí les respondo sus reviews:

**John Croaker:** Hola querido. ¿Cómo te va? Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y espero que este te haya gustado también este. Traté de escribirlo lo mejor que pude, y bueno, esto fue lo que salió.

**Antiope Black: **Muchas, muchas gracias por tu review. Bueno, ya sé que este Snape no es como todos nos lo imaginamos, y no creo que sea como el de Rowling, pero sino no va con la historia, y tal... Florence es demasiado buena, demasiado inocente, y el Snape 'real' –probablemente más como el tuyo- no encajaría con ella. Lamento mucho no haberte escrito ningún otro review, pero mi madre controla todas las horas en las que se usa Internet. Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir...

**Wolfgang Snape:** Bienvenido/a al barco. Muchas gracias por el cumplido, pero no sé si escribo tan bien... Me alegra mucho que te guste este intento de historia, y espero que me escribas tantos reviews como Antiope ;). ¿Sí? Su por casualidad llegas a publicar una historia, te prometo, te juro, que te escribiré.

Esto ha sido todo por ahora. Si tienen un poco de paciencia, pronto volveré a publicar.


	8. Todo un cambio

¡Hola!

Siento mucho la tardanza, es que... bueno, la verdad es que quería terminar el recuerdo de Snape en este capítulo, y al final me quedó un poco más largo de lo esperado. No piensen que ahora en adelante todos los capítulos van a ser así de largos, este ha sido una excepción.

Muchas Gracias, antes de que me olvide, a todos aquellos lo suficientemente valientes para seguir leyendo esto, y más aún los que 'dan la cara' y me escriben un Review.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Capítulo VIII: **Todo un cambio**

Severus y el profesor Mallory recorrieron los pasillos del colegio, llegaron finalmente hasta su despacho. Cuando entraron, Severus se sentó en una silla, y el profesor Mallory cerró la puerta de su despacho con un portazo.

El despacho del profesor Mallory era totalmente blanco. Las paredes, los muebles, las cortinas, todo. Severus estaba algo encandilado allí adentro, pero cuando el profesor Mallory se sentó delante de él, Severus no tuvo problemas de mirarlo a los ojos.

El profesor Mallory era un hombre alto y delgado, de algo más de cuarenta años. Era pelado, y sus ojos amarillos en ese momento parecían capaces de matar.

-Muy bien, señor Snape, explíquese. –el profesor se había acomodado en su silla, y esperaba una respuesta de Severus con los brazos cruzados.

-Jorkins trataba de extorsionarme, señor. Ella dijo que sabía sobre... no mejor no se lo digo. Pero sí le puedo decir que el profesor Dumbledore sabe sobre el asunto, y él parece estar de acuerdo.

-¿Y usted se deja extorsionar? Sabe tan bien como cualquier otro habitante de este castillo que la mayoría de las cosas que dice la señorita Jorkins no son de fiar. Pero por lo que me ha dicho, este asunto debe tratarse de una chica. El profesor Dumbledore tiende a querer obrar de cupido en algunos casos. Igual, eso no corresponde. Usted sabe muy bien que no está permitido hacer magia en los pasillos, y ni que hablar de atacar a los demás alumnos.

-Ella está en séptimo, debería ser capaz de defenderse.

-La señorita Jorkins no fue capaz de entrar a mi clase de EXTASIS. -Se defendió el profesor- y usted no debería hacer esas cosas. Por más que me duela, señor Snape, tendré que quitarle cincuenta puntos a Slytherin.

-¿Qué? –Severus no podía entender- Usted no... no puede.

-Sí puedo, y ya lo hice. Ahora, me podría decir por qué nadie se puede enterar. Porque has de ser algo bastante gordo como para que usted reaccionara así. Luego usted, señor Snape, que es siempre tan racional.

-No puedo profesor, lo siento. La estaría poniendo en peligro. Y a mí también. Hay más de lo que parece en juego. No puedo decírselo.

El profesor lo miró a Severus como si comprendiera por lo que él estaba pasando, con una mirada de compasión para ser exacto.

-Sígame señor Snape, el profesor Dumbledore sabrá que hacer con usted.

XxXxX

-Señor director, -dijo el profesor Mallory cuando llegaron al despacho del primero- creo que el señor Snape tiene que hablar con usted.

-Ya veo... ¿por lo de la señorita Jorkins? La profesora McGonagall me habló del tema. Por favor, Bart, déjanos solos, que yo hablaré con él.

-Como usted desee señor director.

El profesor salió del despacho, dejando a los otros dos solos.

-Entonces, Severus, ¿cuál es tu versión?

Severus prefirió contarle la historia a Dumbledore desde donde él la había dejado. No había razón por ocultarle más información que la que tuviera que ver con el señor Oscuro.

-Esa misma noche le envié las flores a Florence, la noche siguiente, nos encontraríamos en los invernaderos. Cuando iba a los terrenos, me llevé por delante a Jorkins que salía de la enfermería, y...

-Sí, ella tuvo un feo incidente con una de las tazas del salón de adivinación... no conoces eso, no cursas esa materia... mejor continúa.

-Y no me di cuenta de pedirle perdón. No que me preocupara mucho, yo no pido perdón, pero ella parece haberse ofendido. Supongo que me habrá seguido hasta los invernaderos. No sé cuanto habrá visto, por que yo iba muy rápido, y ella apenas podía caminar. Allí Florence y yo nos... nos besamos. Aparentemente ella vio eso, y me amenazó con contarlo a todo el colegio, o mejor dicho me lo insinuó.

-Sabes, Severus, no deberías estar avergonzado de lo que sientes...

-No lo estoy, profesor. Yo la amo, pero por razones que no puedo discutir con usted, no podemos hacer nuestro amor público.

-Tarde o temprano lo descubrirán...

-Prefiero que sea tarde. Para poder pasar más tiempo con ella, eso es todo lo que quiero.

-Sabes, lord Voldemort no tardará demasiado en enterarse.

¿Acaso ese viejo sabía todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor?

-Él la mataría solo porque es hija del ministro, ya está en peligro. Y si ella muere, lo mejor sería que muriera por algo que ella a elegido, y no simplemente por su apellido. Por algo que realmente valga la pena.

-Decir eso te puede costar la vida.

-Mi vida ya no vale nada para el Señor Oscuro desde que me enamoré. Y ya no tengo vuelta atrás. Mi padre lo sospecha, y Camilla Rosier ya lo sabe. Pero prefiero este secreto para llenar mi alma a nada.

Él no podía creerlo. Se estaba delatando sólo, y no había nada que pudiera hacer, las palabras parecían salir solas de su boca, y dentro de todo, le estaba resultando bastante agradable liberarse de todo eso.

-Ya veo Severus... entiendo tus motivos para atacar a la señorita Jorkins, pero eso no justifica su proceder. Como castigo tendrá que ayudar a Madame Pomfrey y a la profesora Jassar a preparar las pociones de la enfermería, y la señorita Brewer los acompañará. Parece que ella también tuvo una reacción bastante similar con la señorita Jorkins.

-Profesor... podría pedirle que lo que acabamos de decir no salga de esta habitación.

-Por su puesto Severus, y si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo. Y su castigo será este sábado en la mazmorra número trece.

Severus dejó el despacho lo más rápido que pudo. No podía entender a ese viejo loco. Se suponía que él estaba tratando de acabar con el Señor Oscuro, y ahora que él sabía que Severus era uno de ellos, lo apoyaba. Lo mejor sería mantener el perfil bajo, no fuera cosa que el director recobrara su cordura, y él saliera mal de todo ese asunto.

XxXxX

Por fortuna, el tiempo fue pasando, y nadie pareció darse cuenta de nada. El castigo no fue nada del otro mundo, para Severus, sólo un trabajo más de pociones, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de Florence. Era evidente que las pociones no eran con ella.

En esa mazmorra, las miradas furtivas volaban de un lado a otro, como un partido de tenis, pero aparentemente, ni la profesora Jassar, ni madame Pomfrey parecían darse cuenta de ello, o no querían darse cuenta. A ellos les daba igual. No estaban solos, pero se sentían como si lo estuvieran, y sus miradas podían decir todo.

XxXxX

Finalmente llegaron las vacaciones de invierno. Severus se quedaría en el castillo, había decidido que cuanto menos viera a su padre, mejor, para no correr riesgos y delatarse solo. Florence, en cambio, sí se iría. Su hermana mayor la había invitado para pasar las vacaciones en Canadá, donde ella vivía. Él se estaba preparando para pasar unas vacaciones muy largas.

Para Severus, la Navidad pasó olímpicamente, y estuvo hasta feliz cuando llegaron todos los alumnos de regreso al colegio, si es que se puede decir que Severus Snape es capaz de ser feliz. Por lo menos su diosa Florence había regresado.

-Hola. –dijo Severus sentándose junto a ella en la biblioteca- ¿cómo pasaste tus vacaciones?

-Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar. Mi hermana te manda saludos. –Severus arqueó una ceja- Sí, le conté. O mejor dicho, ella lo adivinó, y le terminé contando todo. Ella quedó muy emocionada, y dice que te quiere conocer

-¿Tu hermana?

-Sí, tu cu-

-Cierra el pico. –le dijo Severus en un susurro- ¿O quieres que todo el colegio se entere?

-Hola, tortolitos. –dijo alegremente Lily Evans, quien acababa de legar a la biblioteca- siento interrumpirlos, pero no quiero estudiar sola.

-Baja la voz. –le dijo Florence, en tono casi de súplica- alguien te puede oír.

-¿Quién? –dijo ella mirando a su alrededor- Madame Prince está en lo más profundo de la sección prohibida, y... creo que es la única persona aparte de nosotros tres que está en la biblioteca.

-¿Y los demás?

-El resto del colegio está en ese estúpido partido de Quidditch. Y yo, como es de esperarse, estoy lo más lejos posible del idiota de Potter.

-Para evitar desmayarte si él pasa cerca, ¿no Lily?

-No digas cosas sin sentido Florence. Eso es más bien un insulto...

-¿Partido de Quidditch? No suele haber partidos de Quidditch en esta época.

-Y yo tan segura que no sabías nada del tema. Bueno, te explico. En noviembre, se suponía que iba a haber un partido entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, pero nevó tanto que no se podía llegar a las gradas, y Dumbledore decidió cancelar el partido hasta previo aviso. Entonces ahora, como ya no hay nieve, Dumbledore decidió hacer el partido antes de que vuelva a nevar.

-Y seguro que los profesores no pueden sacar la nieve...

-Ya conocen a Dumbledore... –dijo Evans como si eso lo explicara todo- pues bien, ¿qué están estudiando?

-Pociones. –explica con cara de asco Florence- no hice nada durante las vacaciones y ahora tengo que ponerme al día.

-Eso te pasa por andar paseando por ahí con tu hermana, contándole cosas que en un principio nadie iba a saber.

-Es tan lindo verlos discutir... ya casi lo extrañaba... podrías ser caballero y hacerle la tarea.

-¡Por favor! Si hay algo que no voy a hacer es eso.

-Entonces no haré tu tarea de... de... –Florence se detuvo a pensar un instante, y Severus sonrió con autosuficiencia. La única materia en la que ella era realmente mejor que él, y por amplio margen, era historia de la magia. Pero Severus se las arreglaba, y además, ya había terminado el informe- ¡olvídalo!

-Dámelo, -le dijo Severus al fin, rindiéndose ante los ojos turquesa de la chica que tenía delante de él- Se supone que soy tu novio, ¿no?

-¡Gracias! –le dijo ella tirándose a sus brazos y dándole un beso en los labios- te quiero mucho...

-Ay... el amor... –suspiró Lily Evans- si no fueran ustedes ya les habría tirado un libro por la cabeza, pero, ya saben...

XxXxX

Finalmente terminaron cuarto año. Una año lleno de encuentros secretos y miradas furtivas. Un año con tres cómplices capaces de mentir sobre todo para verlos felices. O mejor dicho para ver a su amiga en común, Florence, feliz. No que Beth y Lily aprobaran a Snape, pero ellas ya habían perdido la esperanza con la hija del ministro.

Ministro de la Magia Renuncia 

Decía el titular del profeta, el día dos de setiembre, justo cuando empezaban otra vez las clases de quinto año, luego de un verano bastante solitario para Severus.

Él leyó con atención la portada del periódico. Es noticia incumbía a Florence, y por lo tanto a él.

_El ministro Petronio Brewer ha renunciado a su cargo ayer por la mañana alegando que su labor en el ministerio ha terminado, y es tiempo de comenzar una nueva era con la vice-ministra Millicent Bagnold, quien esta misma madrugada confirmó que aceptará el cargo._

_ El ministro Brewer ha dejado el cargo tras permanecer ocho años en el poder, y también con varios altos y bajos en su popularidad. Dentro de los logros más notables de su gobierno se encuentran la nueva ley de extranjería promulgada hace ya dos años, y la creación del fondo de solidaridad para víctimas de la magia oscura, mejor conocido por FOSVIMO._

-Así que ya no eres la hija del ministro... –dijo Severus cuando se encontraron esa noche, esta vez como novios, y no como compañeros de estudio- Sólo eres otra chica sangre-limpia.

-Ya deja de decir eso... –Florence siempre había tratado de actuar como si su familia fuera una normal, como si su padre no gobernara la vida de todos- sabes que aquí nunca me consideré hija del ministro.

Severus pudo descubrir que había algo de tristeza en la voz de Florence.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-El año que viene no estudiaré más en Hogwarts... –dijo ella, mirando a las manos de Severus y a las suyas propias.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –el mundo casi perfecto que Severus tenía con Florence había perdido sus cimientos, y era evidente que se empezaba a desmoronar.

-El próximo verano nos mudaremos a Canadá, con Eva... papá tiene miedo Severus, tiene mucho miedo... ¿te enteraste que atacaron mi casa tres veces este verano? Gracias a Merlín nadie se encontraba allí cuando eso ocurrió...

-¿Qué sucederá con nosotros?

-No pensemos en eso... no ahora... ahora quiero estar contigo.

Severus la abrazó, y se quedaron así, unos instantes, en silencio.

-Sabes, -dijo Severus mirando la capa celeste de su novia- nunca supe que significa lo que dice tu capa.

-Cada una de las mujeres de la familia Brewer ha tenido una capa como esta, -comenzó ella como quien va a contar una gran historia- las mujeres que se casan con un Brewer, la reciben como obsequio de la familia del novio. Las que nacemos Brewer, la recibimos de otra persona. A veces nuestros padrinos, de nuestros hermanos o abuelos, o incluso de una amiga. Esa capa simboliza la pureza de nuestra familia, en todos los sentidos. Un Brewer es puro de alma y de sangre. Lo que dice la capa es: '_Brewer'_. Es medio raro. Una esperaría que dijera algo más importante que sólo el apellido de la familia.

-¿Quién te la dio?

-Eva. Ella me la dio antes de que entrara a Hogwarts. Ella fue quien me contó la historia. Se supone que la capa y su dueña están unidas, y que cuando su dueña se muere, para que su alma pueda descansar en paz, se le debe enterrar con la capa. Según mi hermana, la capa tiene un poder oculto, pero no me imagino que pueda ser. Además, como símbolo de la unión de las dos personas, la que recibió la capa, y quien la obsequió, la capa debe tener una gota de sangre de la persona que la hizo. La de Eva está aquí.

Florence le mostró la parte interior la manga derecha de la túnica, donde se veía una diminuta mancha roja, que apenas era visible a la luz de la Luna.

-Mejor nos vamos, o nos agarrará algún profesor. A esta hora no debemos andar por el castillo.

-Como usted quiera, prefecta Brewer.

-¡Cállate!

XxXxX

-Me iré después del examen de transformación. –dijo Florence en mayo, cuando les entregaron el calendario de exámenes- tengo que tener el baúl pronto, y después de la prueba práctica, me tomaré el tren. Papá no quiere perder más tiempo.

-¿Entonces no nos veremos más?

-No Severus... –Florence parecía realmente destrozada- no nos volveremos a ver, no hasta que lord Voldemort sea derrotado.

-No digas su nombre.

-No empieces con eso otra vez. –le dijo ella molesta- No quiero discutir más sobre eso.

-Está bien... está bien...

-Toma. –Florence se puso de pie, y se quitó su capa, quedando únicamente con el uniforme- quiero que conserves mi capa. Así sabré que no podré morir hasta que la tenga de nuevo, o por lo menos no me podré ir del mundo de los vivos.

En un momento normal, alguien normal se hubiera horrorizado ante este comentario, pero en ese momento, la gente se moría todos los días, y ella estaba hablando con Severus Snape.

-Entonces la guardaré, hasta que la necesites.

XxXxX

DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS

TÍTULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA

Severus escribía lo más rápido que podía en su pergamino. No quería dejar nada fuera. Esa era su especialidad, y no había nada que lo separa de sacar la nota máxima.

-Cinco minutos más–dijo la voz del profesor Flitwick.

Severus terminó la última pregunta, y volvió a leer su examen. ¿Había puesto todo lo que sabía? Eso esperaba. ¿Había Florence contestado todas las preguntas? Ella era capaz de ser tan buena en eso como él. Y la noche anterior, mientras estudiaban en la biblioteca, ella había respondido todas las preguntas.

-¡Bajen las plumas, por favor! –dijo el profesor Flitwick- Eso también va para usted Stebbins. Por favor, permanezcan sentados mientras junto sus pergaminos. _Accio_.

El profesor Flitwick había caído bajo el peso de los pergaminos, y un par de alumnos, -cuando no, Florence estaba entre ellos- lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Gracias... gracias. Muy bien todos, pueden irse.

Severus juntó sus cosas, y salió del gran salón. Consideró ir con Florence, pero eso no sería sabio. Ella estaba con Beth Stanley, Camilla Rosier, y Lily Evans. Las cuatro hablaban animadamente, y Florence reía a carcajadas, probablemente por los nervios ocasionados por el examen.

Severus fue caminando hacia los terrenos, leyendo por enésima vez el pergamino con las preguntas del examen. Caminó hasta los arbustos donde él Y Florence habían estado la noche anterior. El mejor lugar para mirarla disimuladamente, a ella, que estaba con la mayoría de los alumnos de quinto junto al lago. En un momento, vio que Florence iba hacia el castillo, y él decidió ir con ella, tenía que aprovechar lo último que le quedaba. Se puso de pie, y por primera vez oyó las voces de cuatro alumnos de Gryffindor que él realmente detestaba.

-Excelente- era la voz de Black- _Snivellus_.

Severus podía adivinar lo que se le avecinaba. Se lo estaba esperando. Pero decidió seguir hacia el castillo, como si nada estuviera pasando. No podía perder tiempo para hablar con Florence. La necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

-¿Cómo te va, Snivellus? –dijo Potter.

Severus soltó su mochila, y sacó su varita lo más rápido que pudo. Pero Potter había sido más rápido.

-_Expelliarmus_.

La varita de Severus voló por los aires, y Black rió con ganas. Con esa estúpida risa que parecía el ladrido de un perro.

-_Impedimenta_ –dijo él apuntando hacia Severus, quien había saltado para juntar su varita.

Severus podía sentir como todos los ojos estaban sobre él en ese momento. Pudo ver que Florence había quedado petrificada junto a las puertas del castillo, y miraba la escena con espanto. Ella también sabía todo lo que podía llegar a suceder.

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen, Snivelly? –dijo Potter.

-Lo estaba mirando, su nariz estaba tocando el pergamino –dijo Black- Van a haber enormes manchas de grasa por todos lados, y no van a poder leer ni una sola palabra.

Muchas personas a su alrededor rieron, pero Florence no lo hizo. Ella ahora se iba acercando hacia donde estaba ocurriendo todo. Severus trataba de ponerse de pie, pero le era imposible.

-Ustedes – esperen –dijo Severus, mirando a Potter con el más puro odio- Ustedes – esperen...

-¿Qué esperemos qué? –dijo Black- ¿Qué nos vas a hacer, Snivelly, sonarte la nariz sobre nosotros?

Severus trató de mandarle una maldición, y de insultarlo a la misma vez. Pero las palabras quedaron mezcladas, y de cualquier manera, las maldiciones no iba a salir, debido a que su varita estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Lávate la boca. –dijo Potter- _Fregotego._

Burbujas rosadas salieron de su boca de una, la espuma que tenía en los labios hacía que él se atragantara.

-¡Déjenlo QUIETO!

No era necesario que él mirara para saber quien había sido. Era Lily Evans. Unos diez metros detrás de ella estaba Florence. Ella estaba con Rosier y Stanley, quienes la tenían agarrada cada una de un brazo, posiblemente para evitar que ella se abalanzara sobre Black y Potter.

-¿Cómo estás, Evans? –la voz del estúpido de Potter había cambiado, posiblemente para aparentar ser más maduro.

-Déjenlo quieto, -repitió Evans- ¿Qué fue que les hizo?

-Bueno, es más bien el hecho de que él _existe_, si entiendes a qué me refiero.

Muchos rieron. Pero Evans permaneció seria. Florence miraba con odio a Potter, mientras que Rosier y Stanley trataban de no mostrar emoción alguna, a juzgar por la expresión de sus rostros.

-Te crees gracioso, pero sólo eres un imbécil arrogante, bravucón, Potter. Déjalo _quieto_.

-Lo haré si sales conmigo, Evans. Vamos... sal conmigo, y nunca más lo toco al viejo Snivelly.

Mientras tanto, el hechizo empezaba a perder fuerza, y Severus poco a poco se iba acercando a su varita.

-No saldría contigo aunque tuviera que elegir entre el calamar gigante y tu.

-Mala suerte, Cornamenta, -Black comenzaba a girar para quedar frente a frente con Snape- ¡OY!

Severus le había apuntado con su varita directamente a Potter, hubo un resplandor, y un tajo apareció en el rostro de Potter. Hubo un segundo resplandor, y Severus estaba colgado de cabeza, su túnica le había caído sobre la cabeza, dejando que se vieran sus piernas, y sus calzoncillos grises.

-¡Bájenlo!

-Claro.

Potter dejó que Severus cayera al piso. Severus se puso rápidamente de pie, pero Black otra vez le apuntó.

-_Locomotor mortis_.

-¡DÉJENLO QUIETO! –Evans había sacado su varita.

-Ah, Evans, no hagas que te hechice.

-¡Quítale el hechizo, entonces!

-Aquí tienes. Tienes suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí, Snivellus.

-¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella!

Eso le había salido del alma, y no le tomó más de un segundo darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. El rostro de Florence mostraba que tan molesta estaba, y era imposible saber a quien miraba con más odio, si a Potter y a Black, o a Severus. Él había hecho lo único que hacía que ella se molestara con él. Algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no decía delante de Florence.

-Bien, -le dijo Evans- No me molestaré en el futuro. Y lavaría tus pantalones si fuera tu, _Snivellus_.

-¡Pídele disculpas a Evans!

-No quiero que _tu_ lo hagas disculparse. Eres tan malo como él...

-¿Qué? ¡Yo NUNCA te llamaría una – ya sabes que!

-Tocándote el pelo porque crees que está bueno parecer que acabas de bajarte de tu escoba, mostrando esa estúpida Snitch, andar por los corredores maldiciendo a todos sólo porque puedes me sorprende que tu escoba se pueda levantar del suelo con semejante ego. Me ENFERMAS.

Ella se dio media vuelta, y salió hacia el castillo pasando justo por al lado de Florence. Las dos se miraron a los ojos, y ahí él supo que ella ya no respondía por lo que él dijera o dejara de decir.

-¡Evans! –le gritó Potter- ¡EVANS!

Pero Lily Evans no miró.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Leyendo entre líneas, diría que ella cree que eres un poco creído. –le dijo Black.

-Bien. –Potter estaba furioso ahora, posiblemente más que Florence- Bien. –con un movimiento de varita puso a Severus otra vez en el aire- ¿quién quiere ver como le quito los pantalones?

Fue terminar de decir eso, que un rayo de luz golpeó a Potter con fuerza, haciéndolo volar unos cinco metro, y al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Severus se diera contra el piso, una vez más.

Severus miró hacia el lugar de dónde provenía la luz, y allí vio a Evan Rosier, que sostenía su varita, y todos los que estaban a su alrededor lo miraban con caras raras. Otro rayo de luz voló, pegándole esta vez a Black

Severus no perdió su tiempo y empuñó su propia varita. Se subió su mangas, y le apuntó a Potter con odio. Un centenar de maldiciones cruzaron por su cabeza, hasta las imperdonables.

-_Infirme_. –dijo finalmente, utilizando la misma maldición que había usado antes con Bertha Jorkins.

-¡Lunático! –gritó Black, quien se retorcía en el piso de dolor,- ¡Ayúdanos!

-Siento informarte Black, que tu amiguito no podrá ayudarte. –dijo Camilla Rosier, que había soltado a Florence, y le apuntaba a Lupin con su propia varita.

-¡DETÉNGANSE! –se oyó la voz de una profesora desde la entrada del castillo- ¡Los seis! ¡Ahora! Cada uno al despacho de su jefe de casa.

Era la profesora Jassar. Ella estaba con su varita en la mano, y estaba a punto de tener un ataque.

Severus bajó su varita, y levantó la vista. Florence permanecía en el lugar donde la había soltado Camilla Rosier. Miraba a Severus con una mezcla de decepción y asco. Él bajó la vista, y se dio cuenta por primera vez que había dejado a la vista el tatuaje de su brazo.

-¡No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra! –le dijo ella con repugnancia, y agarrando a Beth Stanley del brazo, entró al castillo.

Camilla Rosier soltó a Lupin, y se fue caminando, algo cabizbaja hacia el castillo. Severus corrió para llegar junto a ella, y luego se les unió Evan.

-¿Por qué me ayudaron?

-En Slytherin encontrarás buenos amigos, ¿recuerdas? –dijo Evan, mientras subían la escalera de mármol- somos Slytherins, ¿o no?

Severus miró a Camilla, ella seguía sin decir nada.

-¿Y tú? Estoy seguro que no fue sólo por lealtad a tu casa.

-Sólo hice lo que Florence hubiera hecho. –dijo ella sin levantar la mirada- Hasta que vio... hasta que vio lo que vio.

-¿Y ella no ha visto la tuya?

-¡Por su puesto que no! Soy muy cuidadosa con ese tema.

-Y yo que creía que ella sabía.

-No... lo único que ella sabe es que nuestros padres... pero ahora, ahora sabe sobre ti. Y no le puedo volver a hablar... ella se daría cuenta que algo pasa...

-Y ahora ella no me va a volver a hablar. –dijo Severus, con algo de amargura en su voz.

-Muy bien, -dijo Evan parándose delante de los otros dos- Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo. ¿Qué tanto lío con esa Brewer?

-Te contamos cuando salgamos del despacho de Mallory.

-Si salimos...

XxXxX

-Ahora abran la boca. –dijo Evan sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala común, luego de haber salido del despacho de Mallory con cien puntos menos, y un castigo cada día en la semana antes de las vacaciones- y quiero todo con lujo de detalles.

Severus respiró hondo, es historia iba a ser larga.

-Florence Brewer es... mejor dicho, era, mi novia.

-¡Aja! –dijo él con voz triunfante- ¡Yo sabía que en algo andabas!

-Cállate de una vez Evan. –le dijo Camilla mientras se pintaba las uñas- déjalo contar su historia.

-Entonces, -dijo Evan con los ojos como platos cuando Severus terminó de soltar todo- el señor Snape es un rompe corazones, un romántico. Si no me lo estuvieran contando, no me lo creería.

-Mejor sería si no lo hicieras. No se supone que los Mortífagos amemos. –dijo Severus bajando la voz- no quiero imaginar lo que puede llegar a sucedernos si _él_ se llega a enterar. –por él, se entendía el Señor Oscuro- Me voy a dormir.

Severus llegó a su cuarto, y allí encontró una carta, con sello del ministerio, y luego junto a ella, un paquete, envuelto en papel viejo. Severus se acercó, y abrió la carta.

_Estimado señor Severus Snape,_

_ Por la presente se le comunica que usted es el único heredero vivo de la familia Snape, por lo que todas sus pertenencias pasan a partir de este momento a estar bajo su nombre. El testamento de su padre estipulaba que usted continuaría viviendo en la casa de su familia. A esta carta se adjunta la daga de la familia Snape, que confirmará su pertenencia a la familia como heredero._

_ También es mi deber como abogado de la familia que nuestra firma se ocupará de todo lo referente a los servicios fúnebres, siguiendo las instrucciones dejadas por su padre._

_ Sin otro particular, saluda a usted atte.,_

_William Whitelaw,_

_Abogado_

Severus dejó la carta del abogado de su padre a un lado. ¿Testamento? ¿Heredero? Su padre, ¿muerto? Alguien había hecho el trabajo sucio en su lugar, eso era seguro. No se sentía mal, ni mucho menos. Más bien aliviado. No tendría que volver el rostro del detestable de su padre. Miró el paquete, y lo abrió. Adentro se encontraba la daga que su padre guardaba en la biblioteca. Era plateada con incrustaciones de esmeraldas en el mango. La tomó con cuidado. La daga brilló por un momento, y luego volvió a su estado original.

-Mi padre ahora está oficialmente muerto. –dijo él mirándola- y yo soy el señor Snape.

Severus abrió su baúl para guardar todo, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Arriba de todas sus cosas, encontró la capa de Florence. Ella le había dado lo que decía que ella realmente era una Brewer. Severus volvió a mirar su daga, y tomó una decisión. Se la enviaría a Florence, la quisiera ella o no. Él tomó un pedazo de pergamino, y escribió una nota en él.

_No te pido que me perdones, porque esto no tiene perdón. Sólo te pido que me recuerdes. Porque yo te recordaré por siempre._

Severus envolvió la daga en una pedazo de papel que había quedado del cumpleaños de Evan, que había sido la semana anterior, con la nota adentro, y salió hacia la lechucería.

En la sala común se encontró con los primos Rosier, quienes miraban estaban muy concentrados practicando movimientos de varita.

-¿Adónde vas? –le preguntó Camilla.

-No se preocupen. Llegaré a tiempo para el práctico.

XxXxX

Todos los alumnos de quinto año estaban sentados en la sala contigua al Gran Salón. Severus no estaba nervioso, pero sentía una extraña necesidad de salir corriendo de ese lugar. De a ratos, miraba de reojo a Florence, quien estaba pálida. Ella sería del primer grupo en ser examinado, y movía su varita entre sus dedos, tratando así de mantener la calma. Ella no lo miraba a él, sólo miraba al piso, y de vez en cuando dejaba salir un leve suspiro.

La profesora McGonagall se apareció en la puerta. Ella también estaba pálida, y miraba a sus alumnos casi implorándoles que les fuera bien.

-Buenas tardes... –dijo ella, con el pergamino en la mano- Este es su último examen... Por favor, déjenme bien parada. –ellos eran el primer grupo al que ella le había dado clase desde primer año.- Adams, Black, Brewer y Burton. Es su turno.

Florence se puso de pie temblando de pies a cabeza. Black, en cambio, estaba tan arrogante como siempre –o más si eso era posible-, y miraba a los demás con aire de superioridad. Los cuatro pasaron por las puertas de roble, y esa fue la última vez que Severus vio a Florence, mientras estudió en Hogwarts.

XxXxX

Las vacaciones de verano finalmente llegaron. Severus las pasó sólo en esa enorme mansión, sin nada que hacer, más que sus tareas. Ahora tenía libre acceso a la biblioteca de su padre, y las cuentas que él tenía en Gringotts. Pero no quería gastar su dinero.

Sexto año volvió a comenzar, pero Severus se sentía tan sólo como se había sentido esos dos meses en su casa. Los meses pasaban de a uno, sin nada especial en ellos. Él volvió a tener solo dos actividades, sus estudios, y el club de artes oscuras. Él volvió poco a poco a ser el que había sido en primero. Ese alguien cerrado, sin nada más que hacer, que preocuparse por sí mismo. Y, claro está, de su rivalidad con los creídos de Gryffindor.

Un día recibió una carta en el desayuno. No reconoció la letra, pero ésta si le intrigó.

_Snape,_

_ Espero verte esta noche en los jardines, cerca del sauce boxeador. Estoy seguro que allí habrá algo que te interesará._

_¿No esperarás que te de mi nombre? ¿O sí?_

Severus guardó la carta, que más bien era una nota, en un bolsillo de su túnica. Así que algo que le iba a interesar, ¿eh? Bueno, no había nada de malo en investigar.

Esa noche, envuelto en su capa, salió a los terrenos del colegio. Caminó entre las sombras, hasta llegar a al menos cien metros del sauce boxeador, y allí se quedó. No tuvo que esperar mucho, hasta que vio que dos personas se acercaban al árbol. Una de ellas tomó una vara que había en el piso, y le dio en nudo, haciendo que el árbol quedara inmóvil. Una de las personas se metió un hueco que parecía estar entre las raíces del árbol. Severus esperó hasta que la otra persona se fuera, y él se fue acercando al árbol. Era una suerte que la Luna estuviera por salir, así podría ver mejor, en ese lugar, que quedaba tan lejos del castillo.

Tocó el nudo del árbol con la vara que habían dejado en el piso, y vio como todo el árbol quedó duro, y él comenzó a entrar en el hoyo que había entre las raíces. Cuando ya estaba dentro del túnel, alguien lo agarró por el cuello de la túnica.

-¡Detente! –era la voz de Potter- Snape, sal de allí.

-¡Tú no me harás irme a ningún lado! –rugió Severus.

-No me obligues...

Potter tenía su varita afuera de su túnica, y Severus también. Potter probablemente iba a lanzarle algún hechizo, por lo que Severus, únicamente lo paralizó en su lugar.

-¡_Lumus_! –dijo Severus, y vio a la persona que había entrado al túnel. Era alguno de su mismo año, pero de otra casa. La misma casa que ese Potter. Ese era Remus Lupin.

Lupin lo vio, y por un instante pareció que iba seguir su camino, pero se di media vuelta, y comenzó a poner sus manos en el piso.

-¡Sal de aquí! -logró decir antes de que su cara se llenara de pelos.

Severus no necesitaba nada más para darse cuenta de que su compañero era en realidad un hombre lobo. No podía moverse, estaba paralizado. Lupin comenzaba a avanzar hacia donde estaba él, de una forma bastante aterradora. Severus sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero sus clases de Artes Oscuras parecían habérsele ido de la cabeza. su varita temblaba en su mano, y él no sabía para dónde correr.

Un rayo de luz rozó su hombro, y le dio en lleno a Lupin en el pecho, haciendo que éste retrocediera un par de metros, pero no duró mucho, porque ya estaba avanzando hacia él nuevamente. En ese momento, Severus cerró con fuerza el puño que tenía la varita, y le apuntó a Lupin.

-_Infirme_. –Severus le apuntó a Lupin haciendo que volara unos metras para atrás, y se golpeara con el techo de túnel.

Por un momento pareció que el hombre-lobo había quedado inconsciente, sin embargo, se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad. Severus comenzó a retroceder hacia la entrada del túnel, y pudo ver como Potter se ponía entre él y Lupin. Potter seguí lanzándole hechizos, pero él no quiso saber más, y salió del túnel, sólo para encontrarse con el director, con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

El director se metió en el túnel, con una agilidad sorprendente para su edad, y luego de un resplandor, él salió del túnel, seguido por Potter, quien por primera vez desde que Severus lo conocía, parecía que había vuelto al mundo de los mortales.

-Los dos acompáñenme a mi despacho, esto va más allá de lo que sus jefes de casa pueden hacer.

Los tres caminaron lentamente hasta el despacho del director. Nadie dijo nada durante todo el recorrido, parecía que era demasiado arriesgado decir nada.

-Muy bien, -dijo el director cuando llegaron al despacho- parece ser que aquí ha sucedido algo bastante interesante. Déjenme adivinar. Usted, señor Potter, provocó al señor Snape para que fuera a los terrenos esta noche, justo esta noche de luna llena, en la cual usted bien sabe lo que sucede, y por supuesto, el señor Snape no pudo resistirse ante la tentación. Por supuesto, cuando llegó allí se encontró con el señor Lupin a medio transformarse, ¿me equivoco?

-Más o menos, señor director. –dijo Potter, con una voz un tanto apagada. Por primera vez parecía arrepentido por algo- No fui yo quien le envió la nota, y estoy seguro que no tenía la menor idea de qué se trataba, hasta que vio lo que vio. Yo sé quien le envió la nota, y lo que decía, por eso decidí ir a los terrenos a detenerlo, antes de que algo le sucediera.

-Muy caballeroso de su parte, señor Potter, y ahora señor Snape, que tiene a decir a su favor. Usted sabe que está prohibido salir por la noche a los terrenos del colegio, ya que es muy cercano a un prefecto –Severus bajó la cabeza ante la mención de Florence- y ese prefecto es incapaz de romper alguna norma. Pero sobre todo, está prohibido acercarse al sauce boxeador, un árbol muy peligroso, por cierto.

-No tengo nada que decir a modo de defensa, -dijo Severus mirando a Potter con cierto desagrado. Ahora él le debía la vida-.

-Muy bien, señor Snape. Ahora, por favor, señor Potter, puede ir a llamar al señor Black. Dígale que lo quiero en mi despacho lo más rápido posible. Señor Snape, me temo que todavía tenemos algunos puntos por discutir.

Potter se puso de pie, y salió del lugar, mientras que Severus seguía con la cabeza gacha.

-Severus, -dijo Dumbledore acomodándose en su silla- te tendré que pedir que guardes el pequeño secreto del señor Lupin. Yo guardaré el tuyo. Florence me contó tan pronto como lo descubrió. –le aclaró Dumbledore al ver la cara de falta de entendimiento de Severus- Ella me pidió que no hiciera nada al respecto. Muy a mi pesar, acepté. Ella tiene confianza en que usted podrá rehabilitarse.

Severus permaneció boquiabierto por unos instantes. ¿Era eso lo que él creía?

-Debes saber, Severus, que yo no estoy de acuerdo con todo esto, pero fue un pedido especial de Florence antes de partir. También quiero que sepas que si me necesitas, te esperaré con mis brazos abiertos. Para los que sea.

-De acuerdo señor director, no diré nada.

-Muchas gracias Severus, ahora puedes retirarte.

Severus no esperó más, y salió del despachó. Siguió su camino hacia las mazmorras todavía pensando en las palabras de Dumbledore. Primero, Florence le había pedido al director que guardara su secreto, y él había aceptado. De mala gana, pero había aceptado. Por otro lado, Dumbledore había dicho que podría contar con él. Ya era la segunda vez que le decía eso. ¿Quién se creía ese viejo loco? ¿Acaso pensaba que Severus volvería a Hogwarts así como así? Nada más lejos de la verdad.

XxXxX

En fin, el tiempo fue pasando, y Severus ahora, sin nada más que lo trajera a la vida, se fue volviendo cada vez más huraño, cada vez sediento de sangre, gracias a las clases de Artes Oscuras.

-_Avada Kedavra –_dijo Severus sin mucho miramiento apuntándole a una mosca que volaba sobre el techo de la sala común- ¿cómo te preparas para los EXTASIS?

-Esa es una pregunta muy estúpida, Snape, -le dijo Evan Rosier, mientras ojeaba un libro- yo no me preparo para esas cosas inútiles. Yo ya tengo mi trabajo asegurado en el negocio de mi padre. No tengo que preocuparme por esas cosas.

-Tú tienes suerte... yo tengo que conseguirme trabajo así como salga de aquí.

-¡Pero si eres rico! –le dijo Camilla, mientras hacía un resumen de estudios _muggles_- Bien podrías dedicarte a hacer nada.

-No soy rico. Mi padre tenía muchas deudas con el señor Oscuro, y tuve que pagarlas... me queda algo de dinero, pero no me durará para siempre.

-Me enteré que hay una tienda de pociones que necesita un ayudante. Podrás hacer eso, ¿no? Pociones es tu especialidad después de todo...

-Ves, esa es una buena idea. Me extraña viniendo de ti... –le dijo Severus mirándola a los ojos.

-Muy gracioso Snape. Me pregunto que diría Florence si se enterara de cómo me tratas... pero seguro, ahora que no necesitas una mensajera, te dedicas a insultarme.

-No sé como me metí con ella, para decir la verdad...

-Sabes... –empezó Camilla levantando la vista, como pensando en la mejor manera de decir algo- no, mejor olvídalo. Mejor me voy a mi cuarto.

-¡Detesto Hogwarts! –exclamó Evan cerrando su libro con fuerza- ¡me quiero ir ya!

-Cálmate Evan, quedan sólo tres semanas, y seremos libres.

-¿Te enteraste que en la primer semana al salir de Hogwarts habrá una reunión con todos... con todos nosotros... –con 'nosotros' Rosier se refería a los Mortífagos que estaban en séptimo ese año-, pero no sé dónde será.

XxXxX

Las tres semanas que les quedaban en Hogwarts se fueron como si nada, y ahora Severus ya era un ex alumno de Hogwarts. La invitación a la reunión de Mortífagos llegó en su primer lunes fuera del colegio, y lo invitaba a ir a una casona que quedaba en un pueblucho llamado 'Pequeño Hangleton' ese sábado. En esa misma semana consiguió el trabajo en la tienda de Pociones, que quedaba en el callejón Knocturn, en Londres.

El sábado, con su túnica y su máscara, se apareció a la 'fiesta' que se organizaría en la mansión de esa casa. Allí se encontró con Evan, y con Camilla, quienes también estaban ocultos bajo sus máscaras. Cuando todos los recientes egresados de Hogwarts ya estaban allí, el señor Oscuro se puso delante de ellos, y los miraba con cierto aire de superioridad.

-Bienvenidos mis vasallos, a esta nueva etapa de sus vidas. Esta noche, se tornarán verdaderos Mortífagos, pondrán en práctica todo lo que han aprendido durante todos estos años. Esta noche, irán de cacería, hacia los pueblos _muggles_, que esperan su llegada. Bella, -dijo él mirando hacia el fondo de la habitación- esta noche los acompañarás en su viaje al poder...

Bellatrix Lestrange, quien ya se había casado con Rodulphus Lestrangre, los llevó a una ciudad _muggle_ en Gales, donde primero un poco tímidos, y luego con un poco más de libertad, comenzaron a matar _muggles_ a diestra y siniestra. Un simple _Avada Kedavra_, y el primer _muggle_ que pasara por allí, caía muerto al instante. Severus incluso llegó a sentir que era para eso que estaba hecho.

Esa fue la primer noche que su varita mató a un ser humano, pero para que le pesara en la conciencia, no sería la única...

-¿Lo disfrutaron, vasallos? -dijo el señor Oscuro cuando regresaron a la mansión- yo sé que sí. Seamos francos, ¿quién no lo disfrutaría? Ahora, de a uno pasen al salón contiguo, que Malfoy les dará las instrucciones para su primer misión. Ese sobre deberá ser destruido.

Severus pasó cuando fue su turno a la habitación, tomó el sobre que le dio Malfoy, y salió rumbo al castillo Snape. Cuando llegó allí, se sentó en un sillón de l biblioteca, y se acomodó para leerlo.

Durante la próxima semana, entre las doce del medio día, y las seis de la tarde, usted deberá dirigirse al número trece de la calle Carson Villas, en Co. Indonderry, Irlanda del Norte. Allí, deberá administrar un veneno que usted elija, siempre que éste tenga una larga duración, y pueda ser aplicado, por ejemplo, en el agua, o en algún alimento en especial. Recuerde que una vez que usted se halla terminado el trabajo, debe esperar que la persona dueña de la casa consuma el veneno, para liberar a la marca tenebrosa en el cielo.

Severus volvió a leer el pergamino, se memorizó la dirección, y quemó el papel. Lo siguiente que hizo fue ir hasta el una de las habitaciones vacías del castillo donde tenía una especie de laboratorio. Eligió una poción no muy rápida, pero efectiva. Que no perdía sus propiedades cuando disuelta en agua. Estuvo toda la noche en eso. La poción llevaría cuarenta y ocho horas en estar lista, más otras veinticuatro para tomar cuerpo. Él salía a las cinco de la tarde del trabajo, y eso le daría suficiente tiempo para dejar en veneno antes de esa tal víctima llegara.

Él sentía un extraño placer en todo eso. Quizás porque había disfrutado tanto con la muerte de esos muggles. Ese había sido un trabajo sencillo, dentro de todo, pero era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso.

XxXxX

El jueves después del trabajo, con el frasco de veneno escondido en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, salió hacia el lugar que debía ir. La casa era una pequeña cabaña de dos pisos de madera, con flores plantadas en la entrada. Ese era evidentemente un barrio muggle.

-Alohomora –dijo Severus para abrir la puerta.

Él entró a la casa. Por dentro era mucho más espaciosa de lo que parecía por fuera. Esa era evidentemente la casa de un brujo. Vio en la sala la estufa, con evidente señales de haber sido utilizada hacía no mucho tiempo. Siguió su camino, en búsqueda de la cocina. Allí descubrió que el fuego estaba encendido, y alguien estaba hirviendo agua. Con rapidez colocó el contenido del frasco en el agua que estaba hirviéndose. Salió de la cocina, y buscó un lugar para esconderse. Escuchó alguien bajar las escaleras, por lo que tuvo que esconderse en el primer lugar que encontró. Era una especie de oficina, con las estanterías vacías, y una enormidad de cajas por todos lados. La persona que vivía en esa casa acababa de mudarse. Sobre una de las cajas, vio algo que brillaba. Se fue acercando a tientas, y allí encontró algo que le resultó horriblemente familiar.

Se quedó duro en su lugar. Esa no era cualquier casa.

De repente se escuchó un grito proveniente de la cocina. Severus sintió como dos años de reprimir sus propios sentimientos, y muchos otros de mentiras y engaños acerca de ellos salían flote, como si una bomba acabara de estallar.

Él corrió hasta la cocina, y allí, tendida en el piso la encontró a ella, a Florence. Sacó su varita por la ventana, y gritó al cielo.

-Mosmorde. –la marca tenebrosa apareció en el cielo. Su misión como Mortífago ya estaba cumplida, ahora le quedaba Florence.

Sabía que era su misión dejarla morir. Pero ella era Florence, su Florence, y por más que quisiera ocultarlo, todavía la amaba. La cuestión ahora era adonde la llevaba. No podía dejarla allí, moriría muy pronto. Tampoco podía llevarla a su castillo, no sabía bien porque, pero no se sentía muy seguro allí. De repente, una voz resonó en su mente. 'Si me necesitas, te esperaré con mis brazos abiertos'. Eso era, iría a pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Dimbledore no le iría a decir que sí a un mortifago, así como así.

Severus bajó la mirada, y miró Florence con tristeza. Ella estaba perdiendo color, poco a poco. Hogwarts era su única esperanza. Severus tomó a Florence en su brazos, y tambaleándose un poco, salió de la casa. Se transportó a Hogsmeade tan rápido como pudo. Caminó hasta las puertas de hierro del colegio, y trató de abrirlas, pero le resultó imposible.

Severus ya se había resignado a ver morir a Florence, cuando la voz del director lo detuvo.

-Severus, pasa. No te haré preguntas.

Severus se apresuró a entrar por el portón, llevando todavía a Florence en sus brazos. No pensaba en nada, sólo iba hacia la enfermería. Dumbledore iba tras él, con paso firme.

En la enfermería, Severus dejó a Florence sobre la cama, y se fue a buscar un antídoto para la poción. Sabía que no lo encontraría, y que la única opción que tenía era prepararlo él mismo.

-Profesor Dumbledore... –dijo Severus con la voz algo entrecortada- necesito un caldero...

Dumbledore no le dijo nada. Únicamente movió un poco su varita en el aire, e hizo aparecer un caldero al lado de Severus.

-Trabaja tranquilo. Iré a buscar a Poppy, quizás ella te pueda ayudar.

Severus no se atrevía a mirar a Florence, lo único que hacía era preparar el antídoto. Lo bueno del caso era que el antídoto se preparaba muy fácilmente. En una hora, la poción estaba lista, y él también lo estaba, para dárselo a Florence.

-Yo lo haré, Snape. –dijo la enfermera- Pero no te puedo prometer nada. Mejor espera afuera de la enfermería.

Severus salió del lugar, y se sentó en el piso del pasillo, apoyándose en la pared. Allí, sin nadie que lo viera, él se largó a llorar. Lloró por lo que era, por lo que se había convertido. Lloró por lo que le había hecho a la única persona capaz de amarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Severus? –le preguntó el director quien acababa de salir de la enfermería.

-¿Cómo está? –dijo Severus, desesperado-.

-No sé... lo mejor será esperar hasta que Poppy nos diga.

-Es todo mi culpa... es todo mi maldita culpa... –dijo Severus más para sí mismo que otra cosa- Si hubiera dicho que no cuando todavía tiempo... nada de esto hubiera pasado, y ella ahora estaría bien...

-Sabes, nadie puede saber que es lo que puede llegar a suceder. El futuro es algo que nos es imposible de conocer, y eso es lo que hace que la vida sea tan interesante...

-Mi vida ya no es interesante. Mi vida ya no es nada. Yo mismo la destrocé, y ¿para qué? Para satisfacer al hombre que más odio en el mundo.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y Pomfrey salió, bastante pálida.

-¿Y?

-No creo que sobreviva. Está muy grave, el veneno ha penetrado mucho.

Severus le dio a la pared de piedra con el puño. Cada segundo que pasaba, se ponía más furioso consigo mismo. Ella se le estaba yendo, y él no podía hacer nada. Y lo peor del caso, era que él le había hecho eso.

-Él me las pagará. Haré lo que sea, todo lo que sea necesario para acabar con él. No permitiré que él se salga con la suya. –Severus miró a Dumbledore a los ojos- Director, pídame que haga algo por usted, y lo haré. Lo haré por ella, para que él pague por todo esto.

Severus temblaba un poco, probablemente de la rabia que tenía acumulada.

-Severus... lo siento mucho... por favor, acompáñame a mi despacho.

Severus acompañó al director, no miraba por donde caminaba, sólo miraba al piso, y se maldecía a sí mismo por todo lo que le había hecho a Florence.

-Necesito... necesitamos... lo que realmente necesitamos es saber que es lo que trama. Necesitamos alguien desde adentro. –Dumbledore miró significativamente a Severus- necesitamos a alguien que no sea descubierto.

-No creo que yo sea tan bueno en Occlumancia –dijo Severus adivinando lo que el director tenía en mente- él ya debe saber todo lo que tengo en mente...

-Te sorprenderías a ti mismo. Pero esta es tu elección.

-Lo haré, mi vida ya no vale nada. No importa lo que me suceda, vengaré la muerte de Florence, y si es posible la de mi madre.

-Puedes irte, yo te haré saber cuando te necesite. No hagas nada que resulte sospechoso. Actúa con naturalidad. Y no le hagas saber a la señorita Rosier sobre lo que le sucedió a Florence. Sólo recuerda no mirar a Voldemort a los ojos. –Severus tembló un poco al oír el nombre de su amo, o más bien, antiguo amo, pero salió de la habitación con paso firme. El mismo paso que tuvo hasta llegar a su castillo.

Él se sentía culpable. Él era culpable. Él había matado a más que unos inútiles muggles. Había matado a la mujer que amaba. ¿Y si había matado al amor de muchos otros? Por primera vez en su vida, realmente creyó a los muggles de ser como él. ¿Tanto lo había cambiado?

XxXxX

Severus únicamente salió de su castillo durante esa semana para ir a trabajar. No quería saber de nada más. Era miserable, se odiaba a sí mismo. Apenas comía. Recién el sábado por la noche, sintió que la marca le ardía. No supo como, pero entendió a la perfección que debería ir al mimo lugar al que había ido la vez anterior. Caminó hasta estar lo suficientemente alejado de su castillo, ya que allí no se podía aparecer, y se transportó hacia la mansión del Señor Oscuro.

En el camino incluso pensó desertar, pero desistió. Él le había prometido a Dumbledore que le ayudaría, y eso haría. Vació su mente de todo contenido, y entró al la sala donde habían muchos Mortífagos reunidos. Se arrodilló a los pies de su amo, y no dijo nada. Lo mejor era no pensar en nada.

-Snape... –le dijo su amo en un susurro- veo que has cumplido tu cometido... supe que el veneno que utilizaste actúo muy rápidamente. Lo único extraño fue que no encontramos el cuerpo.

-No tengo idea lo que pudo haber sucedido –mintió Severus- tan pronto como oí su grito después de haber tomado el veneno, liberé la marca tenebrosa, y me fui del lugar.

El señor Oscuro levantó su varita, y le lanzó la maldición Crucio.

El primer impulso de Severus fue gritar, pero luego le vino a la mente el recuerdo de su infancia, no mucho antes de entrar a Hogwarts, cuando su padre le lanzaba esa maldición. Ya casi se había olvidado, y no sabía porque había sido de esa manera. Se controló para no gritar, sabía que si lo hacía, el hechizo se haría más fuerte. Lo único que hizo, fue retorcerse en el piso, bajo la atenta mirado de los demás Mortífagos.

El señor Oscuro retiró la maldición de repente, y Severus permaneció agitado en el suelo unos instantes más.

-He recibido información sobre que eres excelente en pociones. De ahora en adelante te encargarás de la pociones que necesitemos. Te haré saber cuales serán. Ahora puedes retirarte.

Severus no lo pensó dos veces, se puso de pie, ya salió hacia su castillo. Cuando llego allí, se encerró en su cuarto, y comenzó a buscar las cartas que le había escrito Florence hacía ya muchos años.

Las fue leyendo de a una. Leyó todo lo que le había escrito ella antes de que nada para entre ellos, cuando él la odiaba. Las leyó por lo menos diez veces antes de quedar dormido sobre su cama.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Severus recién se levantaba, la estufa de su habitación se encendió súbitamente, y un pergamino apareció, justo antes de que el fuego volviera a apagarse.

Severus se acercó al papel, y lo leyó con interés. No era normal que alguien enviara un mensaje de esa manera.

Severus,

Necesito que vayas hoy a Hogwarts. Destruye esta carta.

Albus Dumbledore.

Severus quemó el pergamino con un movimiento de su varita, se colocó la capa de viaje en los hombros, y salió hacia su antiguo colegio.

Cuando llegó, el director lo esperaba en las puertas del colegio, acompañado de uno de esos carruajes que antes eran cinchados por caballos invisibles. Se sorprendió al ver que ahora eran guiados por Thestrals.

-¿Por qué ahora hay Thestrals guiando los carruajes? –le preguntó Severus a Dumbledore cuando entraron en ellos.

-Siempre estuvieron allí, Severus, pero sólo puedes verlos cuando tomas conciencia de la muerte. Pensé que sabrías eso.

Severus bajó la cabeza, y no dijo nada. Por supuesto que sabía. Él los había estudiado. Había sido muy estúpido para no darse cuenta.

-No te preocupes, todavía estás muy confundido. Me contarás lo que tengas que contarme cuando lleguemos a mi despacho. No creo que este lugar sea muy seguro para andar contando secretos.

XxXxX

-Entonces, -dijo Dumbledore acomodándose en su asiento detrás del escritorio- ¿qué noticias me tienes de Tom?

Severus tomó aire, no iba a resultarle fácil contar lo poco que sabía sobre el asunto, pero valía la pena hacerlo.

-¿Harás sus pociones? Bueno, por un lado, eso es bueno, –dijo Dumbledore pensativo- ya que las posibilidades de que mates a alguien son muy bajas. Pero no creo que llegues a conocer todos los planes de Voldemort. Sólo podemos esperar a que estés presente en las reuniones de tus compañeros Mortífagos.

-Lo siento... por no poder ser más útil...

-No Severus, toda la ayuda que podamos obtener es buena. Ahora puedes irte.

Él salió del despacho, y siguió con paso lento en todo el camino. No tenía ganas de pensar, no tenía ganas de nada.

XxXxX

La siguiente semana pasó de los más lenta. Iba al trabajo, y recibía llamados del señor Oscuro, al los que acudía puntualmente. Le habían encargado realizar múltiples pociones, desde la poción multijugos, hasta venenos. Esta vez había logrado permanecer hasta el final de las reuniones, y tenía mucha información para el director, pero él sabía que no debía ir a verlo hasta que lo llamara.

Cuando llegó de la reunión del viernes, todo lo que quería hacer era tomarse un buen baño. Había oído cosas demasiado horripilantes como para no necesitarlo. Cuando salió del baño, fue hacia su ropero a buscar algo para ponerse, ya allí encontró algo que le heló la sangre. Allí estaba la capa... la capa de Florence. No sabía quien la había colgado allí, pero no había sido él. Seguramente había sido uno de los elfos. No se atrevió a tocarla, sacó una de sus túnicas, y cerró el ropero.

Ya vestido, un recuerdo le vino a la mente. Florence le había dicho que su alma no descansaría en paz hasta que ella fuera enterrada con esa capa. Con sumo cuidado sacó la capa del ropero y la colocó sobre su cama. Como si Dumbledore lo supiera otro pergamino le llegó, pero esta vez no por la estufa, sino justo en el piso de su cuarto, acompañada de una pluma de fénix.

Severus la leyó sólo para estar seguro, y salió hacia el castillo, llevando la capa de Florence entre sus brazos.

Cuando llegó al castillo descubrió que Dumbledore no estaba allí, pero que las rejas se abrieron solas para dejarlo entrar. Severus caminó hasta el despacho del director, donde él lo esperaba cómodamente sentado.

-Hola Severus, ¿qué es eso que traes ahí? –dijo el director mirándole bulto de tela que Severus no parecía querer soltar.

-Es... es la capa de Florence, la capa de las Brewer... todas las mujeres de la familia Brewer deben ser enterradas con ella.

El entendimiento pareció pasar delante de los ojos del director. Éste se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta de su despacho.

-Será mejor que me acompañes.

Severus lo acompañó sin rechistar, preguntándose a sí mismo que podría resultar más importante para Dumbledore que las noticias sobre el Señor Oscuro.

El director lo llevó hasta la enfermería, donde madame Pomfrey trabajaba sobre una de las camas. En otra vio a Lily Evans sentada leyendo un libro. Ella tenía la cabeza llena de vendas, y algunos cortes en la cara. Ella levantó la vista cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, y su cara adoptó una expresión bastante desagradable.

-Snape... –dijo ella en un susurro- ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Snape? –la enfermera se dio vuelta muy rápidamente, y se acercó muy rápidamente hasta donde él se encontraba- Debo decirle, Snape, que usted es mi héroe personal. Su poción ha salvado a una chica de la muerte segura.

Severus miró a Dumbledore sin comprender. ¿De qué estaba hablando esa mujer?

Lily Evans también miraba a Dumbledore sin entender nada. Entonces, algo en la cama en la cual Madame Pomfrey había trabajado antes se movió.

-Acompáñame... –le dijo Dumbledore a Severus.

Allí en la cama, moviéndose, se pudieron ver algunos cabellos rojo oscuro.

-Hola Florence. –dijo el director con voz suave, como quien le habla a un niño pequeño.

Severus se quedó duro en el lugar. Florence estaba ¿viva?

-Florence... alguien ha venido a verte.

Dumbledore corrió la sábana que cubría la cabeza de la chica, dejándola visible. Ella estaba pálida, y mucho más delgada de lo que él recordaba, se le notaba en el rostro. No era una delgadez normal, sino más bien enfermiza.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, y miró a Dumbledore, luego recorrió lentamente la enfermería, hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Severus.

Los ojos azules de Florence se abrieron en señal de alarma. Luego soltó un gritito agudo.

-Cálmate... –le decía Dumbledore con suavidad- él está de nuestro lado... ahora descansa. Él sólo necesitaba verte... sabes, él fue quien te trajo hasta aquí. Deberías agradecérselo.

Severus miró a Dumbledore, ¿por qué ese hombre inventaba tales mentiras?

-Mira... –le dijo el director a la chica- él te trajo algo que creo que te pertenece.

Severus le alcanzó la capa a Dumbledore. No podía estar más cerca de Florence, era demasiado... poco normal... se sentía realmente incómodo.

Florence seguía mirando a Severus con miedo, por lo que él consideró prudente irse a su castillo, pero ahora con energías renovadas.

XxXxX

El tiempo fue pasando. Durante el tiempo que duraron las vacaciones de verano, Severus iba todas las semanas a Hogwarts, y se contentaba sólo con mirar a Florence de lejos. Ella todavía estaba muy débil, y decididamente no quería estar en la misma habitación que él, por lo que él iba sólo cuando ella estaba durmiendo.

Cuando volvieron a comenzar las clases, no era prudente que Severus volviera a pisar el castillo, por lo que se encontraba con Dumbledore en los lugares más extraños. Una vez incluso se reunieron en un depósito de basura muggle. Pero a él no le importaba, le bastaba con saber que Florence se estaba recuperando lentamente. Ella debía tomar dos veces al día el antídoto, y lo tendría que hacer todos los días de su vida, sino el efecto del antídoto comenzaría a revertirse, y ella al final moriría.

Severus no volvió a ver a Florence hasta el siguiente verano. Ella seguía viviendo en Hogwarts, pero permanecía en una de las alas cerradas del colegio. No tenía permitido salir de la enfermería, para evitar que los alumnos la vieran, por lo que estaba excesivamente pálida, pero sin embargo, estaba bastante mejor.

-Hola Florence. –dijo Dumbledore cuando entró con Severus a la enfermería en el primer día de vacaciones- ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Buenos días profesor Dumbledore... por suerte estoy bastante mejor... –Florence pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de su antiguo novio- tú...

-Hola Florence... –dijo él sintiéndose realmente mal por lo que le había hecho a Florence- me alegra mucho verte...

-Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo. –dijo ella fríamente.

-Florence... no seas tan dura con él. –le dijo el director.

-Director... –le dijo Severus con calma- ella tiene toda la razón... no se preocupe. No espero que ella me perdone. Pero sí veo que me recuerda...

-Estúpideces del pasado. Cosas de una niña inservible que cree que el mundo es un cuento de hadas.

-Mi vida tampoco es perfecta. La tuya podría considerarse mucho mejor.

-Sí mejor... hace un año que no veo la luz del sol, y estoy condenada a tomar esa asquerosa poción dos veces al día gracias al imbécil de mi ex.

Severus bajó la cabeza. cada día que pasaba se sentía más culpable.

-Lo siento... sé que lo que te hice no hay como devolverlo, pero por lo menos acepta que estoy arrepentido.

-Arrepentido... sí claro, -dijo ella incrédula- y dime, ¿cuántas personas mataste ayer?

-Hace un año que no le apunto a nadie con mi varita.

-Sí claro... como no... ¿esperas que crea eso?

-Sé que no lo harás. –dijo Severus con un hilo de voz.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Eres un mortifago, como puedes esperar que... –Severus no podía aguantarse más. La tenía allí adelante, y ya no le importaba nada. Él se le acercó, y le dio un profundo beso, de esos que hacía más de tres años que él necesitaba.

Sabía que no era correcto hacer eso. Pero la extrañaba demasiado para soportar que ella nunca fuera capaz de perdonarlo.

Él esperaba que ella lo soltara, pero no lo hizo, de hecho, ella le respondió, y estuvieron intercambiando saliva, hasta que ella perdió el aliento.

-Sabes, -le dijo ella, dejando de lado la voz fría que había utilizado antes- nunca dejé de amarte.

Severus no se esperaba esa reacción de Florence, para nada. Pero la acercó a su pecho y la abrazó, como no la había abrazado nunca. En ese mismo instante, sintió que toda la vida regresaba a su cuerpo.

XxXxX

A partir de ese momento, la vida de Severus dejó de ser la misma. En seis meses, Florence fue capaz de salir de su cama, y en esa Navidad, ella se fue a vivir al castillo Snape. Parecía otra vez dos adolescentes enamorados. No se podían casar, no hasta que el Señor Oscuro cayera. Pero él ya lo había aceptado, sería parte de la familia Brewer, y ella de la familia Snape, contra toda tradición existente entre las dos familias.

Y el señor tenebroso finalmente cayó. Severus fue a juicio, frente al Wizengamot, pero gracias a Dumbledore fue absuelto. En ese momento, era más feliz de lo que había sido nunca. Dumbledore le ofreció el puesto de profesor de pociones, debido a que la profesora Jassar se había retirado, y ese fue el comienzo del fin.

Ellos no se veían más que tres meses en el año. Severus aún no la dejaba salir, debido a que temía por ella. Por los Mortífagos que aún vivían, porque realmente temía perderla otra vez.

Grave error. Ella se fue sintiendo cada vez más sola, y al final, cierto día, cuando Severus volvió para las vacaciones de verano, ella se había ido.

La desesperación lo dominó de un solo golpe. Su primera opción era que había sido secuestrada, pero al abrir su ropero, se dio cuenta de que ella se había llevado todas sus cosas, incluso su capa. Había dejado la daga de los Snape, junto a una nota 'Adiós'. eso era lo único que decía la dichosa nota.

Severus se sentó a los pies de su cama, y apretó el pergamino en su mano. Ella acababa de firmar su propia sentencia de muerte. Las únicas dos personas que sabían como se preparaban su poción eran él y Madame Pomfrey, y como la última estaba en Hogwarts, le resultaría imposible pedir ayuda sin que él se enterara. Además, no podía hacer mucho tiempo desde que ella se había ido, ya que él había regresado a casa para las vacaciones de Pascua.

Pero él no permitiría que ella muriera así como así. No podía ir al ministerio, ya que ella no estaba realmente desaparecida, por lo que su única opción sería buscarla por su cuenta. Sabía que no podía estar en la casa de ninguna de sus amigas de los tiempos de Hogwarts, ya que todas estaban muertas. Camilla Rosier había muerto a manos de una auror un año antes de la caída del señor Oscuro, y Beth Stanley había sido asesinada por Mortífagos en una masacre que había ocurrido en Londres, cuando Florence todavía estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Severus contrató a un auror retirado para que la localizara. Pero terminaron sus vacaciones, y nada. Ese año fue pasando muy lentamente, y para desquitarse de su mal humor, se la agarraba con sus alumnos.

El hombre encargado de búsqueda de Florence, le cobraba una considerable suma de dinero, pero Severus no reparaba en gastos, nada era demasiado si se trataba de buscar a su adorada Florence. Puso a varios hombres para buscarla, y al final, se quedó sin nada. Incluso empeñó la daga que había heredado. Encontrar a su esposa se había transformado en su obsesión

Una fría mañana de febrero, el director citó a Severus a su despacho, tenía la mirada sombría. Hacía ya mucho años que él no veía esa mirada en los ojos del director.

-Severus... –dijo él mirándolo casi con pena- creo que será mejor que te sientes... –Severus obedeció- he recibido noticias sobre Florence... ella ha muerto.

El mundo de Severus se vino abajo. Ella se había ido del todo, y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para traerla de regreso, y él la había obligado a buscarse otra vida, aunque supiera que en ella no tuviera futuro.

-Gracias por la información, señor director... ¿dónde...?

-Ella está enterrada en un cementerio muggle, pero no murió hace mucho... si quieres, te acompaño al lugar...

-No sé preocupe profesor, y si me permite, debo irme...

Severus salió del despacho del director, y fue hasta el suyo. Se odiaba a sí mismo. Se odiaba incluso más que después de envenenarla, porque ahora había sido él mismo quien la había hecho huir de allí.

XxXxX

Los años volvieron a pasar otra vez, y la única persona con quien Severus hablaba era ahora el profesor Dumbledore. Con los años, había juntado algunos galeones, y pudo comprarse un piso en Londres. Uno no muy grande, ya que no se pasaría allí mucho tiempo. Decidió comprárselo en la zona muggle, una zona que no incluyera nada sobre su propia vida.

XxXxX

Él se había convertido en una persona demasiado desagradable, pero se sorprendió al aceptar a cuidar a una niñita muggle llamada Petra Duckworth, en una tarde de agosto.

Esa niña, de no más de seis años, de alma traviesa, fue la única persona afuera de los muros del castillo que logró entablar una amistad con él. Ella lo distrajo de sus problemas, de saber que el señor Oscuro había estado muy cerca de la piedra filosofal...

Y él no sabía porque esa pequeña niña, en una tarde, había logrado que Severus Snape volviera a sonreír.

**Fin del Flashback**

Severus volvió a abrir lo ojos, y se dio cuenta de que seguía en su cama. Se puso de pie para ir a la cocina, un poco mareado, cuando oyó que alguien golpeaba su puerta, con tanta fuerza que parecía que la iba a derrumbar. Preguntándose quien sería capaz de no utilizar el interlocutor de la entrada, y golpear la puerta con tanta fuerza. Dio por hecho que no se trataba de un muggle, y abrió la puerta.

Allí vio a su antiguo compañero de los tiempos de Hogwarts, quien ahora era también compañero suyo en la orden del fénix.

-Veo que sigues con vida –dijo Lupin medio burlándose.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

-Bueno, Dumbledore me ha enviado. Hace una semana que no te apareces en las reuniones de la orden, y mañana empiezan las clases en Hogwarts.

-¿Una semana? –dijo Severus algo sorprendido- pero si yo fui el...

-El día de nochebuena, y hoy es 31 de diciembre.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno sí...

-Mejor pasa Lupin, no conversemos en el pasillo.

Los dos estuvieron hablando un rato. Más bien, Lupin puso a Severus al tanto de los conversado en las reuniones de la orden. No tardó mucho, hasta que alguien golpeara la puerta nuevamente, y por ella entrara una brujita de ojos y cabellos negros.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

¡El capítulo ha terminado! Y de una buena vez. Una vez más, perdón por el retraso. Conste que en la parte de lo que aparece en el capítulo 'El peor recuerdo de Snape', del quinto libro, me basé en el libro que tengo, que es versión Inglesa, por lo que si tengo demasiados horrores, ¿alguien me puede enviar la versión traducida por Salamandra? ¿Sí?

Ahora, el momento de responder los Reviews, que por supuesto me encantó recibir:

**amsp14:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el cumplido, espero que todos los capítulos que sigan te resulten igual de interesantes... ¡Ah! Y me encanta tu fic, 'matrimonio por ¿conveniencia?' espero con ansias el próximo capítulo...

**DrakeMalfoy:** Bueno, te enterarás de eso en el próximo capítulo, pero es bastante obvio...

**Marissa: **Hola, y muchas gracias por leer la historia. Realmente espero que tus dudas se aclaren pronto.

**Antiope Black:** Gracias, pero muchas, muchas gracias. Y tengo el placer de informarte que las tres herederas de 'Fred y George' volverán a aparecer en el próximo capítulo, que ya está en proceso de construcción. Y, de veras, es todo mea culpa...

Un beso para todos (especialmente para ti, Antiope, que quedaste última, pero definitivamente, no eres la menos importante).

Pórtense mal...

Yo.


	9. Paternidad

Hola a todos.

Después de mucho, mucho tiempo, aquí llego con otro capítulo. Disculpen la demora, pero entre todos los ajetreos de Navidad, no tuve tiempo para actualizar. Ahora, por favor, lean, ¿sí?

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Capítulo IX: **Paternidad**

-Buenos días señor Snape, -dijo ella cuando entró.

-Buenos días Petra... –le dijo Severus con su habitual tono para hablar con su vecina.

-Buenos días señorita, -dijo Lupin desde su asiento.

-Oh perdone, no sabía que tenía visitas, mejor hablo con usted en Hogwarts.

-No digas tonterías, ven que te presento. Éste es Remus Lupin, un este... –Severus meditó por un momento como describir la relación entre amos- un compañero de la época de cuando yo estudiaba en Hogwarts. Lupin, ella es Petra Duckworth, mi vecina.

-Encantado, señorita Duckworth, sus padres no son brujos, ¿o sí?

-¿Por qué lo pregunta? –dijo ella indignada-.

-Es que hay algo en ti que me resulta conocido...

-¿En serio? Bueno, mis padrastros no los son.

-Es adoptada. –dijo Severus ante la mirada de Lupin.

-Pero eso no interesa... sin embargo, mis padres biológicos son otra historia - continuó Petra- Mi madre murió poco después de que yo naciera, y he descubierto que era una bruja. Hace poco tiempo que me di cuenta de ese detalle.

-¿Cuánto sabes sobre ella? Quizás pueda ayudarte.

-Iré a preparar algo de chocolate caliente. -anunció Severus, al ver que era dejado de lado en la conversación.

-Mire, -dijo ella sacando la foto de su madre cuando ella iba a Hogwarts- esa es mi madre.

Remus Lupin miró la foto, y quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Entonces? –dijo ella entusiasmada ante la reacción del amigo de su profesor- ¿La conoce?

-Dime... –dijo él mirándola a los ojos- ¿En qué te destacas, en el colegio?

_'¡Qué pregunta tan rara!'_ Pensó Petra, pero igual la respondió.

-Bueno, soy buena en encantamientos, en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –el hombre parecía complacido.

-¿Y en pociones?

-Según el señor Snape, soy muy buena, pero no lo creo. Mi amiga Nina es diez veces mejor que yo.

-Eso es porque la señorita Diwan hace años que trabaja entre calderos. Pero igual creo que tienes mucho potencial. –dijo Severus, quien acaba de llegar con tres tazas de chocolate caliente.

-Snape... –dijo Lupin todavía con la fotografía en la mano- será mejor que veas esta foto, es de la madre de Petra.

Severus miró la fotografía, luego miró a Petra, y luego otra vez a la fotografía. Parecía que de pronto había entendido todo.

-¿La conoce? –dijo ella mirando a su profesor.

-Sí... ella fue a Hogwarts con nosotros. Estaba en Ravenclaw.

Lupin miró a Severus, como reprochándole su respuesta, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Dumbledore está en Londres?

-No, anoche volvió a Hogwarts.

-Entonces, saldré ahora mismo hacia el castillo. Y será mejor que tú también Petra, o perderás el tren. Lupin, nos volveremos a ver pronto.

Petra salió molesta del apartamento del profesor, y fue al suyo. Ellos sabían más de su madre de lo que habían dicho. Al menos le pudieron haber dicho el nombre de su madre. Ella nunca se lo había preguntado a sus padres. Sabía que una pregunta de esas los afectaría, y los quería demasiado como para hacerles algo así.

XxXxX

-¿Cómo está mi querida Petra? –le preguntó Nina cuando la encontró en el Expreso de Hogwarts- ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

-Yo estoy, bien un poco intrigada. Eso sobre mi madre... ¿y tú? ¿Qué cuentas?

-Bueno, -comenzó a contar la rubia- primero fui protagonista de otro desastre aéreo, por lo que considero que no volveré a subirme a la escoba de mi tía, después, intenté, a escondidas, preparar una poción del libro que me regalaste, pero mi madre me pilló, y, como no había mucho más que hacer, me dediqué a adornar la casa para la navidad. No que haya quedado bien, pero... ya me conoces.

-Me imagino... –dijo Petra pensativa, mientras reprimía una risita- y agradezco haberme quedado en Londres.

-Muy graciosa... cambiando de tema, esa es una hermosa capa.

-¿Te gusta? Me la envió Agnes. Lo único es que tiene una manchita roja aquí abajo...

-Es una lástima...

-Sí, pero a mí me parece genial.

-¿Y qué dice en plateado?

-Según el señor Snape, está en celta, y dice 'Brewer'.

-¿Brewer?

-Sí, es el apellido de Florence.

-¿Florence? ¿La que dejó a Snape?

-La misma.

Nina quedó boquiabierta. No tenía idea porque Agnes le enviaría una capa con esa palabra a Petra.

-También sé algo más sobre mi madre. Ella iba a Hogwarts con el señor Snape, y estoy seguro que él sabe más sobre ella de lo que me quiere decir.

-Sospechoso... muy sospechoso... –dijo Nina rascándose la barbilla- tendremos que investigar sobre el tema.

-¿Tendremos?

-Bueno, es tu madre, ¿no?

-Pensé que lo mejor será preguntarle a Dumbledore. Él debe saber mucho del tema... Igual, el señor Snape dijo que tenía que ir a Hogwarts a verlo de manera urgente.

-Sí... Dumbledore podría ser... pero tendremos que averiguar por nosotras mismas. Y también habrá que someter a Agnes a interrogatorio. Ella es otra que sabe más de lo que dice.

-¿Te parece?

-Bueno, no estoy muy segura, pero tengo una corazonada.

XxXxX

-¡Petra! ¡Nina! –dijo Agnes cuando vio llegar a sus dos amigas al vestíbulo del castillo- ¿cómo están? ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos!

-No tienes ni que decirlo. –dijo Petra abrazando a su amiga- ¡Muchas gracias por el regalo!

-De nada, bien sabes que no fue nada...

-No digas tonterías... –dijo Nina abrazándola también- y hay algunas cosas que te tenemos que preguntar.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo? –les preguntó Agnes, pensando en el jefe de su casa, y el secreto que le estaba guardando-

-Como... –empezó Nina, pero Petra la interrumpió.

-¿Qué haces con una falda que no es parte del uniforme? –dijo la morocha, mirando el atuendo de su amiga.

-Eh... bueno... es una larga historia. Se las cuento después...

-Por esta vez te lo permito, pero mejor trata de explicarnos porque Petra recibió de tu parte una capa que tiene escrito el apellido de la mujer que dejó a Snape.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir. El profesor Snape me hizo prometer que no lo diría, y cumpliré mi palabra. Si él no se lo dice a Petra, yo no lo haré.

-¡Oye! ¡Niña de la pollera! –le dijo Petra haciendo movimientos exagerados con los brazos- Sigo aquí, ¿lo recuerdas? No hablen como si no estuviera.

-No te lo puedo decir. –Petra bajó la cabeza- Pero te puedo ayudar a descubrirlo. –los ojos de Agnes volvieron a tener su brillo travieso.

-Muy bien... muy bien... por esta zafas, pero ahora vamos que nos tienes que explicar como es que no estás de pantalones.

-¡Como usted diga! –Petra y Agnes se pusieron duras como soldados- Capitán Diwan.

XxXxX

-Muy bien... –dijo Nina sentándose en su sillón favorito del despacho- ¿qué sucedió con tus pantalones?

-Sí, esa ropa te queda un poquito ajustada... bueno, si lo comparamos con las bolsas que usabas antes.

-Fue un regalo de navidad... –respondió Agnes en voz baja.

-¿De quien? –preguntaron las dos alumnas de Ravenclaw al unísono.

-De Draco... –la voz de Agnes cada vez era más baja.

-¡Aja! ¡Un chico! –dijo Petra con voz triunfante, pero luego pareció reaccionar- un chico... ¿por qué un chico te regalaría algo?

-Es mi amigo.

-¿Sólo amigos?

-Sí, Nina. Él está en sexto, y es prefecto. Él era el único Slytherin que había aquí para navidad.

-Y se hicieron amigos... –dijo Nina incrédula-.

-¡Pues sí! –los ojos de Agnes estaban llenos de lágrimas, y esas últimas dos palabras le salieron en medio de sollozos.

Nina y Petra se miraron, ninguna de las dos sabía muy bien que hacer. La vida de Agnes se había vuelto un completo torbellino, y la verdad era que ellas no tenían ni idea sobre que hacer para ayudar a su amiga.

-Mi madre las invitó a ambas a pasar el verano en mi casa. –dijo Nina para romper el silencio- claro, si ustedes quieren.

-Yo me anoto –dijo entusiasmada Petra- sólo espero que mis padres me dejen.

-Ya veré que dice Dumbledore. –dijo Agnes todavía con los ojos llorosos.

-Entonces, mejor vamos a comer algo. –dijo Petra, quien no tenía la menor idea de cómo tratar el asunto de la muerte del padre de su amiga.

XxXxX

-Buenos días clase. –dijo el profesor Snape, todavía medio abatido, cuando entró al salón de pociones, para tener clase con los de primero de Ravenclaw y Slytherin- Por favor pasen su tarea hacia el frente, recuerden ponerle nombre, y a continuación enciendan el fuego de sus calderos a temperatura media.

Rápidamente de oyó el ruido de los pergaminos siendo pasados hacia el frente, y algún que otro rasgar de pluma sobre los pergaminos, evidentemente de esos que siempre olvidan ponerle nombre a sus tareas.

El profesor Snape comenzó luego a dar la clase, paseándose por entre los bancos, y, como siempre, evitando el lugar de Nina. Sin embargo, algo pareció llamarle la atención, y comenzó a avanzar sigilosamente a la primera fila.

-¡Señorita Diwan! –Nina pegó un salto en su asiento- ¿Tiene algo que decir sobre mi clase? ¿Quizás quiera compartir su opinión con nosotros? ¿O prefiere ir a dormir una siesta?

-Eh... –Nina estaba algo despistada, debido a que la noche anterior no había logrado conciliar el sueño, pensando en sus dos amigas, y el aroma de la poción estaba ayudando mucho que digamos- No, profesor. Lo siento. No le estaba prestando atención.

Nina bajó la cabeza, medio avergonzada, y todos las demás personas que se encontraban en la mazmorra la miraron medio sorprendidos.

Tras unos instantes, el profesor recobró su compostura, y siguió dando la clase. Sin embargo, Petra y Agnes seguían mirando a su compañera estupefactas.

-¿Qué fue eso? –le preguntaron cuando la clase hubo terminado.

-Pues que me dormí en clase. –respondió Nina despreocupada.

-Sí, eso nos dimos cuenta. Pero, ¿y eso de pedirle perdón a Snape?

-Creo que es hora de comportarme un poco mejor con el profesor de pociones.

-¿Con motivo de qué?

-De nada.

-Pero... pero... –Petra había empezado a hacer pucheritos- Si eres amable con el señor Snape, ¿quién se va a pelear con él? ¡No es justo! ¿Cómo nos vamos a divertir aquí?

-Petra... –Agnes comenzaba a preocuparse por el comportamiento de su amiga- cálmate, por favor...

-Así no se hacen las cosas. –dijo Nina con su aire de superioridad- Mira y aprende.

Nina únicamente tomó a Petra del brazo, quien seguía haciendo pucheritos por el pasillo, y la arrastró por todo el castillo hasta llegar al aula de encantamientos, donde el profesor Flitwick espera a los Ravenclaw con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –le preguntó indignada Petra a Nina cuando ocuparon sus lugares en el salón de encantamientos.

-Nos estabas haciendo pasar vergüenza. –le explicó Nina- te comportabas como una niña de dos años.

-¡Pero si la semana que viene cumplo doce!

-Si, eso oí, pero creo que deberían volver a fijarse.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Petra molesta.

-Nada... mejor olvídalo.

Petra no le volvió a hablar a Nina hasta la hora del almuerzo, ya que consideraba que Nina la había insultado al aconsejarle que madurara un poco.

XxXxX

-¡Oye! ¡Sangre-sucia! –gritó un Slytherin de cuarto en el gran comedor el jueves de esa misma semana- Me contaron que andas muy _juntita _con Snape.

Petra inmediatamente se dio media vuelta. ¿Quién más podría andar 'muy juntita con Snape' además ser poder ser considerada una sangre sucia? Sólo ella era lo suficientemente valiente para acercarse a ese hombre.

-Para tu información... –comenzó ella enojada, pero Nina le tapó la boca antes de que Petra soltara algún insulto y metiera la pata-.

El chico era considerablemente mayor que ellas, y ya tenía su varita en mano. Además, no había ningún profesor que las pudiera llegar a socorrer.

-Después le enseñaremos a no hablar de nosotras. –le dijo Nina al oído- ya verás.

-¿Nina? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Vas a romper las reglas del colegio?

-Ya las he roto antes, y sé que las romperé en el futuro. Ahora vamos que Agnes nos debe estar esperando.

-Tenemos una venganza que planear. –fue lo primero que dijo Nina cuando entraron al despacho.

-¿Perdón?

-Un chico de TU casa llamó a Petra... bueno, te lo puedes imaginar, por lo que es necesario vengarnos.

-Así que un Slytherin dijo eso, eh... ¿qué tengo que hacer yo? –la sola mención de una travesura era capaz de borrar cualquier rastro de solidaridad con su propia casa de la mente de Agnes.

-Bueno... necesitamos que vayas al bosque a buscar hongos violeta.

-¡Qué! ¿Esperas que yo vaya al bosque? ¿Sola? ¿A buscar algo que no tengo la menor idea de que se trata? ¡Ni loca!

-Está bien... entonces iremos Petra y yo. Tú ve a la enfermería, y dile a Pomfrey que necesitas una poción para dormir, que últimamente has tenido pesadillas, estoy segura que ella te la dará.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú no puedes hacerla?

-Por supuesto que puedo, pero los ingredientes que necesito para la poción nadie se los daría a un alumno de primero.

-Nina... mejor será que nos vayamos.

-No te parece que algo raro le pasa a Agnes. –dijo Petra tan pronto como entraron al bosque.

-Bueno, es normal, digo, su padre fue asesinado.

-Justamente a eso me refiero, una esperaría que ella se la pasara llorando, pero no. Es la misma Agnes de siempre. Está un poco más histérica, pero nada más que eso. Es algo demasiado extraño.

-Ya entiendo a que te refieres, pero no creo que... –Nina se detuvo en seco, había encontrado los hongos violeta, y se había puesto de cuclillas para recogerlos.

Petra sólo la miraba en silencio, mientras tenía su varita afuera. De repente oyó como alguien caminaba por el bosque, no muy lejos de ellas.

Nina no se había dado cuenta de ello, y seguía cortando los hongos con mucho cuidado. Petra prefirió no decirle nada a su amiga. Con cuidado para no ser oída ni vista, Petra caminó hasta el sendero por donde caminaba el dueño de esos pasos. A lo lejos vio a un hombre con una capa negra, y su melena del mismo color. Su primer impulso fue llamar a su vecino, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que esa sería una pésima idea. Ni ella se salvaría de un castigo por estar en el bosque prohibido.

Petra ya se había dado media vuelta, para regresar con Nina, cuando algo pasó zumbando a escasos centímetros de su oreja, y se clavó en el tronco de un árbol cercano.

Sin pensarlo, Petra soltó un grito, haciendo que el profesor Snape se volviera hacia donde ella estaba. Instintivamente, Petra miró hacia donde estaba Nina, quien a causa del grito miraba hacia el lugar en donde estaba Petra, y con un gesto le indicó que se fuera de allí.

-¡Petra! –gritó el profesor cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para darse cuenta de quien era la persona que se encontraba en el bosque prohibido- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? Sabes muy bien que este lugar está prohibido. Ven, a mi despacho. Y no te quiero oí decir ni una palabra.

Snape estaba fuera de sí. Por primera vez en su vida le hablaba con ese tono a Petra. Le dolía hacerlo, y más después de lo que había descubierto, pero sentía que lo más importante de todo era comportarse como era debido.

Petra acató la orden de su profesor. No dijo nada, no sólo porque no debía, sino porque las palabras no llegaban a salir de su boca. Sentía que había defraudado a su profesor, y se sentía terriblemente mal.

En el camino al despacho, pasaron por la enfermería, de donde Agnes salía con un pequeño frasco de vidrio. Petra solamente la miró, y Agnes entendió que lo mejor sería no hacer preguntas.

-Siéntate. –le ordenó Severus cuando llegaron al despacho del profesor- Lo primero es decirte que Ravenclaw ahora tiene cincuenta puntos menos, porque te encontrabas en una zona prohibida. Además, tendrás que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, él te dará un castigo por incumplir esa norma. Ahora quédate aquí, mientras yo lo voy a buscar.

Mientras el señor Snape hablaba, Petra miraba el escritorio de su profesor. Estaba demasiado arrepentida como para poder mirarlo a la cara. Sobre el escritorio, la chica había visto algo que nunca antes había visto. Era un portarretrato. En él se veía a un Severus Snape joven, de algo más de veinte años, muy elegantemente vestido, y aparentemente muy contento. En el fondo se podía divisar una capilla de piedra bastante antigua.

-¿De qué es esta foto? –preguntó Petra antes que el profesor saliera de su despacho.

-Es de mi boda. –dijo él bruscamente- La novia no está, hace años que abandonó esa fotografía.

-¿La novia? ¿Florence Brewer?

-Sí, ella. Ahora no te muevas de aquí que ya vuelvo con el director.

Severus Snape cerró la puerta del despacho, y dejó sola a Petra con la fotografía. Petra nunca se imaginó a su vecino casado, hasta que escucharon aquella conversación que él tenía con el director. Y aún así, todavía le costaba imaginarlo. Se había pasado semanas enteras pensando en como sería el si todavía viviera con esa tal Florence.

De repente, vio como una mancha blanca comenzaba a aparecer en uno de los bordes del portarretrato. Poco a poco, la mancha iba creciendo, hasta que fue visible la silueta de la novia, de Florence. Esa mujer era terriblemente delgada, era algo antinatural. La mujer estaba cabizbaja, y se podían ver algunos mechones rojos a los costados de su cabeza.

-¿Florence? –preguntó Petra como si la foto le fuera a contestar.

La mujer de la foto levantó la vista, quizás ante la mención de su nombre. El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco. De inmediato Petra reconoció a la mujer. Reconoció sus ojos, reconoció sus pecas, pero ante todo, reconoció su nariz, la misma nariz que ella veía todos los días al espejo.

-¿Mamá? –dijo Petra casi sin voz.

Florence sonrió, luego miró a Severus Snape, y le dio un beso. Luego éste miró su esposa, y sonrió aún más.

-¿Papá?

Petra no pudo más y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas. Lágrimas de alegría por descubrir quienes eran sus padres, pero a la vez tristeza, al saber que nunca llegaría a conocer a su madre.

En eso, la puerta del despacho del profesor de pociones se abrió, y un hombre entró por ella.

-Mamá volvió a la foto. –dijo Petra sin siquiera mirar a la persona que entraba al lugar, pensando que seguramente se trataba de su vecino.

-Veo que descubriste quienes son tus padres. –dijo una voz que no pertenecía a la persona que Petra esperaba.

-Profesor Dumbledore, buenas tardes. No... no sabía que era usted.

-Buenas tardes Petra.

-¿Dónde está...?

-Severus está en la enfermería, un alumno de su casa sufrió... digamos que algo sucedió con su comida.

-¿Qué le sucedió? –Petra no podía evitar preguntarse como habían hecho ellas para hacer todo tan rápido.

-El señor Handerson quedó cubierto de pelos que cambian de color. No sabemos quienes fueron los culpables, pero estoy seguro que quienes hayan sido, están muy orgullosos de sí mismos.

Petra esbozó una leve sonrisa. Eso era lo que pasaba cuando alguien se metía con alguna de ellas. Después de todo, ¿quién lo había mandado a insultarla de esa manera? A llamarla algo que ella ni siquiera era. No que alguien lo supiera, pero, en fin...

-Así que te metiste en el bosque. Sabrás que eso está prohibido.

-Sí...

-Entonces entenderás que tendrás que recibir un castigo. –Petra solamente asintió- Tu castigo será limpiar toda la enfermería y sin magia.

-¿Toda? –Petra no podía creer su mala suerte.

-Sí Petra. Ahora lo mejor es que vayas a la enfermería a buscar a Severus, los dos tienen mucho de que hablar.

XxXxX

-Madame Pomfrey... –dijo Agnes cuando entró a la enfermería- Madame Pomfrey...

-Aquí estoy. –dijo la enfermera, quien acababa de entrar a su lugar de trabajo- Señorita Whitelaw, ¿en que puedo ayudarla?

-Madame Pomfrey, últimamente no he podido dormir bien... ya sabe... –dijo ella, dándole a entender a la enfermera que se debía al incidente del primer día de vacaciones de Navidad- y me gustaría saber si me podía dar algo para dormir.

-Pobre niña... un momento, ya te daré el frasco. Y no te vayas, que te cambiaré las vendas de tu cabeza.

Agnes se sentó en una de las camas a esperar que la enfermera le trajera la poción. Eso no tardó mucho, y antes de lo que ella esperaba, ya estaba afuera del lugar.

Vio a dos personas que se acercaban a donde ella estaban. A lo lejos distinguió quienes eran los dueños de esas dos cabelleras negras. Se quedó quieta junto a la puerta, para decirle a su amiga que ya había conseguido la poción. Sin embargo, cuando se fueron acercando, Agnes pudo adivinar por la cara de su profesor, que no era una necesariamente una conversación amistosa lo que ellos tenían.

Esperó a que ellos pasaran, y en los ojos de Petra pudo entender que la habían descubierto juntando los benditos hongos que necesitaba Nina.

¿Y Nina? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿La habría descubierto Snape? Definitivamente lo último era falso. Si Snape hubiera encontrado a Nina en el bosque prohibido, lo más seguro sería que la estuviera escoltando al despacho del director.

Lo más probable era que Nina se hubiera ido al despacho de ellas, por lo que tan pronto como padre e hija se perdieron de vista, Agnes salió a toda velocidad para el despacho.

Pasó por más pasadizos de los que era capaz de recordar. Finalmente llegó jadeante al despacho, donde Nina picaba los hongos sobre el escritorio.

-Bien, llegaste. Vamos, no perdamos tiempo. Coloca todo lo que tiene el frasco en ese caldero, prende el fuego, y ayúdame a picar estos hongos, que me quedan dos.

-¿Snape las encontró? –preguntó Agnes cuando se sentó junto al escritorio para terminar de cortar los hongos- Vi que iba con Petra, y no tenían muy buena cara.

-La vio a Petra en el bosque prohibido, pero estoy segura que a mi no. Igual, lo mejor es darle la poción a ese imbécil lo antes posible, así no le podrán poner la culpa a Petra, que ya bastante problemas tiene.

-No creo que Snape la expulse, él no dejaría que nadie hiciera eso.

-Y sí... Petra es su protegida, él debe estar defraudado de que ella no entró en Slytherin.

-Su madre era de Ravenclaw, toda la familia de su madre es de Ravenclaw. Además, para el mundo, ella es hija de _muggles_. Imagínate una hija de _muggles_ en Slytherin. –dijo muy calmada Agnes- y por más que su padre haya sido de Slytherin, ella no deja de ser hija de _muggles_.

-¿Su padre es Slytherin? –Agnes se puso una mano en la boca, ya había dicho demasiado- Ahora habla. Ya empezaste, y no hay vuelta atrás.

-Bueno. –dijo Agnes resignada, ella sabía que no habría vuelta atrás- Sí su padre es de Slytherin. Tú lo conoces, y ella lo conoce. Yo también lo conozco. Su padre nos da clase, su padre es Severus Snape.

Nina se quedó mirándola boquiabierta. Tardó en reaccionar ante lo que le acababa de decir su amiga. ¿Severus Snape? ¿Él era el padre de una amiga suya?

-¿Estás segura?

-No del todo, pero por lo menos te puedo asegurar que ella es hija de Florence.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mejor en otro momento te lo explico. –dijo ella tajante- Ahora dame esos hongos, así los pongo en el caldero. Y no se lo podemos decir a nadie, ni a Petra.

Nina le alcanzó la tabla, pero seguía sin creer del todo la historia.

-¿Ahora que hago?

-¿Qué? Ah... ahora hay que esperar que rompa hervor. Nada más. Demorará como un minuto. Después apagamos el fuego, y ya está.

-¿Sólo eso? –preguntó Agnes extrañada- ¿Nada más?

-Nada. Ahora, me contarás algo de ese tal Draco.

-¿Qué quieres saber? Su nombre es Draco Malfoy, está en sexto, y es prefecto.

-¿Malfoy? Ese apellido me suena de algún lado. Mi madre seguro lo mencionó alguna vez, quizás hicieron algún pedido.

-Puede ser.

-Ya está. Dame el frasco que te dio Pomfrey.

Nina llenó el frasco de la poción, que ahora había perdido todo el color, y se lo dio a Agnes.

-Pónselo en su copa, ahora creo que baja a cenar. Tienes que ser rápida, y que nadie se de cuenta, ¿entendido?

-Perfectamente. ¿Es Handerson? ¿El hermano de la Handerson de nuestro año?

-Sí. Ahora vete. Yo iré en seguida, para no levantar sospechas.

Agnes salió a toda prisa del despacho hasta el gran comedor. Tuvo suerte de no encontrarse con nadie, porque si hubiera sido, ese alguien ahora estaría en el suelo.

-Buenas tardes Agnes. –le dijo Draco cuando ella llegó- ¿Te parece que es buena idea andar corriendo por ahí en tu condición? ¿Qué diría Pomfrey si te viera?

-¿Te parece que me importa? –dijo Agnes, mientras revisaba la mesa en búsqueda de su objetivo.

Finalmente lo encontró. Él estaba sentado tres lugares a su derecha, del lado opuesto a su derecha. Agnes abrió el pequeño frasco por debajo de la mesa, se inclinó, haciendo como si fuera a agarrar la panera. Justo en ese momento, colocó todo el contenido del frasco en la copa, y se volvió a sentar, con la panera en la mano.

-¿Te parece que a nadie? ¿Recuerdas como estabas el día en que nos conocimos?

-¿Te refieres a esto? –dijo Agnes levantando su trenza, para dejar que él viera la venda que la enfermera- No te preocupes, no me es nada fácil olvidarlo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué andas corriendo por el... –

Draco Malfoy fue interrumpido por una chica que gritaba desesperada, justo al lado del chico que había sido blanco de la poción.

Agnes miró hacia allí, como todos los demás que se encontraban cenando en el Gran Salón. Ella tuvo que reprimir la risa, y poner su mejor cara de preocupación, cuando al chico le comenzaron a salir pelos por todos lados, y unos instantes más tardes, éstos comenzaron a cambiar de color.

Dumbledore se puso de pie, y acompañado de la profesora McGonagall, llevaron al chico a la enfermería, y en pocos minutos, el Gran Salón volvió a su nivel de ruido habitual.

Entre las cabezas de los alumnos, Agnes pudo ver a Nina, quien comía muy tranquila. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, fue evidente que el plan había salido a la perfección.

XxXxX

Petra estaba de pie junto a la puerta de la enfermería. Sus manos sudorosas sostenían el portarretrato, y ella no sabía si entrar o no. Estaba segura que a partir de ese momento, enfrentarse al señor Snape cambiaría su vida por completo. Finalmente decidió entrar, después de todo tenía que hablar con Madame Pomfrey por su castigo.

Entró sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería llamar la atención de nadie. En el lugar, encontró a solamente tres personas más: a su padre, la enfermera, y el chico de Slytherin.

-¿Qué opinión me da? –le preguntó Snape a la enfermera.

-Creo que este chico ingirió poción para dormir en mal estado. Eso es lo que pasa cuando no la toman cuando me la piden, y después dejan que se venza. Pero no es nada grave, se le pasará en un par de horas.

-Madame Pomfrey... –dijo Petra tímidamente-.

-Buenas tardes querida, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

-El profesor Dumbledore me ha enviado a hablar con usted, tengo un castigo por cumplir.

-¿Sí? ¿Me podrías decir de que se trata?

-Me ha encargado limpiar toda la enfermería, y sin magia.

-Me temo que tu castigo tendrá que esperar, en este momento estoy atendiendo un paciente. Enviaré a alguien para que te haga saber cuando la enfermería esté libre, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora puedes irte.

-Está bien. Entonces nos veremos más tarde.

Petra salió de la enfermería, sin siquiera mirar a su profesor de pociones. Unos instantes más tarde, éste salió de la enfermería.

-Veo que no has soltado esa foto. –le dijo él, luego de asegurarse de que no había nadie más en el pasillo.- sería mejor que me la devolvieras.

-Está bien, -dijo ella devolviendo el portarretratos de mala gana-, pero debes saber que mi madre ya volvió a la foto.

-Entonces lo... lo sabes... –dijo él boquiabierto- Y... es cierto... tengo una hija...

-Eso parece. –esa situación estaba resultando todavía más incómoda de lo que Petra había imaginado- Entonces...

-Entonces... ¿te gustaría ir a mi despacho? –él tampoco estaba muy seguro sobre que decir-.

-De acuerdo...

Los dos caminaban en silencio. Era como si ninguno estuviera muy seguro de que decir, como si las palabras estorbaran.

-Toma asiento. –le pidió él cuando llegaron al despacho- ¿quieres tomar algo?

-Un poco de jugo calabaza está bien.

-De acuerdo. –con un movimiento de su varita, él hizo aparecer una botella de jugo de calabaza, y una taza de café- Aquí tienes.

-Gracias... Señor Snape.. digo, papá... –Petra se sentía un poco incómoda en esa situación.

-Está bien, no tienes que decirme papá, si me dices sólo Severus está bien para mí.

-Severus, entonces, ¿cómo era mi mamá?

-Florence era... bueno... como decirlo... era una mujer maravillosa, con un enorme corazón. Ella creía que todos tienen derecho a ser quienes quieren ser. Pero era demasiado ingenua, creía que todos pueden cambiar.

-¿Y no pueden?

-Sólo digamos que hierba mala nunca muere.

Petra miró a su padre, sin entender del todo sobre qué estaba hablando, pero prefirió no preguntar. Esa situación era muy extraña para ambos, y Petra sentía que las palabras pudieran llegar a arruinar el momento.

-Sabes, será mejor que éste sea nuestro secreto. Nadie debe saber...

-¿Qué? –dijo Petra con los ojos llorosos- ¿Le da vergüenza ser mi padre?

Severus la miró sorprendido. Ella no era de hablarle de esa manera. Por lo general era una chica muy tranquila.

-No... todo lo contrario... eres la niña más dulce que conozco, pero es mejor que nadie lo sepa.

-¿Por qué? –ella estaba con las lágrimas a punto de explotar en sus ojos.

-Por tu seguridad. Es mejor que nadie lo sepa. Créeme, es lo mejor.

-Diga la verdad. –ella estaba comenzando a llorar- usted no me quiere. No me quiere porque soy una asquerosa sangre-sucia.

Severus la miró apenado. ¿Cómo ella podía estar diciendo esas cosas de él? Él dio la vuelta al escritorio, y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Por primera vez abrazó a su hija. Esa niña, la única persona que últimamente lograba sacarlo de su oscuridad.

-No digas eso, Petra. Eres mi pequeño bebé. Como se te ocurre decir esas cosas. Como se te ocurre decirte esas cosas. Te quise cuando no eras más que mi vecina, y ahora que sé que eres mi hija, te quiero aún más.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Petra levantando la mirada- ¿En serio me quiere?

-Por supuesto. ¿Cómo pudiste dudarlo? –dijo el profesor mirándola a los ojos. Él nunca se atrevería a conocer sus pensamientos- Por favor, no llores más. Pero debes saber que por tu seguridad nadie debe saber que eres mi hija. La señorita Whitelaw lo sabe, pero nadie más. Es que hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes, y te aseguro que no quieres saber.

Petra no pudo más que sonreír. Por fin, sabía quienes eran sus padres. Ya no le importaba su seguridad. Sólo le importaba que ahora sabía quien era.

Al ver la sonrisa de su hija, Severus también sonrió, de una manera que hacía años no hacía. En ella había visto a su amada Florence. Florence le había dejado ese ángel para que lo encontrara, y él ya lo había hecho.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

He terminado el capítulo. ¡Sí! Disculpen, una vez más la demora.

Por otro lado, debo avisarles que hasta febrero puede ser que no actualice, debido a que me voy de vacaciones, y mis padres no me permiten acercarme a menos de cien metro de cualquier aparato electrónico. –bueno quizás la tele-. Pero no cunda el pánico –o no panda el cúnico- trataré de escribir la historia en un cuaderno, para ir adelantando.

Ahora, es momento de contestar los Reviews, que, por supuesto agradezco.

**anamaya:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por el cumplido, siempre es agradable saber que a alguien le gusta este intento de historia. En realidad, es hoy que terminaron mis exámenes, así que ahora tengo más tiempo de escribir.

**marissastack:** Hola, me alegra que te guste la historia. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, no sabremos hasta que J.K. decida contarnos, lo único que queda por saber es, ¿porqué se tarda tanto?

Perdona, no he podido leer tu fic, es que tengo la computadora restringida. Pero en cuanto pueda, me doy una vuelta, y de paso de dejo un Review, ¿te parece?

**Tchaikovsky:** Hola a ti también. Me alegra que te haya gustado la resumida historia de Severus. Me hubiera gustado escribir más sobre él, pero la historia tenía que seguir avanzando.

**Antiope Black:** Hola, ¿cómo has pasado? No tienes que disculparte, yo siempre te perdonaré. En cuanto a Florence, solamente digamos que no se sabe todo sobre ella, y hay otro personaje, que no tiene unas cuantas sorpresas guardadas. Pero la verdad es que ella es una persona un tanto extraña –lo admito- y a veces hasta contradictoria.

Bueno, esto es todo. Que tengan un feliz año nuevo, y no se olviden de los reviews.


	10. Medimaga

Bienvenidos a todos, un nuevo capítulo de esta... digamos que es una historia, un fic. –redondeo por exceso-. Igual, disculpen por las demoras, es que estuve de vacaciones... Desde ya, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me mandaron reviews.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Capítulo X: Medimaga

-Señorita Duckworth... ¡señorita Duckworth!

Nina miraba a Petra, quien parecía estar en otro mundo. Por lo que decidió entonces actuar.

¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Petra a Nina, tras recibir un fuerte codazo justo debajo de las costillas- Eso me dolió.

-Mejor que te duela. La profesora Escott hace como media hora que te está hablando, y no le das ni bola.

-No la oí.

-Señorita Duckworth, veo que por fin se digna a atender a mi clase. –hubo un fondo general de risitas- ahora dígame¿qué sucedería si usted se encontrara cara a cara con un _boggart_?

-No... no lo sé profesora. –respondió Petra, preguntándose qué demonios sería un _boggart._

-Eso supuse. Quince puntos menos para Ravenclaw por no prestar atención en clase.

Petra bajó la vista. Hacía ya varios días que estaba distraída, todo por lo que había descubierto acerca de quienes era sus padres. Todavía no les había dicho nada a sus amigas, quería disfrutar ella un poco de ese secreto.

¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Nina cuando salieron del salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- Hace varios días que te notamos un poco... distraída.

-No.. a mí no me pasa nada... estás viendo cosas donde no están. Yo estoy muy bien. –Petra estaba sintiéndose un poco incómoda, por lo que soltó un sonora carcajada, quizás para hacerle creer que todo estaba bien.

Nina frunció el entrecejo, era evidente que no se comería eso, pero prefería no decir nada. Si ella no les quería contar, no la presionaría.

XxXxX

Después de la clase de Astronomía, Agnes fue derecho a su habitación, junto con sus otras compañeras de Slytherin. Estaba exhausta, y apenas había podido mantener los ojos abiertos durante la clase.

-Buenas noches, Whitelaw. –le dijo una de sus compañeras de cuarto cuando llegaron ya estaban todas en la cama.

-Hasta mañana. –respondió ella, justo antes de dormirse.

En sus sueños recorrió oscuros pasadizos, que ella no había visto nunca. Era guiada por ellos por un hombre. ¿O era una mujer? Le era imposible saberlo. Estaba vestido como hombre, pero había algo dentro de ella ¿instinto, quizás- que le decía que era una mujer quién la acompañaba. La única luz que se podía ver en el lugar era la que emanaba la varita de la persona que iba delante de ella.

Mientras avanzaban, en las paredes Agnes pudo ver inscripciones, jeroglíficos que ella sabía, no era la primera vez que los veía. Ella sabía que eran palabras, pero no conocía su significado. Sus manos temblorosas sostenían un pergamino, que más bien parecía un mapa. ¿De qué era? No podía saberlo, sus ojos no alcanzaban a distinguir las líneas dibujadas sobre el pergamino, todo estaba demasiado borroso.

Detrás de ella se podían oír murmullos. Mientras avanzaban, Agnes miró lo más disimuladamente sobre su hombro para poder ver quienes eran. Por los menos cinco personas les seguían el paso, decididamente hombres, pero sus rostros no eran más que una mancha borrosa.

El avance del grupo se detuvo en seco, habían alcanzado una pared. Agnes se acercó lentamente. Dentro de ella había algo que le decía que sabría seguir adelante.

Agnes estaba casi allí cuando un ruido espantoso la devolvió a la realidad. Ya en su dormitorio, se dio media vuelta en la cama, y maldiciendo entre dientes, apagó el despertador.

XxXxX

-Buenos días. –dijo Agnes muy malhumorada esa mañana cuando se cruzó con Nina y Petra en el gran salón, antes de salir a su primera clase de la mañana, transformaciones.

¡Como nos levantamos hoy! –dijo Nina cuando la vio- entre ustedes dos no hacemos una.

Petra la miró de reojo, y soltó un gruñido, pero no dijo ni una palabra ante ese comentario.

-Yo dormí mal. –dijo Agnes a modo de excusa- o mejor dicho, el maldito despertador me despertó en medio de un sueño, pero a ella –Agnes movió la cabeza hacia Petra¿qué le pasa?

-No me quiere decir, pero tarde o temprano se lo voy a sacar.

-Entonces nos vemos. –se despidió la Slytherin.

-Nos vemos. –le dijo a su turno Nina, antes de que su amiga despareciera por el pasillo.

-Señorita Diwan. –dijo detrás de ellas una voz que logró que los pelos de sus nucas se les pusieran de punta.¿podría acompañarme?

Las dos chicas se dieron vuelta rápidamente, y quedaron frente a Argus Filch, el celador del colegio.

¿Sí? –dijo Nina, con su mejor voz de inocente.

-Ya le dije, sígame.

Las miradas de Nina y Petra se cruzaron unos instantes. ¿Qué querría Filch? Seguramente nada bueno. Filch nunca llamó a alumno ninguno para felicitarlo por nada, o aunque sea para tomar el té. Sus invitaciones solían contener amenazas sobre torturas como platos principales.

Filch la guió hacia las mazmorras, pero no fueron ni al salón de pociones, ni hacia el lugar en donde Nina sabía, estaba la sala común de Slytherin, y ni siquiera al despacho de Snape.

Finalmente llegaron a un salón en desuso, que tenía la puerta trancada por algún tipo de hechizo. Filch golpeó la puerta, y ésta apenas se abrió. Desde adentro se pudo oír la voz del director.

-Muchas gracias Argus, puedes retirarte. –el celador se apresuró a abandonar el lugar. Tras unos instantes, el director volvió a hablar- pasa Nina, que te necesitamos.

Sin entender el porque de tanto misterio, y con la mano un tanto temblorosa, Nina tomó el pomo de la puerta, y entró al recinto.

-No olvides cerrar la puerta. –le indicó el director, antes de que Nina pudiera ver nada del lugar al cual la habían llevado.

-Buenos días, señor director. –saludó la niña, mientras se daba tiempo para analizar un poco el lugar.

El salón era muy grande, posiblemente su tamaño era el doble del que se usaba para las clases de pociones. Contra una de las paredes se podía ver un equipo de pociones muy completo, además de cinco calderos de tamaño semi-industrial. En otras circunstancias, Nina hubiera esbozado su mejor sonrisa ante tal arsenal de pociones, pero el resto del lugar daba una imagen más que deplorable, por lo que el material de pociones no era más que algo superficial.

Dispuestas en cinco filas de tres camas, quince personas permanecían acostadas, y según la impresión de Nina, inconscientes. Además, Nina pudo ver que Albus Dumbledore no era la única persona que permanecía consciente en ese lugar, que más parecía un hospital de guerra que cualquier otra cosa. En varias sillas, distribuidas por todo el salón, Nina pudo identificar a algunos de sus profesores, todos ellos con la peor cara que ella les hubiera visto.

Minerva McGonagall estaba más pálida que una sábana, el profesor Flitwick miraba al techo, como si la solución que buscaba –Nina no se podía imaginar a qué problema- fuera a caer del techo. La profesora Sinistra, de astronomía, estaba con la cara tapada por las manos, y sollozaba. Nina también pudo ver a otros profesores que ella no conocía, peor que había visto en la mesa de los profesores durante las comidas.

-Muy bien-dijo el director mirando a Nina a los ojos- todos los profesores pueden retirarse, incluyéndote Auriga –dijo el director mirando a la profesora Sinistra- tienes que estar bien descansada.

Todos los profesores se pusieron de pie, sin decir palabra alguna, y salieron por la misma puerta por la que Nina acababa de entrar.

-Será mejor que te sientes, Nina. –le pidió el director a la niña- hay algo que tengo que pedirte.

¿Sí, señor director? –dijo Nina sentándose en la primer silla que encontró, para escuchar al director con atención. Era evidente que todo esto se trataba de algo bastante grave-.

-Antes que nada, tengo que aclararte que mi opinión personal es que eres demasiado joven para la tarea que voy a asignarte, pero también eres la alumna con mayores conocimientos de pociones en el colegio, por más que a Severus le duela admitirlo. Además, creo que puedo depositar mi confianza en ti.

-Muchas gracias. –dijo Nina, un tanto azorada por ser considerada la mejor alumna de pociones-.

-Pero no es para elogiarte que te hice llamar. –continuó el director- Te llamé para pedir tu ayuda. Por eso iré directamente al grano. Anoche hubo un ataque de Lord Voldemort, no muy lejos del colegio. –Nina abrió los ojos asustada al oír ese nombre, pero Dumbledore siguió como si nada- y los heridos superan nuestra capacidad. Poppy Pomfrey hace todo lo que puede, peor no es suficiente, y nos estamos quedando sin pociones. Ella ha traído a aquí abajo a los que no entraban en la enfermería. Todos éstos solo necesitan tomar pociones. Pero necesitamos a alguien que sepa de pociones para atenderlos. ¿Qué dices¿Nos ayudarás?

¿Por qué no están en San Mungo? –preguntó Nina. Ella no creía ser tan buena como para atender personas.

-Porque prefiero que este ataque no se llegue a saber. Y entenderás, que tampoco podrás decirle a nadie que estuviste aquí.

¿Y el profesor Snape¿No puede hacer él las pociones?

-Él es uno de los pacientes que necesitan tu atención.

Nina miró a su alrededor con tristeza, deteniendo su mirada por unos instantes en cada una de las camas. Pensó en su amiga Petra, y en su profesor de pociones. Su amiga no merecía perder a su padre, cuando acababa de encontrarlo. Pensó también en cuantas de las víctimas serían padres y madres de otras personas. Nadie merecía perder a sus padres de esa manera.

-De acuerdo. –dijo ella al fin- Haré lo mejor que pueda.

-Muchas gracias, Nina. –dijo el director con una débil sonrisa- Madame Pomfrey te dejó las pociones que necesita cada paciente de acuerdo con el número de su cama, y las recetas de las pociones también están allí. Además de las pociones que ella necesita para las personas que están en la enfermería. Me pidió que te dijera que los pacientes han tomado una poción para dormir sin sueños, así que no te preocupes si no despiertan. Todos los ingredientes que necesitarás están en ese armario –Dumbledore lo señaló- si necesitas algo, un elfo doméstico te lo traerá. Sólo tienes que llamarlo por su nombre, Dobby. ¿Entendiste todo?

-Sí, señor director.

-Muy bien y buena suerte.

El director salió del salón, y Nina no pudo evitar ver que rengueaba un poco. Ella lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que él cerró la puerta, luego de salir de allí.

-Muy bien. –dijo ella en voz alta, más para sí misma que otra cosa- manos a la obra.

Nina se recogió el cabella, con ayuda de una pluma que tenía en su mochila, se subió las mangas de su túnica, y se acercó al equipo de pociones para comenzar a trabajar.

¿Has visto a Nina? –le preguntó Petra a Agnes cuando la última entro esa tardecita al despacho.

-Si la última vez que la vi estaba contigo¿cómo voy a saber por dónde anda? Se supone que eres tu quien debe estar con ella.

-En seguida que te fuiste, se la llevó Flich. –le explicó Petra- Y no la he vuelto a ver. Tampoco dijo para qué la quería. Además, hasta donde yo sé, hace casi una semana que no le hacemos nada a nadie.

¿Filch? No creo que si le vamos a preguntar, nos aclare nada. Ya lo conoces. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar, y rezar para que no le haya pasado nada.

Agnes abrió su mochila, sacó un par de libros y comenzó a realizar sus tareas del día.

Petra dudó unos instantes, estaba demasiado preocupada por su amiga, pero segura de que no había nada que ellas pudieran hacer, también sacó sus libros para estudiar.

¿Sabes qué? –dijo Petra un poco pensativa cuando terminó de revisar su tarea de encantamientos- Hay alguien a quien no he visto en todo el día...

-Sí, ya se quien. Tu padre.

Petra quedó dura en su sillón. No esperaba ese comentario por parte de su amiga, y apenas pudo articular palabra.

¿Qué¿Cómo? Cuándo?

-Tranquila... –dijo Agnes- Hace meses que lo sé.

¿Cómo? –la pobre chica seguí sin entender nada.

-No te lo puedo decir, por lo menos no todavía. Y tampoco te lo hubiera dicho cuando no lo sabías.

¿Por?

-No te lo puedo decir, Dumbledore me lo prohibió. Además, no confiaste en nosotras.

-Nina no me soportaría. Ella lo odia.

¿Tan poco piensas que somos? –dijo Agnes, comenzando a molestarse- Nina es tu amiga. Está tratando de llevarse mejor con él. ¿No lo entiendes? Tu amistad es más importante para ella que una estúpida rivalidad con un profesor.

-Lo... lo... siento... –dijo Petra, un tanto avergonzada- pero cuando te enojes conmigo, por favor, no me bañes con tu saliva.

-Sí más vale que lo sientas. –dijo Agnes casi a los gritos. Cerró su libro con fuerza, lo guardó en su mochila, y se dirigió a la puerta- Hasta mañana. –dijo Agnes antes de salir del despacho y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Petra se quedó la puerta como atontada por unos instantes, hasta que ésta se volvió a abrir. Agnes volvió entrar, ahora roja de furia.

¡Y yo no escupo cuando hablo! –esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir del todo del despacho.

-Señorita Diwan –decía el elfo doméstico sacudiéndole la túnica¡Señorita Diwan!

¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Nina entre bostezos. El elfo acababa de despertarla de un maravilloso sueño, que ella ahora no podía recordar.

-Uno de los pacientes se ha despertado. –dijo Dobby, el elfo doméstico, con su voz chillona-.

¿Qué hora es? –preguntó la niña refregándose los ojos con las manos, para ver si lograba despertarse.

-Son las tres de la mañana, señorita Diwan.

-Oh, genial. Justo lo que quería, ser levantada a las tres de la mañana. –dijo ella considerablemente molesta, aunque saltó de la cama que le había traído el propio elfo de un salto, tomó la lista de pociones, y se puso la túnica otra vez en el lugar¿cuál paciente?

-El número siete, señorita.

Nina, todavía a los tumbos, serpenteó entre las camas, hasta llegar al único paciente despierto.

-Bien venido al mundo de los vivos. –lo saludó ella con un sonrisa¿cómo se siente?

-La cabeza me duele, como si se me fuera a partir, tengo la visión un poco nublada, y siento la piernas un poco duras. –dijo el hombre tratando de sentarse, hasta que pudo ver el manchón que evidentemente era Nina¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Nina Diwan, y Dumbledore me ha encargado su cuidado y de las otras catorce personas que le acompañan. –respondió ella en un tono un poco formal- Le recomiendo que no trate de sentarse, la cabeza le dolerá más.

-Remus Lupin. –dijo él, tendiendo su mano hacia donde parecía estar Nina- Reconozco la voz¿no nos hemos visto antes?

-Lupin... –dijo ella mientras revisaba las indicaciones para el paciente siete- Su nombre me suena... las pociones que debe tomar... ¡ya sé! Usted es el hombre lobo.

-Interesante descripción. 'El hombre lobo'

-Pero es usted¿no? –dijo ella recogiendo su cabellera rubia como lo había hecho la mañana anterior- Por lo menos era a su nombre que se hacían los pedidos de poción matalobos.

-Puede ser... –dijo él, con un poco de desconfianza-.

-Tiene que ser usted. Mi abuelo tiene una tienda de pociones, en la que también trabaja mi madre, y yo ayudo un poco. Bueno antes ayudaba siempre, pero ahora sólo en vacaciones.

¿En Porthmouth?

-Exactamente. Ahora recuéstese, que en seguida le traigo su poción. ¡Dobby! –dijo ella llamando al elfo doméstico- ve a decirle a Madame Pomfrey que el señor Remus Lupin ya despertó.

-Sí señorita. En seguida. –dijo el elfo doméstico, antes de salir a toda velocidad del salón-.

Nina se apresuró a buscar las pociones que el hombre debería tomar. Ella tenía bien claro que no era bueno que el enfermo estuviera mucho tiempo despierto sin tomar la primer dosis de la poción. Ella ya no podía recordar a cuanta gente le había indicado lo mismo cuando se llevaban el frasco de la tienda.

La primer poción, roja. Ella llenó uno de los vasos, y se lo llevó lo más rápido que pudo a Remus Lupin.

-Tómesela toda. –le indicó ella cuando él tuvo en vaso en sus manos- Y cuanto más rápido lo haga, menos le sentirá el gusto. Esa poción hará que vea como se debe, y le quitará el dolor de cabeza. Vamos, no tenga miedo, tómesela.

-Como usted diga. –le dijo él, aunque miraba el contenido del vaso con cierta sospecha.

Lupin se tomó toda la poción, y Nina fue a buscar la otra, que era verde, para recuperar la energía corporal, ya que el cuerpo la necesitaría para volver a estar como nuevo.

-En seis horas le daré la poción matalobos, que dejó el profesor Snape preparada para usted. Entonces para las nueve tendré que volver a despertarlo. Es una lástima que la poción matalobos no sea compatible con ninguna de las otras dos.

-Y entonces... –dijo el enfermo mirando a su alrededor¿dónde estoy?

-En Hogwarts. –le explicó ella-.

¿Y eres alumna?

-Precisamente. De primero. –el rostro del paciente tomó un tono horriblemente pálido- Sé tanto de pociones como el profesor Snape, o al menos eso parece pensar el director. No se preocupe, está en buenas manos. Ahora, por favor, recuéstese.

Nina lo dejó un momento, y comenzó su ronda entre las camas. En eso, la puerta del salón se abrió, y por ella entró el director.

-Bien venido, señor director. –dijo Nina, quien estaba junto a la cama número quince- verá que el señor Lupin ya ha despertado.

-Buenas noches Nina. –saludó Dumbledore- buenas noches Remus.

-Buenas noches Albus. –saludó a su vez el hombre lobo.

¿Hay alguna cosa que debas contarme? –preguntó el director al otro hombre.

-Albus... ¿te parece? –dijo él mirando de reojo a Nina-.

-Ella ya sabe del ataque, y sabe también quien tuvo que ver en él. Además el padre de una de sus mejores amigas también fue asesinado por el mismo motivo. No me equivoco al decir que ella es de confianza.

-Seguramente, señor director.

-Entonces, lo que puedo decirte, es que no vi que se llevaran a ningún rehén, pero no puedo asegurarte que no se llevaron nada. Y Snape casi se descubre. Creo que Bellatrix Lestrange –el rostro del licántropo hizo una mueca extraña al pronunciar ese nombre- se ha dado cuenta, y creo que ambos sabemos que tanto confía Lord Voldemort en ella. A éstas alturas, él ya ha de estar enterado.

Pues, tendremos que buscar otro informante. Lo peor es que no se me ocurre quien pueda ser. De todos modos, tu información me ha sido útil. Ahora vuelve a dormir, que todavía es de madrugada y necesito que te recuperes lo antes posible. No nos sirve tener a tanto miembros fuera de actividad.

-Muy bien Albus.

-Y Nina, aquí te dejo todo lo que se dio ayer en clase. Los profesores han sido muy amables al dártelo.

-Muchas gracias. –dijo Nina, medio sin ganas-.

-Y tu también deberías dormir, mañana va a ser un día muy largo.

-Buen día Agnes –dijo Petra acercándose a la mesa de Slytherin durante el desayuno¿Estás más calmado?

¿Yo? Sólo te dije las cosas como son.

-Está bien... –dijo Petra temiendo otra erupción por parte de su amiga- No discutamos otra vez.

¿Y Nina?

-Sigue desaparecida. –dijo Petra con la mirada sombría- hace veinticuatro horas que no la veo.

-Esto ya ha llegado muy lejos, tenemos que hacer algo.

-Voy a hablar con el profesor Flitwick. –anunció Petra, al ver que el jefe de su casa entraba al Gran Salón- Nos vemos.

-Buenos días. –dijo alguien sentándose al lado de Agnes, no mucho después de que Petra se había alejado de la mesa de Slytherin¿Cómo se llama tu amiga?

-Buenos días Draco. Ella es Petra Duckworth, de Ravenclaw.

¿Duckworth? Ese apellido no me suena... ¿No serás amiga de una sangre-sucia? –dijo el muchacho con un tono acusador-.

Agnes sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir, pero con un gran esfuerzo, logró mantener la calma. No era precisamente una buena idea soltar un discurso contra ese tipo de discriminación, como el que tenía en mente, en la mesa de Slytherin, y menos en un horario tan concurrido.

-Dos cosas, Draco. –dijo Agnes con cuidado para no levantar la voz- Primero, nunca le digas sangre-sucia a nadie en mi presencia, me resulta totalmente desagradable. La próxima vez que lo hagas, me veré obligada a abofetearte, sin importar quien te acompañe. –añadió ella, mirando de reojo a los amigos de Draco, dos gorilas que no parecían tener ni medio cerebro, entre los dos-.

-No entiendo... –comenzó él, sin entender porque una Slytherin como ella, tendría ese tipo de principios-.

¡No me interrumpas! Y segundo, ella pertenece a la familia Brewer, que es tan limpia como la tuya, o como sea que describas la situación. Así cuidado con lo que dices.

-Y si es tan sangre-limpia¿cómo no está en Slytherin?

-Pregúntale al sombrero seleccionador. –respondió la castaña- Ahora discúlpame, que tengo cosas que hacer.

Agnes tomó su mochila y salió tras Petra, quien acababa de dejar al profesor Flitwick.

¿Y?

-Me dijo que no me preocupara, que ella está bien. Dumbledore la está cuidando, pero no me puede dar detalles, porque está en una misión –Petra levantó el dedo índice y el mayor de ambas manos y simuló comillas- 'ultra secreta'. Y que no volverá antes del domingo.

¡Se perderá tu cumpleaños!

-Sí... –dijo Petra un poco triste-.

¿Y que hay de...? Ya sabes... –dijo Agnes, con un cierto tono de misterio, dando a entender que se refería al padre de su amiga.

-No me supo decir-Petra bajó considerablemente la voz- pero entre nosotras, creo que entra todo en la misma bolsa.

-Puede ser... –dijo la otra pensativa- Pero, hablando de cosas más divertidas¿Qué piensas hacer para tu cumpleaños?

-Nada... no sé... Ahora que Nina no est�, no me dan ganas, yo que sé.

¿Cómo que nada? Vamos a hacer una fiesta bien grande, para este sábado de noche. Invitamos a mucha gente, de varias casas, y varios años, con música, comida, y... y...

-Agnes... Tierra llamando a Agnes... responda Agnes...

¿Qué? –dijo ella molesta, que ya estaba con la imagen de la fiesta en la cabeza.

-Ya tocó la campana. –dijo Petra muy tranquila.

¿Qué! –Agnes salió disparada, lo más rápido que pudo, hacia el salón de encantamientos.

-Buenos días, señor Lupin. –dijo Nina esa mañana, cuando se percató de que el licántropo ya se había despertado¿cómo durmió?

-Un poco mejor, y dime Remus. Eso de señor Lupin hace que me sienta viejo.

-Como desee, Remus.

-Así está mejor. ¿No tengo que tomar ninguna poción?

-No hasta las tres de la tarde, y después otra vez a las tres de la mañana. Usted ha desestabilizado todo mi horario.

¿Y la matalobos?

-Se la di intravenosa. A las nueve, estaba tan dormido, que no me pareció buena idea despertarlo.

-Lo siento Nina. ¿Qué es eso que estás haciendo? –dijo él, mirando la enorme cantidad de pergaminos que la chica tenía sobre su falda-.

-Mi tarea, pero ya la terminé. Ahora tengo otras preocupaciones. Por ejemplo, el profesor Snape no se ha despertado, y tiene clases hoy. Y nada menos que con los de séptimo. Me gustaría saber cómo van a hacer para que no se note su ausencia.

-Dumbledore ya se las arreglará. Él es excelente para ese tipo de cosas. ¿Soy el único que se ha despertado?

-Sí, pero de acuerdo a los cálculos de Madame Pomfrey, los más fuertes tendrían que comenzar a levantarse dentro de la próxima media hora, y el resto antes del mediodía.

¿Y por qué me levanté yo antes que el resto?

-Porque es un hombre lobo. –dijo ella como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo-.

¿Eso no te molesta?

-Remus, usted es un cliente. –dijo ella muy seria- y si para comprarnos pociones usted debe ser un licántropo, pues que así sea, eso no me molesta. Hemos tenido casos bastante peores que hombres lobo.

Remus rió con ganas ante el comentario de la chica.

-Shhh... hay gente tratando de dormir.

Esta vez, el hombre se limitó a sonreír. Nina no le prestó atención, y comenzó con su ya rutinaria ronda entre las camas. En la cama nueve, Nina vio que su paciente comenzaba a despertar. Nina se apresuró a buscar los apuntes para ese paciente

¿Dónde estoy? –dijo un muchacho pelirrojo que tendría alrededor de veinte años.

-Buenos días, paciente nueve. –lo saludó Nina con una sonrisa- usted se encuentra en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

El muchacho miró un poco a su alrededor, un tanto espantado, hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de Nina.

¿Tú quién eres? –preguntó el muchacho, sin prestar atención alguna a las reglas básicas de cortesía.

-Mi nombre es Nina Diwan, y usted, paciente número nueve, está a mi cargo. Ahora espere un momento que ya le traigo su poción.

Nina lo dejó sólo un instante, y se dirigió a la mesa de trabajo, para recoger la poción del paciente nueve.

¡Un momento! –dijo el muchacho desde su cama¿cómo sé que no me va a envenenar?

-No puede saberlo. Pero sí puede saber que el profesor Dumbledore y Madame Pomfrey me han puesto a su cargo, y de las demás catorce personas que se encuentran aquí con nosotros –dijo la niña con cierto tono solemne-.

¿Qué edad tienes? –el chico parecía un tanto aterrorizado.

-Tengo once. –Nina comenzaba a impacientarse- Además¿le parece que yo podría caer tan bajo como el pelo grasiento? –Nina hizo una pausa, pero no esperó a que él respondiera, por lo que ella respondió en su lugar- No. Muy bien. Ahora tómese todo eso. Dobby... –llamó Nina casi en un susurro-.

¿Sí, señorita?

-Avísale a Madame Pomfrey que el paciente número nueve ya se ha despertado y... –Nina pudo ver que en el fondo de la habitación un paciente comenzaba a sentarse- y que también el paciente número catorce.

El elfo dejó el salón rápidamente. Mientras tanto, Nina fue a buscar la poción del paciente número catorce. Cuando se le acercó, Nina pudo ver a una mujer joven con el cabello de color verde limón.

-Buenos días señorita¿cómo se siente?

-Supongo que bien, un poco cansada, pero bien. –la mujer esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Me alegro. –Nina le devolvió la sonrisa- Ahora tómese toda la poción.

-Muchas gracias. –dijo la muchacha tomando el vaso de poción humeante de la mano de Nina- Yo soy Tonks¿y tu?

-Nina Diwan. Un placer, señorita Tonks.

-Igual digo, pero soy solamente Tonks.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y la enfermera del colegio entró al salón con la respiración agitada..

-Buenos días. –dijo Nina, más por protocolo que por otra cosa-.

-Buenos... días... –dijo la enfermera, con pausas para tomar aire entre palabra y palabra¿Cómo est�, señorita Diwan?

-Mejor que usted, evidentemente. Por favor, tome asiento. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

La enfermera hizo una mueca por el comentario insolente de la chica.

-Es que ya no estoy para estos trotes. Una corrida desde la enfermería hasta aquí no es para una mujer de mi edad.

¿Entonces porqué insiste en hacerlos?

-Bueno-la enfermera hizo caso omiso a la pregunta de Nina- ya tenemos seis camas libres, por lo que vine a buscar algunos enfermos, y de paso, ver si puedo dar algún alta.

-No sé si lleguemos muy lejos con los pacientes que tenemos. Como ver�, sólo hay tres pacientes conscientes. Además, creo que una preocupación mayor es que el profesor Snape no ha dado clases hoy. Es imposible que no noten su ausencia.

-El señor director ha anunciado que el profesor Snape estará ausente esta semana por motivos personales. Nada más que eso es lo que se sabrá del tema. Ahora mejor empezamos la ronda. Señorita Diwan, por favor, sígame.

Nina se apresuró a recoger todos sus apuntes, para así poder aprender un poco de la experiencia de la enfermera del colegio.

-Tengo entendido que tiene intenciones de convertirse en medi-maga. –le decía la enfermera, mientras le tomaba el pulso a uno de los pacientes-.

-Sí, señora. –dijo apresurada Nina.

-Es sorprendente que alguien de tan corta edad ya tenga decidido su futuro.

-Puede que así sea.

¡Dobby! –llamó la enfermera-.

¿Sí? –dijo el elfo doméstico, inclinándose tanto, que tocó el piso de piedra con su nariz.

-Tráeme un paquete grande de gasa de la enfermería. –Poppy Pomfrey se volvió hacia Nina- querida, te enseñaré a cambiar las vendas como se debe.

-Buenos días, señor Weasley. –dijo la enfermera cuando llegaron a la cama del muchacho pelirrojo. –Es una verdadera sorpresa verlo otra vez por el colegio. Veo que no ha tomado toda la poción.

-Mi trabajo me ha enseñado a que no todo lo que nos ponemos en la boca tiene necesariamente el efecto esperado.

-Me hace el favor, y se termina todo eso. Apenas lo ha probado. –él puso mala cara, pero tragó toda la poción de un tirón- Así me gusta. Ahora déjese de bobadas, y póngase de pie. Señorita Diwan, por favor, ayúdelo.

Nina se apresuró a ayudar a que el muchacho se bajara de la cama, aunque no entendía cómo iba ella a ayudarlo. El muchacho era bastante más pesado que Nina, y si se apoyaba en ella, seguramente la tiraría al suelo.

El muchacho, Weasley era su apellido, miró con cierto recelo a la niña, pero de igual manera la utilizó como apoyo para pararse.

-Muy bien, señor Weasley, ahora, por favor, camine hasta la pared –Madame Pomfrey y Nina no se movieron para nada, mientras Weasley, medio tambaleándose, hacía el recorrido que le había sido indicado.

-Muy bien, en cuanto el profesor Dumbledore crea conveniente, usted podrá volver a su casa. El cuando depende únicamente de él. Le recomiendo que durante la próxima semana, se libere de sus preocupaciones y que salga a caminar al menos una hora por día.

La enfermera del colegio siguió su ronda entre las camas, y conversó con Tonks y Remus Lupin, pero ninguno obtuvo información de cuando podrían irse.

Para la hora del medio-día, en las mazmorras quedaban sólo ocho pacientes. Madame Pomfrey se había llevado los seis en estado más grave a la enfermería, y Dumbledore ya había autorizado la salida de Weasley.

De los ocho pacientes que seguían a su cargo, sólo dos aún estaban inconscientes, el profesor Snape; y un hombre cuyo rostro estaba tan desfigurado por cicatrices, que a Nina le dio un poco de miedo, eso sin tener en cuenta que le faltaba un pedazo de nariz, y que uno de sus ojos –mágico por cierto- estaba flotando en un vaso con agua.

Los seis paciente restantes, estaban todos bastante bien, o al menos, eso le pareció a Nina. Algunos incluso la habían ayudado con sus tareas. Nina había descubierto que Tonks era Auror, y Remus Lupin había dado Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras unos años antes, pero tuvo que renunciar cuando toda la escuela supo que él era licántropo.

¡Pero es ridículo! –exclamó la chica indignada cuando él le contó la historia¿cómo van a decir que sólo porque eres licántropo no puedes enseñar? Si me dijeras que son peligrosos...

-Nina-la interrumpió él- sí somos peligrosos. En Luna llena perdemos el control de nosotros mismos, no nos importa matar.

¡Pero aún así! No pueden decir que no puedes enseñar. ¡Hasta Snape lo hace! Eso no es justo.

-Querida niña... –dijo él con una sonrisa melancólica- eres demasiado ingenua, en la vida no siempre lo justo es lo que se tiene en cuenta.

-Puede ser... pero ahora tómate toda la poción, que yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Nina saltó de la silla dónde estaba sentada, y volvió a pasar entre las camas. Ella comenzaba a conocer a sus pacientes, y ya se sabía sus nombres. Después de todo, no eran más que seis personas.

¡Mundungus! –de repente gritaron al unísono Nina y otra persona-.

-Deja de fumar esa cosa. –dijo Molly Weasley desde su cama-.

-Señora Weasley, por favor, recuerde su estado. Ahora tú, Mundungus, o me das eso, o tendré que tomar medidas al respecto.

¿A sí? –la toreó él, seguramente preguntándose que le podría hacer una niñita de once años¿A sí?

Nina lo miró enojada, pero no dijo nada. Con paso decidido, fue hasta el armario de provisiones, y de allí sacó una jeringa. Con mucho cuidado, la llenó de un líquido blanco similar a la leche. Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en los labios de Nina.

¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Mundungus Fletcher, con los ojos clavados en la jeringa-.

-Sabes, es una pena que Snape esté inconsciente, él podría explicarte. Yo lo encontré en su armario... tenía una etiqueta que decía "_Experimental_. _Potencialmente_ _peligroso_.".

La cara de Mundungus quedó, de pronto, exageradamente pálida.

-Está bien-dijo mirando la jeringa- tu ganas, aquí tienes.

-Muchas gracias. –dijo Nina con una sonrisa- y ahora que me diste eso. No tendrías que tenerle tanto miedo a la leche de sirena. Sabes, se usa para que las pociones sea inyectables.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

¡Hola! Ha terminado otro capítulo. La verdad es que es un poco de relleno, pero les aseguro, en el próximo capítulo tendremos un poco más de diversión para las chicas. ¡Es cumpleaños de Petra! Pero, eso es todo lo que les diré al respecto.

Ahora voy a contestar los reviews:

**Dany black: **Muchas gracia por los cumplidos, me alegra que te guste mi historia. Y si, podríamos decir, que un poco, la cosa para Snape mejorará.

**Antiope Black:** gracias por los saludos para las fiestas... me alegra que guste el final del capítulo pasado. Trataré de poner más escenas como esa más adelante.

**John Croaker:** Gracias por tus reviews –los de los dos capítulos- y por tus mensajes escolares. Pero los horrores de ortografía¿a qué se deben? Ya sé, son de gusto.

A todos esos que leen, manden o no manden reviews (aunque deberían hacerlo) un enorme abrazo, y no olviden portarse mal.

YO


	11. Preparativos

Hola a todos, aquí estoy otra vez. ¿Me extrañaron? Espero que sí, pero no demasiado. Aquí va otro capítulo. Lo mejor de todo, un poco de discusión entre la señora Diwan y el profesor Snape. Jeje.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Capítulo XI: **Preparativos**

Muy bien, -dijo Agnes sacando una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino- ¿empezamos?

No, en serio Agnes, no tengo ganas de festejar nada, no sin Nina.

¡Escúchame bien! –dijo Agnes levantándose de su asiento- Nina está bien, ya te lo dijo Flitwick. Ahora, ella se enojaría si no lo festejaras. Y tu padre también. –la voz de la chica se quebró un poco, a su mente vinieron imágenes de techos viniéndose abajo.

Está bien, -dijo Petra de mala gana, pero deseosa de ver sonreír a su amiga- como quieras, estoy a tu disposición.

-Sabía que dirías que sí. Ahora, la comida... –Agnes garabateó algo en el pergamino-.

¿Las cocinas? Los elfos nos darán cualquier cosa que les pidamos.

Sí, pero hay que avisarles con tiempo. ¿Qué podría ser? Estoy segura que has ido a más cumpleaños que yo.

Sándwich es, papas fritas, cualquier cosa que no necesite cubiertos. ¿La bebida?

Ahora sí te está gustando la cosa. –dijo Agnes con una sonrisa un poco forzada, pero la mejor que pudo hacer- Diría que jugo de calabaza y cerveza de mantequilla.

¿Cerveza de mantequilla? ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

Es muy rica, la probé en Navidad. Ya verás.

Confío en ti. ¿Decoración?

Hay una pieza por aquí. –dijo Agnes señalando el mapa de Hogwarts- donde guardan todos los adornos de Navidad, Noche de Brujas, San Valentín, ya sabes, todas esas cosas.

¿Cómo sabes tanto del castillo?

En las vacaciones de Navidad tuve bastante tiempo para explorar.

Bueno, ¿pero cómo se supone que vamos a conseguir esas cosas?

Petra, -dijo Agnes muy seria- ¿te sientes bien? Yo diría que te juntas mucho con Nina, ¡hasta te importan las normas!

¿Y qué sugieres?

Bueno, podríamos tomarlas sin pedir permiso...

¡Tomarlas sin permiso! –dijo Petra escandalizada- Agnes, ¡eso es robo!

Supongo que tienes razón... ya veremos que hacemos con eso. Le puedo pedir a Draco que nos compre algo en Hogsmeade. Él va de excursión este sábado.

Bien, ¿música?

Hace dos años hubo un baile en Navidad, y Dumbledore trajo a las brujas de MacBeth...

Agnes, nosotras no podemos pagar a las brujas de MacBeth.

¡Ya sé que no! Pero pensaba que podríamos preguntarle al profesor de música que podemos hacer.

Bien, hacemos eso. ¿Invitados?

Digo que invitemos a todos los de primero y de segundo.

Y dime, querida Agnes, a quien conoces de segundo.

No mucha gente, pero igual podemos invitarlos a todos. No, mejor hacemos esto: cada una hace una lista de las personas que podríamos invitar, y mañana de mañana hacemos las invitaciones.

De acuerdo, pero mejor vamos. Tenemos que ir a las cocinas, y además encontrar al profesor Rossi.

Me gustaría saber quien va a una clase como esa. –dijo Agnes cuando salieron del despacho-.

A mí me gustaría ir a clase de música. –dijo ella con la cabeza gacha, pero Agnes comenzó a tentarse de la risa- ¡No te rías!

Es que... –Dijo Agnes tratando de calmarse- disculpa, no me lo esperaba. Pero si te gusta, podrías presentarte.

Pero me da vergüenza.

¡Vergüenza! Petra, ahora es en serio. No te haces ningún drama por hechizar al primero que se te cruce, y te da vergüenza presentarte a una audición para la clase de música. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Nada, mejor olvídalo...

Pero, ¿te presentarás?

Supongo. –dijo Petra, aunque no sonaba muy convencida.

Vamos y vemos que pasa, ¿sí?

De acuerdo-

Pero Petra no pudo terminar. Agnes ya la había tomado de la muñeca, y la llevaba a rastras por todo el castillo hasta el salón de música, sin soltarla en todo el recorrido.

El salón de música era una lugar muy amplio y polvoriento, lleno de todo tipo de instrumentos, siendo el más destacado un imponente piano de cola negro.

Es... precioso... –dijo Petra pasando uno de sus dedos por las polvorientas teclas del piano-.

Sí, sí. Como quieras. Lo que te puedo decir es que esto esta sucio.

¿Señoritas? –dijo una voz ronca desde la puerta del salón, que las hizo sobresaltar- ¿Qué se les ofrece?

¿Profesor Rossi? –dijo Petra mirando al hombre que tenía delante-.

El profesor de música era un hombre petiso y regordete, y con escasos cabellos blancos.

Sí, señoritas, pero sigo sin saber qué es lo que buscan por aquí.

Eh... Este... –Petra no estaba para nada segura de qué decir-.

A mí amiga le gustaría presentarse a una audición.

¿Audición? Las pruebas de ingreso se hacen en setiembre.

-Pero nadie nos dijo nada. –dijo Agnes empezando a pensar que no sería mala idea discutir con alguien-.

-Los avisos se colocan todos los años, yo mismo me encargo de eso. Y son como esos. –el hombre señaló un papelito diminuto en el propio tablón de anuncios del salón- Pero este año no nos fue muy bien con la selección, casi nadie vino.

-Me pregunto por qué... –dijo Agnes, sin preocuparse en esconder el tono sarcástico de su voz.

-¿Cómo se llama su amiga? –le preguntó el profesor a Agnes, sin hacerle caso al comentario que ella acababa de hacer-.

-Petra Duckworth. –dijo la misma Petra, extendiendo su mano-.

-¿Petra? Es un nombre italiano, ¿lo sabía? Sólo por eso dejaré que se presente, ¿y usted, quién es?

-Agnodice Whitelaw, pero no, muchas gracias, la música no me interesa.

El hombre la miró unos instantes, pero en seguida volvió a centrar su atención en Petra. Media hora más tarde. Ambas salieron del salón cargadas con una radio mágica, una montaña de grabaciones de Celestina Warbeck, las Brujas de MacBeth –entre otros- y un grueso libro de teoría de la música.

-El hombre te adora, creo que ya veo los carteles: "Petra Duckworth en concierto. Entradas agotadas" ¿O sería mejor ponerte Petra Snape? Quizás si te pusieras sólo Petra como nombre artístico, se generaría menos confusión.

-Cállate Agnes.

-Pero si cantas muy bien, y lo que tocaste en el piano no estuvo para nada mal. Fueron sólo unas notas, pero no viste la cara que puso, parecía que había encontrado oro.

-¡Qué te calles!

-Está bien... está bien. Vamos a dejar esto en el despacho, y después vamos a las cocinas, así, de paso, buscamos algo para comer, y no tendremos que bajar al Gran Comedor.

XxXxX

-Buenas noches Nina, ¿me mandaste llamar?

-Buenas noches, señor director. –dijo Agnes, mientras le cambiaba las vendas a uno de los dos pacientes que quedaban a su cargo- Sí lo mandé llamar. Hay algo que debo pedirle. El cumpleaños de mi amiga Petra es este sábado, o sea pasado mañana, y yo quería saber si me permite enviarle una tarjeta de felicitación.

-No eres una prisionera aquí, puedes salir si quieres, pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

-No es que me sienta prisionera, profesor Dumbledore, pero me siento sola. Tengo sólo dos pacientes, y los dos siguen inconscientes. Pero no quiero dejar a éstos dos solos. Me comprometí a hacerlo, y lo haré.

Dumbledore esbozó una leve sonrisa, como de orgullo.

-Serás una excelente medi-maga.

-Gracias por el cumplido, señor director.

-Arghh... –dijo la voz gruesa del hombre al que Nina había estado cambiándole la venda- ¿dónde demonios estoy?

-Buenas noches, señor. –dijo Nina dándole la espalda al director- por favor no se mueva, ya le traigo su poción.

-Bienvenido Alastor. –dijo Dumbledore- ¿cómo estás?

-¿Albus? ¿Eres tú? La verdad es que me duele la cabeza. ¿Haz visto mi ojo?

-Aquí tiene su ojo. –dijo Nina dándole el vaso con agua, en dónde éste estaba- Ahora, por favor, tómese toda la poción.

El hombre, se puso el ojo, y lo hizo dar vueltas, sin decir nada. Pero miró el vaso con poción, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo puso a un lado.

-¿No lo va a tomar? –dijo Nina, poniéndose las manos en la cintura con gesto reprobatorio-.

-Y se supone que debo tomar algo que me des, pequeña. Quien sabe lo que pusiste ahí adentro. No, muchas gracias.

Nina abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Sólo se fue hasta su mesa de trabajo a zancadas.

-Esa poción la hizo el profesor Snape, no yo. Es lo único que puedo decirle. –dijo Nina, cuando ya estaba ordenando sus papeles-.

-¡Snape! –dijo el hombre, haciendo que su ojo rodara en mil direcciones- Justamente, a él no le daría nada que fuera a entrar en mi cuerpo. Muchas gracias. Y allí, justo está él. Maldito sabandija...

-Está bien, ese es su problema.

-Nina, cálmate. –dijo el director- Él no tomará nada, ni que se lo diera Poppy Pomfrey. Y por favor, Alastor. Deja a Severus en paz de una buena vez. Bien sabes que por él pondría mi mano en el fuego.

-Ya te arrepentirás de eso, Albus, ya verás.

¿Por qué estarían hablando así de Snape? Todos los que hablaban con el director sobre el ataque a Hogsmeade –Nina, pudo deducir de la información que consiguió que eso había sucedido- le hablaban de su profesor de pociones. Lo más importante, y la mayoría lo repetía, era que lo habían descubierto.

Pero ella no les prestó más atención. Había decidido que no era su asunto. Continuó con su tarea, hasta que oyeron que alguien golpeaba a la puerta del salón.

-Es Filch. –dijo el hombre del ojo mágico en voz baja, evidentemente atravesando las paredes con su ojo- ¿Qué quiere aquí?

-¿Señor director? ¿Se encuentra usted aquí?

El profesor Dumbledore hizo señas para que se mantuvieran en silencio.

-¿Sí, Argus?

-Aquí hay una persona buscándolo.

-¡Y más le vale que me atienda! –dijo la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la puerta- Esto ya es ridículo. Una cosa es que les enseñen cualquier cosa, pero no voy a dejar que mi hija desaparezca. La patria potestad es mía.

Eso hizo que Nina se quedara helada en su lugar. Esa era su madre. Ese tipo de comportamientos eran típicos de ella. ¿Por qué no podía enviar un _howler_ como toda madre normal? No, tenía que venir personalmente a Hogwarts a gritarle al director.

-Mándala a mi despacho, que en seguida la atenderé.

-¡No iré a ninguna parte! Mi hija está desaparecida, y necesito una explicación.

-Está bien Argus, déjala entrar.

La puerta del salón se abrió, dejando espacio para que la madre de Nina entrara, e inmediatamente se volvió a cerrar.

-Bienvenida de nuevo a Hogwarts, Valerie, ¿qué te trae aquí?

-¿Dónde está mi hija? –dijo la señora Diwan a los gritos- ¡Quiero saber que la han hecho! La lechuza que le envié esta mañana regresó con todo lo que le envié, y esa lechuza siempre encuentra su camino. ¿Dónde está?

La madre de Nina estaba roja, de tanto gritar. Parecía que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios.

-Hola mamá. –dijo Nina sin moverse de su lugar-.

-¡Nina! Aquí estás, gracias a Merlín. Ahora, -dijo ella mirando el lugar- ¿qué se supone que hace una niña de once años encerrada aquí? ¡Este no es lugar para tenerla encerrada! Mírela, se nota que no ha dormido bien en días. ¡Demando una explicación!

-Señora Diwan, por favor, siéntese, cálmese, que hay personas enfermas aquí.

-¿Nina? ¿Enferma? ¿Por qué nadie me avisa de nada?

-Estoy bien mamá, por favor. No me pasa nada. –Nina estaba un poco avergonzada del comportamiento de su madre, parecía que acababan de sacarla de San Mungo.

-Seguro que sí, querida. –dijo la señora Diwan, acercándose a su hija para darle un beso en la frente, pero en seguida retomó su 'conversación con el director- ¿Y quienes son los enfermos que hay aquí?

-Eso, en realidad, no es algo que le incumba, señora. –dijo el hombre del ojo mágico.

-¿Y quién se supone que es usted? Hasta dónde yo sé, yo soy la que decide que me incumbe, y qué no. Mi hija, y las personas que ella frecuenta sí son de mi incumbencia.

-Mi nombre es Alastor Moody señora, ya que lo pregunta, pero le recomiendo que se calle la boca.

-Alastor, por favor... –dijo apenas Dumbledore.

El director miraba serio a la madre de Nina, como queriendo decirle algo, pero a la vez a la espera. Seguramente, pensó Nina, esperando que se calle la boca.

-¡Alastor Moody! –dijo ella abriendo los ojos- Con todo respeto, señor director, pero, ¿Qué hace una niña de apenas once años en compañía de un hombre de dudable estabilidad mental?

"La de dudable estabilidad mental aquí eres tú, mamá." Pensó Nina, pero no se atrevió a decirlo, evidentemente, el horno no estaba para bollos.

-¿Dudable estabilidad mental? Ahora sí, esto no lo puedo soportar. ¿Dónde quedó mi varita?

-Señor Moody. –Dijo Nina poniéndose de pronto de pie- Por favor, quédese en su cama, su salud no está como para hacer magia.

-Alastor, por favor, trata de calmarte. –dijo el director con tono conciliador- La señora sólo está preocupada por su hija. No es buena idea. Y Valerie, por favor, toma asiento, y así podremos hablar con más tranquilidad.

La mujer miró a Moody, y a la otra cama ocupada, aunque no supo quien era que la ocupaba. Pensó en comenzar a hablar otra vez, pero no sería buena idea, no sacaría nada en limpio.

-Te preguntarás qué es lo que sucede aquí. –dijo el director mirándola a los ojos- pues bien. La idea era que la menor cantidad posible de personas se enteraran de esto, peor no tengo más opción que contarte. Sucedió lo siguiente: El lunes por la noche, Lord Voldemort organizó un ataque a Hogsmeade, para buscar algo, que le han dicho, es la mejor manera de encontrar cierto tesoro. Aparentemente, ese algo está en esta zona del país. Un frente de resistencia se le enfrentó. Pero no lo esperábamos. De hecho, fue pura suerte que todas éstas personas se encontraran por aquí en ese momento. Fue una dura batalla, pero al fin, los hicimos retroceder, y, hasta donde sabemos, no lograron llevarse lo que buscaban.

-¿El ministerio se le enfrentó?

-No, el ministerio no sabe de la existencia de eso que Lord Voldemort está buscando. Este frente, es totalmente independiente.

-Y... ¿Quién-usted-sabe estuvo también por aquí?

-Sí, Lord Voldemort también estuvo en el ataque, pero por suerte, no llegaron al pueblo. Las consecuencias hubieran sido devastadoras.

-O sea, que el Innombrable estuvo a kilómetros de _mi_ hija. –dijo la mujer, ahora blanca como una sábana- Por Merlín...

-Sí señora, pero es de esperarse. Recuerde que Harry Potter estudia también aquí. –dijo Moody desde su cama-.

-Merlín, Merlín... que horror...

-Horrible, realmente. –dijo el director- Las personas que se vieron involucradas en esa batalla resultaron gravemente heridas, y el único lugar posible para tratarlos era el colegio. No podíamos llevarlos a San Mungo, queda demasiado lejos, y además no queríamos que el ministerio se enterara de lo que sucedió. Ellos también andan buscando lo mismo. Pero eso no es lo que interesa ahora. Los heridos sobrepasaron nuestra capacidad, por eso tuvimos que pedir ayuda. No podíamos hacer pociones al ritmo que las necesitábamos. Precisábamos a quien más supiera de pociones de todo el castillo, que no se hubiera visto envuelto en la batalla. Por eso necesitábamos a Nina. La mejor alumna del colegio, una chica que este año cursa sexto, también fue herida, y no podía ser cualquiera. Necesitábamos pociones del mejor nivel, y no podíamos arriesgarnos.

-¿Nina es quien más sabe de pociones? ¿De todo el colegio? –dijo Valerie Diwan, boquiabierta- ¿Y el profesor de pociones? Ya decía yo que no sirve para nada.

-Él también fue una de las víctimas. –dijo Dumbledore mirando de reojo a Nina, quien se había puesto de pie, para buscar una de las pociones de debía inyectarle al profesor Snape-.

-Él no estará... –dijo la madre de Nina, tapándose la boca con las manos, y evidentemente arrepentida de su último comentario-.

-No, él no murió. Pero es la única persona, de los que están a cargo de Nina, que sigue inconsciente. Y no sabemos por cuanto tiempo siga así.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que está a cargo de Nina?

-Bueno, no podíamos darnos el lujo de que más personas se enteraran, por eso, Nina ha estado ayudando a nuestra enfermera, Poppy Pomfrey con el cuidado de todas éstas personas. Ella ha sido toda una medi-maga en estos últimos días.

-¡Pero sólo tiene once años! ¿De dónde una niña de once años va a ser capaz de cuidar de adultos? Esto no tiene sentido alguno.

-Calma... ella lo ha hecho muy bien. Hasta Madame Pomfrey está sorprendida.

-No me puedo calmar. Primero porque el Innombreble estuvo a kilómetros de mi hija, y recién me entero, y segundo, porque deja la responsabilidad de un brujo adulto en manos de una niña. Una que sabe mucho de pociones, lo admito, incluso sabe demasiado, pero ella es sólo una niña. Es mi niña. Y todavía quiere que me quede aquí sentada, muy calmada.

-Mamá, en serio, no pasa nada. Hacer esto es lo que me gusta.

-No es cuestión de lo que te guste, Nina. Es de lo que es mejor para ti. Viniste a este colegio a aprender magia, no a curar enfermos. Si cuando salgas de aquí, quieres hacerlo, no me opondré, pero mientras tanto, no puedes elegir.

-Valerie... –dijo Dumbledore- ella era la única opción. Entiendo perfectamente que no quieras que tu hija esté bajo este tipo de estrés, pero la situación no está para buscar lo que es mejor para cada uno, sino lo que es mejor para todos. Si ella no hubiera estado aquí para ayudarnos, quizás hubieran muerto personas. Personas que se dedican a detener a Lord Voldemort. Ella ha aceptado, libremente, ayudar en esta causa. Pero, no se preocupe, no le expondremos a ningún riesgo.

Ella no pudo poner objeción a eso, pero ahora su vista se había puesto en su propia hija, que trabaja en darle una serie de pociones a uno de los pacientes. No pudo evitar ver la concentración que ella tenía, para lograr hacer su mejor trabajo. Como había cambiado su hija. Ya no era la chica que deseaba hacer todo lo que hacía su madre, ya había cambiado, era ella misma.

-Muy a mi pesar, creo que usted tiene razón, profesor Dumbledore. Pero, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-Honestamente, ahora tenemos la situación bajo control. Pero si realmente quieres ayudar, es colaborar con Severus Snape. Necesitamos muchas pociones, y él no da abasto. Sería conveniente sí tu pudieras hacerlas, o facilitárnoslas. No te preocupes, te pagaremos todos los ingredientes.

-De acuerdo, profesor Dumbledore. Como usted desee. –dijo ella poniéndose de pie, y dándole la mano- es un placer hacer negocios con usted.

-Igual digo, Valerie. Igual digo.

La mujer sonrió, y se dirigió hacia dónde estaba su hija, y le dio a ésta, otro beso en la frente.

-Cuídate mucho, Nina. Y si necesitas algo, no dudes en escribirme, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, mamá.

-Toma, esto es lo que me pediste. –la mujer sacó un paquete de su bolso- espero que lo disfrutes.

-Gracias, mamá. Nos vemos en Junio.

-Adiós, querida.

XxXxX

-¿Hiciste la lista? –fue lo primero que dijo Pera cuando se encontró con Agnes a la mañana siguiente.

-Primero, que nada, buenos días.

-Buenos días, entonces, si te parece mejor.

-Muy bien, y sí hice la lista.

-¿La puedo ver?

-Claro, es tu cumpleaños, no el mío.

Petra comenzó a leer lentamente la lista, pero se detuvo en uno de los primeros nombres.

-¿Draco Malfoy?

-Sí, él es mi amigo, o algo por el estilo.

-Pero no le caigo bien. Lo escuché diciendo los otros días que no te juntaras con sangre-sucias.

-No eres sangre sucia, Petra. Y deja de preocuparte por eso. Además le dije que eras una Brewer, y se quedó callado la boca.

-¡¿Qué le dijiste! Eso se supone que es un secreto. Severus dice que puede ser peligroso si saben que soy su hija, aunque no me quiso explicar el porque.

-No tienes porque ser hija de Snape. Puedes muy bien ser hija de tu tía, o de cualquier otro Brewer.

-¿Tengo una tía? –dijo Petra con los ojos bien abiertos- ¿Una tía de verdad? ¿Hermana de mi madre?

-Eh... no se suponía que te fuera a decir eso, pero sí. Aunque vive en Canadá. Pero no creo que tu padre te dijera nunca nada, es que nunca se llevó muy bien con la familia de tu madre. Pero ahora ya estoy entrando en terrenos prohibidos, así que mejor me quedo callada la boca.

-Esa no me la esperaba. ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-Ya te lo dije, no te lo puedo decir, pero te serviría investigar un poco de tu propia familia. Es impresionante toda la información que hay, pero no sé para que la guardan. Por ejemplo, tu abuelo fue ministro de la magia, y tu madre era prefecta. Tu tía, también lo fue, y todos, cada uno de los que nacieron siendo Brewer, como tú, fueron a Ravenclaw.

-¿Todos?

-Sí, todos. Como los Malfoy han ido a Slytherin. Pero deja ya eso, y vamos a hacer las invitaciones, así aprovechamos esta hora libre que nos quedó.

-Un momento, Agnes, ¿dónde hacemos la fiesta?

-Ya me encargué de eso. Draco, como prefecto que es, tiene, digamos, ciertos privilegios. Hay una sala de prefectos, y justo al lado, un salón enorme y vacío, donde los prefectos pueden hacer fiestas y cosas, pero nunca la usan, siempre están ocupados en otras cosas, estudios más que nada. Por eso dijo que la podemos usar. Así que, no te preocupes.

-¿Él aceptó?

-Sí, ya te dije que sí, y no seas pesada. Mejor empezamos con las tarjetas, que sino no terminamos más.

XxXxX

_Este sábado, a las veinte horas, te espero en la sala de prefectos para celebrar mi cumpleaños. ¡No faltes!_

Petra Duckworth 

Nina volvió a guardar la invitación en el sobre, y suspiró levemente.

-Ojalá pudiera ir. –le dijo a Dobby, el elfo doméstico que le hacía compañía- pero hasta que todos aquí estén bien, no me voy a ninguna parte. Especialmente sin el profesor Snape.

-¿Por qué alguien tendría tantas ganas de ayudar a esa sabandija? –le dijo Moody, mientras leía el profeta que le había traído Dumbledore hacía poco, junto con la invitación para el cumpleaños de Petra-.

-Lo hago por una amiga. Yo ya perdí a mí padre, ella no puede perder al profesor Snape. Ella ya perdió a su madre.

-¿Por qué tienes que ayudar al profesor Snape para ayudar a una amiga? Es ridículo, él no se lleva con nadie más que con Albus.

-El profesor Dumbledore no es el único, él tiene una estrecha relación con una vecina suya, con mi amiga.

-¿Snape? ¿Estás segura que es la misma persona?

-Sí, señor Moody, estoy segura. Y yo no me llevo muy bien con él. Digamos que tenemos... nuestras diferencias.

-Tu sabrás.

Nina sonrió levemente, y se volvió a Dobby.

-¿Podrías llevarle algo a la señorita Petra Duckworth?

-Lo que la señorita necesite. –dijo él, inclinando su cabeza un poco-.

-Bien. Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi amiga, y yo necesito que le lleves este regalo. Ella es de Ravenclaw, y si pudieras dejarlo junto a su cama, te lo agradecería.

-Dobby no necesita que se lo agradezcan. Este es el trabajo de Dobby.

-Bueno, Dobby. Éste es el paquete, y aquí tengo una carta. Por favor, llévaselo cuanto antes.

-Muy bien, señorita. –dijo el elfo, y salió de la habitación-.

-¡Niña! –dijo Moody- parece que el vecino de tu amiga se ha despertado.

Rápidamente, Nina fue a atender al profesor Snape

-Buenas tardes profesor. –dijo Nina, con una sonrisa forzada, la verdad es que le resultaba casi imposible llevarse bien con él- ¿cómo se siente?

-¡¿Señorita Diwan! –dijo él cuando la vio- ¿Qué se supone que hace usted aquí?

-A mí tampoco me agrada verlo, pero tengo que hacerlo, el director me lo ha pedido, el señor Moody es testigo.

-¿Moody también está por acá? Es lo que me faltaba.

-Snape, no tenemos opción, Albus nos ha puesto bajo los cuidados de esta enana.

Nina miró a Moody con cara de odio, pero se volvió a centrar en su profesor de pociones.

-Oiga, si no quiere tomar las pociones que le preparé, de acuerdo, no lo haga. Siga el ejemplo de su amigo Moody. Pero quiero que sepa que estaré aquí hasta que Pomfrey crea que es conveniente, y yo no haría nada para herirlo, porque sería herir a Petra, ¿entendido?

-Moody no es mi amigo. –dijo él entre dientes, pero se dejó cuidar por Nina-.

-Así es mejor, profesor. –dijo Nina, acordándose de la importancia de mantener la compostura, no era cuestión de armar una escena-.

XxXxX

-Bien, Petra querida, ya tenemos todo pronto, la música, todo. Y tenemos una hora para aprontarnos. ¿Qué más podemos pedir?

-Supongo que nada. –dijo Petra cabizbaja-.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora? Ya sé que Nina no está, y que tu padre tampoco, pero no hay nada que podemos hacer. Los profesores no nos van a decir dónde está y por lo menos tienes uno. No lo viste morir... –un par de lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Agnes-.

-No llores Agnes, por favor. –le dijo Petra abrazándola- Tu todavía tienes a tu madre, ¿no?

-¿Mi madre? Para mí mi madre nunca ha existido. Ella no es más que una imagen borrosa. Y realmente no quiero pensar en ella. No merece la pena.

-Probablemente no. –dijo Petra, aún sin soltar a su amiga- pero vamos, que te vas a divertir esta noche. Ve a darte un baño, que te veo en el despacho en media hora, ¿de acuerdo? Y no te quiero ver llorar.

-Bien, -dijo Agnes tratando de contener las lágrimas- nos vemos en media hora entonces.

Agnes salió en silencio hacia las mazmorras. Realmente no había nada que la uniera a su madre. Esa mujer ambiciosa, y egoísta. No había duda alguna de por qué había sido una Slytherin. Ella se tocó el moño verde y plateado en la punta de su trenza. ¿Sería ella tan egoísta y ambiciosa como su madre? ¿O como cualquier Slytherin? Bueno, ella se había hecho amiga de una supuesta sangre-sucia. Ella no era como cualquier Slytherin.

-Basilisco. –dijo Agnes sin ganas delante de la gárgola, para poder entrar a su sala común-.

-Hola Agnes. –dijo Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa cuando la vio entrar a la sala común- No te veía desde esta mañana.

-Quizás porque estabas con tus amigotes. –dijo Agnes de mal humor. Necesitaba algo, energía, calorías, sí eso, calorías- Draco, ¿no tienes una rana de chocolate?

-¿No se supone que hay una fiesta dentro de poco? Eso de pedirme comida me hace pensar que quizás deba pasar por las cocinas antes.

-No digas tonterías. Va a ser la mejor fiesta a la que yo haya ido.

-Algo me dice que no has ido a muchas fiestas...

Agnes lo miró enojada, pero no dio nada. En silencio subió a su habitación, eligió su conjunto favorito. –la única ropa que ella tenía que no era sería candidata a ser tirada a la basura- y se metió en el baño.

XxXxX

_Querida Petra,_

_Es mi más profundo deseo que este cumpleaños sea el más feliz que hasta ahora has tenido, sabiendo que hay mucho más detrás de ti de lo que pensabas, y que cada día somos más los que sonreímos con sólo verte sonreír. Siento mucho no poder estar contigo en esta fecha tan especial, pero quiero que sepas que no fue mi decisión._

_Cariños,_

_Severus._

¿Cariños? ¿Severus? Su padre realmente había cambiado. Sí, él siempre había sido amistoso con ella, pero, ¿cariños? Seguramente, alguien que no lo quisiera mucho –por ejemplo, Nina- diría que el hombre estaba cada día más loco.

Petra dejó la tarjeta a un lado. Realmente estaba extrañando a su padre. Estaba acostumbrada a verlo solamente dos meses al año, pero ahora él era su padre. Bueno, siempre lo había sido, pero ella ahora lo sabía. Y había en todo eso algo, no sabía exactamente qué, que había cambiado mucho las cosas.

_Querida Petra,_

_En este cumpleaños, te queremos dar todo nuestro amor. Ahora que descubriste tu familia de sangre, queremos desearte toda la felicidad del mundo._

_Tus padre postizos,_

_Marie y Samuel_

Junto a la tarjeta de cumpleaños, había una gran caja. Enorme más bien. Llena de paquetes de distintos tamaños, todos con distintos nombres, de cada una de las personas que los habían enviado. Petra sonrió, sus abuelos y su tía, por más que fueran postizos, siempre la habían querido como si hubiera sido una Duckworth desde el principio.

Recibió de sus parientes _muggles_ una caja de maquillaje, un vestido azul, y un par de sandalias plateadas, de su tía, sus abuelos y sus padres, respectivamente.

-Es una pena que tenga sólo doce años, sino sería un perfecto conjunto para la fiesta. –dijo Petra para sí misma- pero bueno. Otro día será.

Petra fue hasta su baúl, y sacó su capa, y un conjunto blanco y negro que había encontrado durante las vacaciones de Navidad en una tienda _muggle._ Cuando lo levantó, una pequeña caja salió de su baúl. Tenía la letra de Nina. Adentro, encontró un pequeño frasco, con una cosa parecida a un gel, sin color alguno, sólo un poco de brillo.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! No toques nada de esto, hasta que yo vuelva al menos. Que te puedo asegurar, va a ser dentro de la próxima semana. Y diviértete esta noche. No me extrañes._

_Nina_

Petra guardó todo en su baúl con una sonrisa. Al final de cuentas, Nina estaba bien. O al menos lo suficientemente bien como para mandarle felicitaciones de cumpleaños.

XxXxX

Agnes salió del baño, completamente vestida, sacó su propia capa de su baúl, y vio una pequeña cajita negra, con dos letras escritas en ella F. B. Eso hizo que la niña pensara por un momento en su amiga. Y en los padres de ella.

Agnes sabía quien era realmente el padre de Petra, ella sabía quien era realmente Severus Snape. Había encontrado esa caja, casi como sin querer, en Setiembre, y había guardado en secreto todo lo que allí había encontrado.

¿Por qué? Ni ella misma podía responderse eso. Dumbledore no se lo había pedido, por más que ella lo dijera. Y ella seguía guardando el secreto, de que Severus Snape era un mortifago, o al menos lo había sido. Ella misma odiaba a los Mortífagos, en todas sus formas, colores y tamaños. Odiaba a esos seres que le habían quitado lo más importante de su vida, pero aún así, permaneció callada. Lo más que hizo, fue una noche, ir hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, y contárselo entre llantos, y el director le dijo que hiciera lo que ella quisiera.

Sabía más de la vida de Florence Brewer de lo que alguien pudiera imaginar, toda la información sobre ella, hasta la caída del Innombrable, estaba en esa caja negra, que ella había encontrado escondida en un hueco de una de las paredes del castillo. El resto, sólo fueron deducciones e investigaciones sobre la mujer, y su familia.

-Tu hija sólo busca ser feliz, Florence, y encontrar la verdad. –dijo ella en voz baja, como si la mujer estuviera allí-.

Y sin decir más, se puso su capa, y salió hacia el despacho.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Hola, ¿les gustó? Sea cual sea su respuesta, no olviden dejar REVIEWS. Y hablando de eso, aquí van las respuestas para los reviews al capítulo anterior.

**John Croaker: **Hola, ¿cómo estás? Espero que bien. No creo que Severus Snape algún día admita que Nina es la mejor alumna de pociones de Hogwarts, no va con él. Y como el fic mismo dice, Nina lo cuida por Petra.

**Dany black:** Bueno, sí, lo admito, el capítulo está raro, pero bueno, el fic es raro, ¿Snape amigo de alguien que –supuestamente- es _muggle_? Nunca fue normal, pero bueno, gracias por tu saludos, y tú también cuídate.

Esto ha sido todo, por favor, no dejen de mandar Reviews, y pórtense mal,

Liz Croaker


End file.
